Stargate: The Last Ancient
by Novus Maximus
Summary: He is the last of a great race of beings that once ruled this galaxy and many others. His destiny is clear, he must begin the resurgence of the first race and save the Great Alliance. Book 1 in the Alliance saga.
1. Chapter 1: Resurgence

**this is a crossover between the SG universe and DP.** **please enjoy The Last Ancient.**

The Last Ancient

Chapter 1: Resurgence

It was known that there were once four Great Races in our galaxy. The Asgard, The Nox, The Furlings and the Ancient, builders of the Stargates and the most powerful and enlighten race in the galaxy.

Millions of years ago they were hit with a plague like no other. In order to escape it they had to leave the galaxy and so they did, but before Atlantis took off, one Ancient activate a device. This device would create a parallel dimension to Earth where most of the consciousnesses of the dead Ancients would be stored.

It worked well for several millennia, but then a human consciousness entered the dimension. At first they were welcomed by the other inhabitant, but as their numbers grew, so did their thirst for power. The Ancients, like their live brethren were blinded by their arrogance, and with that they allowed Pariah Dark to rise to power. The war that was fought was long and bloody with all but seven ancients destroyed, but they managed to imprison Pariah Dark in a stasis pod, which the less evolved and less enlightened human Ghosts named the Sarcophagus of forever sleep.

The next few million years passed by reasonable well, until something unexpected happened: a portal of similar construction to an Astria porta breached their dimension, and with it nearly killed a human that was caught in the vortex, but then a strange thing happened. It didn't kill him. It altered his DNA so that he had the abilities of an ancient, but not entirely.

The remaining 7 Ancients were worried that something like this should happen again, so they set up a plan.

Twenty years later, the plan was put into action, when the same thing happened to another being, this time a child.

For the next three years he had been given challenge after challenge to test his intelligence, compassion, resolve, but most of all, his maturity.

By the time his trial ended, the people from Earth were making their way through the galaxy with the aid of the newly discovered Stargate as they call it. The 7 Ancients saw this as the time to act. While the people in charge of the Stargate had shown maturity, there were still many elements that were, in the words of the Nox, very young.

"So it is decided" stated one

"It is. You will inform him of his heritage and give him the knowledge of our kind" the second one said and the first one nodded

"And what if he refuses?" asked a third one

"He will not refuse, not when he hears what the plan is, but there might be a problem" stated the first

"His friends, mate and sister, I suppose?" stated the fourth one

"Yes. Now the question is, do we allow them to go with him, enlighten them, and uplift them to his level?" inquired the second one

"That would be highly advised" stated a sixth

"Indeed, it is, but there is something you fail to see „said the seventh and the others leaned in curiously" they are more than friends, they are family to one another, brothers, sisters, lovers, but most of all they are the hope that our kind might rise again. Not now, not in a hundred years, but in a few millennia, the Alteran race will rise again, and reclaim their role as the First Race"

"What of the humans of Earth, the Tau'ri I believe they are called" inquired the third one

"The Tau'ri are of no concern to us now, but if I am right with my prediction, then it is highly likely that they will join forces with the new Alterrans and in time, our two races will become one" stated the second one

"Then it is decided, we will give Daniel the knowledge of our language and of the Astria Porta in conjunction with the nine chevron address of our research outpost. There, a repository of Knowledge will exist ready to be transferred into Daniel's mind" declared the first

"Agreed, let us vote. All in favor?"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

Life was going on as normal in Amity Park, well as normal as it could be for someone like Danny Fenton. Ever since three years ago his life changed, some might say for the worst, others for the better. But today would be a day that would mark him for eternity.

Earlier that day Clockwork showed up and demanded that the entirety of team phantom must meet with him at his tower.

Now, Danny along with Sam, Tucker, Valery and Jazz were heading to Clockworks tower. Upon arrival, they felt something was off. Entering the tower, they saw Clockwork looking longingly at the picture of a woman.

"Clockwork?" asked the 17 year old Danny

"Hugh, ah, yes, Daniel, the council is expecting you" he stated weekly

"Clockwork, what's wrong?" asked Danny

Clockwork looked over the boy and with a week smile said" You will soon learn that yourself"

They walked in silence until they reached a hall unlike any other. The architecture was strange, simplistic grey metal with pillars that had luminous crystals. The entire chamber spoke of power. At the center was a device that was emitting a soft blue light. Around the device 6 figures stood. 5 figures were not known to Team Phantom, but one they recognized

"Frostbite?" asked Danny

"Hello, Great One" he exclaimed, but his usual excitement was gone and it was replaced with the same sadness that filled Clockwork's eyes.

"Okay, I want to know what the hell is going on here!" exclaimed Danny annoyed

"We summoned you here because it is time that you discover the legacy left by your people" one of the figures said

"What?" asked Danny shocked

"Daniel, how much do you know about the beginning of the human race?" asked Clockwork

"Humanity evolved on Earth 100.000 years, or so ago, why?" asked Danny and Clockwork smiled

"Here is where you are wrong. Several billion years ago there was a race of humans called the Alterra. They were the first evolution of the human form. Due to religious disputes, a group of alterrans fled their home Galaxy and they brethren the Ori. They came here and named this galaxy Avalon. Here they built their greatest achievement, the Astria Porta, or the Stargate" a hologram began to show the stargate with all its specification" the Stargate works by creating a stable artificial wormhole between two gates allowing for near instantaneous travel between planets. Some one million years ago a gate plague hit and decimated the Ancients, so to escape it they boarded the great city-ship of Atlantis and left for the Pegasus Galaxy. There they encountered the Wraith and due to their arrogance, they were defeated. 100.000 years ago they returned to Earth, the planet that was once their home, some remained while others ascended. Their great city was left to slumber beneath the waves of a distant planet in the hopes that our kind would one day return"

At the end of their presentation the humans were stunned. Their perception of history was just turned upside-down and not in a good way

"Um, Clockwork, at the risk of being called stupid, why are you telling us this?" asked Danny still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they were possibly not alone in the universe

"Daniel, the Ghost Zone as you call it was built by my people, the ancients to give a second chance at life to those that desire it" Clockwork said and Danny's jaw fell

"Your, people, wait your people built this dimension. You're an Ancient, you're all Ancients" exclaimed Danny

"Yes, we are" responded Frostbite

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are one of us, an Ancient" stated simply Frostbite and Danny's eyes bulged and his jaw fell" it happened in the portal that your parents built. A very similar design to a Stargate, but that is not the meaning of this meeting. We called you here to give you knowledge that is rightfully yours"

"What kind of knowledge?"

"Knowledge of our history, the Stargate, our language and basics of our mathematical understanding" sated one of the others

"Okay, not to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this?" asked Danny

"This council has decided to remove and destroy your ghost half. You will still retain the abilities of our kind. We are doing this because we have decided to destroy the Zone. After we decouple it from Earth, we will destroy it so that the evil within it can never be unleashed again"

Danny said there horrified at the thought of removing his ghost half but quickly banished those and made his way to the more pressing matter. The Death of his mentor and friend

"Why?" he asked

Clockwork smiled" it has long past the time of our death a fact that we must embrace. We will give you the coordinates to an outpost of ours with a ship and a full knowledge repository. Doing this will assure that Vladimir Masters loses his power and that the GIW will be disbanded. The outpost I speak of is in a faraway place in this galaxy and with the knowledge that we give you; you will be able to modify the portal to get you there. What you do there is your choice, but I know that you will make us proud."

Danny was working hard to get his brain to process the facts that he had just learned. His friends, girlfriend and sister were just plain gob smacked. They knew that the portal made Danny special, but only now did it occur to them just how special their friend was. The silence was broken by Danny's question.

"A ship?" he asked

One of the figures spoke" Yes, a Destiny class exploration cruiser named Orion. This vessel is located within an outpost on a moon. The outpost itself lacks a Stargate, but that is supplemented by the ship. The planet it orbits, however does poses a Gate. You will have to be careful, because we do not know what has transpired on the planet's surface in the last million years. The ship will have a substantial database, and the outpost has the possibility to repair the ship, should it be damaged. Be warned that the ship might be low on power in the main power cells, and a recharge might be required. The database shall provide you with all the information you will need. The ship itself has numerous energy weapons and is equipped with a drone launch system. Be warned though that you have a limited supply of drones. The shields are some of our most powerful, so almost any ship that you encounter should not be a problem; also there are two types of FTL drive, a hyper drive and a more power efficient FTL drive. All that you need to worry about is food and water."

Danny was yet again shocked. It had always been his dream to go into space and work for NASA, but now he had the opportunity to do so much more. If this ship worked as advertised, then he could scout the Galaxy, meet new civilizations, gather data and bring it back to Earth. Danny's shoulders sagged. He couldn't go back, he won't be able to go back home if he chose this path, and knowing his friends, they'd tag along for sure, so he will be ripping them from their families. Also with the new additions to team phantom, mainly Tucker's girlfriend Valery and his sister, Jazz's boyfriend Mark, he was sure that instead of the usual three man team, they will be a six person expedition, more if their parents decide to tag along. No, Danny thought, he will not allow more people to follow him to what could possibly be their deaths, and yet their team was perfect. Danny was their leader and main fighter, strategist; Sam and Valery were bought exceptional warriors in their own right, Tucker was their engineer or tech expert, Mark their doctor, after all he was at the same level as Jazz when it came to work and, after he found out about their secret, he pledged himself to the team as their medic from as simple as cuts and bruises, to complex chirurgical interventions. Last but not least was Jazz, their shrink and main diplomat. She was able to bring two warring faction to the table in a matter of hours, and that was not an easy task considering the factions were lead by Phantom and Plasmius.

"Will this trip be a one way for anyone who goes there?"Asked Sam

"Yes and no" responded another ancient „you will be able to come back, just not the way you left. You see, Earth has a Stargate already in use and the modified portal, while capable of sending you to the Orion, lacks the ability to receive a wormhole, and even if it did have that capability, you would not be able to use it because the main gate of Earth will override it, and take the task of receiving the Wormhole."

"So, we'll be basically stuck there until we get the ship checked out and then go to Earth the old fashioned way „stated Valery and the ancient smiled"Baisically, yes"

After the presentation, the council of ancients decided to take a recess so that the information given to team phantom might sink in. While this was happening, Jazz went to get her boyfriend and brief him on the situation at hand. Danny was sitting on a couch with Sam near him. Sam was stroking his hair hoping to calm him down. Tucker and Valery were sitting on chairs discussing their next move.

"So, Danny what do you think we should do?" asked Tucker

Danny broke from his musing and looked at Tucker" What we should do? Tucker an entire dimension of people is dying and there is nothing we can do! Clockwork, Frostbite, the other five Ancients, all will be dead. And let's not forget the icing on the cake, I'm an Ancient myself" by this point Danny was shouting. After he finished his rant he fell back on the couch crying with Sam by his side comforting him. Then Sam spoke.

"You know, Danny this might be an opportunity for you" the look he gave her spoke it all" no, think about it. Yes, they will all die, but at the same time so will all your enemies, Vlad will lose all his power and Amity will be safe. Not to mention that you will get knowledge far in advance of anything Earth could ever dream of, and with that ship you could pave the way to the stars for humanity" by this time, Danny was shaking his head

"No, we won't be able come back, at least not as Daniel Fenton, or Sam Manson and if what Clockwork tells me is true, then by the time we do come back, Earth will be years away from building their own space faring ships and while they won't be much of a threat, the combined nuclear arsenal of the world will be."

"Then we'll make 'first contact' with Earth calming to be Ancient, I mean we will be Ancients after we live some time on that ship"

Danny looked at Sam" I'm sorry we?" he asked surprised

"Yes, we silly, or do you think you will be going without the five of us" Sam responded slightly amused

"But why, you still have a life here, why would you through that away?" he asked slightly shocked

Sam leaned close to him" Because a life without you isn't worth living" she said and kissed him, a kiss that he happily leaned into

The council was back in session" Have you thought about our offer?" asked one of the other Ancients

The entirety on team phantom was here" We have and we accept" responded Danny

"Very good, we will begin the procedure now" said another

"Before we start I ask that you impart some basics knowledge upon my friends since they will be coming with me" said Danny in a strong voice

"Very well, we will modify their genome a bit to begin their evolutionary progress, and we will be giving them each the knowledge of the Alterran language as well as the basics of our mathematics."

"One more question, what kind of powers will I have" asked Danny

"You will have telekinesis, telepathy and the power to influence the weak minded. You will also be capable of shooting energy out of your hands in the form of lightening and you will have healing abilities also you will be able to ascend as will all of you when we finish the process"

With a nod six bright beams of light shot out from the device and snaked around the six humans in the room. In an instant they knew everything that they were promised and Danny felt a sense of peace when his ghost half was removed. He was finally free from the curse he had been forced to bear his entire adolescence and he was now a true Ancient.

After the final goodbyes were said team phantom embarked on in the specter speeder and said goodbye to all their allies, then they exited the Ghost Zone from one last time. They set down the speeder and exited it, standing in front of the Ghost Portal that made their entire journey possible.

The portal flickered a bit and then shut down completely. All the Ectoplasm in the world evaporated every Ghost, every spirit and any and all supernatural life that relied on Ectoplasm to function was either destroyed or died. No more Ghost zone, no more Box Ghost, no more Dan.

And the word carried on as it was, not once noticing the Death of so many sentient beings.

 **A/N: Updated 03/04/2018**


	2. Chapter 2:Preparation and Departure

**A/N: Italcs will be used for speaking in Ancient**

Chapter 2: Preparations and departure

One week has passed since the destruction of the Ghost Zone, and life returned to their normal standard with a few differences.

For once Danny Fenton managed to stay in class. That act originally shocked many teachers and students, but now they were getting used to Danny not excusing himself every few minutes. What they were not used to was the fact that Danny was actually active in class and was getting A for crying' out loud. Initially Mr. Lancer was so shocked that he fainted when he read Danny's essay.

However for all the benefits to the entirety of team phantom, there was one major disadvantage that was obvious to everyone. All of them had bags under their eyes, and a look of defeat and sadness on their face, that worried people.

Jack and Maddie entered a depression following the destruction of their entire equipment, and as such they never entered the lab, thus allowing Danny and Tucker unrestricted access to the portal and, after a few days of planning, they managed to come up with a design for the makeshift Stargate that will allow them to dial a stargate in the Milky Way, then they will use a program that Tucker was creating to allow them to dial the nine chevron address that they were given.

The entirety of team phantom was in the cafeteria. It was a Friday and everybody was happy to be going home for the weekend. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valery were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria discussing among themselves. Now that they all knew Ancient, hushed tones and extreme caution was forgone, though that didn't mean that they were not cautious.

" _So, how are the preparations going?"_ asked Sam

" _Pretty well actually, though it's a pain without any Naquadah. We have to keep a stock of liquid hydrogen to cool of the superconductors."_ Answered Danny still in Ancient

" _I've managed to write the code for the dialing program, but I will need Danny's help with the nine chevron connection. I also managed to complete a rudimentary version of an Energy-Mater constructor, so we'll be able to build a crystal to interface with the DHD. By the way, have you had any trouble procuring the materials you need?" Tucker asked_

" _No, but I would like to be able to tell my grandmother about this, she might help us with procuring the supplies" said Sam_

" _I agree, after all we told Mr. Grey" said Tucker_

What none of them noticed were the secret glances given to them by some nerds in the school cafeteria. While all other students assumed that the language they were speaking was Latin, or Esperanto, Mickey knew better. By the sound of it was some cross between Latin with Greek and Chinese influences, but it sounded so old and high teck that he doubted that that language was a deviate of Latin. It was most likely its precursor and that was something that unnerved him.

Later that day Danny, Sam and Tucker went to Sam's house so that they might speak with Sam's grandmother. They found her waiting in a chair by the window. They were nervous about how to break the news to her, but she helped out by telling them that she knew that Danny was Phantom. From there they explained the entirety of what has transpired in the last week. Sam's grandmother listened carefully and had a thoughtful expression on her face. An hour later, Sam, Danny and Tuck finished their story and waited to hear something from Grandma Ida.

"So, when are you leaving?" she asked. The question shocked the trio

"Grandma, aren't you mad?" asked Sam

"Mad, why would I be mad, dearie? You get to leave this planet and go on adventures with the man you love, and not only that, but he'll be able to take care of you better than anyone could and let's not mention all the possibilities that this opens up. My only regret is that I won't be able to see my grandchildren" said Ida with a smile.

"You could come with us, you know. I am certain that the ship has stasis pods…" Danny trailed off when Ida shook her head

"No, dearie, this is your journey, your destiny, not mine. I will do what I can to help you. Do you need any material, money, food or water?" she asked

Danny smiled" Thank you, I will make sure to come back as soon as possible and stay in the sol system as much as possible. To answer your second question we will need a lot. Titanium, cupper, wiring and most importantly deuterium and liquid hydrogen to name a few"

"We will also need food: non perishable foods, water and a lot of it and seeds so we can begin a hydroponics garden. We will also need testing equipment and lime to filter CO2 from the air if we have to make scrubbers, tools so we can fix the ship and medical supplies" said Sam

"In total I estimate a cost of around about 1.5 million dollars to secure all that we need which includes supplies and building materials for the gate and the cold fusion generators needed to power the gate" answered Tucker

"I will see what I can do, now tell me, when are you leaving?" said Ida

"As soon as we are ready, I guess" shrugged Danny" though I don't think it will be any time soon. We'll need at least another month to finish the gate and another on top of that to prepare the equipment for the expedition, so I guess that we'll be leaving in about 2 months time" said Danny

The past month passed relatively quickly. With the aid of Ida Manson, they were able to finish the gate in half the time it would normally have took. This allowed Danny to start working on some cold fusion reactors so he could get enough power to open a wormhole and sustain it for the time it took to load all the supplies and move them through.

Jack and Maddie had barely left the house and as their inventions were no longer needed they couldn't make any money. Also the GIW got disbanded and the funding went to a place named Area 52. Danny guessed that base served as a command center for teams of humans exploring the galaxy. He just hoped that there were not many races that wanted to see Earth as nothing more than a charred rock, however his hopes were crushed when he discovered a subspace signal originating from the Antarctic. The outpost there send a subspace burst that he was able to pick up with a subspace antenna that he built when he returned from the ghost zone. In that transmission, just before the power cut out, he was informed about two vessels being destroyed in high Earth orbit.

With the help of Mark's family they were able to develop a transport rover to be used to ferry supplies through the Gate. Due to the nature of their Expedition, it was decided that Mark and Jazz would marry before they leave, also Danny went with Ida Manson to make sure that their weeding was in order and to purchase a literal truck load of medical supplies, since they didn't know if they would have access to an Energy-Mater convertor on the ship they were going to.

School went on as usual with the four friends trying to keep a low profile. They mended old wounds and steeled grudges also, Tucker asked Valery out and then proposed to her in secret, following the approval of her dad. Sam was also proposed to by Danny after they couldn't keep their hands of each other one night which ended up with them having sex. Shortly after the Foleys were brought into the mix, at first they were against letting Tucker go, but they relented and also they got to meet their future in-laws. With the aid of four families the project went great and the gate test was a success. Their destination was not changeable however, but the gate did the job nicely.

That day they partied and in the next morning they began the preparation for departure.

Vlad also paid them a visit. He looked worse for wear and it appeared that the removals of his ghost half and subsequent los of several of his companies has severally affected him, although that was to be expected. What was not expected was his suicide several days later. The entirety of team phantom went to his funeral, because although he was their enemy he did not deserve to die in such a way.

The last thing that needed to be 'cleaned up' was the Fenton elders. It was well known to all the members of tem phantom that the Fentons were to crazy to be left unchecked for long so a plan was devised as to place the Fenton under observation and have Mr. Gray take over Fenton Works, this way coupled with the fact that he will be owning several of the companies that once made up Dalv CO will assure that he will live a life of comfort.

And so, the last reminders of what used to be the life of Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Valery Grey, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Mark Damon were destroyed, though everyone could rember who they were, they would not be able to find them and with their affairs in order, they had no fear that they would leave disaster in their wake. The only ones that would leave some heartbreak in their wake were the Fenton siblings and Sam Manson. While Ida Manson knew about her granddaughter's departure, her parents did not and Sam wondered if they would even miss her.

School was also a big part of their plan since they will be leaving in the middle of the semester, they decided that Mr. Lancer needed to know, and as luck would have it he had already suspected something, but learning the full extent of their adventures and their plans put things into a new perspective.

One and a half months after the destruction of the Ghost Zone and all ecto-based life forms, the wedding between Mark Damon and Jazz Fenton took place, though they were bought 19 years old, the police allowed them to have alcoholic drinks served at their wedding mostly because the wedding was so small. Only those in the know were invited. The most moving part of the wedding was the speech made by Danny in honor of those fallen on the field of battle and in hopes for the future.

 _-FLASBACK-_

 _All sat down at the long table with the bride and the groom in the center. Danny rose._

" _May I have your attention, please"_

 _Every eye in the room was on him_

" _It has been an honor to know all of you and to be here at the union between Jazz Fenton and Mark Damon. Today is a day to look towards the future, but we must not forget the past. These last few years brought us together as more than friends. Now I can confidently say that we are family. As we head towards the future we must remember our fallen ancestors, the builders of the Stargates and the greatest race to ever inhabit the stars. In Asgard culture there is a myth. It first appeared when the alliance of the Great Races was nearing its end. The Furling were extinct, the Nox were in hiding, and the Ancients beaten by the Wraith and the Asgard themselves were facing a threat unlike any other. The myth states that there will be a Fifth Great Race. The Fifth race will learn from the mistakes of the previous races and beat those the others could not. Maybe we will not rise today, maybe not in a thousand years, but we will rise and take the mantle that was left to us by our ancestors. We will be the shield of humanity and the sword of justice. We are The Fifth Race!"_

 _The speech finished, the entire hall rose up to applauded. They all agreed with him. Earth was the Fifth Race and it was their duty to attempt to rebuild the once great alliance of races._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

The time had finally come. Two months of preparations and simulation, of construction and testing. The time of departure had arrived. After the final goodbyes were said, their supplies loaded and their bags packed, it was finally time to take the step towards the stars.

In the lab, before the portal three figures stood, the room was quiet, not a single sound being heard.

"And to thing this all started here on this exact date four years ago" said Danny softly

"Yes, it's quite amassing, though I wouldn't change a thing" said Sam leaning into Danny's embrace

"And now we're ready to make history once more, by going through a portal" said Tucker

"Is everyone ready?" asked Danny

"Yeah, we're ready; the embarkation is scheduled for tomorrow. All the code is done, all the supplies are here, we're good to go" said Tucker somewhat weekly

"You okay, dude?" asked Danny worried

Tucker looked him in the eyes and smiled" Yeah, I'm fine, just this is a lot to take in. I mean in a few hours we will be embarking on the greatest journey of our lives"

Danny didn't say anything as no words were required. He just hugged Tucker and let him cry in his shoulder. It was hard for him, Danny knew, he was leaving behind his entire family and they were a family that loved and cared for him. Danny hated being the one to rip him from his home, but whatever he said, his brother insisted to go along with him, for better or for worse.

The next morning came quicker than most people anticipated. In the basement of Fenton Works were all the people who knew the Fenton-Phantom secret. Besides them were the six three wheeled flat beds rovers loaded to the brim with supplies. The expedition members were also carrying packs of their own. It had been decided to take a copy of the entire Earth culture and knowledge. That meant every publication, every movie, every bit of data; this data was stored on several crystals and was a mean of safeguarding Terran culture if Earth was ever to fall to any outside threat. Danny stood in front of the portal looking at the people before him. Fathers hugging their daughters, sons embracing their parents for what could possibly be the last time, all of it made Danny's heart clench. It was an odd mix of emotion, excitement and sadness, one that not many people ever feel. It is the feelings that will be felt by the leaders of the Atlantis Expedition many years later.

"We're ready" announced Tucker from a console, thus breaking Danny from his musing

Danny sighed. It was time, a simple fact that seemed so easy and yet so hard to comprehend, a fact that the meaning of witch not even the Ancients managed to decipher.

"Can I have your attention please" Danny spoke and everybody gathered around him

"Thank you all for being there with me for the duration of this journey. I will not lie, we are stepping into the unknown and we do not know the dangers that it has, we do not know the state of the galaxy or the civilizations that we will encounter, so I give you one last chance to step down from this expedition"

Everybody took a step forward, an act that made Danny smile

"Tucker, commence dialing sequence"

The gate began to spin, the chevrons lighting up one by one and locking with an audible chime.

Everybody was preparing, backpacks were being attached, rovers were being checked, guns were being loaded and ammunition secured.

The gate stopped spinning and the unstable vortex shot out, then it resettled in the event horizon. It amazed Danny, just a couple of months ago, instead of the shimmering pool of blue water, the portal held a swirling green mass.

"Send the probe" commanded Danny and the probe departed. Moments later it arrived at its destination. The sensors read a stable atmosphere. They were inside a square chamber with a circle of ancient righting on the floor, exactly as Clockwork described it.

"We're a go" announced Tucker

Danny took a breath" All right, move out, Sam, Tuck take point"

Danny moved himself in front of the event horizon then he looked back at the lab I witch it all started. The people there were staring at him with respect and awe, Damon Grey, acting from his years of military service saluted Danny. A salute that was returned in kind.

With that final act Danny stepped through.

The feeling he got was impossible to describe, but not a second later he emerged from the gate on the other side to see Sam and Tucker waiting there. Danny reached for his radio.

"We're clear, send them through"

For the next fifteen minutes flatbed after flatbed emerged from the gate, followed by the other three expedition members. When they all arrived Danny spoke into his com again.

"We're through, shut it down"

From the gate emerged a champagne bottle, then the gate shut down. On the tag of the champagne bottle was the message 'Bon voyage!' Danny smiled a little at the message then placed the bottle on a flatbed.

A couple of hours passed and they were ready to dial the ship's nine chevron address.

"That's it 'We are the Ancients. This is our legacy' that's all it sais?" asked Sam referring to the circle on the floor

"Yeah, this place had a repository of Knowledge in it and it's intact, but I don't want to use it just yet, who knows what could happen. Frostbite said that the ship will have an extensive database and until the time that I'm satisfied that that thing does not pose a danger to any of us we will not use it" Danny said adamantly

"Whatever you say love" said Sam

"We're ready" shouted Tucker

"Finally, we can finally see what fruit this last few months would bear" said Valery

"Danny would you do the honors" Jazz said

Danny nodded and began to input the symbols. One by one the chevrons lit up, but this time it was different, this time the full nine chevrons would be activated. The gate shook a bit when the ninth chevron was inserted, but activated none the less.

"Send the probe" ordered Danny

Just like before, the probe was sent through the wormhole

"I'm reading viability" said Mark

"All right, let's move people" said Danny

Once again the stargate moved him to another location. This time when he exited the gate he was greeted by a room. It was old and the air was slightly stale. Before him, two consoled sat, with a doorway in the middle flanked by two grand stairwells. In a fraction of the time it took the before, the entirety of the expedition members stepped through and the gate deactivated, rotating a bit. Then the lights on the ship came on for the first time in thousands of years. The ship and the outpost they are docked at awoke from their millennial slumber and readied themselves to welcome their new people.


	3. Chapter 3: Orion

Chapter 3: Orion

The Orion was an old ship. She was the sister ship of the Destiny, built and launched at the same time, but she had another mission, to assist in the perfection of FTL drives and to serve as a frontier ship in the exploration of the Pegasus Galaxy and the local cluster, however she did not manage to accomplish this mission. Though loaded with supplies like the Destiny before her, she was forgotten when the Great Plague hit. Now millennia after she was settled down at this outpost, her stargate activated. At first she thought it was intruders, but the people who came through the gate were bought familiar and strange at the same time. It was weird. One of them was genetically advanced, even more so than the average Alterran of her time, but the others were still sporting the genetic makeup of the Alterran race before their break from the Ori. More information was required.

Danny stared in wonder at the sight before him. Though old, the ship was still beautiful. He moved towards the consoles at the other end. The readings they displayed were just basic information about the life support and other functions. Danny gave the order to move the flatbeds out of the way of the Stargate and to begin exploration. Danny paired up with Tucker and went through the door in the middle. After a while they reached a closed door. It had a panel on the side with a button.

Danny pushed the button.

The door opened with a few clinks and a whoosh and allowed them access to an observation deck.

"It's beautiful" said Tucker

Before them was the front of the ship and part of the outpost. The ship's hull was littered with turrets, pipes, cables and they were held in place by some kind of clamps anchoring the vessel to the dock. Danny's radio crackled.

"Danny where are you?" Sam asked over the radio

"I'm on some kind of observation deck. Where are you?"

"We arrived at some kind of interface room. It's down the left corridor"

"On the way" said Danny as he closed his radio, then he turned to Tucker

"So, what do you think, worth it?"

"Definitely" responded Tucker

A couple of hours later, the entirety of the people of the Orion were situated in the Control interface room. Danny was standing at a console staring at a holographic display.

"So, where do we stand?" asked Tucker

"We've secured the immediate vicinity to the gate room, but the ship is huge. It'll take some time to search it all" said Mark

"I've run diagnostics on the ship's systems and we've got some good news and some bad news" said Danny and everyone picked up at the mention of bad news

"So far, the ship seems to be in good condition, I've located the manifest and it appears that they loaded the ship with supplies for an extended exploration mission. The drone launchers are not functional, since they never were completed, the AG drive is shot, so we're stuck here until we fix it, also there is evidence of battle damage. Nothing major, just some grazed or severed conduits, but the hydroponics dome has a hole in it and the shield will be ineffective in keeping the air inside. The shield is operating at 20% of its intended strength. Luckily I managed to access the outpost's manifest. Though it lacks power, the supplies there should be more than enough to repair the ship and still have spares." Danny paused

"Danny, you said the ship was in good condition, this doesn't sound like 'good condition'" said Jazz

"I know, and there is more damage that I have to brief you on, but keep in mind that this ship was derelicked here for more than a million years and I expected it to be in a lot worse condition than it is" said Danny slightly annoyed before moving on.

"Anyway, I also found out that the hyperdrive is completely shot, and we don't have a spare, also constructing one would not be feasible since we don't have EM constructors, and even if we had them, it would tax our energy reserves greatly. We still have the FTL drive, but even that is operating at half strength. The power levels in the ships power banks are at 30%, but I found out how to recharge. We just have to find a main sequence star and fly into it" Danny spoke o so casually, but what he said was not lost to the rest of the people in the room

"A star? Danny nothing can survive the inside of a star!" said Sam

"Well, we know that the Ancient weren't any other space faring race, and the ship utilizes a very advanced form of fusion reactors. Think about it Sam, this ship is powered by the stars themselves, solar power, quite literally. If you are on a deep space mission, away from any kind of civilization, what is the most common form of hydrogen that does not require an advanced civilization to create?" asked Danny

"Solar plasma!" said Mark finally getting the point

"Exactly, so as long as there are stars in the universe, there will be power for this ship and its sister ship"

"Sister ship?" asked Valery

Danny manipulated the controls a bit and the hologram changed, showing a ship similar to the one that they currently inhabited.

"Destiny, sister ship of the Orion, launched hundreds of thousands of years ago, it's mission, I don't know yet, but it has to be big. The Ancients devoted an entire generation to building there two ships." The imagine changed again showing a line from earth out into the universe, hoping from Galaxy to Galaxy

"Danny what is that?" asked Sam

"That" Danny said pointing at the line on the screen" is the path that Destiny is on, in its journey throughout the universe"

A month has passed and the ship was now fully explored. They began the repair process, starting with fixing the power distribution system, the shields, the weapons and finally the repair of the hydroponics dome. In that month they mostly lived off dried rations and they will continue to do so until they found a planet with adequate soil to use in their hydroponics dome. With the ship explored they set out to explore the outpost. What they found was disconcerting.

The outpost was on a moon in a system in which the star had become a red giant and the outpost's shield was severely depleted, furthermore the outpost's power source, a vacuum extractor module **(A/N: a ZPM)** was depleted and the interface chair was useless. They decided to move it to the Orion to replace the existent interface chair, which would be put in storage. Also, the shield emitters and the drone rack were stripped from the outpost and moved to the Orion. The database was copied and also transmitted to the Orion.

All that was valuable was stripped from the outpost and moved to their ship; unfortunately most of the supplies stocked in the outpost were not reachable since they were overrun with lava.

Inside the ship life settled into a routine, since they were so few people on board they had to specialize in multiple fields, and they were able to do that with the help of the ship's original neural interface chair, which downloaded information on the ship's systems, and operating protocols directly in the minds of its crew.

After several more weeks, the anti-gravity drives were repaired and the ship was able to take off. Their shields, while not at 100% capacity were strong enough to protect the ship in case of an attack.

Danny walked in the bridge and sat in the captain's chair. In front of him manning the three consoles were Tucker, Mark and Sam with Jazz and Val in the control interface room.

"We ready?" asked Danny

"As ready as we're ever going to be. All systems are optimal, but I wouldn't take this ship into a fight" responded Tucker not taking his eyes of the screens in front of him.

"Understood" Danny flipped some switches on the panels beside him" Jazz, Val are we ready?"

"Power levels at 25% and the generators we brought with us are hooked up and running. We're ready" Valery responded

Taking a breath, Danny spoke "This is it, Tuck, power sub-light drives, Mark divert all power to shields, inertial dampeners and engines, Sam open the hangar bay doors and disengage docking clamps"

With a rumble the engines on the mighty ship powered. Power conduits activated for the first time in millennia and the fusion reactors that powered the ship began to output massive amounts of power. The ground shook as the hangar doors opened up to a hellish environment of the moon in orbit of the planet Praklaroush Taonas **(A/N: I hope I wrote that right)**. The docking clamps disengaged while lava flowed into the hangar bay and on Orion's protective shield.

In the ship sparks began to fly as lava poured onto the shield.

"We're stalling" yelled Mark

"There's nothing I can do, I need more power" yelled back Tucker

"Diverting power from life support systems" said Danny while he played with the controls near his chair

With the new boost of power, the ship began to ascend through the ash filled atmosphere of the moon. Once in space it established an orbit around the moon.

"Report!" said Danny

"Power levels at 15%, shields are nearly depleted, the AG drive is fried, again, numerous overloads in secondary systems, Drone tubes and half of our energy weapons are off-line. Danny we're lucky we made it" said Sam

"We need to recharge, Tucker run a diagnostic on the ship, see if we can use our FTL drives, Mark find a star with the right characteristics to recharge, set the ship in power conservation mode, limit life support to the occupied sections, also seal the bridge, it's just an unnecessary drain on power."

The ship once again became dark, only emergency lighting remained. The crew gathered in the control interface room after shutting down everything that could be shut down. There Tucker told them the plan.

"We'll program the ship to make a short three hour FTL jump to the first system with a suitable star. This system has no Stargate and no planets capable of sustaining life. After we drop out, the ship will go on auto pilot through an aero breaking maneuver through a gas giant that will put us on a direct course for the star." said Tucker

"Good, set it up. Mark, Sam, see if you can interface the shuttles with Orion's sensors" said Danny

They nodded and left. Danny left Tucker, Val and Jazz and went to the observation deck. The sight mesmoriesed him. Danny had always dreamed about going into space, but actually being here, now was amazing to him. Seeing the giant inflated star and the burned planets bellow was a true sight to behold. Looking into the depths of space, he saw billions of stars, stars that are now within his grasp.

"Prepare for FTL jump" came Tucker's voice over the ship's inter com. The clock above Danny's head lit up, counting down the seconds.

A strange whine emanated throughout the ship, then the vision of everyone aboard was distorted for a bit, while the ship accelerated to FTL.

On the Observation Deck, Danny was amazed at what he was seeing. Stars streaked past him, while the ship was enveloped in blue, green, golden light. It was like they were sailing through space.

The ship remained in FTL for a little over three hours, then, when it dropped out, the entire ship went dark. The engines shut off and what little power was left was diverted to life support and shields. The entire crews were sitting in the front most shuttle. Danny in the pilot seat, Tucker at the control station beside him.

"So, should we go out for a cruise?" asked Danny jokingly

"Why not, we still have 10 hours before we recharge, we have time a plenty" said Sam

Danny manipulated the controls and the rear hatch sealed off and the docking clamps disengaged. Lifting off with the aid of thrusters, they set out to admire their ship, their new home, a wonder of Ancient technological might, the Orion.

The ship was quite a sight to behold. 900 meters long, 300 meters wide at wing tips, it had a taper design, which stopped at a rounded nose. Along the front most section of the ship, on the sides, like torpedo tubes, were Drone launchers capable of launching the most powerful ship to ship weapon ever created, the plasma drone. Along the hull there were many double barreled energy weapons, mostly designated for the interceptions of small ships and missile ordinance. In several locations there were larger triple barreled turrets that fired more powerful blasts.

On the underside of the ship, the main weapon was located: four large canons that should be feared by ships even of Asgard design. On the underside, continuing all the way back were three large 'fins'. A few meters behind the main weapon was a hangar bay. Going up, the crew saw the large curved rear end that housed the powerful drive that propelled the ship through space, a drive that now lay dormant. On the top of the hull, there was a large tower like structure that tapered up from the hull. It was atop this tower that the bridge was located. The unique feature of this bridge was its ability to retract in the body of the ship, thus ensuring that the crew piloting the ship was safe.

Several hours passed and the crew was once again aboard their ship. They were sitting in the Observation deck, on the sofa's in that room. Each was standing with their lovers.

"You, know, we should probably have kids someday" Sam whispered to Danny

Danny hummed in contempt" Yea, we should, but some time later down the line, when the ship is in a better condition and we have more people" said Danny and Sam looked at him questionably

"More people, Danny where would we get more people?"

"Earth" was Danny's simple answer

The ship sailed through space and plunged into the star, the shields flared a bit and the ship plunged through the surface. From under the ship's wings collectors lowered gorging themselves on stellar matter. All over the ship systems started to boot up from their long dormancy, shields were replenished and with the work done before hand on the shield emitters, the shields now operated at 100% capacity. Available weapon systems were also powered and arose from their long dormancy, the sub-light and FTL drives bought operating at 100%. The ship's lighting returned, its bridge rose from its place and powerful sub-light powered away from the star.

On the bridge everyone was smiling. Seeing their ship returned to their formal glory reassured them. Now, all that needed to be done was to clean her up and repair the weapons and hyper drive and the ship would be at full operating capacity once again.

Danny stood up on the bridge and looked around. All eyes were on him

"Tucker, what material would we need to fix the hyper drive?" Danny asked

Tucker looked at the console before him, after a few moments of searching the database he responded

"We have most of the materials needed here, but we need Naquadah, thankfully Orion has a refinery on board, so refining should not be a problem. I would also recommend that we acquire some Neutronium and Trinium. This way we could build an EM convertor."

Danny nodded" Mark, search the outposts database for planets that have what we need, Sam, Val I need you two to work on a way of mining the material. See if you can modify some of our repair robots for the job. Jazz, I want you to oversee repairs to our weapon systems, I don't want a hostile possible first contact without the ability to defend ourselves, also run some diagnostics on the entire weapons grid and make sure they are ready for battle."

They nodded and left to do the tasks they were assigned.

"I found a planet a day's journey FTL from here that should have the necessary materials" announced Mark. Danny moved back to the chair and took a position like one Kirk would most likely sit in.

"Tucker plot a course, take us there, best possible speed" said Danny. After a few moments he heard the warning that the computer finished the calculations and Danny couldn't help himself" engage".

The countdown clock started to number the seconds and a smile made its way on the face of everybody on the bridge and a chortle emanated from Tucker.

The engines began to hum again, the musical tune rising in tone and, with a lurch forward; everyone's eyesight became distorted for a second as the ship jumped to FTL, heading once again on its mission of exploration, just like the Ancients intended millennia ago.

 **A/N: next comes first contact with the Goa'uld**


	4. Chapter 4:First Contact

**A/N: Italics bold is used for Goa'uld speech**

Chapter 4: First Contact

With a grace only the Ancients could create, the Orion was sailing through space at FTL speeds, their destination, a planet 200 light years from Praclaroush Taonas. The crew was in their cabins, sleeping since the ship could handle a FTL jump on her own, organic intervention was not required. The cabins were occupied by rank, though that didn't matter very much. All the crew had cabins in the central ship's tower.

Danny was still amazed by how luxurious his was, though this being said, he did occupy the captain's quarters. He had two rooms. A bedroom and an antechamber with a computer terminal and a work station. Connected to his bed chambers was a bathroom with all the necessities required.

16 hours away from their destination, the crew gathered in a briefing room. What was special about this room was the big table with the holographic projector in the middle. The table had, in front of every seat an interface panel, after all this room's function was to brief the captain or other senior members of the crew about recent developments, or to serve as a guest receiving room.

The hologram displayed a planet with basic information about its mineral composition.

"So, how do we approach this?" asked Mark

"Well, for one we can be certain that only a fraction of the data gathered from the outpost is correct. We know that the planet has the minerals we seek, how about the surrounding solar system, an asteroid belt, some moons?" asked Danny

Valery manipulated the controls before her a bit and the image changed to one of the surrounding solar system.

"Last we know, the asteroid belt has some Naquadah deposits, but I wouldn't want to take my chances with them. The data from the outpost states that there isn't much Naquadah in the solar system and most of it is concentrated in the planet's crust" sail Valery

"We can still mine some asteroid using the shuttles and the modified repair robots. I saw some space suits while we were exploring the ship, they might be useful" said Sam and Danny nodded.

"Tucker, I'm thinking weapons and armor, what do we have?" asked Danny

Tucker played a bit with the controls, before the imagine changed again showing several weapons and a suit of armor with several devices

"Well, we have a fully stocked armory, I found some suits that act like exoskeletons and can be used even in space, and they also have a kind of localized energy shield to use as a traditional shield. I also found some personal shield generators, so we can go in without armor if we need to and still be protected. The energy weapons are a marvelous, so we don't need to worry about ammo, only charge also you can set the yield of the weapon from simple stun, to the same power as a tank gun." Said Tucker

The rest of the people at the table were impressed by his findings.

"But there is something else" said Tucker and that got the attention of the people around him" how are we going to check for viability, we only have one probe, and I think you'll want to use the Stargate wherever possible"

"I have a solution" said Jazz and produced a remote and a odd looking ball

"What's that?" asked Danny as the ball began to float in the air

"I call it a Kino; it's basically a probe that the Ancients used. It also comes with a remote that can dial stargates" Jazz said

"Are you sure it can dial this model of stargate, we only know that it was used when they built the original gate on Earth and Destiny?" Danny asked

"I'm sure, stop worrying" Said Jazz

"Ok, with this behind us, we need to think of how we are going to present ourselves" said Sam

"Agreed, we can't say we're from Earth, as we know that Earth in on its own mission of discovery" said Danny

"We can say we're Alterrans, I mean, you are one, how much time will it be before the rest of us become like you?" asked Sam

"Only until I have the necessary equipment and data to build a genetic manipulation device" responded Danny

"If we are going to introduce ourselves as Alterrans, we'd better look the part. I saw some clothes in a storage room, we could use those because in these we scream of Earthlings" said Danny referring to his outfit comprised of a T-shirt, jeans and sinkers.

Several hours passed and Danny, Tucker, Valery and Mark were on the bridge. Sam and Jazz were in the shuttles dressed in their space suits loading the mining robots onto the shuttles.

On the bridge everyone was dressed in white and beige. Originally it gave Danny the creeps as it reminded him of the GIW, but the beige was doing a wonderful job of balancing out white. Everyone wore a holstered weapon, since they decided that in the case that they would be boarded, they would have to defend their vessel.

Danny decided to drop out of FTL on the other side of the system's gas giant relative to the planet, to conceal his presence, and to not entice hostile action against his ship.

"We're coming up on the drop out coordinates" announced Tucker

"Good, set weapons to stand by, we don't want to appear hostile" instructed Danny

Throuout the ship a whine was heard and their vision was distorted again. They dropped out of FTL behind the third largest moon of the gas giant.

"Shuttles 1 and 2 you are a go" said Danny into the com

"Copy that, stay safe love" Sam replied

"You too" said Danny

"Take us into the system, best possible speed and remain vigilant, we don't know what's out there" instructed Danny.

Then Danny left the bridge and went to the Gate room. He took a Kino on the way. There, he dialed the planet below and sent the Kino through. What he saw was giving him cause for concern. The Kino red viability, but the camera and the mike showed otherwise. Before him were a dozen men dressed in some kind of armor. Some even had serpent like masks on their head.

He heard one of them yell 'kree, Jaffa', he had no idea what they meant, but he learned soon enough the meaning of those words, when from the staffs they were carrying golden globes of light shot out and destroyed the Kino. Seeing this, he shut down the gate and raced back to the bridge.

"Status report" Danny said

"I'm detecting life sings on the planet and several large structures that are oddly similar to a pyramid. Also several life signs are not human" said Tucker

"Understood, Tucker, hail them" Danny said

Tucker manipulated the controls a bit and transmitted the message on a broad band frequency. He also translated it from Ancient, to English and every other language that they knew of. Danny spoke

" _This is commander Phantom of the Alterran starship Orion. We are peaceful explorers and wish to trade with your people in the hopes of acquiring a mineral so we can repair our vessel. Please respond" said Danny_

"Mark, give me a secure line to the shuttles" asked Danny

"We read you Danny, what is it?" asked Sam

"Sam, how is the mining operation going?" asked Danny, while he was reviwing sensor data

"We just started. We found a good vain with a high concentration of Naquadah. It'll take some time to finish loading bought shuttles with ore" Sam said

"Good, be advised we might have hostiles inbound"

 **On the planet**

 **Parked Ha'tak**

A Jaffa first prime was kneeling in front of his master

" _ **Speak"**_ demanded the Goa'uld

"My lord, an unidentified vessel approaches, it has hailed us"

" _ **Show me"**_

On the Ha'tak's Pel'tak an image began to play. It showed the message that Danny transmitted

" _ **Hail them"**_ said the Goa'uld

 **Orion**

"We're being hailed" said Valery

"On screen" said Danny and a holographic screen appeared before him. There a man dressed in clothes befitting a farow spoke in some kind of off language.

"Translation Tucker" Danny said

The figure began to make more sense and then the words were eligible

" _ **Mortals, bow before your god"**_ said the man and his eyes flashed golden

Danny and the rest of the bridge crew were stunned. This being thought himself a god? This was odd, Danny thought. It was clear that this being was not a god. Heck he was more of a god than it.

Danny extended his telepathic powers to the being before him. What he found shocked him. The actual being that flashed his eyes was a parasite that was controlling the actions of a human.

"Tucker, open a channel and translate into whatever language they use" Said Danny

" _This is commander Phantom of the Alterran starship Orion, who it is that I speak to?" Danny said_

" _ **I am Croons, surrender now or be destroyed"**_ said Croonus

"Danny I'm picking up two mother ships and many fighters ascending to orbit, what do we do?" asked Tucker.

"Divert power to shield and weapons, power weapons, but do not fire unless fired upon" said Danny then he turned toward the screen _"We do not bow to any god, parasite"_ said Danny in disgust. The face of the man contorted in anger and his eyes flashed again before cutting the connection.

"Tucker, take us out of orbit, set a course for the asteroid belt. Valery, inform our shuttles to finish up out there. Mark see if you can hack their computers and take a copy of their database" said Danny while he was manipulating the controls for power consumption throuout the ship.

"Danny, I'm detecting rings aboard their vessels, what should we do?" said Valery

"Lock down our ring system and vent the room" said Danny absentmindly

In space the two Ha'taks approached, while the Orion was maneuvering to avoid them. The Al'kesh and Gliders approached and fired on the ship, but their shots were blocked by the powerful conformal Ancient designed shields.

On the bridge people felt the ship shake a little from their attack.

"We're under attack, the mother ships, the gunships and the fighters all appear to be armed with some kind of weak plasma based weapon" said Tucker

"Return fire, get us in position to fire the main weapon, hold off on the drones" instructed Danny

The Orion came about and the numerous weapons on the ship activated. The advanced computer targeting software made short work of bought Gliders and Al'kesh. Meanwhile the Orion turned to bring its main gun to bear on the enemy mother ships.

On the bridge the atmosphere was tense. There were no sparks flying, only the downed out thuds of the enemy weapons impacting on their shields.

"Give me a line to the shuttles" barked Danny while he was concentrating on bringing the main weapon of the ship to bear

"You're on" shouted Mark

"Sam, Jazz, you there?" asked Danny

"We're here, what the hell is happening there, our sensors are reading weapons fire!" yelled Sam

"No time to explain, finish up over there and get your ships back to the Orion. I've got some parasites to destroy" said Danny and cut the link

"Status" yelled Danny

"Shields at 85%, I've cracked their operating software and I'm downloading their database now." Said Mark

"Switch medial weapon's array to target the mother ships" said Danny

Outside, the big triple barred guns ceased attacking the fighters and Al'kesh and targeted the Ha'taks.

On the Ha'taks, the crews were surprised of the power the weapons on the ship possessed, but they were confident they would succeed.

"Enemy vessels shields are decreasing in strength, our shields are at 60%, my lord" the Jaffa said to Crones

" _ **Good"**_ Croonus said

The Orion maneuvered itself in position and a smile appeared on Danny's face

"Were in position, target looked" yelled Tucker

"Fire!" ordered Danny

From under the ship's nose a four barrel gun descended, the middle barrel charged and fired, again and again a salvo of four shots was fired, one shot from each barrel. The enemy shields fluctuated and failed. Another three shots were all that it took for the once might mother ship to be turned to scraps. The second ship seeing what had transpired began to maneuver, but its efforts were in vain. 8 more shots and the second ship became history.

"Targets neutralized" said Tucker and the bridge crew celebrated.

"Focus people, we still have hostiles. Tucker, set a course towards our shuttles, Mark give me a status on the enemy ships, Val how do we stand?" asked Danny

"We've got 6 enemy gunships and three dousine fighters remaining" said Mark

"Shields at 70%, minor damage in the front sections, FTL drives took a hit, they're operating at 80% capacity" said Val

"The shuttles are on a return course, 6 fighters are moving to intercept" said Tucker

"Tuck fire a spread of six drones, take out those fighters" said Danny while he was manipulating the com controls. From the front of the ship six glowing squid like shapes appeared. They dogged weapon's fire and enemy ships in the hunt for their intended targets

"Sam, you there?" asked Danny

"I'm here love, quite the mess you got yourself into this time" said Sam and Danny could practically hear her grin on the other side

"Not now Sam, did you get what we need?" asked Danny slightly annoyed

"Yeah, the shuttles are full… oh crap I've got bogies approaching, moving to engage" Sam said

"Negative, I've sent some drones to do that for you, focus on getting back to the ship, let the Orion dish out the damage" said Danny as the approaching gliders were destroyed

"Thanks, hon. See you when we dock" said Sam as she cut the connection

Several moments later Tucker announced

"They're docked"

"Take us to FTL" said Danny

Throughout the ship, the familiar hum was heard and the crew's vision got distorted for a bit. When their vision returned they found themselves starring at the sight of the blue, green FTL wave.

"SITREP!"said Danny

"Energy reserves at 92%, shields are replenishing, minor damage in the front most section of the ship, no hull breaches, structural integrity 100%" said Mark

"Begin repairs, I want everyone in the conference room in 1 hour. Mark, Tuck, Val, go and help Sam and Jazz with the supplies, I want a full report on what we've got. Meanwhile, I'll look over the database recovered from the enemy ship"

1 hour later the entire crew was sitting in the conference room.

"So, what did we get?" asked Danny

"We got 100kg of ore, but that won't do much. I estimate we'll get no more than 5 kg of refined and usable Naquadah from this batch" said Sam

"Well, we need to find more, Mark is there any system that could possibly serve us?" asked Danny

"Yes, many, but I don't know which will occupied and witch won't" said Mark

"Well, this might help" said Danny and brought up a map of the galaxy and all the stargates known. Then he manipulated the controls and many of the gates became golden

"This is a map of the galaxy. The golden gates are the ones that are known by the Goa'uld, the name of the species that attacked us. I don't have much in the name of history, but there is a place where we can find out about said history" said Danny

"Where?" asked Tucker

Danny once again manipulated the controls to bring out a planet

"That is Abydos, the closest stargate to Earth and apparently a favorite hang out spot for Ra" said Danny

"Hang on a second, Ra, as in the Egyptian sun god Ra?" asked Tucker, who had a slight fear of Egyptian deities, especially those linked to Ra

"Yea, and it only gets better, these Goa'uld are parasites. They visited Earth sometime in the past and from there took slaves and seeded them throughout the Galaxy. They also engineered some of their slaves to turn them into Jaffa, a walking soldier incubator for their young" said Danny and the others cringed in disgust.

"Ok, but that still doesn't solve our problems, where would we find Naquadah in the quantities that we require?" asked Jazz

Mark brought up a planet

"This planet is not known to the Goa'uld and the outpost data show that the planet is constantly bombarded by meteors almost every year. This was once the site of a mining operation of the Ancients. It's two weeks away at FTL and while there we could stop and resupply our hydroponics dome with fertile soil. Meanwhile I'll go see to it that the mineral we acquired is refined." Said Mark

"It's settled then. We'll go to this planet and see what we can find. Sam, Val see to it that the ship is repaired. Tuck, Jazz, you're with me. We're going to comb through the database to find out the status of the Galaxy and the who's who of ancient Earth deities" said Danny

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

 **SGC,**

 **Half a week later**

In the conference room of the SGC SG-1 was waiting for a Tok'ra delegation to arrive. When they did Captain Carter greeted her dad and sat down.

"Dad, what brings you here?" Carter asked

"One of our operatives in Croonus's ranks brought up some terrible news" said the older Carter

"What kind of news?" asked General Hammond

"About a half a week ago an unknown vessels did battle with the forces of Croonus over his home world and won. The ship's commander engaged in a brief conversation with Croonus, then proceeded to destroy two Ha'tak class mother ships, at least a dousine Al'kesh and many glider" said the aid next to General Carter

The humans of SG-1 were stunned. They managed to destroy two mother ships, but that was from the inside and with a lot of luck. These people must be some seriously powerful aliens, at least on par with the Asgard.

"Do you have a recording of the message that was sent?" asked Dr. Jackson

"We have. The message was transmitted in multiple languages on a broad bad frequency, but one language we found particularly interesting" said the aid as it played the message

" _This is commander Phantom of the Alterran starship Orion. We are peaceful explorers and wish to trade with your people in the hopes of acquiring a mineral so we can repair our vessel. Please respond"_

Dr. Jackson's eyes widened and he dropped the pen he was holding. With a shaky voice he asked.

"Do you have a translation?"

The aid nodded and played the translation

"This is commander Phantom of the Alterran starship Orion. We are peaceful explorers and wish to trade with your people in the hopes of acquiring a mineral so we can repair our vessel. Please respond"

"O my god" muttered Dr. Jackson. The entire room was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable at the sight of Dr. Jackson actions

"Daniel" colonel O'Neill said" something you want to share with the class?"

"I know who built and manned that ship" said Dr. Jackson

"Well, spit it out" said General Carter

Dr. Jackson looked General Hammond in the eye. And spoke three words that turned their worlds upside down

"It's the Ancients" he paused" the Gate builders, they are the ones to whom this ship belongs"

Silence rained in the room, then General Hammond said

"I need to brief the President on this" and then he left the room

"Are you sure it's them, Daniel?" asked Colonel O'Neill" I mean they called themselves the Alterrans?"

"I'm sure Jack" the unconvinced look made him continue" look even if there is a 1% chance that they are the real Ancients, then we must meet them. Who knows what secrets we could unlock, they might even lend their assistance in the war against the Goa'uld"

"What makes you say that?"

Dr. Jackson played a bit with the Tok'ra recorder and another part of the conversation appeared

"We do not bow to any god, parasite" said the man in the imagine

"I already like this guy" said O'Neill

 **A/N: Next comes the meeting with SG-1. On a side note, the meeting will take plase in the episode 'A hundred days'(season 3; episode17)**


	5. Chapter 5: Nou ani Anquietas

Chapter 5: Nou ani Anquietas

The Orion was once again moving towards its destination at great speed. Powered by powerful FTL drives, the Orion made its way through space with the same grace as its sister ship Destiny. Her destination: a planet that was about half way from the galactic core to the edge of the galaxy, about 5000 light years away from Proclaroush Taonas.

Life on the ship had once again fallen into a routine. After the damage sustained was repaired, it was decided to slow down the vessel, to allow for a more in depth study of the database, bough from Earth and from the Ha'tak that they destroyed a while back. Now the journey would take three weeks, a time in which the crew could relax and research.

While exploring the ship, they found multiple science labs. In one of those labs Danny and Tucker were working on a way to cloak the ship from sight. The Ancient database on the ship, while helpful was lacking in this regard.

"I'm telling you we need that knowledge repository" Tucker insisted

"No, it can kill whoever uses it" replied Danny adamantly

"No, it won't, we have stasis pods and the original neural interface chair. Mark installed it in a secondary interface room in the front of the ship" replied Tucker

This continued for a while until Sam came down to check on them and found them ready to kill one another. Fortunately with some 'persuasion' which was basically treats of death and torture they stopped and Danny agreed.

The ship dropped out of FTL and continued to coast through the empty void of space.

The crew was in the gate room. The gate on board the Orion was of a different design. It was one of the original gates, the first ever built, the only one that precedes it was the gate on board the Destiny itself.

The gate lit up and began to spin. The spinning was not limited to only a small part of the gate, but the entire ring spun. The chevrons, locking with audible chimes, and seconds later the unstable vortex shot out and settled into the event horizon.

"Send the Kino" ordered Danny

The flying camera flew through the gate and what they saw on the other side was disconcerting. The entire crew was shocked at what they saw.

"O my god" muttered Sam

The entire chamber was destroyed, but most importantly, the ancient library was destroyed. It lay scattered in pieces on the floor. The room was a disaster, but what surprised them the most were the three humans in the room. They were looking frightfully at the Kino.

"Enlarge the imagine on their shoulders" said Danny emotionless

The imagine enlarged, a symbol appeared for all to see. It was that symbol that confirmed Danny's suspicions. It was the symbol 'at', a triangle with a circle on top, the symbol point of origin for Earth.

Manipulating the Kino controls, he moved the camera into the event horizon. There it would be destroyed. Moments later, the gate deactivated. It spun a bit before settling down and turning dark.

"Mark, Sam see if you can install a force-field iris on the gate. We still have the shield emitters from the outpost, put them to use. I'll meet you in the briefing room in 2 hours" with that he left for the bridge where he collapsed in the captain's chair. Begrudgingly he lifted his hand and input the necessary commands into the ship's navigational computer. The Orion, once again powered into FTL.

Two hours later Danny entered the briefing room. He sat down at the table and spoke.

"I know who did that, and I know the why" muttered Danny

"Well, so, spit it out" yelled Sam

"It was Earth" said Danny and the entire room went silent" my guess is that someone used the repository of knowledge and in now nothing more than a vegetable in some asylum." Danny paused" I don't blame them, even though the knowledge meant for us is lost"

Tucker finally found his voice and spoke "There must be something we can do, some way to fix it"

Danny shook his head" No, there isn't. I hope that we will be able to find other repositories, there must be more, after all who build a library without backup?"

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jazz

"We continue our journey to the solar system we discovered and we begin searching the gate network for other repositories" said Danny

The next two weeks passed relatively quietly. The crew was still saddened by the destruction of the Ancient knowledge repository, but they understood that there was nothing to be done.

The crew was once again on the bridge, however, unlike this time, they were going to be cautious which meant that they would not launch their shuttles immediately after they dropped out of FTL, but instead they would scan the system for any potential hostiles

"We're approaching drop out coordinates outside the systems main asteroid belt." announced Tucker

"Good, keep weapons on standby, and ready main weapon" said Danny while he was looking over the sensor readings his ship was displaying

"Danny?" asked Tucker not believing what he was hearing, because, for most of his life, Danny was virtually a pacifist, even when fighting ghosts.

"If we drop out and there are those mother ships in this system I want to be able to take them out as soon as I can" responded Danny not taking his eyes off the screen

A whine emanated through the ship. Their vision was distorted a bit and the ship dropped out of FTL.

"Tucker, scan the system, Mark, dial the planet's stargate and send a Kino through" instructed Danny after a few moments the reports came in

"I'm detetecting one planet capable of supporting life. Its orbit though shows that it skims the edge of the asteroid field. You shouldn't worry, that part of the year has passed and we're in no more danger than being in the orbit of Praclaroush" said Tucker

"We've got a problem" said Mark

"What kind of problem, enemies?" asked Danny worried

"No, the gate is buried, it appears that it happened recently, two or three weeks at the most" said Mark

"O good" Danny breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't need to use the gate; they could always use the shuttles.

"Danny?" asked Sam

"Yes, Sam" responded Danny

"I'm picking up life sings, a few hundreds, all in a settlement near where the stargate is buried" said Sam and Danny nearly jumped from his chair. You can't really blame him, after how well his last first contact went

"What's their technological level, have they detected us yet?" asked Danny quite worried

"Chill, dude, it's nothing to worry about. These people haven't even discovered advanced metallurgy, much less space travel. The height of their technology is their ability to plow a field and the competence to build a church, it's nothing to worry about" said Tucker

"Thanks Tuck. Now, the question is, do we make first contact?" asked Danny

"Why not?" said Jazz from the rails behind the captin's chair. Danny turned to face her

"Why not?" Danny repeated surprised

"Yes, why not. We go there, we make first contact, if we succeed, we get an ally in this galaxy, if not, and we go to another continent to get what we need. We have personal shields and weapons that can bring down spaceships, not to mention, we could always threaten them with orbital bombardment. All they have are forks and knives, I really see no way that they could beat us" said Jazz

"All right" Danny relented"Tucker, take us into geosynchronous orbit above the settlement. Mark prep shuttle 3 for takeoff. Val, Jazz, you take the other shuttles to the asteroid field. Mine as much as you can" Danny instructed

2 hours later, the ship entered orbit around the planet. All three shuttles were launched. Danny, Tucker and Sam in shuttle 3, Val and Jazz in shuttles 1 and 2 respectively. Mark remained on board to monitor their progress and scan for incoming ships.

Danny was standing at the controls, while Sam and Tucker were bought manning the stations to his left and right. When the ship entered the atmosphere it became a meteor. Though the shuttle had shields they were not powerful and just served as an added protection bonus. That bonus was evident when they were descending through the atmosphere.

On the ground, the people were looking with wonder and fear at the fireball that raced across the sky. Colonel Jack O'Neill wasted no time in getting suited up with the vest that SG teams were known for. He did this because he figured out that the meteor was actually a ship from the way it was descending. He wondered if it was the Asgard or even the Tok'ra or Tollan that have come to rescue him, but he knew he had to be prepared if it was the Goa'uld, although there wasn't much he could do against them.

What he discovered shocked him. The ship was unlike any that he encountered, it was more in lined to a shuttle that Earth would build. The strange ship circled the gathered mass of people a while, before it set down in front of him. Out of the rear came two men and a woman. They were dressed in white and had a strange gun on their hips. On their chests, a glowing green pendant or something. What was odd was that colonel O'Neill recogniesed one of the men before him. He recogniesed him from the video the Tok'ra showed them a few weeks ago. The man spoke in English.

"I am commander Phantom of the Alterran starship Orion. I mean you no harm. I wish to speak to the one that can speak for your village" asked the man in a kind voice

Colonel O'Neill was stunned for a bit. The man was young, no more than 25 years of age, but his looks spoke of a vast experience and his stance was one of a trained warrior.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force, this is Lara the leader of this village" said O'Neill motioning to the woman next to him

The man bowed his head slightly" Greetings, I am commander Daniel Phantom; commanding officer of the starship Orion, with me are my Chief Engineer Tucker Andromedus and my Sensor Operator Samantha Merus "

'Well, isn't this a small universe' thought O'Neill when he heard the man's name along with one of his officers name

They moved to Lara's house. Behind them a portion of the villagers followed.

"I am astounded at the means of your arrival. How come you could come here without the aid of the stone ring?" Lara asked

Danny responded" We came here on a starship. The craft you saw us exit was a mere shuttle, not capable of traveling between the stars. Also, we would have come by stargate, were it not buried"

"Wait, the nearest stargate is a month away at hyperspace, how could you have found it buried if that happened only two weeks ago?" asked O'Neill

"We do not require the use of a planet side stargate. My ship has its own. Furthermore, my FTL drive is substantially faster than that employed by the Goa'uld" said Danny smoothly

Colonel O'Neill said"Would you excuse us a bit" and left the room with Lara and Hanan

"What do you think about them Jack?" asked Lara

"How do I explain it?" muttered O'Neill" Well you see we believe that what you call the stone ring was built millennia ago by a race we call the Ancients. Some time before we met, it was brought to our attention that that Capitan and his ship did battle with the Goa'uld Croonus and destroyed his forces. We also believe that he might be an Ancient, since he spoke Ancient"

Lara and Hanan were stunned.

"What do we do now?" asked Hanan

"We ask what he wants and in return we ask him to let us use the stargate on his ship to dial Earth or to lend his help in digging out Edora's stargate" said O'Neill

"I agree, this is the most prudent course of action" said Lara

They returned inside and Lara asked

"Why have you come here?"

"My ship has suffered damage and I do not have the necessary material to repair it. It was my hope that you would let us mine a mineral called Naquadah from your soil. In return we would offer our assistance in whatever way possible" said Danny

"We would also require some fertile soil and water to replenish our reserves. Out hydroponics dome was breached several months ago and we lost most of our foodstuff. We only have enough rations for 6 more months" said Sam

"We would help gladly let you take some mineral from our soil and soil for your crops, but I'm afraid we cannot spare any food to give you" said Lara

"Thank you, but we do not require food; in fact I might be able to aid you with something. I noticed that several of your people were ill. I can spare the medicine to heal them, and the more badly injured can be moved to my vessel to be treated in the infirmary there. Is there anything more that I can help you with?" asked Danny

"Yes, there is" spoke Colonel O'Neill" You see, I'm from Earth-"

"I am aware colonel" said Danny

O'Neill sat I silence for a bit" How did you know?" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion

"The symbol on your jacket, is the symbol point of origin for Earth" said Danny pointing at his jacket

"Um, well moving on, you see an asteroid hit the gate a while ago and I believe it was buried meaning that we can't get in contact with Earth. If you could lend us the stargate on board your ship, we could use it to gate to Earth and bring through people to help unbury the gate" said O'Neill

Danny thought for a second, he felt like he could trust this colonel, but he wasn't too sure about letting Earth's air force run ramped through his ship, but then again, he could seal off the Gate room and the corridor leading to the shuttle dock from the rest of the ship and disable the control panels. It was doable.

"I agree colonel. I would like for one of my people to remain of the planet as so to survey the spot with the best concentrations of Naquadah closest to the surface, if it is acceptable to you?" Danny said directing the question to Lara witch nodded" we can leave at once. Meet me at my shuttle in half an hour with four people that you trust. I have to contact my vessel to prepare them for your arrival" this being said, Danny rose from his chair and thanked this hosts for their hospitality. Then he went to the shuttle and opened a com link to the Orion.

"Shuttle 3 to Orion, do you copy?"Said Danny

"I read you Danny, what's the news?"asked Mark.

"We've made contact with the locals, they agreed to help us. Furthermore we made contact with Earth" said Danny

"Earth?"asked Mark

"Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are about this. I met this colonel Jack O'Neill" said Danny and a chuckle was heard from the com

"Mark! I swear to god if you make that comment I will force choke you" yelled Danny

"Ok, ok, chill, I wasn't going to, but Tucker will" said Mark

"Then he will be punished for defying the Emperor" said Danny in a deep voice and Mark laughed. He knew that it wasn't for the best to take part in childish antics, but they were fun and he wasn't kidding when he said that he will 'force choke' Tucker if he made a comment about his dad.

"Anyway, back to business. Apparently Earth has an interest in this planet for its high concentrations of Naquadah, so they sent a team here. The infamous SG-1 if I remember the Goa'uld database correctly" said Danny

"Well, that's something" muttered Mark.

"Agreed, so anyway, they want to use the stargate on board the Orion to dial Earth and send some people through to help unbury the gate. Also there are a number of Edorian refugees on Earth and they would want our help to repatriate them" Danny said

"And you agreed to this?" asked Mark not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, we could use an ally in this galaxy, but more so than ever we could use some real information about the state of the Galaxy. Also we will be sealing off most of the ship and deactivating any and all data terminals to the ship's core systems, so we won't be without precautions" assured Danny

"Whatever you say, Danny" responded Mark

"How's the mining operation in the asteroid belt going?" asked Danny

"Good, they're making good progress" said Mark

A knock was heard on the rear hatch

"Sorry, got to go meet our guests. Also make sure you're armed and have a personal shield on you" said Danny to Mark before he went to greet his guests

Tucker was there, at the door with Colonel O'Neill, Lara, two young people and Hanan

"Commander, this is Garen, my son and Naytha, they will be joining us" said Lara

"Greeting, I am Commander Daniel Phantom, please, come aboard" said Danny, directing his introduction to the two new faces in the crowd.

The locals came into the ship wearily, Naytha clinging to Garen as she entered the craft. The doors sealed behind them and colonel O'Neill moved to sit at the second work station, while Tucker took his position to Danny's right at his station.

"Please remain seated until we exit the planet's atmosphere" said Danny.

Then Danny moved to the control chair. With the pressing of a few buttons, the ship shuddered a bit as it ascended to space, going faster and faster by the second, until the blue sky was replaced with the starry black of space and the impressive hull of the Orion in the distance.

"By the Ancestors…" said Lara in a weak voice.

The entire passenger contingent moved towards the front of the shuttle to get a better view

"Now that, is impressive" said O'Neill

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Orion" said Danny as he took the scenic route around the ship.

All the people in the shuttle were impressed by the majesty of the ship before them. It spoke volumes to the power that Danny had at his disposal. And the guns spoke volumes about the danger the ship possessed

When he got to the front section of the ship he heard a wisle from Colonel O'Neill

"That's a big gun" O'Neill said

"It's the main weapon of the Orion. A four shot salvo is enough to bring down the shields of an undamaged Ha'tak class Goa'uld mother ship. The secondary weapons, particularly the medial weapon's array can do much the same after 40 seconds of continued bombardment. The ship also carries a complement of a few thousand plasma Drones capable of bypassing the shields all together, before striking at vital systems trough the enemy ship, while inflicting massive damage to the enemy vessel itself." Danny explained

While Colonel O'Neill was impressed, the rest of the people on the shuttle were scared. They had never seen such might and there was nothing they could do to resist it if they were attacked.

"Did you build this ship?" asked Garen

Danny smiled" No, this vessel was built a long time ago, by my people. The Orion was launched along with its sister ship Destiny around about 50 million years ago, and was abandoned for the last 5 million years, until we retook it"

O'Neill's jaw fell" You're saying that the Goa'uld got their buts handed to them by a warship built 50 million years ago?"

Danny looked at O'Neill "Colonel, the Orion is not a warship. She's an exploration cruiser. Even the warships of her time were by far better armed than she is" said Danny non chalant

O'Neill's mind was locked processing what we had found out, but it was still hard to believe that the ship before him was not a warship, but an exploration vessel. The shuttle docked and the visitors were given a tour of the ship. Danny took them only to the least critical parts of the ship, a science lab, the observation deck, the hydroponics dome and finally the gate room.

"Here we are the gate room" said Danny as he entered the chamber

"What's with the gate?" asked O'Neill pointing at the strange gate

"Oh, that, well, you see, originally when the gate system was is its early stages we used those kinds of gates. They are not as durable as the ones you now have, but they served their purpose. Also this is one of the first gates ever built and the only one, apart from the gate on Destiny that was designed to be fitted to a ship" said Danny

"This is an impressive vessel" said Lara

"Thank you" said Danny as he reached for a Kino

"What's that?" asked O'Neill

"Flying camera ball, it's actually a probe we use to scout gates, but for now I would like to converse with the leader of your facility and it would be best if they see you" said Danny as he began the dialing sequence.

Several moments later on Earth, the gate activated with an incoming wormhole.

"Incoming wormhole, closing the iris" said Walter. General Hammond along with the rest of SG-1 were in the command room

"Who is it?" asked the general

"Don't know sir… Sir, we're receiving a transmission audio and visual" said Walter

"On screen" responded the general

The screen came to life. The room it showed was well lit and it had an aura of simple majesty that all Ancients structures have. However the most important things sin that picture was the image of Colonel O'Neill, Lara and three other people dressed like her and a young man dressed in white attire that was different from the Edorans. It was sharper and spoke of power.

"Colonel O'Neill?" asked General Hammond

"Ah, hello General, how are you on this fine day?" said O'Neill

"Colonel O'Neill where are you and how are you dialing us, the Edoran stargate was buried and Carter said that a Naquadah iris formed over it?" asked the General perplexed.

"Yes, the stargate on the planet is buried and we haven't yet managed to dig it up. You see, sir, a couple of hours prior a shuttle landed on Edora. This shuttle was from the Alterran starship Orion and yes that Orion" said Colonel O'Neill

The people in the command room were stunned. They never expected to meet the people of the fabled Orion, though General Hammond was already seeing how Dr. Jackson was salivating at the prospect of meeting the 'gate builders' and Captain Carter was praying to god that they let her get her hands on some of their technology.

"Colonel, where are you now?" asked General Hammond

"We're in the gate room on board the Orion" said O'Neill

"Colonel, can I speak to the commanding officer of that ship?" asked General Hammond

The man behind the console stepped forward

"Greetings, General Hammond, I am Commander Daniel Phantom, commanding officer of the Alterran starship Orion. It is a pleasure to be meet you" said Danny with a slight bow

There were a few looks cast in the direction of Dr. Jackson, but he ignored them

"The pleasure's all mine commander, thank you for helping Colonel O'Neill return home" said the General

"You're welcome, General. With me are also representatives from Edora, they have asked to use the stargate aboard my vessel to recover the people they sent through to Earth" said Danny

"We would be happy to assist in any way possible" said General Hammond eagerly

"Commander Phantom, this is Dr. Jackson of SG-1" said Dr. Jackson, taking over the conversation" I would like to meet you in person, to begin talks between our two people, is there any way that can be arranged?"

"Greetings, Dr. Jackson, yes, if you would have me over at your base we could open a diplomatic line between our people." Said Danny

"We would gladly have you over at our base Commander" said General Hammond and Danny nodded

"General Hammond, I would like to send Colonel O'Neill through now, along with the Edoran delegation. I will be arriving in two hour's time" said Danny

"Why the wait?" asked General Hammond

"I need to write a code that will enable your stargate to dial mine without the need of a remote. There are certain safe guards put in place to prevent the dial in to my ship from any gate in the galaxy. Because of this I must alter certain parameters of your gate's programming to allow for the dialing of my vessel" explained Danny

"I understand Commander. Send Colonel O'Neill and the Edorian delegation through" said General Hammond

"Sir, we're receiving Colonel O'Neill's IDC" said Walter

"Open the iris ad tell the colonel to meet me in the beefing room, same goes for you SG-1" said the General

Sometime later, the entirety of SG-1 was in the beefing room

"So, colonel, what do you think?" asked the General

"Well, their ship is amazing, and their weapon system is also extremely powerful. They can bring down the shields of an undamaged Goa'uld moth ship with 4 shots from their main weapon or with 40 seconds of sustained fire from their medial weapon's array" said the colonel

"Teal'c?" asked the general searching for some references in terms of firepower. Teal'c obliged

"In a head on battle, it takes 90 seconds of sustained bombardment for a Ha'tak to bring down the shields of another Ha'tak. I say that their weapon system is at least on par with an Asgard Mother ship" said Teal'c. The people in the room were stunned at the prospect of what Teal'c said. An Asgard mother ship was a ship feared even by the Goa'uld and if they could barter for some of their technologies, Earth would be safe from attack even without the Asgard protecting them.

"And that's not all the weapons it has" O'Neill said

The other people in the conference room leaned forward

"Commander Phantom said that his ship has a weapon system that utiliesed what he calls a plasma drone, and I have to say, General from its description, that it's the perfect ship to ship weapon ever invented" said O'Neill

"How so?"asked the general

"The commander didn't go into too much detail, but it's basically a smart missile on steroids. It has the capacity to evade weapons fire and to bypass the shields completely" said O'Neill

"Sir, that's not possible" said Carter

"And why not?" asked O'Neill

"The power requirements are too great to make such a weapon feasible and there's no way to make a missile that can bypass a shield all together" said Carter

"Well, I don't know how they did it, but he said that his vessel has thousands of those buggers on board" said O'Neill and Carter paled. If what the commander said is true, then that ship could go up against a fleet of Goa'uld ships and win, and that was something not even the Asgard could do with one ship.

"Their warship is quite impressive" stated Teal'c

"O, but here is where it gets even better. That ship isn't a warship. It's an exploration cruiser and the thing was built over 50 million years ago and left to rot in some outpost for the past 5 million or so. And to put the icing on the cake, the commander said that the warships of the time when the Orion was new were 100 times more powerful than the Orion was when it left space dock" said O'Neill

On everybody's faces, shock was apparent. The new information about the vessel spoke volumes to the technological superiority of the Orion.

"All right people, we're pulling out the red carpet for this one, everyone be on their best behavior and wear your good clothes, dismissed" finished General Hammond

An hour later, the gate activated and through it stepped Danny. He was impressed by the amount of defenses that he saw. At the bottom of the platform was an old bald and fat man, Colonel O'Neill, a civilian with glasses, a blond haired Capitan, by her rank, and a Jaffa. The evidence of a Jaffa worried him and his worry appeared to be noted by Colonel O'Neill

"Don't worry, Teal'c is on our side" called out O'Neill

"My apologies" said Danny to the Jaffa, realizing that he was staring

"You are forgiven" said Teal'c in a deep voice with a slight bow

"Hello, I am General Hammond, leader of this facility and this is SG-1, our flagship team comprised of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Capitan Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c" said General Hammond

"Greetings, I am Commander Phantom of the starship Orion, it is a pleasure to meet you all" said Danny with a smile.

He them moved to shake General Hammond's hand and to do so, he had to deactivate his personal shield. Then they moved to the beefing room.

"Thank you for coming, Commander" said General Hammond

"It was no problem, General" responded Danny

"Commander, if I might be as bold to ask," began Dr. Jackson" who are your people precisely, we heard you talking in the language of the Ancients, the gate builders, you claim to be part of that race and yet you call yourselves Alterrans?"

"Yes, Doctor Jackson, you are correct, we call ourselves the Alterrans and we are of the race that you call 'the gate builders'. The name 'Ancients' was only used in our repositories, and the Asgard refer to us as Ancients, may I ask how did you come over that name?" asked Danny, though he already knew the answer

"We came across a repository of knowledge and on the floor; there was a text that said 'We are the Ancients. This is our legacy'" said Dr. Jackson

"It was one of those head sucker like devices. And I got my head sucked by it" said Colonel O'Neill

Danny, after hearing this and seeing the colonel sitting there, and not a useless vegetable, he stared wide eyed in shock and exclaimed" How come you're not dead? That kind of knowledge would kill even someone like me!"

"I got some help from the Asgard. They purged the knowledge from my mind" responded O'Neill somewhat wearily. The sudden change in the commander's mood unnerved people

"Are you responsible for the destruction of the library?" asked Danny. The faces of those in the room fell

"I think we are. We are sorry, for this, we did not know that we were destroying it" apologies Dr. Jackson in the hopes of salvaging whatever good relations they had with them

"You are forgiven, but please, of you find any more repositories, please contact us, otherwise the information stored in them would be lost" said Danny returning to his cool domineer

"I'm sorry, but don't you already know where those repositories are, and do you not already posses the information that lies in them?" asked Dr. Jackson somewhat surprised

"No, Dr. Jackson. Those repositories were constructed to safeguard our knowledge and there is no way that I could know the entire knowledge base of my race, those repositories were meant to be shared among our people if we ever lost our technology" explained Danny

"I understand" said Dr. Jackson

"Commander, may I ask what were you doing in orbit over Edora?" asked General Hammond coming back to the original topic

"My ship was damaged. My hyperdrive is shot and I need Naquadah to construct a replacement. I also needed Naquada to construct an Energy-Mater convertor" said Danny

"But how were you able to get to that system in the first place, if you don't have a hyper drive?" asked Carter perplexed

"My ship has two distinct FTL engines, a hyper drive and a FTL drive. The FTL drive, while not as fast served us well enough to reach Edora" said Danny

"I see do you need any assistance?" asked General Hammond hoping to get some brawny points with the commander

"With repairs, no, though there is one thing that we would require" Danny paused and the others leaned forward" we have not traveled this galaxy for millennia and much has changed since we left. If you can provide us with data on the political situation of the galaxy, we would be in your debt" said Danny

"We can arrange a meeting between you and the Tok'ra" said General Hammond hopping to seal an alliance with the people of the Orion

"Thank you general. On a side note I would like to request that you send medical supplies and food supplies to the Edorans. Our scans indicate that there is currently a massive food shortage, and while the current food would be sufficient for the current population, any increase in inhabitance will lead to famine. I would also ask you to help us unearth the plane's stargate" said Danny

"We'll see what we can do" said the General

Sometime later, Danny finished installation of the patch that would allow them to dial the Orion. He didn't do much, just altered some of the dialing protocols imbedded in the gate

"It's done, begin dialing sequence" said Danny

The gate began to spin and the people in the control room were anxious

"Chevron one, encoded" announced Walter

"Commander, you never told us what this patch was for" pointed out Carter

"Chevron two encoded" announced Walter

"Why spoil the surprise Captain?" said Danny with a grin

"Chevron three encoded"

"Surprise, what surprise?" asked O'Neill confused

"Chevron four encoded"

"Colonel, it's nothing to worry about, just sit back and enjoy the show" said Danny

"Chevron five encoded"

"Well that's odd" said Carter while looking over Walter's shoulder

"Carter?" asked O'Neill

"Chevron six encoded"

"The gate looks like it's asking for some kind of permision to continue dialing, but the program overrode it and it seems like we have some kind of VIP ticket to something" said Carter surprised

"Chevron seven is… encoded?" said shocked Walter and everyone jumped into action

"What that can't be right" said Carter as she moved to one of the free work stations. Meanwhile on Danny's face a smile appeared

"Chevron eight is… encoded? What the hell!" shouted Walter and on everyone's face shock was apparent

"Commander, what's going on?" asked Dr. Jackson carefully

"You'll see" was Danny's reply

The gate shook a bit

"Chevron nine is… locked" said Walter stupefied

The stargate activated. All the people in the room minus the Edorans were staring in wonder at the blue shimmering pool of light. The people of Earth had theories about the ninth chevron and a possible address. Unlocking the ninth chevron was not something that even the Goa'uld had managed to achieve. To everyone on the base this was all the testament needed that the person who did this truly was an Ancient.

"This was why you needed to patch our gate's software, to dial a nine chevron address?" asked Carter still stupefied

"You are correct Captain Carter. There are only two nine chevron addresses in the entire gate network. One for the Orion and one for the Destiny, after all this is why we built the gates with nine chevrons on them" said Danny as he moved to go through the gate with the Edorian refugees.

 **A/N: The reason that Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Mark, Val and Danny are using fake names is so that they won't be recogniesed if they meet someone they previously knew.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alliance

Chapter 6: Alliance

Above a planet in the depths of the Universe, within a distant Galaxy, a lone ship orbited. The ship was famous, and over time the truth began to shroud himself in legends. The ship was damaged something that was expected from millennia of deep space travel. The hull was full of small breaches and holes that the shield could not contain the air within, but the ship was not dead. She was alive in the truest sense of the world, an infant waiting to be born, waiting for its mother and father to come home. Until then, she would be in the care of the automated systems emplaced within her. She slumbered peacefully, going from star to star, mapping out the map towards, the 'destiny of all things' as the Ancients put it. Then a disturbance was felt, a presence she had not felt for many millennia arose from its long dormancy. Its sister, the ship discovered and rejoiced. Before she left, before she was put to sleep, her sister had always been by her side, but their parents decided to send her away, while the ship wallowed in despair that she was alone. And so it was for many millennia, but the awakening brought to light another fact. Her parents had left and only their children remain, a Destiny lost in space and another adding the resurgence of their parents through their children. For the first time in many years hope once again lived, and the vestiges of the greatest race to ever inhabit the stars were alerted. Destiny, Atlantis, Vis Urban all awoke from their deep slumber and readied themselves to receive the inheritors of the Ancients.

Meanwhile, as impassive as ever the Ancients watched the lower planes, they saw the rise and fall of many empires and civilizations, but they could not predict this outcome. No, it became apparent that the once four grate races would soon become one. A race as warmongering as the Asgard, as enlightened as the Ancients, as humble as the Furlings and as peaceful as the Nox, a race that would soon surpass the Ancients and take the title of the Fifth Race, the greatest race to ever inhabit the Universe. The Ancients were pleased, they had succeeded in their purpose and the new generation would succeed in there. They had created perfection in imperfection, the impossible had been made possible and the catalyst would be the Tau'ri, the Fifth Race.

Orion orbited silently over Edora. It was night time on board and the crew was asleep, mostly. The ship's automated systems took care of its inhabitants for the night, but Danny couldn't sleep, not when the fate of an entire race rested upon his shoulders.

He sighed and looked out the observation deck window once more. Below him was a blue jewel of a planet, not Earth though. In his mind nothing could compare to the beauty of his home world. The structures constructed by the Ancients were truly magnificent, and in the short time he spent on board, this ship became his home, but nothing could ever replace Earth in his hearth.

Danny decided to attempt to sleep again, though he had been unsuccessful thus far. The Edorans had been transported via shuttles to the planet's surface along with the emergency food supplies donated by Earth. With the aid of a mining drone, the Edoran stargate had been recovered and a new DHD was constructed. It was quite spectacular what they'd managed to achieve in 24 hours, however Danny's thoughts were locked on the future, specifically the following day. A delegation from Earth was due to arrive on board, the infamous SG1.

Honestly, Danny didn't know what to make of the SGC as a hole. While he had met them, he searched their memories, and he knew that at least SG1 could be trusted, but as far as anybody else, except General Hammond, Danny didn't thrust them as far as he could through them. Although Earth had made progress, they won't be ready for at least some more years. This being said, the Asgard were right, they did have tremendous potential. Danny and his crew had argued the possibility of sharing technology, but that was quickly rejected. If they couldn't master Goa'uld technology without blowing themselves up, then it would be irresponsible to give them any more advanced tech, but he could guide them. The thought brought back and old saying that Mr. Lancer spoke of when he was younger 'give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime'. The same was with Earth, while Goa'uld technology was relatively simple and could be understood well enough to be replicated, the theoretical principles behind it will take years for the people of Earth to master and only then may they even attempt to approach the level of technology that the Ancients and Asgard possessed.

Danny made his way back to his quarters. He pressed his hand on the door controls and entered, the door closing behind him

"Cant sleep?" a voice asked behind him. Danny turned to see Sam in a white night dress. Even if it wasn't her day clothes, you could see the power and elegance radiating from even such a simple outfit. You can say what you want about the Ancients, but they surely weren't lacking in the grandeur department

"Yeah, I'm worried about tomorrow" answered Danny as he went to sit next to Sam on the couch. Sam took his head and placed it in her lap, stroking his hair lovingly, while Danny lied down on his back and was finally beginning to relax

"Don't be, I'm sure we'll be fine"

"I know, it's just that I don't like that we have to keep possible vital knowledge away from Earth. Heck for what we know, we could be dooming them by refusing to give them tech"

"Yes, that is true, but I think they will understand. Now come on, don't make me drag you to bed. You may not like what I plan to do to you" Danny shivered at the thought of sex. He knew that Sam wouldn't hurt him, too badly; after all he was sore for a week after their first 'adventure'.

-LINE-BREAK-

The stargate on board the Orion activated and began to spin, preparing to receive an incoming wormhole. The entirety of the crew was dressed in their best clothes and was waiting in the gate room, Danny in front of them all.

The gate stopped and the unstable vortex shot out, and then settled into the event horizon. The iris shield closed soon after, preventing access to the ship.

"Danny, the SGC is requesting permition for their people to come on board" said Mark from the console to his left

"Drop the shield, permision granted" said Danny

Moments after the shield was dropped, SG1 stepped through the gate. Danny stepped forward to great them

"SG1 welcome on board the Orion. Please put your weapons on the table next to you, I assure you that you will not be harmed" said Danny

While the team was not armed more than usual, it was enough to make Danny uncomfortable. Seeing their hesitance, he added

"If you wish, you may keep your side arms, but please leave your rifles and staff weapon here"

"Fine" muttered O'Neill as he did what he was told

"Commander, I believe we already met, but as for the rest of your crew, we have not so allowed me to introduce ourselves. I am Dr. Daniel Jackson, she is Captain Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill" finished Jackson

Tucker snickered a bit, but a glare from Danny and a kick from Sam quieted him quickly. The exchange was not missed by SG1 who exchanged confused glacis.

"I am Commander Daniel Phantom and this is my crew Tucker Andromedus, Samantha Merus, Mark and Jazzmine Damonus and Valery Caligos. Pleas follow us "finished Danny

They left the gate room for the conference room. The humans were impressed. The ship though old was looking to be in tit top condition, most likely it had been overhauled before it left spaceport. Jackson was in archeology paradise. Hot only was he walking on a ship that was built in a time when humans didn't even exist, but the sheer culture and knowledge contained within boggled the mind. To be honest, he never thought that he would meet live ancients, but seeing them here in front of him gave him hope for the future.

The conference room was almost the same size as the one in the SGC, only difference being the table that was in the room. It had the likeness of a U. SG1 sat on one side, while the crew sat on the other, Commander Phantom at the top of the table

"First of all, I would like to thank you for receiving us" began Jackson

"It is our pleasure Dr. Jackson" said Sam

"Now, let us begin" said Danny

For the next hour they talked about all that had to do with the Galaxy at large, from Teal'c's time as First Prime to the Tok'ra and the Asgard and even Earth. Danny was impressed and then the Earth delegation asked if they could establish a trade.

"What would you like to trade for?" asked Danny

"Weapons, power generators, shields, anything that may help us defend Earth against the Goa'uld" said Carter

Danny shared a look with his crew. They all bowed their heads in shame

"I am sorry, but we cannot offer you that kind of technology" Said Danny, and that is when O'Neill exploded

"That's it? You are just going to tell us no? What is the matter with you people!" said O'Neill, his tone rising

"Jack" Jackson began

"No, Daniel, not this time. All I want to know is what in the name of God did we do to make you think that we can't handle such technology, and don't you dare call us primitive or 'young' we get that enough from the Tollan and the Asgard, even the Nox!" said O'Neill

Danny remained silent for a while

"Colonel are you familiar with the saying 'give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime'?" asked Danny

SG1 was confused, but Dr. Jackson attempted to salvage some good will from Danny.

"Yes, what of it?" he asked cautiously

"As the proverb said, if we were to give you technology we would only be postponing the inevitable or maybe even hastening the destruction of Earth, but if we were to, let's say, teach you how to construct such technology on your own, you could make sure Earth is never again in danger" said Danny

SG1 was stunned at the prospect. Usually most alien races wouldn't even think about sharing their technology and the Gate builders, the Ancients themselves were prepared to teach them how to construct technologies more powerful than the Goa'uld. This was too good to be true

"Wait, are you saying that you will teach us, like teach us how to build big honking spaceships?" asked O'Neill

Danny smiled" In a way, though there are some conditions"

O'Neill frowned" Do not look so surprised colonel, we only wish to help you, but if we teach your country about advance technology now, you may use it against others on your planet. While the people in charge of the Stargate have shown maturity, can you say the same for your political leaders?" said Danny

"I guess you have a point" said O'Neill begrudgingly

"This being said, it does not prevent us from helping you whenever you require it. Should you ever need it, my ship will come to your aid" said Danny

SG1 smiled knowing that they have just gained a powerful ally.

"Commander, do you think that we could ratify a treaty between our two people?" asked Dr. Jackson

"Certainly Dr. Jackson" replied Danny

 **Several hours later**

 **SGC Earth**

"So, how did it go?" asked General Hammond

"Surprisingly good sir, better than the Tollan at any rate" said O'Neill, mumbling the last part

"Sir, while we didn't get any new technology, we did get a promise and a defense pact" said Carter

"What do you mean Captain?" asked Hammond confused

"Basically, General, they won't give us any advanced technology at the moment, because they think that we might use them on other nations here on Earth, but they did promise us to teach us how to construct and even improve their technology, when we can prove that we won't destroy ourselves" said Dr. Jackson

"In addition they've offered their help with any problem related to Ancient or Goa'uld technology that we might have and they offered to have their ship stay in our solar system as a defense force" said Carter

"Their vessel is far superior to that of any Goa'uld. I have no doubt that it could mach an entire system lord fleet" rumbled Teal'c

General Hammond was stunned "You mean to tell me that we just made contact with an alien race that is willing to do all this? What did they want in return?"

SG1 shared a look

"They wanted information and a favor. The ability to call upon us to help them, just like we can call upon them to help us" said O'Neill.

"I need to brief the President. Good work people, dismissed" said General Hammond as he left for his office.

 **A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but right now I have midterms at school and I don't have much time to write. Expect the next chapter to pop up after the 23** **rd** **of May.**


	7. Chapter 7:Rise Of Atlantis part1:Tria

Chapter 7: Rise of Atlantis Part 1: Tria

It has been several weeks since SG1 came on board the Orion. Life was falling into its normal routine. Danny was in a lab going over the database, in the hopes of learning as much as possible in a short a time as possible.

He sighed as he put down his coffee, rubbing his temples in an attempt to stave off the headache that was threatening to emerge. The Mater-Energy constructor that was finished several days ago allowed them to create real food for the first time in months and the hydroponics garden had just been started. Danny was searching for ways to allow their crops to grow faster and produce more food and while the EM constructors were very good at what they were doing, the food they produced tasted somewhat wrong.

The hyper drive had also been fixed. Granted the only thing missing was the hyperspace window generator and that was like replacing a tire, though you first needed to have the tire to replace it.

The alliance with Earth was also a godsend. They managed to get a supply line, should they ever need it and they also had a safe system to stay and conduct repairs as necessary. Their introduction to the Tok'ra also helped improve their knowledge about the current state of the galaxy, which was disconcerting to say the least.

The entire crew was horrified when they read the reports submitted by Earth and the Tok'ra, something that made them give Earth their protection status. The most important aspect of the treaty was that the Ancient resurgence was kept a secret from the galaxy at large because Danny knew that the Goa'uld would hunt them to the edges of the Galaxy and not even the Asgard could stop them in their mad dash to acquire the technologies of his people.

 **Briefing room**

"Ok, so how are the repairs going?" asked Danny as the meeting came to a start

"Pretty good. The AG drive is fully operational again, and we've managed to repair the interstellar hyper drive, the intergalactic component needs a full reconstruct, so you shouldn't expect it any time this month, or the next" said Tucker grumbling the last part under his breath

Danny nodded

"Ok, so how are we with food?"

"Good, we still have six months worth of supplies and with the aid of the advanced growth technology we should expect our first fruit trees, vegetables and grains within the next three months, though if we had modified some of our crops genetically we could have cut the time in half" said Sam

"Yea, not yet, if we grow food then we grow it without genetic modifications, we don't want to completely consume all the minerals in the soil we just got and we don't even need that much food" countered Danny

The others nodded and Danny continued

"Now, onto other matters. With the destruction of the repository, all we have left is the database on board this ship. For the moment it will suffice, but we are here on a mission to restart the Alterran race, and this ship may not be enough for that task"

"What are you suggesting Danny?" asked Valery

"Right now we have two options. Either we stay in this galaxy and search the gate network for another repository, or…" Danny paused bighting his lip, not knowing how to word it

"Or what Danny?" asked Tucker

"Or we set course for Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy. We raise it to the surface and we scour the Pegasus Galaxy for VEMs **(ZPM)** then we take off and come back here, where we will bring what is left of our forces to bear upon the Goa'uld and uplift Earth" said Danny

The others looked at him like he was mad

"Danny, even if we had the capacity to jump galaxies…" began Mark

"We can use the FTL drive" cut in Danny

"…how are we going to power…"continued Mark

"We take the VEM from Praclarous" cut in Danny

"That will not be enough!" yelled Mark" Not only that, but we will be leaving the human populations in that galaxy at the mercy of the Wraith. Can you live with that, because I sure can't!" finished Mark panting

Danny let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Mark, I understand your concerns, but look at us" said Danny motioning to the six people that occupied the Orion, an almost kilometer long vessel" We are in no position to fight a war right now, and did you forget what happened when we last fought the Wraith, when we still numbered in the billions? If the entire Lantean military was swooped aside by the Wraith, what hope does a single ship, and an exploration ship at that, with a crew of _six_ have of fighting a war that brought us to the brink of extinction? Mark I want to help those people, I truly do, but as I see it the best way to help them is to help Earth" said Danny. Everyone was confused at the last statement

"Help Earth? What do you mean?" asked Jazz

"What I mean is, we help them get rid of the Goa'uld and then we ask them to lend their help in securing the Pegasus Galaxy. We can no longer be the driving force behind change, that responsibility has inadvertedly fallen to Earth. All we can do is help them from the shadows while we rebuild. It will take time, but hopefully, we will be able to rise again" finished Danny

Mark visibly deflated" I guess you are right"

"Good, set a course for Paclaroush, take us into hyperspace" ordered Danny

After the crew left he sat back in his chair pondering. Since when had Earth become alien to him, since when was he talking about Earth in the third person, like someone from Earth would talk about an alien culture? But that was it, wasn't it? He spent the last four months away from home… no, away from Earth. His home was here, on this ship, his people were this crew. He would be lying if he said he didn't expect to go native, but the ease with which that had occurred worried him somewhat, but he shook it off. Right now he needed to keep a clear head and worrying about something as insignificant as going native won't help.

The trip to Paclaroush was short. The Orion nimbly maneuvered itself in orbit above the outpost there. In the armory Danny Sam and Tucker were suiting up with space suits, since the atmosphere was toxic. Valery was there to brief them on what the scans had collected.

"So, we're going to ring you down there, but be careful, the dome's structural integrity may be degraded to the point of failure by the rings. I suggest you take the necessary data and the VEM and get out as soon as possible" instructed Valery

"Don't worry babe, we'll be fine" said Tucker as he kissed her

Orion descended into the atmosphere as the trio walked onto the ring platform, energy rifles in hand. The rings spewed out of the floor with a whoosh and the team was transported to the planet's surface. They wasted no time in recovering the database and the VEM. Although it only had 20% of its initial charge left, it would be enough to keep them going for a while.

They ringed back on board and the Orion ascended into space once again. The VEM was placed into storage and the crew met on the bridge for final checks.

"Ok, so where do we stand?" asked Danny

"Right now, our power reserves are at 75% of their full capacity, and all other systems are green, except the hyper drive. Now if I predict this correctly, we can make the intergalactic jump with the power we have, but we will come out with the reserves at 13%, and I don't want to get in a fight like that" answered Tucker

"Agreed, of worst comes to worst, we'll use power from the VEM, but I'd rather not. Tucker plot a course that will take us to Lantea, make sure to recharge before we leave the galaxy. I have a call to make" said Danny as he headed for the gate room.

There he dialed Earth and opened a channel

"This is Commander Daniel Phantom of the Alterran starship Orion, may I speak to General Hammond" asked Danny over the connection

"This is General Hammond, go ahead commander"

"General, I wish to inform you that you will be unable to contact my vessel for several months. I have some business to attend to that requires we leave your stargate network. I hope you understand" said Danny

"I understand commander, thank you for letting us know" replied Hammond

"You are most welcome" said Danny as he closed the connection.

Moments later a hum was heard throughout the ship, and his vision was distorted a bit as the ship accelerated into FTL on it's month and a half long journey to the Pegasus galaxy

 **Three weeks later**

 **Void between the Milky Way and Pegasus Dwarf**

Tucker was standing at the sensor console on the bridge. The ship was quiet, because half the crew was sleeping. Danny though that it would be prudent to have someone on the bridge at all time and now was Tucker's shift. They had just passed the midway marker when a strange echo appeared on long ranged sensors.

Tucker frowned and checked the sensor readings again. Whatever that object was it was traveling extremely fast, but in normal space. Not in FTL, not in hyperspace, that object was traveling at almost the speed of light.

He ran a more detailed scan. It appeared that the object was in the 3 kilometer length mark, but Tucker knew that at the speed it was traveling at, I couldn't be natural. Add to that that it's trajectory would take it strait to Earth, it had to be a spaceship and the database only knew about two races in that galaxy capable of that. The Wraith and the Alterrans.

Tucker's eyes widened a bit and slammed his hand on the PA system.

"All crew battle station, we have a code black, I repeat code black!"

Code black meant that they had detected an unidentified ship in the vicinity that was possible hostile.

Throughout the ship alarms began to ring and people shot up in their beds. Minutes later the entire crew was at barttle stations and Danny was entering the bridge

"What do we have?" Danny asked as he began checking the readiness status of the ship

"Unknown contact bearing -16 azimuths; +5 elevations. It's travelling at 99% the speed of light" said Tucker

Danny pondered for a bit. This ship could be Wraith or Ancient but there was a small and he had to stress small possibility that another race might have sent it.

"What is the objects predicted flight path?" asked Danny

"At current trajectory, it's safe to assume that it will arrive somewhere in Earth's solar system, if not in orbit around Earth itself" said Tucker

Danny's eyes widened

"Mark, give me ship status, Sam, energy reserves, Valery go and plug in the VEM, but do not activate it until my direct orders. Tucker plot an intercept course" said Danny

The entire bridge sprang into action

"All systems in the green, shields at 100%, all weapon systems on standby" reported Mark

"Energy reserves at 58%" reported Sam

"Intercept course unavailable, our subligth drives can't reach those speeds without burning out, and we need them to recharge" said Tucker

Danny thought for a bit

"Take us out of FTL in front of that ship, put us on a parallel course and give me all you've got out of the sub-light drive"

The ship began to hum and their vision was distorted again. They appeared in the void between the two galaxies. The Orion maneuvered itself on the flight path that the ship would be traveling at and accelerated to the maximum of what her drives could manage.

The next hour was tense and suddenly a ship blurred passed them. The hull configuration was strange; Danny swore that it reminded him of an Ancient warship, but none that he had ever seen in the database on the Orion.

His musing was cut short when Mark yelled

"The unidentified ship is slowing down!"

"What?" said Danny stupefied

"And it's slamming on the brakes hard, at least a 26 G deceleration" added Tucker

"We're being hailed" said Sam

"On screen" instructed Danny

On the screen an imagine of a woman appeared. She didn't look older than 40, with red hair and dressed like any Ancient would be

"Unknown vessel, this is captain Helia of the Lantean warship Tria. My ship has suffered damage; we have scanned your vessel and determined that it is capable of hyperspace travel. Would you render assistance in the form hyperspace transport?" asked the hologram

The entire crew was shocked and Danny himself had long since lost control of his jaw, which now fell open, his eyes the size of dinner plates. He never expected to find any living Alterrans. Quickly shaking himself from his stupor, Danny opened a subspace channel and spoke in Ancient.

" _Captain Helia, this is commander Phantom of the Alterran starship Orion. I am delighted to hear that the Tria was not lost as we had thought"_ said Danny

Helia was visibly surprised by that statement

" _Commander may I ask what has transpired in the last 10000 years since we left Atlantis?"_ asked Helia

Danny bowed his head and began to tell the story of the survivors of Atlantis. He told he the truth and nothing but the truth. He told her of how he came to be, who the people with him were.

Helia stood stunned on the bridge of her vessel, and rightfully so. She knew that it would be a possibility that they would be the last of their kind, and was fully prepared for that, but still, it was something that she did not expect.

Several hours later, the Tria came to a stop. From behind, the Orion came into view and took position near the ancient warship. A shuttle was dispatched from the Orion. That shuttle carried Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valery. They had no weapons, since there would be no need for them.

In the jumper bay aboard the Tria, captain Helia, her second in command, a tall man named Marcus and her chief scientist a woman named Troi. The shuttle landed in front of them and Helia was somewhat taken aback by the presence of such an old design, she would be sure to ask more about it. Out of the shuttle four people exited. Helia was stunned at how young they all were. They weren't even 20, but the way they held themselves suggested that they had seen many things in their short life, and if what she understood from the communiqué that she received was true, then her hearth went out for them. Though, maybe with them added to the mix of the remaining Ancient population, they might have a better chance at survival than before.

A tall young man with black hair and blue eyes approached Helia. He must be Daniel, she thought.

" _Captain Helia, it is a pleasure and a relief to meet you"_ said Danny, extending his arm for her to shake. Helia looked at the strange gesture wearily. Danny, realizing his mistake, withdrew his arm quickly

" _My apologies, on Terra it is customary to shake hands when you first meet someone new"_ said Danny. Helia smiled at him

" _There is no need to apologies commander, I understand that you have little experience in first contact situations"_ said Helia with a smile. Danny looked perplexed

" _Is something wrong, commander?"_ Helia asked again. Danny shook himself from his stupor

" _No, captain, but may I ask why is it that you refer to me as commander? I do not believe that I should even entertain the thought of calling myself your superior"_ said Danny wearily

" _We should continue this discussion in the briefing room"_ said Helia

They went to the briefing room. In there Helia explained their situation and why was it that Danny was referred to as commander

" _Wait, you mean to tell me that you WANT me to lead you?" asked Danny stupefied_

" _Yes" replied Marcus_

" _But why? Don't you have someone more qualified for this?" asked Danny_

" _Daniel, I know that we are asking a lot of you, but I had a consensus with the entire crew earlier. You are uniquely suited to lead us in this new age, we are still stuck on the ideals of the past, and we have already lost our civilization because of it. You alone can help us to prevent our complete extinction" said Helia_

Danny slumped into his chair. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be the ruler of the Ancients, but he had no choice, did he

" _Do not worry, we do not expect you to handle all by yourself, and you can always call for advice if needed"_ assured Marcus

Danny smiled _"I am truly honored by you decision. I swear to carry out my duties to the best of my abilities"_

" _Now, onto other matters. Commander, may I ask what kind of ship you have. It does not appear in our database?"_ asked Helia intrigued

" _My ship is named Orion, she's an exploration cruiser, and only two of her kind were ever built. The Orion and the Destiny"_ said Danny with pride in his voice

Helia's, Marcus' and Troi's jaws dropped. They had heard legends of the great Destiny on her journey to discover the deepest mystery of the universe, but they did not believe that there was another example of the great ship

" _Captain, I know that what I plan to do in the future may seem questionable, but please bear with me while I explain it"_ asked Danny. Helia, Marcus and Troi leaned forward interested

" _Before we met you, we were on a mission to Atlantis. It was my hope to raise the city to the surface so that our people may inhabit it once again"_ said Danny

" _Commander, I hope that you realize that if you do that, then the Wraith would find us again"_ said Helia, unsure as to what Danny was implying

Danny smiled _"If we were to remain in the Pegasus galaxy, then yes we would be discovered"_

It was then that Helia understood what he was planning _"You want to move the city. Where, we cannot go to another galaxy, we have nowhere near the necessary number of people to restart our civilization without a technological basis"_ she said

" _Who said anything about an unexplored galaxy? No captain, I was referring to the galaxy of Avalon, now called the Milky Way" Said Danny_

" _But, the Atlantis Stargate was disconnected from the Pegasus gate network, and a Jumper cannot travel that deep under water" countered Marcus_

" _Yes, but the Stargate on the Orion has a nine chevron address, that fact would have not been considered, seeing as you thought that the Orion was lost." Said Danny "Captain, would you happen to know where we can find additional VEM modules? It is my understanding that Atlantis's may be depleted or near the verge of depletion" inquired Danny_

" _Yes, commander, in fact this vessel is powered by one, and we have another one near full power in reserve" said Helia_

Danny breathe a sigh of relief, at least he could power Atlantis to its near full potential with the VEMs he had

" _Well, then captain, I think that we should work on moving your crew and the 400 refugees on the Orion. Do not worry, I have ample space for them, it will take us another 4 weeks to reach Atlantis" offered Danny_

" _I think that I speak for all when I say that we would very much like that Commander" finished Helia_

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is, the first chapter in the three part saga Rise of Atlantis. Anyway, so for now all that's going to happen would be some gathering of forces. Also for the next chapter Ancient will be written with normal letters and other languages with italics.**


	8. Chapter 8:Rise Of Atlantis Part 2

**A/N: Ancient will be written in normal letters and not in italics for this chapter and for any chapter that has little to do with the other galactic powers**

Chapter 8: Rise of Atlantis Part 2: The Ancient's Return

Three weeks had passed since the Orion had taken aboard the 550 survivors aboard the Tria. The old warship was left to float aimlessly in the void between galaxies, but she would not be abandoned for long. Unfortunately they could not replace the worn out hyper drive with the spare parts that were found on the Orion, but the ship was salvageable.

During this time, more people had walked the halls of the Orion since its construction. Children running and playing, adults discussing facts in lounges and a good deal of people had crowded the observation deck when they had jumped to FTL. There were even some classes to teach the young about their culture, history, philosophy, technology, art. Danny had to say that he was impressed when he saw the collection of painting the Tria carried; it appeared that she was used to evacuate a museum or an art gallery before taking on refugees and attempting to head to Earth.

Also, Danny spent most of his time with the senior commanders and captain Helia. It was decided that Danny would occupy the position of Supreme Commander in the New Alterran fleet, while Helia would take the position as councilor. Also elections were going to be held shortly after their arrival in Atlantis as to decide the full council and who would be on it. Danny's duties as Supreme Commander meant that he had absolute control over the armed forces, which consisted of 80 people, and that was including himself. While it would not be enough to wage war, it would be enough to keep security and peace in Atlantis and to man up to three ships, not including the Orion.

One thing that everyone learned about their new Supreme Commander was that, while Danny may look young, he was far from inexperienced. Danny earned the respect of many people in the three weeks that they were on board. He had shown kindles, compassion, but he was also decisive and unwavering when he punished someone, for example a woman who hoarded food, whom he left confined to her room with only the bare necessities, and enough food and water to survive the rest of the journey.

The first thing Danny did after being named Supreme Commander was that he introduced his underlings to all aspects of war on Earth. Some of the tactics were viewed as dirty, honorees and even barbaric, but Danny put forth the idea of experience. The Alterrans did little to advance the Art of War since they left the Milky Way and that was the reason why the Wraith bet them so easily, while Earth had been perfecting the art of killing each other for 5000 years. Begrudgingly they agreed, and they were trained by Danny himself in every Earth combat stile that he could think of, but what made him gain even more respect from his underlings was the fact that he would wake up with them, sleep with them, and practice with them. This was Danny's stile, he led by example and he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

While the soldiers were doing this and that, training and reviewing tactics, the engineers were doing something else entirely. Tucker had the idea of making every military officer on board into something akin to a Special Forces soldier, so he went out to design a suit of armor to be worn by everyone that was going off world in a hostile situation. This suit even had servos and served in the function of an exoskeleton, but was nowhere near as cumbersome as the specifically designed exoskeletons, but it was less powerful, not by much but enough that you couldn't punch through steel in one go. He had also modified their weapons and now they used a mixture of mass accelerator canons, or projectile weapons combined with standard energy weapons. Danny explained this was to have greater variety and purely energy based, or purely projectile based weapons load outs were efective only in certain situations. All in all the suit they ended up with would not look out of place on Batman or a Mandalorian, as Tucker put it. He was still working on feasible jet packs, and he even promised to attempt construction of a light saber, but Danny forbade him from constructing one on the Orion from fear that he might damage the ship.

 **Lantean system**

 **Pegasus galaxy**

The entireties of the people on board the Orion were holding their collective breath. The bridge was early silent, only the occasional button noise breaking it. The crew were nervous, and rightfully so, their ship contained the last of the Alterrans, the last of the Ancients. From a race that once numbered in the billions, they now numbered in the hundreds, 556 people to be exact, out of which 20 were children under the age of 10 and the vast majority of people rescued were in their early twenties, not much older than Danny himself, and he was barely 18. The good news, Danny supposed was the fact that he would not need worry about population aging, since the Alterrans, of which he was part of had life spans in the hundreds of years. His own life was expected to last at least 400, if not more.

On the bridge Danny sat in the captain's chair that he had grown so accustomed to. In front of him was Sam at the weapons console, Tucker at navigation and Mark at power distribution, shields and life support. In the control interface room was Jazz and Valery along with Marcus, all of which were monitoring long range sensors, and were on standby for damage control.

These precautions were necessary and since the Orion would not have more than 25% of her initial charge left, it was decided to supplement the power with a VEM from the Tria.

"Ok, let's go over this one more time" said Danny and Tucker groaned

"Shields?"

"Check, shields strength at 100%, additional capacitors primed and ready" answered Mark

"Weapons?"

"Weapons are primed and ready, main weapon is deployed and capacitors are charged" answered Sam

"How's are the civilians doing?" Danny asked Helia

"They have settled in their quarters and have sealed the doors as you have instructed" answered Helia

"FTL dropout in one minute, sensors are clear" announced Tucker

"The moment we drop out make your way to the star in the system, we need to recharge. Also keep an eye on long range sensors" instructed Danny

They dropped out of FTL. The entire ship was on high alert. First they dove into the sun and recharged the Orion thus allowing them to disconnect the VEM. Sometime later they entered orbit around Lantea herself.

The gate room was filled with people, but they would not be all going through the gate. Danny, Marcus, Mark and Tucker were all suited up with the newly designed combat suits. Mark carried with him a VEM so they might at least have a way to power the city until they raise it to the surface.

"Dial Atlantis" instructed Danny with a smile. The Alterran at the console returned it with a grin. The gate began to spin and a connection was established.

"Send in the Kino" ordered Danny

"The Kino reads viability sir" replied the Alterran officer at the other console. Danny nodded in thanks and put on his helmet

"Alright, move out!" said Danny through the helmet and he, Tucker Mark and Marcus stepped through the gate.

On the other sight a magnificent sight awaited them. A large cavernous room that sprung alight when it detected them. The ancient city was reacting to their presence, lighting rooms and powering terminals.

"Ok, Mark and Marcus you two go down to the power hub and plug in the VEM, we'll work on rising Atlantis to the surface" instructed Danny. The two men nodded and left for the power room

Danny walked up the steps to the control room, each one lighting up as he stepped on it. The consoles were in pristine condition, covered by a cloth. Danny quickly ripped it off and began to check the city's systems. It was just as he though, the shield was but a thin line against the water and all three VEMs were nearing maximum entropy. They wouldn't last a day with the power that was left, in fact some outer sections were already flooded, but they weren't a concern. What was concerning was the fact that they were bleeding power rapidly and that needed to be fixed.

The next hour was spent searching command code after command code until finally they found it. The command to release Atlantis from its watery tomb.

"Mark, Marcus, where are you?" asked Danny over the coms

"We are in the power hub room; however we are unable to remove the existing VEMs. If we do this, then the city would lose power and we could be flooded" said Marcus

"Hag on tight, I managed to find the command to release Atlantis, we should surface momentarily" said Danny

"You ready Tuck?" asked Danny. His friend turned to him with a grin

"To make history? Heck yeah. Who would have thought that we would be standing in the Lost City of Atlantis before we were 20?" answered Tucker with a grin, unable to contain his excitement

"Well then let's do this" said Danny before whispering; to himself as much as to the city itself

"Rise Atlantis! Rise!" and with that he touched a control crystal

The whole city shuddered, the docking clamps released and the city began rising to the surface and with the shield's last ounce of strength it broke free from the water and settled down on the surface of the ocean.

Meanwhile Danny and Tucker were standing on the balcony overlooking the city.

"You know, I you would have asked me six months ago what I would be doing today this would not be one of the answers" said Danny while looking with wonder at the city before him

"You got that right bro, I mean look at us! We're standing in the city of legends, literally. Now all we have to do is repair it and strap in some brand new VEMs and we're good to go" said Tucker excitedly

"Now, now, calm down Tuck, we're getting there, we're getting there" said Danny with a grin on his face while patting his brother's shoulders

"Danny, Tucker, the VEM's plugged in" announced Mark through the com

"Let's see where this journey will take us next, shall we?" said Danny

"Yes, we shall" answered Tucker rubbing his hands at the promise of new tech

Time passed quickly on Atlantis over the next week. Repair robots constructed by the Orion were swarming the city repairing any and all damage that they could find. Meanwhile for the first three days the city was thoroughly explored and quarters were assigned to the people on board the Orion. The new inhabitants quickly settled in the city and with the new VEMs it was time to elect the ruling council. The matter was voted and debated and a consensus was reached. The High Council would consist of High Councilor Albertus Anatolius, since he was the last Alterran with political experience as a member of the old council, Councilor Helia Sylla witch was tasked with internal affairs, Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom, head of the military and acting minister of external affairs. The next two were councilors Tucker Andromedus, chief scientist and Mallia Gaius, chief of the medical staff.

Now all these people were gathered in the council chambers atop the central spire

"I have read your reports and I have to say that I am pleased of how everything is coming along" began Albertus" Supreme Commander, what is your advice for the continued security of this city?"

"The safest option would be to leave as soon as possible" said Danny

"I still do not understand why we have to leave" said Helia

"Because we cannot take on the Wraith at this time as we are and if the Wraith hear even a peep of our presence then they would come in full force" said Danny

"I agree with the Supreme Commander's decision" said Mallia

"I have found something that might be of note" said Tucker "There is a planet that was entrusted with a VEM. The database sais that it is fully powered and I need not say that such technology cannot fall into enemy hands"

"Go; take the Orion and a jumper. The ship should be able to scan for the VEM, but let me make this clear, this is a stealth mission, contact is forbidden" instructed Danny. Tucker nodded and left

"I have also been going through the military records in the database and I have sent out a general recall order, I have gained a response from two ships and an outpost. The database suggests that the outpost has a ship in it that we could use" said Danny and Albertus's eyes lit up

"Do you think you could recover some of them?" asked Albertus

"It is possible, though I know that the ship at the outpost was severely damaged I think it can be repaired" said Danny

"And the other two?" asked Helia

"The Invictus suffered a leak from her hyper drive and was abandoned and the Aurora's condition is unknown" said Danny

"What do you advise Supreme Commander?" asked Albertus

"For now I want to focus on getting Atlantis back to full capacity and settling in, after that we will displace the Orion to the Aurora and then we go for the Invictus" advised Danny

"Very well, is there something else that needs to be discussed?" asked Mallia

"Yes, I would like to begin mining operations as soon as possible as well as restarting the hydroponics garden "said Helia

"The Orion hasn't left orbit yet, I can send down some seeds and we can take soil from the mainland" said Danny

"Meeting adjourned, let's get to work" declared Albertus as he rose to a stand

The next several weeks were hard for everyone, but they pulled through. With assistance from the Orion's EM constructors many repair and mining robots have been created for the purpose of mining the naquadah, trinium and neutronium rich asteroid belt. With those resources in tow they managed to construct several industrial sized EM constructors on Atlantis. These were quickly put to work on building thousands of drone weapons as well as parts for a version of the neutrino-ion generator that the Alterrans developed. Danny ordered this in the event that they were to find themselves with insufficient power. Also after reviewing the specifications of the warships that the Alterrans constructed during their stay in the Pegasus Galaxy he was appalled at the mediocrity of the design. While the ships were powerful, their only real offensive weapon were their drones, with pulse cannons acting as point defense. He quickly ordered the addition of several power generators to boost shield strength and to allow for the installment of several ion guns and a pair of particle beams similar to those used on the defense satellites employed against the Wraith.

Their trip to the Aurora was an eventful one. As usual the Orion emerged from hyperspace and began scanning the area surrounding it. Then it turned it's sensors to the Aurora and what they found was disturbing. The front part of the ship was blown clean off. The crew were in stasis, but their bodies were far too damaged to make recovery possible. In the ships database they found something that the Alterrans had prayed for since the beginning of their war with the Wraith.

The weakness of Wraith technology.

 **Atlantis, council chambers**

"How certain of this discovery are you Supreme Commander?" asked Albertus

"Enough to bet my life on it, High Councilor; with this information we can develop a weapon capable of targeting the Wraith and the Wraith alone. It would lead to their extinction" stated Danny

The other people in the room exchanged glances

"Are you sure it is wise to develop such a weapon, one that could kill countless billions even if they are Wraith?" asked Malia

"Councilor, I understand your reluctance to develop such a weapon, but it is necessary. We need to end the Wraith threat once and for all. If a better option has not been presented to me by the time we return to this Galaxy then I will authorize the deployment of the virus, but for now I will only order its development, not its deployment" assured Danny

The plan was to create a biological virus that would target bought Wraith Ships and personnel, effectively wiping out all trace of the Wraith's existence.

While this was happening people were preparing for their eventual departure. Hundreds of tons of raw material found their way on Atlantis awaiting processing, but while this was happening other things were taking place that were just as important. In the bowls of the city a genetic manipulation device was found. With it Danny kept his promise and evolved Sam, Tucker, Mark, Valery and Jazz to the evolutionary state he was at.

After Sam was finished with her transformation, Danny took her to the penthouse apartment that he inhabited. It was tradition for the Supreme Commander to inhabit this apartment because it had the connection to the communication system used by the Alterran fleet. That night they spent alone, just the two of them under the stars of another Galaxy and decided to finally get married, a decision that brought happiness to all the people of Atlantis. Even though they had only met two months ago, they became an integral part of the Alterran society, and with such a low population, young couples and children were especially welcome.

-Line Break-

It was morning and the sun shown down on the glittering spires of Atlantis. Danny woke up to that beautiful sight. Truth be told he still couldn't quite believe what has happened in the last several months. The Ghost Zone being destroyed, leaving Earth and traveling to the formally Lost City of Atlantis. They were nearly ready to depart this Galaxy. In the previous days, the Orion's intergalactic hyper drive was repaired and a tractor beam was fitted to it. With that the old ship went out into the void and brought the Tria back to Atlantis where she was set down on a pier and repairs began. The worn out hyper drive was completely striped and a new one was added in its place. Along with this the numerous modifications that Danny requested be done were completed thus making the Tria a whole new ship design. To honor those on the Aurora who died when the ship was destroyed by Danny's orders so that the Wraith may not get their hands on her, this new class of vessel was to be named Aurora class. This being said, Danny had no intention of using the Tria as his flagship because she will be commanded by the newly promoted Captain Marcus.

Once the modifications on the Tria will be completed and she would be restored to full combat readiness the Orion would depart the Pegasus Galaxy on a mission to the Milky Way. Now that they had four powered VEMs, the three who had the most power remaining, meaning the two from the Tria and the one from the planet in the Pegasus Galaxy would remain on Atlantis to eventually be used for the city's return to the Milky Way, while the VEM from Praclaroush would go with the Orion to power the gate so that an intergalactic wormhole might be established. The purpose of this mission would be to survey planets for Atlantis to land on, since they couldn't use Earth. The Orion would be captained by Tucker and its first office would be a scientist named Theodosius Sulinus.

The Hippofalacus would not be serving in the flagship role either. Its captain would be the former weapons officer on the Tria, Albinus Nicetius.

That left the Invictus the last candidate for this job. It would be this ship that would serve as a second home to Danny and Sam.

Danny's musing was cut short by a chime alerting him that someone was at the door.

"Enter" said Danny as he moved to sit at his work desk/station

The door opened and through it stepped Jazz. Danny took in the sight of her sister. She seemed fatter than he remembered, her belly more rounded. Danny frowned, during the past two months she wore such baggy clothes it was hard to tell what was underneath them.

"Danny, I have something to tell you" began Jazz fidgeting nervously. Danny made a motion to continue

"I'm pregnant"

Throughout Atlantis people stopped and winced hearing the voice of their Supreme Commander. They hear it as clear as it would have been on the city wide intercom; every single detail from shock to anger was felt.

" _WHAT!"_

Inside Danny's quarters Jazz winced as her brother began to rapid fire questions at her

"When did this happen? How long are you? Who is the father? Never mind I already know. How long have you know? Who did you tell? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"Danny stopped mid rant as Sam burst through the door.

"Danny are you alright, I heard you from across the city, what's the problem?" she asked suspiciously at seeing Jazz backed away in a corner with a rabid Danny after her

"Jazz's pregnant" answered Danny without thinking

Sam's eyes immediately widened and she squealed pushing Danny aside and hugging Jazz

"Does Mark know?" she asked

"No, but I think that Danny's yelling might have tipped him off" said Jazz with a smile

"How far along are you?" asked Sam

"No more than two and a half months" answered Jazz

"Come on, let's go tell Mark" said Sam as she pulled Jazz out of the room completely ignoring the utterly confused Danny.

Danny sat there, unmoving for several minutes as Tucker came into the room

"Danny dude are you ok?" asked Tucker visibly worried

"Jazz's pregnant" answered Danny

Tucker's eyebrows shot up as his eyed widened" Oh"

"Yeah" answered Danny deflating

"Come on, you need a drink" said Tucker as he hoisted Danny up. Danny didn't even fight him, he just allowed Tucker to move him to a couch and Danny jut took the first bottle he saw and poured himself a drink, hoping that this was all a bad nightmare.

Mark had a similar reaction when he heard the news that he would be a father and for the next few days he had made it a point to avoid Danny at any cost for fear of being beheaded (not literally… probably). Seeing this Danny made it a point to be dressed in full battle armor wherever he went. He even added a cape to it and of course they were white with black accents. All in all Danny looked quite frightening, and on such a day Danny was storming through the corridors, cape billowing behind him, hands clasped behind his back.

"What do you think we should do?" Helia asked Albertus as they watched Danny pass

"Nothing, he's just blowing off some steam and the whole debacle was pretty funny when you think about it. You know I can't wait for him to have kids" mused Albertus

"It wouldn't surprise me if they went in the military, all of them" said Helia "I mean have you seen him use those energy sabers in training? With the helmet on, he could be viewed as a god by the humans"

Albertus turned to Helia as they walked to the gate room. She stopped and looked him in the eye

"No, actually I haven't. Have you seen those Earth movies they brought? 'Star Wars' I believe they were called" said Albertus and Helia nodded

"Yes, a surprisingly accurate description of what an actual Galactic war would look like. You know I think that those energy swords they used, what was their name, ah yes, light sabers were actually the concept behind the energy swords Andromedus designed" mused Albert us

"Yes, and our Supreme Commander does look like the one they called Vader" said Helia

Albert us snorted "If Vader would be dressed in almost pure white armor with a white cape with black accentss and wielded silver colored cross guard energy sword, then yes he would. Also the helmet Daniel wears is a far better design"

"Have you seen him in combat?" asked Helia

"No, how is he, you must tell me" urged Albertus

Helia led Albertus to the hologram room and inputted a request for a viewing of Danny's latest training session. In the room were ten Legionary Lancers, the elite fighting core of the Alterran military against Danny. With a flick of his wrist Danny activated his energy sword and charged forward. From a single slice he cut down two of their number. The lancers tried their level best to stop the maelstrom that was Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom, but they barely manage to sow him down. Danny viciously cut down any and all in his path while blocking energy blasts, lance strikes and attempts of the other lancers to take him out with their own energy swords.

It is imperative to understand is that the lancers were capable of standing on their own against a battalion of Jaffa troops, while ten of them could take out an entire legion of them if necessary, but Danny took it a step further. By using the skill he had acquired in the past four and a half years of ghost hunting and as of lately sparring, he was a swordsman like no other. Add to that that he was personally trained by Pandora and her elite guards in combat in combination with the advanced reflexes and quick processing speeds that his Alterran philology permitted. It was a mixture that made him very powerful and very dangerous, if you were his enemy.

After the training concluded Danny personally made sure that his adversaries were unharmed and they were thanks to the stun setting on the energy sword.

"I have to admit that was pretty scary" said Helia

"Amazing when you thing that before he took command of the Orion he had even more power. And not only that but he used that power for good; I have to say that we picked the best person to help lead us into this new age" said Albertus

"Indeed we did" said Helia with a smile

 **A/N: I hope you like it and please, no flame for taking some stuff from star wars. I mean seriously wouldn't you want to see Danny with a light saber against a horde of Jaffa?*** _ **hint*hint*.**_ **Anyway, I want to ask for names for Jazz and Mark's kid, also I would want to ask what kind of children do you think Danny should have and what names should they have same for Tucker and Valery. Also I want to make this clear, Jazz and Mark are twenty and Danny and the others are 18. They are plenty old to have kids, and if you are the military leader of your people at 18 who says that you can't be a dad? Next chapter Atlantis will depart.**


	9. Chapter 9:Rise Of Atlantis: Navo Illac

Chapter 9: Rise of Atlantis Part 3: : Navo Illac

It was morning on Lantea; the sun had risen from the sea and was bathing Atlantis in its golden color making its spires glitter. Today was a special day for all inhabitance of Atlantis and as such they had all amassed in the control room, all wearing their best clothes and all wearing smiles on their faces. For this occasion even the crew that was sent to the Milky Way on the Orion returned via stargate.

So in the center of the room under the stargate itself a ceremony was being held. Danny was in full battle armor, but this time it was painted in gold and white colors along with the cape. He had no weapons, since the armor was purely decorational. To his right sat Tucker in a white suit.

The council chambers doors opened and traditional Earth marriage music began to play. From the council chambers came out Sam dressed in a beautiful golden white dress and escorted by Valery and Helia whom she had grown to be friends with despite the age gap. For Danny this was the happiest day of his life and he would even say that it was better than he imagined.

High Councilor Albertus would perform the union ceremony, all in an Earth stile. The ceremony was beautiful as was the view of the room they were in.

Danny in a suit of armor that showed the definition of his muscles, a white cape hanging from his shoulders; Sam in his arms dressed in a beautiful white dress with golden strand. This was the beauty of Alterran architecture, the gold and gold derivate colors, while used a lot were subtle in the sense that it gave grandore while remaining subdued so it did not look too overdone like the Goa'uld had done in their architectural style.

The two lovers kissed. Behind them in all its grandore a Stargate, blue diamonds bathed in sunlight that stemmed from the window, all in all a truly magnificent sight.

That day the party lasted till late at night with every citizen gathering at it. After working so hard for the previous two months they deserved a break more than anything else.

 **Council chambers, Atlantis**

The entire High council was present at the meeting that was about to unfold. The recovery actions of the Hippofalacus and Invictus were a success and their upgrades would be finished in a month's time. The preparations for the city's departure were going along nicely and all that remained to be done was for the Orion to locate a suitabile planet for Atlantis to relocate to.

"I called this meeting to discuss what should our external policy be for relation with other races" said Albertus

"The way I see it we can go in two ways, either we remain in isolation like the Nox or we take an active role in shaping the Galaxy" said Danny

"There certainly are appealing aspects about remaining in isolation, but I think that taking an active role in the galaxy would benefit us the most" said Helia

"I second it" said Mallia

"With the technology at our disposal we can fight a guerilla war against the Goa'uld and with us defending Earth, they should be able to conduct larger scale operations in the Galaxy" said Danny

"What about the Asgard and the Furling? We have ignored the Great Alliance for far too long" said Albertus

"I agree that we should at least contact the Asgard and the Nox, but the Furlings had not been seen since we took to the Pegasus Galaxy" said Danny

"I agree, how long until we are ready to depart?" asked Albertus

"Not long, but I want to wait another month so that the modifications to our fleet are finished and that the crews are ready" said Danny

"Supreme Commander have you chosen your flagship?" asked Mallia

Danny smiled "Yes, it's called the Andromeda"

The others looked confused "We know of no ship of that name, where is this supposed flagship of yours?" asked Helia

"Its here, docked in Atlantis, however you know it now by another name Invictus" finished Danny with a grin. While he'd never admit to it, confusing the High Council in these simple matters was highly satisfying and entertaining

"Ah, I see" said Albertus dryly, all to used with the Supreme Commanders 'little jokes'

"Moving on, has the Orion found a sutiable planet yet?" asked Helia

"We believe so, in the last communiqué we received I was informed that a suitable habitable planet was discovered, however, long term habitation will be problematic" said Danny

"Problematic how?" asked Alberus

"The planet in question has an extensive fauna that consists of highly dangerous predatory species, furthermore, there are hurricanes, similar to those that Lantea herself experiences, only they occur every 5 years, instead of every 20 years. We could live there for an extended period of time, but we could never build an extensive colony" said Danny

"Surely there must be other planets that meet our demands" said Mallia

"If there are, then we haven't discovered them yet, and we do not have the time nor the resources to spend on a prolonged exploration mission, furthermore, I do not believe that we should remain in the Milky Way permanently" said Danny to the shock of the High Council. Danny had always been an advocate of Atlantis's return to the Milky Way, so what changed his mind

"What do you mean, do you wish us to return to Pegasus?" asked Helia confused

Danny shook his head" No, we need a fresh start in a new Galaxy. We have done enough here and we cannot help the people of this galaxy, only Terra can do that. There is a large galaxy called Andromeda by the people of Earth. It is one of the major galaxies in the local cluster" said Danny as he brought up a holographic representation of the Galaxy "We know that it has a limited Gate network that was left from Destiny's path, so the Galaxy is not fully unknown to us, but it will provide us with a place to restart our civilization away from the mistakes of the past" finished Danny

"Supreme Commander, I hope you know that it will be difficult to achieve what you have proposed" began Albertus

"How so?" asked Danny "Did we not do something similar to this when we came to the Pegasus Galaxy in the first place? It is true that back then we still numbered in the millions, but so what?" Danny paused "I do not propose that we depart immediately after a suitable world is found in the Andromeda Galaxy, nor do I propose that we send the Orion exploring when it is clear that we need every available ship at our disposal. No, what I propose is to remain in the Milky Way until such a time that we are confident that we are no longer needed, until Earth has ascended to the status of The Fifth Race"

"But that could take hundreds of years" argued Albertus

"High Councilor, you forget, I _am_ from Earth. This Earth, not the one that was once the capital of the greatest empire the galaxy had ever seen, but they are on the right track to rebuild that great empire and one day they will stand as tall as we once did, before the great plague, at the height of our civilization" said Danny, his eyes narrowing.

"Supreme Commander, I understand your desire for a new start, but why can we not stay in the Milky Way? The Nox are already there and I am sure that the Asgard would help us if we need it" said Mallia

"The Asgard would be unable to assist us at this time and the Nox are isolationists with extremely powerful cloaks, how else could have they survived discovery by the Goa'uld" said Danny offhandedly

"What do you mean that the Asgard won't help us?" asked Albertus confused

"Isn't it obvious? They have other matters in their own galaxy to attend to and probably won't be able to afford to spread their resources to aid us" said Danny, his fellow councilor's lack of tactical thinking beginning to annoy him

"How can you be certain?" asked Helia

"Because the Goa'uld aren't extinct, how's that for a sign?" said Danny annoyed "You know very well that the Asgard are a proud people and that they would not let humans be enslaved if they had a say in it. The fact that the Goa'uld still exist is a telltale sign that something big is happening in their home Galaxy. So big that it would require the full attention of the Asgard High Council and their Supreme Commander"

"We understand, however, what do you propose we do about Earth, the Goa'uld or any other civilization that we might encounter?" asked Albertus

"First we will consolidate our power base with Earth and the Asgard. I will have an engineering team install a cloaking generator on all of our ships including Atlantis, then we will begin guerilla actions against minor system lords to help destabilize their empire, however, Earth has done it first when they killed Ra, all we need to do now is ensure that no one System Lord rises to power" said Danny

"Do you have an action plan?" asked Helia

"Not yet, for this we would need to reconcile with Earth, the Tok'ra and the Asgard and hopefully there are other advanced civilizations out there that would answer the call to rise up arms against the Goa'uld" said Danny

"If that is all…" began Albertus standing up

"Actually, High Councilor, if I may?" said Danny

Albertus sat back down and nodded to Danny

"Before we finish this meeting I would like to know if we have the capability to produce any more VEMs" said Danny

The councilors looked at each other, a silent conversation happening between them

"Yes, we do, however we have decided that at this time they are unnecessary" said Albertus

In Danny something snapped, his face went rigid, his eyes a cold steel blue

"What do you mean they are _unnecessary_? They are very much necessary, especially when we only have four of them! You see, this is the kind of mentality that lost you the war with the Wraith. You are so confident in your technologies that you fail to take into consideration every possibility. I want at least seven of them built, three for Atlantis in case we have another siege on our hands and four for the fleet" said Danny in a low hiss, his tone giving no possibility for contradiction

The rest of the High Council bowed their heads in shame. It was true, if it weren't for Danny they would have charged straight into the enemy without even thinking about strategy, they believed themselves so powerful that they became arrogant, yet again.

"You will have your VEMs Supreme Commander. Meeting adjourned" said Albert us

 **Atlantis**

 **Supreme Commander's quarters, balcony**

After the meeting with the High Council was over, Danny retreated to his apartment. Currently he was enjoying a soda on the balcony while reviewing reports from the numerous engineering teams doing repairs and maintenance across the city and the ships.

In a way Danny was impressed that it was possible to replicate the formula for Coke just from scanning the thing.

However that was not on his mind right now. Looking down at the peer where his ship was landed he saw a swarm of robots and technicians installing the numerous ion canon and beam weapon emplacement to it. When it will be finished it will be the most powerful ship in the known universe and along with its sister ships, it will be the ship Danny will use to liberate the Milky Way from the Goa'uld.

The door to the balcony opened behind him and Danny's wife came through. Seeing this Danny smiled.

"Hello beautiful" said Danny as Sam entered the balcony and kissed him

"Hi darling, so how was the meeting?" asked Sam as she sat down next to him

"Good, I guess. They agreed to the plan that I proposed, so now all we have to do is fix up our ships and go" said Danny

"You know, its scary how someone can get used to this so easily" said Sam

"Well, it helps to have most of their knowledge downloaded into your brain, but I know what you mean. Six month ago I was a C student that had trouble with algebra and now I'm doing complex mathematical equations. I mean I built a gate from basically scratch and I could probably build a hypredrive with the stuff Earth had at their disposal, well the civilian side anyways" said Danny

"So, what's the plan when get to the Milky Way?" asked Sam

"Well, first off, I'm going to Gaia to meet with the Nox, then we'll see how we can reach the Asgard, see how we can help them" said Danny reciting from memory

"Do you think they need help?" asked Sam slightly worried

"I'm sure that they would be grateful, and after that we might some help from them so that we can free the Milky Way from the Goa'uld" said Danny

"Well, until then we have some time to ourselves, so…" trailed off Sam with a mischievous grin

Danny returned the grin and pushed her inside the apartment, shutting the door and locking it.

 **One month later**

It was here, the time everybody was waiting for. The entire population for Atlantis was assigned to quarters and the ships docked with the city departed.

Each rose into the skies under the power of their own AG drives, taking station above Lantea. Like sentinels of old they sat in geosynchronous orbit around Atlantis itself.

Down in the city, Danny was making his way to the chair room. While he could have let someone else fly Atlantis he did not want to pass up this opportunity. The chair room had two technicians monitoring the systems.

"All systems are in the green Supreme Commander" reported one of the technicians

"Thank you" responded Danny.

Danny was dressed in his usual clothes, witch meant no battle armor, cape or weapon was on his person.

When he sat down the chair lit up and leaned backwards. The neural link established, Danny drifted to a sleep like state as the chair began to spin lazily. However he was anything but asleep. Within his mind Danny's consciousness suddenly got access to every available system, sensor network, and shield emitter present. When he was in that chair, he was no longer a person bound by flesh, but a machine, a city.

With a mental nudge he raised the city shield and began to boot up the stardrive.

Inertial dampeners, anti-gravity drives, descent thrusters, sub-light drives, deceleration drives, hyperdrive all came online. A massive amount of data flowed into Danny's mind informing him of the current status of the city, the ships in orbit and the space within a few hundred light years surrounding them.

With a thought the stardrive came to life. Immeasurable amounts of power flowed from the VEMs through conduits that haven't been used in 1 million years, since the arrival of Atlantis on this world.

The city rumbled to life like a great beast that had awakened, the water around the city turned to steam as the city slowly lift itself from the surface of the planet. Slowly Danny began to add more and more power to the stardrive until the city broke through the atmosphere and established an orbit around the planet. The three ships in orbit quickly surrounding it as to protect it from any harm.

On the bridge of those ships people looked on in awe at the city before them. Most have seen videos of Atlantis departing from Terra all those years ago, but seeing the city ascend from a planet in person was truly awe inspiring and gave them a great sense of pried knowing that their people built the great City-Ship before them. The people on Atlantis were wearing the same awe struck faces that the people on the ships had. Children standing on the balconies were watching as massive three kilometer long ships floated lazily outside Atlantis's powerful shield; however those ships seemed puny in comparison to Atlantis itself who easily dwarfed them in size alone.

Inside the chair room on Atlantis Danny, along with the crew in the control tower, were going over final preparations for the massive hyperspace jump they were about to execute

"Status" demanded Danny

"Data link is established, hyperspace window generators are syncing up now" said a technician

"All ships have surrendered control of their navigational systems to Atlantis" said another technician

"Hyperspace window generator sync up complete, we're all systems go for coupled fleet hyperspace jump" said the first technician

"Good" said Danny as he was going over the data from the ships

Meanwhile in the central tower, the control room was a flurry of activity. The entire high council was there to witness the event, minus Danny of course, who was actually piloting the city for them.

"How are the preparations going" asked Albert us, a nervous tone in his voice

"All systems are operating at optimal capacity. The Supreme Commander is just about finished with the construction of the data link between the fleet, we should depart momentarily" answered a technician at the control console not looking up at the High Councilor. While normally ignoring him would be a sign of disrespect it was understandable under the current circumstances.

"Never in my life time would I had imagined that I would end up on Atlantis again, much less flying it to another galaxy" muttered Albert us

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine, he hasn't let us down so far" said Helix with a smile. And Albert smiled back. Albertus was barely in his 120th year of life, so by Alterran standards he was quite young, seeing as the normal Alterran had a life span in the 500 year region and Helia wasn't much younger either at 110 years old.

"It's not Daniel I'm worried about" muttered Albertus

"Oh?" said Helia raising an eyebrow suspiciously

"I'm afraid that the city would break apart the moment we enter hyperspace and we'll all die" said Albertus

"Well, don't worry about it, I heard that Daniel himself went to check o each team assigned to the structural integrity of the city. It's surprising that all the damage done to it in the last 100.000 years was mostly superficial and cosmetic damage" said Helia

"Well, let's hope we survive this journey in one piece" said Alberutus as he looked at the display again.

In the chair room Danny heard a chime as the program he had constructed finished its task of constructing a link between all the vessels present. Thorough the city a message played out over the city intercom

"Prepare for hyperspace jump in 10 seconds"

Within each of the Aurora class ships massive amounts of power flowed from their cold fusion generators and their VEM module into the hyperdrive. While fast, these ships could not hope to attain the speeds that Atlantis was capable of even with a VEM installed, so the journey to the Milky Way would take 4 days instead of the usual one and a half that Atlantis would have required.

With a thought Danny gave the order and the hyperdrives on all ships engaged. A massive tear appeared before the small fleet of ships. The first to disappear into the tear was the Andromeda, flagship of the Ancient Fleet, next came the Hippofalacus and the Tria. Finally with a flare of its engines Atlantis accelerated into the tear, leaving it to close behind them. And so Atlantis left the Pegasus Galaxy to return to the galaxy that held the planet that gave the great city birth, but it would not return to Terra, for its destination was another world hidden within a nebula.

 **Four days later**

 **In orbit above M2S-5Y6**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

The planet designated by Earth as M2S-5Y6 was unknown to the Goa'uld and its stargate was destroyed in a volcanic eruption several hundred years ago. It was located within a nebula near the Galactic Core, making it difficult for the inferior Goa'uld designed sensors to detect it, but proved no inconvenience to the powerful Ancient designed sensors aboard Atlantis, Orion, Tria, Hippofalacus and Andromeda.

In orbit above this planet sat the Orion. It has been here for a week now, having returned from a scouting mission of the nearby solar systems, as well as emplacing several sensor satellites around the solar system.

Within the bowls of the ship, newly promoted Commander Tucker was going over the data gathered from the Arcturus project in a science lab. His goal was to find and rectify any design flaw in the hopes of making the Arcturus project a reality.

"Commander Tucker to the bridge"

Tucker snapped out of his musing and followed the instructions. The Orion was now his command seeing as Danny was getting a new and more powerful ship, but for Tucker it was enough. If he was being honest his life plans before he left Terra were get married, have kids and try not to die by ghosts, not that ghosts were a problem anymore, but the threat of impending death hasn't quite gone away.

Arriving on the bridge Tucker sat in the captain's chair.

"What have we got?" asked Tucker

"Unknown, sir. We have detected four vessels moving through hyperspace at incredible speed, however our sensors cannot identify them" reported the sensor operator

"Raise shields, keep weapons on standby, sound general quarters" ordered Tucker

Throuout the ship alarms sounded announcing the order to battle station. The VEM was brought online, shields were raised and the fusion core's power output increased.

Several thousand kilometers away, a giant bright blue vortex opened up. It spat out four ships. First came out the Andromeda, then the Hippofalacus and the Tria. Finally Atlantis freed herself from the bonds of hyperspace and came out within the center of the formation. The vortex quickly closed behind them.

On the bridge of the Orion people looked out in awe at the sight before them. The three imposing warships were gathered in a delta formation around the massive structure that was Atlantis

"Now that's impressive" muttered Tucker "Open a channel" he ordered

Several button presses later a channel was established and Tucker was greeted with Danny's grinning face

"Hi Tuck, like my new toys?" asked Danny grinning like a fool

Tucker shook his head "Only you, Danny, only you could pull off something like this and still act like its totally normal"

"Aare you saying it's not?" asked Danny

"Well, no, but still, flying cities? Isn't this a bit cliché?"asked Tucker, a grin making his way on his face as well

"Not anymore, it's not. So where's our landing spot?" asked Danny, going back to the matter at hand

"I'm forwarding you the data now. Have a safe trip!" said Tucker as he cut the connection

The ships near Atlantis began to maneuver away and establish a geosynchronous orbit above the location where Atlantis would come to rest.

Within Atlantis itself Danny was still in the chair, however he seemed paler and looked as if he was going to collapse at any moment, an unpleasant side effect of the chair. For Atlantis to continue at the pace it needed to make it from Lantea, in the Pegasus Galaxy to M2S-5Y6 in the Milky Way galaxy, a near constant chair presence was required. So for the last four days, Danny barely moved a muscle, though a medical team was stationed in the chair room to monitor his progress, and he was fed regularly, it still took its toile on his mind and body.

Right now, Danny was rewiring the data transmitted by the Orion and checked the status of the city. Deciding upon a landing spot, he announced the landing

"Prepare for atmospheric entry in 10 minutes"

The sub-light drive on Atlantis flared to life as it moved the great city closer to the planet. As it breached the atmosphere, the outer section of the shield began to heat up from the collision with countess air molecules. The city began shaking slightly, the inertial dampeners being unable to compensate fully for the movement the city undertook. Slowly Atlantis turned into a fireball racing across the sky. Animal life ran spooked by the occurrence.

Slowly, Danny fired the deceleration drive. As the city slowed down it began to reach the ocean. Danny bean to pile more and more power into the descent thrusters and finally with a might rumble Atlantis came to a halt above the water. From there it slowly descended until it touched down on the surface. Seeing this people celebrated.

"Status" Danny said in an unused voice

"Structural integrity at 100%, no damage, power levels within the VEMs are at 75% each. We are safely on the surface of the ocean and floating" said a technician

A smile tugged at Danny's lips. Looking through the interface Danny gave the order to shut down the Stardrive. Power levels within the city returned to normal and the shield was lowered. Seeing his task complete, Danny felt his consciousness beginning to ebb away. Atlantis seeing this immediately alerted the medical teams on standby; however Danny lost consciousness before they arrived. With the neural link cut off, the chair shut down as medical teams rushed in the chair room.

 **M2S-5Y6, Atlantis**

 **Infirmary**

Danny had been uncountious for two days now, however it was to be expected, he did not sleep one bit in almost 100 hours.

Slowly Danny began to wake up. Grodgily he opened his eyes to be greated by Sam

"How are you feeling?" asked Sam

"Like I've just gone up Paraia Dark in human form" answered Danny and Sam smiled

"Do you remembered what happened?" asked Sam, checking for neural damage

"Yes, I married the girl of my dreams, yelled at the High Council and flew Atlantis to anew planet. Did I miss anything?" asked Danny as Sam laughed and kissed him

"Come, I want to show you something" said Sam as she hoisted Danny up and led him to a balcony where Helia, Albertus were staying with Tucker, Valery, Jazz and Mark.

"Got room for two more?" asked Danny

They turned and smiled, while Tucker moved to take Danny from Sam's arms. He knew from personal experience of having to carry him home after a ghost fight that he was quite heavy.

"Always man" answered Tucker

There they just stayed and stared at the sunset of this new world, marveling at how the light made the spires glitter.

It was the start of a new age, a new begining, and the begining of the end for the Goa'uld.

 **A/N: And done! Sorry if I took so long. Anyway, i want to clarify some things. One there will obviously be Albertus/Helia. I just feel that they messed up Helia's caracter on SGA, becauce I don't think that an Ancient will behave that way, especially after beeing resqued.**


	10. Chapter 10: Red Sky

Chapter 10: Red Sky

Two days have passed since Atlantis's arrival on P2S-5Y6. They have been mostly uneventful, and contact with the Nox has been postponed until Danny fully recovered from his flight.

Now Danny was sitting in the control center of the city, waiting for the gate to be calibrated

"It is done Supreme Commander. The gate is calibrated" said the technician at the control

"Dial Gaia" ordered Danny

The gate began to dial but would not lock. Several tries later and the same result was archived.

"Supreme Commander, it appears that the gate at the other end has either been destroyed or disabled" the technician reported

"It would appear so" mused Danny

"What do we do now?" asked Helia

Danny smirked

"Prepare a jumper" ordered Danny

Several minutes later, Danny was flying through the atmosphere at high speed. His destinations lie well above the planet's atmosphere, in a geosynchronous orbit. The flagship of the Ancient Fleet, the Andromeda sat silently. There were only five people on board, just enough for the ship to be combat capable.

Danny walked through the silent hallways up to the command bridge. A massive domed like structure at the middle of the ship. It was there that the control chair was located. If necessary, a ship like this could be flown by a single pilot, but it would be combat ineffective due to the amount of concentration required to pilot the ship, utilize weapons and adjust shields accordingly to threats.

"Are we ready?" asked Danny as he stepped into the command bridge and sat down in his chair, activating the neural interface

"Yes, sir. All systems are operational" reported the tactical officer

"Good, I want you to disable the weapons completely" ordered Danny without looking

"Sir?" asked the tactical officer, unsure of what to do. He knew, like any other in the military, that Danny did not like to be disobeyed, but he also knew that Danny wanted them to think for themselves, and point out when they thought that he was making a mistake

"We're going to Gaia, the home world of the Nox and, as you know, they are extreme pacifists, and do not condone violence in any way. I hope that with our weapons disabled that we would not appear as a threat, or as a warmongering race, because as you know, a lot can change in 100.000 years. We need to show them that we are the same people that began the Great Alliance" finished Danny. He really didn't mind explaining himself, and he knew that the best place to learn the Art of War was on a battlefield, not in the classroom. It was his hope to pass on certain mentalities on to future generations. It would not do to regress to the state they were at in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"It is done the weapons are disabled" reported the tactical officer

Danny nodded and mentally ordered the ship to jump to hyperspace. The ship moved away from its sisters and opened a hyperspace window. Several seconds later, the Andromeda disappeared into hyperspace hurtling towards Gaia, home world of the Nox.

 **In orbit above Gaia**

 **Milky Way**

A hyperspace window opened. It was bigger than the ones that would be opened by Ha'tak class vessels. Out of the dimensional tear, the Andromeda accelerated into normal space, coming to an almost complete stop.

Danny was sitting in the command chair going over sensor logs. The sensors showed that there was no sign of habitation on the planet bellow.

"What do we do now?" asked the sensor officer

"Broadcast a message on Alliance frequencies" ordered Danny

The sensor operator nodded and Danny spoke

"This is Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom of the Ancient Fleet, requesting an audience with the Nox" finished Danny. They sat in silence. For a moment Danny thought that the Nox had left this world, then a reply came

"This is Lya of the Nox, welcome to Gaia, Supreme Commander" spoke a kind voice. On the ground bellow a city shimmered into view. Danny grinned

"Well, it seems like our efforts weren't in vain after all. Now, who wants to come with me on a boring diplomacy mission" said Danny with false excitement

The other people on the bridge cracked a smile and laughed. Danny was known for many things, besides being a great tactician and warrior, and his sarcastic jokes were one of them.

 **Meeting room**

 **City-ship Genesis**

 **Gaia, Nox home world**

Danny idly tapped his fingers on the wooden table. Beside him sat two diplomats. A woman named Syllva and a man named Arboreus. They were husband and wife, and one of the last on Atlantis who had worked in an embassy.

The door opened and Lya came through with Anteaus

"Greetings" she said

Danny rose from his chair and smiled greeting them as well. Pleasantries were exchanged and they sat down

"Why have you come here, you could have easily contacted us?" asked Lya

"To tell the truth, I wanted to take my ship out for a spin" said Danny, before turning serious" and I find it better to discuss matters of great importance in person"

"And what would these matters be?" asked Anteaus with genuine curiosity

"I know that we have ignored the Alliance for many years, and that we have virtually disappeared since the fall of Atlantis, but now we have returned, and we wish to rectify the mistakes we have made. To this end I wish to contact every member of the Alliance and any race or group that would rally against the Goa'uld. It is time that their reign came to an end" said Danny

"As you know, we do not condone violence" Lya began "But we understand that it is necessary. While we would never lower ourselves to the point of violence, we can introduce you to certain worlds that would be of assistance in your struggle. In fact one such world exists there even now" said Anteaus

"Let me guess…Terra" said Danny with a smile

"How did you know?" asked Lya perplexed

"We rescued their Colonel O'Neill from a planet called Edora some six months ago, we struck a provisory bargin with Earth. At the time I was the commander of, what I believed to be, the last ship of our kind, and my crew was comprised of only five members. Sometime later we found the warship Tria in the void between galaxies, moving at near light speeds. We managed to rescue the survivors and we returned to Atlantis. There we salvaged two other ships, one of which is in orbit above this very planet and we returned to this galaxy with Atlantis. All in all we have about 600 people in Atlantis" finished Danny. While he would not give this information away to anybody, he knew that the Nox would rather die than commit a violent act.

The Nox felt sad for the Alterran before them. They could feel the wave of sadness rolling off him and they felt sad. The Alterran people had suffered many tragedies throughout their existence. First, their exodus from Celestis, then the Great Plague and the departure from Terra, and finally the fall of Atlantis at the hands of the Wraith.

"We are sorry for your loss" said Lya

"Thank you. Now, what I have in mind might come as a surprise or you might even reject this idea completely, but we believe that it has merit" said Danny

"And what would that be?" asked Lya

"We, the Ancients, can no longer be the protectors we set out to be. We have failed the Pegasus Galaxy, and we will most likely fail this one too. To that end we wish to groom the Tau'ri to take our place as our inheritors and protectors of the two galaxies" said Danny. On Lya and Anteaus faces shock was apparent.

"Supreme Commander, we know of SG1 many successes, but you cannot be serious. Dumping that level of technology on them would lead to disaster" said Lya

"I never said that we will give them any technology, I said that we would groom them to become the galaxies protectors, and hopefully, in time, to join the Great Alliance as the Fifth Race" finished Danny

"It is an ambitious plan, one that could take many years" countered Anteaus

"We will remain here to aid them through the hardest parts of their evolution, and when they are ready, we will depart this galaxy again to start anew in the galaxy the Tau'ri call Andromeda" said Danny

"We understand, and we will support you in any way we possibly can" said Lya

Danny felt relieved. Mission objective, check! Now to see if he could gain any Intel on the Asgard and Furlings.

"Lya, have the Nox had any contact with the Furlings and Asgard recently?" asked Danny

"With the Furling, no, unfortunately, but the Asgard might be in need of your expertise. They are suffering from a genetic problem, due to extensive cloning on their part" said Lya

Danny's brows furrowed in confusion. He spent months studying the history of the Galaxies and the races within. Last records of the Asgard show that they were indeed cloning themselves to extend their lifespan, but there was no flaw in the cloning system at all, that they knew of, Danny silently added.

"How did this happen. The method developed to extend the life of an Asgard through cloning was said to be fault proof?"asked Danny

"The method is, but a mistake in the cloning process corrupted the source material. For the past 10 thousand years they have been trying to rectify that mistake, but so far they have been unable to do so" said Lya

Danny hummed "I see. We will need to contact them, so that we could try to hel-"Danny was cut off by his com going off

Lya motioned Danny to respond

"This is the Supreme Commander Phantom, what is it?" asked Danny

"Supreme Commander, this is the Andromeda. We have received a message from the Orion. Terra is in need of our expertise" said the com officer

Danny sighed "I apologies for this, but it seems that I am needed elsewhere"

"It is no problem Supreme Commander, we understand" said Anteaus

With this Danny rose from his seat along with the Nox delegation. They exchanged goodbyes and Danny along with his ambassadors left for the Puddle Jumper. Moments later they were screaming through the atmosphere towards the Andromeda.

 **Several hours earlier**

 **SGC Terra**

"So, there's nothing we can do?" asked General Hammond

"Well, the Asgard are restricted by the protected planets treaty, we have no way of reaching the Nox and we don't have any means of inserting the material we need into the star to reverse the effects quickly enough" said Carter

"Maybe we do…" began O'Neill

"What do you mean, colonel?" asked Hammond confused

"Well, sir, we know of one other incredibly advanced race that is out there and I think it's time to call in that marker. I say we call the Ancients" said O'Neill

"That could work" said Carter

"Indeed" added Teal'c

Moments later SG-1 and General Hammond were in the gate room

"Walter dial the Orion" ordered Hammond

"Yes, sir" responded Walter

The gate began to spin and the chevrons began to lock.

Across the galaxy in high orbit above M2S-5Y6 the gate on board the Orion began to spin. Commander Tucker, being informed of this event made his way to the Gate room just in time to see the gate activate and the iris shield be raised

"Sir, we're receiving the ID code we gave to Earth" said a technician

"Lower the shield, be on guard" ordered Tucker

The lancers powered their energy lances and pointed them at the event horizon. From there SG1 came through the gate only to be greeted by four energy lances pointed at them

"Um, hi" said O'Neill, not knowing what to do

"Stand down, they're friends" ordered Tucker

"Lieutenant, good to see you" greeted Carter

Tucker chuckled" It's commander now, captain"

SG1 was surprised, but seeing the new faces in the gate room they figured that the Ancients gathered at least a full crew complement for the Orion

"Congratulations on your promotion, Commander Tucker, and its major Carter now" added Carter with a shy smile "Can we speak with Commander Phantom?"

"The Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet is unavailable at this moment since he in on a diplomatic mission to Gaia, home world of the Nox" said Tucker

O'Neill was confused "OK, well, Phantom would do"

"You misunderstand Colonel, Commander Phantom was promoted to the station of Supreme Commander" said Tucker enjoying the stunned looks on SG1's faces

"Well that makes sense" muttered O'Neill

They moved through the corridors on the Orion and Tucker purposely led them through the corridor that would allow them to see through the observation deck window

"Holy-!"

SG1 turned back to see O'Neill looking wide eyed through the door of the Observation deck. Curious they moved to see what had grabbed his attention. What they saw left them shocked.

Outside the glass of the Observation deck, two massive ships floated in front of the Orion, the Hippofalacus and the Tria. Even from this distance the members of SG1 could see that these were warships, seeing as there were massive guns sticking out of the ships at almost every angle possible. These ships spoke of power, one greater that what the Goa'uld could ever manage to attain.

"These ships are impressive" said Teal'c with awe in his voice

"Indeed they are. These are the Hippofalacus and the Tria. They together with the Orion and the Andromeda make up what is left of the once great Ancient Fleet, though the Supreme Commander made it a point to load these ships with every possible weapon system that we ever developed" said Tucker from the door

"Man, are the Goa'ulds goanna get it" muttered O'Neill

"How big are they?" asked Carter

"Three times the size of the Orion" said Tucker

"So, what 1000 meters, something like that?" asked O'Neill. The biggest ships SG1 had seen was an Asgard mother ship and that was about 1500 meters

"No, the Orion is 1000 meters long. The Aurora class warship is 3000 meters long and 350 meters tall" said Tucker

Some might say that it is wrong to enjoy the stunned look on people's faces, but Tucker wasn't one of them. He liked how the faces of SG1, even the ever stoic Teal'c, contorted in shock and awe at the sight of the mighty battleships before them.

"So, what is it that you called us for?" asked Tucker finally getting to the point

"Right…" said Carter, struggling to take her eyes off the ships in front of her. One thought ran through her mind that made her hairs stand up. If the Orion, which was an old exploration ship was so powerful, then how powerful were the warships?" You see, some time ago we dialed a planet called K'Tau, which is an Asgard protected planet. However in order to dial it we had to bypass some of the dialing protocols. This led to the Wormhole passing through K'Tau's sun and at some point along the way it picked up a radioactive element, most likely plutonium. The plutonium entered the nuclear reaction at the center of the sun and it turned the sun's EM spectrum to the infrared. We need help, the Asgard can't help because of their treaty with the Goa'uld, we can't get in touch with the Nox, and you're those people only hope. Will you help us?" finished Carter

Tucker was stunned, but quickly processed the information. He knew what he had to do.

"This is most troubling. Tell me have you had problems with your dialing computer before?" asked Tucker

"Yes, but they usually don't lead to something this sever" said Carter slightly fidgeting

"I will speak with the High Council, maybe they would be willing to provide the dialing program found in the DHD to you and maybe even teach you about the stargate's many functions, but for now this is the most pressing matter. Return to Terra and from there to K'Tau. I will send word to the Supreme Commander and he will meet you there with his ship. Please let the natives know that we will be arriving" said Tucker

"We will" said O'Neill

"Good, a lancer will show you to the gate" said Tucker as he left the room in a hurry

Several moments later a man in a black suit of armor arrived. He gestured to SG1 to follow and they did so without a second thought.

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

General Hammond was a patient man, but even he could feel the anxiety in the air. If SG1 failed to get the help of the Ancients then his administration would have doomed an entire planet of people. He just prayed to God that it wasn't the case

"Incoming wormhole"

The base went in alert and Hammond went downstairs to the control room

"Receiving SG1's IDC" called out Walter

"Open the Iris" ordered Hammond as he went to the gate room. He arrived just as SG1 were walking down the ramp

"How did it go people?" asked Hammond

"Well we saved K'Tau's ungrateful but and we might just get some goodies from the Ancients" said O'Neill. This picked up Hammond's curiosity

"Technology?"

"No, sir, we might get the code for a dialing computer so that a disaster like this won't happen again" said Carter

"Well, we need to get to K'Tau soon because Supreme Commander Phantom is on his way there as we speak" said Dr. Jackson

"Supreme Commander?" asked Hammond confused

"Of the Ancient fleet, and what do you know, it's our old friend Danny Phantom" said O'Neil

"Wasn't he a commander?" asked Hammond

"Well apparently he got promoted and now has a proper warship to call his own" said Carter

"We'll discuss this in detail in debriefing. Good job people" said Hammond

 **Flagship of the Ancient Fleet Andromeda**

 **Hyperspace, on route to K'Tau**

Danny was sitting at his desk in his quarters going over the message Tucker sent them. Right now he was working on a possible solution to the problem, but one thing was clear. He needed to introduce a second super heavy element into the sun. The problem was witch one.

"Supreme Commander, we are about to exit hyperspace, please report to the bridge"

"On my way" said Danny as he shut down the terminal in his room and made his way to the bridge.

On the bridge he sat down in his chair and started to check the sensors. He didn't even notice the nether that was hyperspace that surrounded him.

Above K'Tau a hyperspace window opened and from it the Andromeda accelerated into normal space.

As soon as the ship exited hyperspace, the sensors picked up the satellites orbiting this planet. Although they were cloaked, it proved no inconvenience against the powerful Ancients designed sensors on board the Andromeda.

"Supreme Commander, we are detecting a ship traveling in hyperspace. It appears to be of Asgard design" said the sensor officer

"Good, ETA?" asked Danny

"15 minutes, sir" answered the officer

"Good, begin system wide scan, focus on the sun first" ordered Danny

15 minutes later a hyperspace window opened and an Asgard O'Neill returned to normal space. At the controls of this vessel was Freyr of the Asgard. While an Asgard O'Neill was indeed a formidable ship, it paled in comparison to the Aurora class warships of the Ancients. Even before it was upgraded with weapons that cut through shields like butter, the Aurora class was no pushover for a single Asgard ship. Freyr scanned the ship and what he found confused him. The ship was massive and it resembled a Lantean battleship of old, before the fall of Atlantis. What was even more confusing was the fact that the ship had not powered weapons or raised shields, so Freyr decided to hail them.

"This is Freyr of the Asgard, this is system is protected space, state your intentions"

The reply was almost instantaneous

"This is Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom of the Ancient Fleet and commander of the vessel Andromeda. We mean you no harm Freyr, we are here at the request of a few friends" said Danny

If it was possible Freyr was in shock. Freyr's eyes were wide and jaw slack. Quickly he rechecked the sensor reading. While different, the ship was almost the same as an old Lantean battleship, even quantum dating it proved to be from the same time period. However that still left one big question. How? 10 thousand years ago the last survivors of Atlantis returned to Terra. Since then most of the Ancients had died out and all that remained was the ascended.

"Supreme Commander, how is this possible, our records show that the Alterran people went extinct after the Fall of Atlantis" inquired Freyr

Danny was sitting in his chair looking at the holographic screen depicting the Asgard. They were shorter that the database on Atlantis said they were. This just goes to prove that they do indeed need their help.

"It is true that most of us died when Atlantis fell, but a warship called Tria, which was carrying refugees broke down in the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus. They were forced to continue at as close to light speed as possible, thus preserving them, until my original ship, the Orion, sister ship of the Destiny managed to rescue them. We returned to Atlantis and took back the ships Andromeda and Hippofalacus, then we departed Lantea in Atlantis and along with the four ships we made our way to this Galaxy, to a planet that the humans of Terra call M2S-5Y6. We have already contacted the Nox and we will assist you in every way we possible can" finished Danny

"On behalf of the Asgard I thank you for your generous offer. Supreme Commander Phantom why is it that you are here?" asked Freyr slightly nervous to be the first Asgard to speak to an Ancient in 10 thousand years

"SG1 of Terra asked for our help in repairing an error on their part that led to the sun being as it is. They have already informed us of your stance in the Protected Planets Treaty that you have with the Goa'uld. I ask for your permission to conduct this operation if it is within the bonds of the treaty" said Danny

"You have my permission, please proceed" said Freyr

"One more thing, Freyr, please deliver this message to the Asgard High Council. I wish to invite the Asgard to a meeting in Atlantis that will be held in two weeks" said Danny

"The message will be delivered Supreme Commander, farewell" said Freyr

Moments later, the Asgard O'Neill moved away from the Andromeda at speeds that belittled its great size, when it was far enough, it opened a hyperspace window and leaped into hyperspace, hurtling towards the Asgard home world with a message of hope.

The Ancients have returned

Back on the Andromeda, Danny watched as the majestic ship leapt into hyperspace. With a mental nudge he raised the powerful conformal shields of the Andromeda. Then he finished analyzing the sensor data he received and he selected the place to bring down his ship. Right on top of SG1's position.

With a mental nudge the Andromeda began to descend in the planet's atmosphere. The atmosphere began to turn to plasma as it bombarded the shield of the Andromeda.

From bellow, it appeared as a giant fireball racing across the sky. In the town square six people looked up to it. SG1 and Elrad and Malchus.

"You see! It is Ragnarok" yelled Malchus

"No, it's not. Settle down, will you" said O'Neill annoyed" our friends are here"

Just as he finished saying that the fireball dissipated and through it they saw the majestic beauty of the Andromeda. Most of the people on the ground were frightened as the massive ship stopped right above them. From the ship rings flew down to the planet's surface. There they deposited Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom and two lancer guards.

"Greeting, I am Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom of the Ancient fleet. We are here to help you" said Danny in a friendly tone

"What trickery is this?" yelled Malchus and Danny frowned

"Malchus! My deepest apologies, Commander Phantom, he does not trust strangers" said Elrad

"Quite alright. I did not expect my arrival to be greeted without some form of weariness" said Danny and then he turned to face SG1 "I spoke to Freyr before I descended into the atmosphere, the treaty does not restrict any outside interference in evading natural disaster. We may proceed"

"What is it that you wish to do?" asked Elrad

"I will use my ship to fix your sun and return it to normal" said Danny

"Fool, only the gods can restore the eye of Odin" said Malchus

Danny's eyes widened in surprise

"What gods do you speak of?" asked Danny carefully

"You know, Freyr, Odin, Thor, the gods. You said you spoke with Freyr before you came here in your chariot, are you a liar as well, elf?" spat Malchus

Danny quickly shook off his shock and opened his mouth to respond

"Supreme Commander, Freyr asked us to remind you that they must not know of that yet" said Dr. Jackson. Danny understood and nodded

"You are free to join me on my mission to restore your 'eye of Odin'. SG1 that extends to you as well" said Danny

SG1 shrugged and decided to go with the Supreme Commander.

"Will we be able to take some our people as well as witnesses?" asked Elrad

"Yes, but no more than 10 and they must be unarmed" said Danny

Elrad nodded and went to collect his people; meanwhile Danny pulled SG1 behind some building and turned to them.

"Alright, now I want some answers. Why in the name of the Universe would these people think the Asgard are gods?" asked Danny

"It's kind of difficult to explain, but basically the Asgard didn't think that they were mature enough to be stripped of their belief" said Daniel Jackson

"Yes, unfortunately, religion gives power to people like Malchus" said Danny annoyed "I'll meet you by the rings when you are ready" and with that Danny left

One hour later 19 people stood ready to be ringed up. They went in groups, each having either an Ancient or a member of SG1 with them.

They made their way to the bridge and Danny sat in the command chair. With a single mental nudge the ship began to ascend through the atmosphere and into space.

"Commander, pardon my asking, but what kind of magic is this?" asked Elrad

"Magic? There is no magic Elrad, only technology. While our technology may look magical to you, I assure you it is not" said Danny

"Supreme Commander, how are you going to fix K'Tau's sun?" asked Carter

"We need to deposit a second superheavy element within the sun's core" said Danny as he was fiddling with the controls

"And how will we do that?" asked Dr. Jackson and Danny grinned

"We're going sun diving" said Danny and Carter's face fell in shock

"How, there's no way to survive in a sun?" asked Carter stupefied

"Oh, please, of course there is. For example, the Orion is powered by condensed solar plasma siphoned directly from a star's core. While this ship wasn't designed for that, it is more than capable of surviving within a star" said Danny, waving off the major's concerns

"Supreme Commander, the modifications to the shield are complete and the element has been prepared within a drone" said the tactical officer

"Good, sound general quarters and brace for stellar entry" ordered Danny

The Andromeda began to descend upon the surface of the star. The shield was under immense strain, still it held firm. Meanwhile massive amounts of power were flowing from the cold fusion generator through conduits within the ship. The VEM was also glowing brighter as it outputted enough power to fuel an entire continent on Earth for 10 years nonstop.

"We've entered the solar corona" said the sensor operator

"All systems operating within optimum parameters, shields are holding" said the tactical officer

"Take us down, increase power to the bridge radiation shield" ordered Danny as the ship began to shake a little

The Andromeda continued downwards, the bottom of the shield erupting in flames as it descended. The people on the bridge, that weren't Ancients, were in awe at the sight before them and to SG1 it was just another proof that these people were indeed the Ancients.

"Sir, we're about to pass through the Chromospheres" said the tactical officer

"Increase power to the secondary bridge shield" said Danny

The Andromeda dived through the sun's surface and began it's descend through the sun until it reached its very core. There a single drone was fired. The drone was destroyed almost immediately but it served its purpose.

Its task compete, the Ancient warship began to pull out off the sun. Several minutes later it breached the surface and headed into space.

"Status!" yelled Danny

"Sensors indicate that we were successful, the sun has been returned to normal. We have some superficial hull damage, but nothing to sever. The damage most likely occurred through extreme heat" reported the tactical officer

"Good, helm turn us around, let's see the fruits of our labor" ordered Danny

The ship turned around and before them was the sun, emitting golden light as in normal

"I cannot thank you enough for repairing the eye of Odin" said Elrad

"You are welcome, Elrad" said Danny

"How can we ever repay you for what you have done?" asked Elrad

"We need nothing from you, or your people, for this is who we are. We would have helped you even if you would have cast us out of your village when we arrived" said Danny "We will return you to your world, then we will head back to ours" finished Danny and he turned to speak with SG1

"SG1, I wish to speak with you privately"

They followed him to his personal quarters

"Ok, what is it that you wish to speak with us?" asked Dr. Jackson

"I wish to invite you and the Tok'ra to a meeting that will be held in two weeks from now" said Danny

"What is the meeting for?" asked O'Neill

"We wish to discuss an alliance between you, the Asgard, the Tok'ra and us. The purpose of this alliance will be to bring down the empire of the Goa'uld and drive them extinct" said Danny

SG1 was in shock

"So, is this why you left? To gather your strength and bring it down upon the Goa'uld" asked Teal'c

"That and other purposes, but still the question remains, are you in?" asked Danny

SG1 shared a look. This could be their best opportunity to deal with the Goa'uld once and for all

"We're in" said O'Neill

"Good, come to this address in two weeks time and be sure to have the authority of your government for extensive negotiations. Also if you could please see that this message gets to the Tok'ra" said Danny as he handed them a piece of paper with 6 symbols and a white oval stone

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

"How did it go people?" asked General Hammond

"Good sir, but I think we should talk about something else first" said O'Neill

"What happened?" asked Hammond

"We got invited by the Ancients to an alliance they are building with the Tok'ra and the Asgard against the Goa'uld. Commander Phantom may have not said very much but we can be certain that we will get some technological goodies from it" said O'Neill

Hammond was stunned

"Are they truly willing to do that?" asked Hammond surprised

"Yes, and I quote what Phantom said 'The reign of the Goa'uld has come to an end, for today is the beginning of a new era and the beginning of the end of the Goa'uld System Lords'" said O'Neill with a grin.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I needed to make a plan on which direction this story is going to take. From now on the episode will be a mix of content that is separate from the show's original timeline and parts that are directly linked with the show.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tok'Goa'uld

Chapter 11: Tok'Goa'uld

 **SGC**

 **Earth**

It has been two weeks since SG1 with the help of the Ancients saved the people of K'Tau. In that time bought the American and Russian governments went into overdrive after Earth was invited to partake in an alliance with the two most powerful races in the known universe, the Asgard and the Ancients themselves. To this end SG1 will be accompanying an ambassador to the Ancients. His name is Joseph Faxon and he is one of the best ambassadors the world had to offer. Seeing that this would basically be a war conference, General Hammond got permission from the president to accompany SG1 as the 'military diplomat'. Along with SG1 and their two charges would come the Tok'ra led by Jacob Carter/Selmak. The Tok'ra that will be coming to the meeting numbered only three, Selmak and two aids. Lastly there was Bra'tac. He along with Teal'c represented the Jaffa. They hoped that the Ancients would be able to aid the Jaffa rebellion in overthrowing the Goa'uld.

SG1 walked into the room along with general Hammond and ambassador Faxon. Faxon and Carter's eyes met they smiled and turned away from each other a slight blush on their cheeks. Every member of the Tau'ri was dressed in their best clothes, while Teal'c and Bra'tac were dressed in the traditional Jaffa armor minus the weapons.

"We ready?" asked O'Neill

"Yes sir" said Carter almost instinctively

"How does it feel to go through the stargate?" asked Joseph

Carter went on to explain that in detail only to be stopped by O'Neill

"Carter?"

"Sir?" asked Carter confused at being interrupted in the middle of an explanation that almost no one in the room understood, except for the Tok'ra present

"Can we go?" asked O'Neill impatiently

"Yes, sir, sorry sir" said Cater and went to the control room. O'Neill turned to Joseph

"Be careful how you use the word 'how' especially around her, unless you truly want to know how" said O'Neill

"My mistake" said Joseph smiling

The gate began to spin

"Chevron one encoded"

"So, master Bra'tak, what are your hopes for this alliance?" asked Joseph

"Chevron two encoded"

"I hope that we might finally get rid of the false gods that enslaved us for so long" said Bra'tac

"Chevron three encoded"

"Indeed, with the Ancients help we might finally rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld" said Teal'c

"Chevron four encoded"

"I heard that the Asgard are invited as well" pointed out Joseph

"Chevron five encoded"

"I hope that they might help as well" said Bra'tac

"Chevron six encoded"

"Indeed this might be the single most important moment in the war against the Goa'uld" said Teal'c

"Chevron seven locked"

The famous symbol that was Earth's point of origin came to a stop at the chevron topmost of the gate. The gate stopped spinning and activated the unstable vortex shooting out before returning to the familiar puddle. Joseph flinched at the sight, earning him a smile from Carter and a laugh from O'Neill. Without much thought, the group of 10 people stepped through the puddle and into the most beautiful room they've ever seen.

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Supreme Commander's quarters**

Danny woke up early that morning. Looking beside him, he smiled when he saw his wife sleeping soundly beside him. Much has happened in the year and a half since he left Terra, but all things considering he felt like he truly belonged somewhere, a feeling he had not had since he turned fourteen. The past couple of years had been rough on him, that much he would admit. Learning of a past he didn't know and being thrust head first in a galaxy where it was either kill or be killed. His thoughts turned to the meeting that was about to take place later that day. The High Council agreed to this alliance after much convincing from Danny's part. They still weren't completely happy, but they did see reason and allowed Danny to forge this alliance.

Slowly Danny got out of bed and headed for the showers. Once he came out he saw Sam sitting up in bed looking at him with hungry eyes

"Like what you see?" asked Danny, breaking Sam from her staring

"Yes Danny the view out the window is gorgeous" Sam said in an attempt to mock him

"Um, the window's behind you" pointed out Danny

Sam pouted and crossed her arms

"Oh, come one, don't be like that" said Danny as he climbed in bead

Danny approached slowly whispering in Sam's ear "If you pout like that you're goanna get punished" said Danny earning a shiver from Sam. The pair kissed until Danny broke off and headed for his armor rack to put on his armor.

"How do you think the treaty will go?" asked Sam

"I hope it goes well, otherwise, we might just have to leave this galaxy as well" said Danny with sadness in his voice

"Is it that bad?" asked Sam slightly shocked

"Yea, it is. We barely have enough men to man the ships, and we can't afford to lose them, we simply don't have the resources to build new ships" said Danny

"But I thought that the mining operations were going well" said Sam confused

"They are, but we still need more than we have and we simply don't have the manpower to mass produce thing, that's why we need Earth" said Danny

"What could Earth possible have that we would need?" asked Sam

"Entertainment, diverse foodstuff, military experience, they have a lot of what we need. What I'm hoping for with this treaty is to have some Earth instructors come over and teach our men how to fight as irregular opponents and how to fight against irregular opponents. While our knowledge of military tactics is better than the average Alterran's due to the fact that we were raised on Earth, it still is nothing compared to a well trained general or admiral" said Danny as he finished putting on his black and white armor on, with a white cape behind him. On his shoulder there was a small DP symbol as a reminder to who he once was. He finished with holstering an energy particle pistol to his left thigh and an energy lance on the back of his belt. Lastly he clipped his cross guard energy sword to his belt.

Danny left his apartment for the transporter booth and from there he went to stargate operations. He walked up to a technician and asked

"Where are the Asgard?" asked Danny

"They have just entered the galaxy, it will be another couple of hours before they arrive" she answered

Suddenly an aid walked into the room

"The council is ready to receive you" said the aid

Danny nodded and walked to the council chambers. The doors slid open and Danny walked inside. The entire council was dressed in their best clothes.

"Are you ready?" asked Danny

"Are you sure this is necessary Supreme Commander? We do fine by ourselves" asked a worried Helia

Danny sighed "I may not like it, but I am not naïve or stupid enough to not ask for help when I clearly need it" said Danny and Helia nodded

They heard a warning sound and walked out of the door. The ceremonial guard snapping to attention as the blue stargate activated.

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Gate room**

O'Neill didn't know what to expect when he walked through the gate, but this was certainly not it. So far all the architecture the Ancients have left in the Milky Way was stone based. The Orion was more technological, but it was old. Their warships appeared to be relatively new, but that didn't say anything for they could be thousands of years old, and you can't really look at a warship and call it an architectural marvel, now can you? But this was on a completely different level.

The stargate was different, again (how many gate models did these people built anyways?), but it appeared to be somewhat newer, if you could call something that is probable millions of years old new. The rest of the room was equally grand if not grander. Stained glass windows, tall pillars with what appeared to be light emitting crystals attached to them, on the floor there was a representation of a stargate, and some sort of podium leading to the actual gate. To either side were four soldiers dressed in battle armor. O'Neill could see that it was ceremonial, since he saw what their real armor looked like.

A grand staircase led to a second floor that probably held the control room, judging by the people manning the different consoles. From the control room there was a bridge leading to an office of some sort. On the other side there was a large room. O'Neill didn't know what it was but it looked important.

Finished with his admiring, O'Neill turned his attention to the people in front of him. At the front most point there was a tall man dressed in white and beige as it seemed to be the norm for the Ancients. He appeared to be in his mid thirties. To his left there was a woman with red curly hair, dressed in a form fitting uniform. From her stance O'Neill could tell she was ex-military. Behind her sat another woman with a kind smile and golden hair with blue eyes. She wore a tight fitting white dress. Next to her was Commander Tucker. O'Neill wondered what he was doing here, after all this was supposed to be a diplomatic mission and there were already two members which had relations to the Ancient military force on the team. Commander Tucker had a holstered pistol on his left thigh and a holster with some kind of weird cylinder looking thing on his right. On the shoulder he had a patch that showed a flaming DP symbol in a white hexagon with what appeared to be letters on the edge. Slowly O'Neill's eyes moved to the last member of their welcoming party. A young man in his early twenties, black hair cut in a clearly military manner, cold steel like blue eyes that should belong on a war hardened veteran. The eyes were scanning the new arrivals critically, devoid of the kindness and light that they have shown when O'Neill first met the person. The man was dressed in black and white armor. His gloves and gauntlets were black and from his gauntlets three metal spikes curved backwards. The rest of his arm was black. His combat boots were also black as were his legs. On his torso there were white lines going to the center white stripe. On his shoulder was the same symbol that Commander Tucker had. O'Neill then turned to look at his weapons. The same pistol on his left thigh, which seemed to be a common, and on his right sight there was an odd looking thing strapped to his belt. It looked like a cross guard light saber. A white cloak hangs loose on his shoulders.

The older man stepped forward

"Hello, Ambassadors of the Tau'ri, Tok'ra and the Jaffa rebellion. I am High Councilor Albertus Anatolius; these are Councilors Helia Sylla, Tucker Andromedus and Mallia Gaius. And of course you know Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom" said Albertus

Joseph Faxon stepped forward

"Thank you for having us, I am Ambasador Joseph Faxon of the United States of America, this is General Hammond, leader of Stargate Command and this is SG1: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c witch along with Master Bra'tac is representing the Jaffa rebellion" said Joseph

Selmack stepped forward and in his simbyote voice he said

"I am Selmak of the Tok'ra, my host is Jacob Cater and these are my aids" said Selmak

Albertus bowed in greeting and said

"Welcome to Atlantis"

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **Atlantis meeting room**

To say that the ambassadors were impressed was an understatement. The non Terrans in the group were certainly impressed by the technological prowess and architectural marvel of the city, but to the Terrans this city had a more important meaning.

Atlantis. This was the actual Lost City of Atlantis that sunk beneath the seas.

Apparently that part was true, only it didn't happen on Earth, or in this galaxy.

"So, flying city?" asked O'Neill

"Apparently so" muttered Joseph still in shock and currently running on auto-pilot

"Don't you think it's a bit big?" O'Neill asked Jackson

"Jack, they're the Ancients. They did everything big" said Jackson way to occupied with studying the architecture of the city than any normal person should be

The doors opened and Albertus, Helia and Phantom walked inside and took their seats at the round table. Phantom sat in the seat near Hammond and near Helia there was an empty space and next the Tok'ra were seated.

The audible chime of Asgard transporters was heard and two Asgard were deposited in their throne chair

"Greetings, I am Penegau of the Asgard" said Penegau

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet" said Thor as he introduced himself

"Greetings Thor, Penegau, thank you for coming" said Albertus "Now let us begin, we have called this summit to discuss the threat of the Goa'uld"

"Um, excuse me" butted in O'Neill "Why are we here?"

"You are here, because in this very moment you are the single most powerful military force in this Galaxy" said Danny

Silence was all that greeted that answer. That and hanging jaws from the earthlings present.

"What do you mean? We don't even have spaceships!" said O'Neill

"True but you still have the largest armies of us all, and you are the only ones capable of challenging the Goa'uld directly" said Danny

"And you can't?" asked O'Neill, asking the question that was on everyone's mind

"No" answered Danny, bowing his head in shame. To be a military leader and admit to being weak was a great shame, but one that refused to see the truth before his eyes was a true fool "Challenging the Goa'uld directly will result in the eradication of the last of our people"

"Supreme Commander Phantom what has happened? The last time I came to this city you were the undisputed rulers of the Pegasus Galaxy" asked Thor in a concerned voice

"An enemy happened, one that destroyed the Grand Fleet and slowly pounded us into dust, until only Atlantis remained" said Danny

The people in the room were shocked. There was an enemy out there that defeated the Ancients, the Gate builders.

"How could something like this have happened?" asked Bra'tack

Danny opened a holographic display that showed the stars of the Pegasus Galaxy glowing blue above their heads

"When we first arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy, we found it devoid of any life, in time we seeded new life in this galaxy where they appeared to be none, soon the new life grew and prospered and in time a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day our people sat foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept. Never before have we encountered beings with powers that rival our own; in our overconfidence we were unprepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon the defenseless human worlds like a great scourge, until only Atlantis remained" the map slowly began to turn read until only one blue dot remained. The blue dot expanded and it showed a planet surrounded by hundreds of ships" this city's great shield was powerful enough to withstand their terrible weapons, but here we were besieged for many years. In an effort to save the last of our kind, we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis stargate was the one and only link back to Earth from that galaxy and those that remained used it to return to that world that was once home. There the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lifes. This city was left to slumber in the hope that our kind may one day return" finished Danny

The people in the room were stunned. There was an enemy out there that defeated the Ancients and Earth was once the home of the Ancients

"So the story of Atlantis is true" said Dr. Jackson looking into Albertus' eyes" a great city that sunk in the ocean"

Albertus nodded

"Truth be told we wanted Earth to join this alliance for one other reason" said Danny

"What other reason?" asked Joseph

"We need allies, more than that we need teachers. I have learned from the Nox that Earth has a great deal of experience in the Art of War, something that we are severally lacking. You see, until the Wraith rose to power, the only races that could realistically challenge us were the Asgard and the Furlings so we had no real reason to progress in the military department. Our military in itself was more for show than anything else. This progressed to such a state that in our time in Pegasus civilian administrators were placed in charge of fleets and they captained warships. Some like myself, Grand Admiral Hippofalacus and some other members including the Supreme Commander of that time opposed this, but they were overruled by the High Council. In short we grew arrogant and paid the price for our mistakes" finished Danny. Danny knew that adding himself in the mix was wrong, but he needed to make it look like he truly was an Ancient.

The Earth delegation was staring jaw slack at the Supreme Commander of the Ancient fleet. 'Did that really happen?' They thought. Did the guy in charge of the most powerful fleet in the Milky Way, ship wise at least, really asked for help from the inferior humans.

"Supreme Commander, we will discuss trade of military advisors in another meeting, but for now we must focus on the matter at hand" said Joseph

"The Goa'uld" stated Thor" I am sorry to say that we can be of no more use than we already are. We are fighting our own enemy in the galaxy of Ida"

"What kind of enemy?" asked Albertus

"Replicators" said Penegau "A race of self replicating machines that use blocks as base forms"

"Have you tried using disruptor technology on them?" asked Helia

"No, we were unsuccessful in creating such technology" said Thor

"Well we might be able to help you in that department. We've had replicator problems in the past as well and the weapon developed to counteract them should, in theory be successful in defeating the Replicators" said Danny

"We are grateful for this, your efforts may have just saved the Asgard race from certain destruction" said Thor

"I have also heard from the Nox that you're suffering from a genetic degradation problem due to cloning" said Danny

"That is correct, unfortunately our war with the Replicators has left us incapable of dedicating any sufficient number of scientists to look into our genetic degradation problem" said Penegau

"We might be able to help in that department as well. If I'm not mistaken our database contains the genetic code of the Asgard of old. A remanant from an old project" said Albertus

The Asgard stared at them with wide eyes

"We are in your debt High Chancellor. Our hope when we came to this meeting was to gain assistance in combating the Replicator threat, and now when we return we will be able to bring more great news to our people" said Thor

"Yea, great, let's not jump the horse here, all right?" said Danny. The Earth delegation was mildly surprised when Danny used an Earth expression, but they brushed it off as nothing" We still have to research bought the Replicator problem and your genetic degradation problem. At this moment nothing is set in stone" said Danny

"True, now we gathered here to discuss the threat posed by the Goa'uld" said Joseph

"Indeed, now first and foremost we need to know what is the status quo in the power structure of the Goa'uld System Lords" said Danny

Again the Earthlings were mildly surprised when Danny used a phrase that they haven't heard anywhere else except on Earth. This made Colonel O'Neill suspicious. What can they be hiding? Have they been living on Earth this entire time? Questions such as these made their way into the mind of one Jack O'Neill.

The meeting took several hours, but at the end of it the five factions reached an agreement. Earth will supply projectile weapons to the Ancients as well as ammunition. This was to defend against the replicators. The Asgard will be taking with them a contingent of 50 Ancients scientists escorted by four of the best troops at Danny's disposal. They will aid the Asgard in creating a disruptor weapon to end the threat posed by the Replicators and reasarch posibile cures for their genetic degradation. One hundred Earth Generals, Ambassadors and weapons experts will soon arrive on Atlantis and begin teaching them about asymmetric warfare tactics as well as imparting lessons that Earth had learned in its 5000 years of almost uninterrupted war and in the five years since the Gate had been opened. In return a number of Ancient engineers and scientists have been displaced to Earth to aid the Tau'ri in understanding some of their technology as well as helping them create a power source powerful enough to power a starship. This last term was met with heavy resistance from bought the Asgard and the Ancient High Council, however Danny explained that they simply didn't have the time to wait around for Earth to figure out everything by themselves and he explained that at most the scientists would be ordered to help improve their power generators, not their weapons or shields. Danny was optimistic, not stupid. Also Earth will provide a database with their history so the Ancients could classify and draw up a sketch of a Goa'uld's personality to be used when planning any attacks. The Tau'ri have offered to give the Ancients a database with Earth movies and other forms of entertainment, that is after they saw a ten year old child building a nuclear bomb on the premise that he was bored. The Tok'ra were the main intelligence network of the alliance. It was decided after much negotiation and borderline begging on the Ancient side to have the intelligence gathered by the Tok'ra sent to Atlantis for processing. A number of Tok'ra would be stationed on Atlantis to monitor the data and together with bought Earth and Ancient officers they would go over and analyze the data and come up with targets of strategic importance that can be attacked with hit and run techniques. Lastly Bra'tac would continue to rally support for the Jaffa rebellion while the Tau'ri and the Ancients would provide the logistical support needed to fund a rebellion.

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Supreme Commander's quarters**

Danny opened the doors with his telekinesis and shed his armor and weapons leaving a trail of clothes to the bed in which he promptly collapsed. Who knew that diplomacy could be so exhausting.

"Danny you awake?" asked Sam

Danny turned to look at his wife. She was wearing her night dress and he was wearing the skintight under-armor body suit. Sam was stroking her belly affectionately.

"No, what is it?" asked Danny

Sam smiled "Danny, I'm pregnant"

Danny's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw hang lose. He stayed like that for what Danny could describe as being an eternity when in fact it was always a couple of minutes.

Sam looked at the shocked and unmoving face of her husband, he had been like this for a couple of minutes and Sam was beginning to wonder if she broke him.

Boy, did she wish he stayed that way longer.

Danny literally leaped off the bed and kissed her then he started bouncing off the walls… literally. Thorough Atlantis, at almost local midnight a single shout could be heard. The unmistakable voice of Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom.

" _I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"_

Meanwhile Danny was still moving through the room like a five year old who drank a liter of coffee and was talking a mile a minute, so fast that he was constantly switching from English to Ancient, Asgard, Furling, Nox, Latin, German, Arabic, Esperanto, French, Spanish even a bit of Goa'uld.

Suddenly Tucker burst into the room looking worried. He didn't even get to open his mouth when Danny was suddenly in front of him rambling about babies and fathers. That didn't last long because he was suddenly stuck by a particle pistol stun round and quickly fell to the ground uncountious. Tucker looked behind his best friend/brother to see Sam holding Danny's pistol.

"Um… what happened?" asked Tucker confused

"I'm pregnant" said Sam and Tucker's eyes bulged out

"Oh, uh, congratulations" said Tucker. He paused to look at Danny's limp form before him "Restraints?" asked Tucker unsure

"Restraints" confirmed Sam

As they were in the process of cuffing Danny to the bed, Albertus, Helia and a very pregnant Jazz walked in the room. They stopped when they saw the scene before them

"Um, why are you cuffing my brother to the bed?" asked Jazz

"I'm pregnant" said Sam

"Oh, that explains it" Jazz muttered "So, he basically had a freak out?" asked Jazz

"Kin off, we're still unsure if freak out is the best way to describe it" said Tucker

"We'll go" said Albertus. While he was a close friend of the Phantom family, this was clearly a family matter "Tell Danny that he can take a weak off" said Helia as the two walked off

"So what do we do now?" asked Jazz as she was looking at her brother who was cuffed and gagged on the bed.

Sam and Tucker shrugged and left the room leaving a confused Jazz and an uncountious Danny in the room.

 **A/N: The alliance has formed and the Goa'uld are in for a beating. I'm sorry for putting you through all this political talk, but rest assured that giant space battles are in the near future. Also sorry for forcing the timeline a bit so it goes like this: Danny spends 4 months on the Orion alone, another month is the actual journey to Pegasus and on the way the find the Tria then 13 months they spend in Pegasus on Atlantis. Also, what name should Danny's son have?**


	12. Chapter 12: Burden

Chapter 12: Burden

 **City of Atlantis**

 **War Room**

Much has happened in the two months since the formation of the Alliance against the Goa'uld, also known as the Tok'Goa'uld Alliance. Things moved quickly and now Atlantis had become once again a center of power in the galaxy. A special room was set up to discuss strategy against the Goa'uld. It was called the War Room. Deep in the bowels of Atlantis was the War Room located. In the center there was a circular holographic desk displaying the Milky Way, Ida, Othalla and Pegasus galaxies. The numerous work stations around the room were filled with various people. Tau'ri, Ancient, Tok'ra and Asgard all working on analyzing data gathered from multiple sources. The Tok'ra with their agents were the main driving force of the intelligence gathering effort and along with highly trained Tau'ri intelligence officers and Ancient technicians they were able to paint a cohesive imagine of the political structure in the Milky Way galaxy.

There have also been many advances in the war against the Replicators. Teams of Ancient and Asgard scientists were able to break the encryption used by Replicators to communicate between themselves through subspace. That coupled with the research done by the Ancients with the Asurans, the teams were able to write a program that searched for specific information within the white noise of Replicator chatter. This, to a Tau'ri intelligence officer at least, was like giving them an early Christmas present. With this the Asgard were beginning to win back ground. The strict control of information that the Asgard were advised to implement meant that the Replicators lost one of their greatest assets in the war. Now, with the aid of tactical advisors from the Tau'ri the Asgard were on the offensive for the first time in thousands of years.

Today the war room was empty except for a single person, Danny. He was looking over the maps that displayed the tactical situation in the four galaxies. While he would never admit it, he was tired. He had been spearheading the efforts of cooperation almost singlehandedly. It was Danny that brought together the four races that made this alliance possible. He had no doubt that the Goa'uld would have been defeated even if he hadn't brought Atlantis and the Ancients back into the fight, but with their help, the downfall of the Goa'uld System lords would be almost complete.

In the past two months a massive recruitment operations happened Atlantis. While there were close to 600 people on Atlantis, only 80 of them originally had any kind of military training and out of them only 30 were certified to carry and use energy particle pistols and energy lances and out of them only 6 ever saw battle on the ground. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Mark, Jazz and Valery were literally all that the Ancients had that could be counted as a ground force, it was truly pathetic. During their stay on Lantea in the Pegasus Galaxy the situation was quickly remedied if Danny had anything to say about it.

Day and night for the first month and a half all 80 members of the military force, with the exception of Helia and Tucker went though boot camp, Sam style. It was so brutal that even the Tau'ri instructors cringed when they were told about the training. Most of the officers in the Ancient military were barely capable of running a mile without tiring and, in some ways, they were even worse than Danny and Tucker were when they started ghost hunting when they were 14, so Danny beat them back to shape with only three people dropping from training, which was impressive by any standards. Danny then started them on weapons training. Standard Bo-staff fighting techniques coupled with accuracy training and sharpshooting. There Danny introduced a new invention. The S-1 sniper rifle: this weapon had a range of 5000 meters and was completely silent, minus the sonic boom generated by the Naquadah/Trinium/Nickel slug accelerated at speeds five times the speed of sound by use of rail gun technology. From there Danny selected 20 of his best fighters and began to instruct them in all the fighting techniques he learned. They all improved rapidly.

Originally they thought that this military force would be sufficient to crew the ships they had and maintain some security on the ground. They didn't plant to go to war with the Goa'uld, the original objective was to observe from the shadows and help only when needed, but that seemed impossible now. So to counteract this 150 people would be joining the Ancient military force. The original 20 men ground special force was going to be expanded to 60, enough for 15 four man teams. The rest of 170 would be crewing the ships of the Ancient Fleet. As the only power in the Galaxy who had ships that were powerful enough to go toe to toe and surpass the ships of the Goa'uld, the Ancient fleet needed to be expanded, and quickly. Danny sought inspiration once again in the Tau'ri, his old people; his inspiration came from, believe it or not, Star Wars. Thus there would not be any more huge capital ship building projects in the near future, not that the shipyards on Atlantis could even handle a project of that magnitude.

Three more mining colonies had been established and with them there was a flood of raw materials headed to Atlantis. Two of the shipyards would be focused on producing battle cruisers. They were about 700 meters long and had the same streamline design that the Aurora class had, however they had a special purpose. On their sides they had special tubes, the same diameter as a Stargate and a spinal hangar that opened lengthwise on the ship. They had the capacity to carry 100 fighters. The fighters were a new design, since the Ancient Fleet never really used fighters, they were inexperienced bought in manufacturing decent fighters and in fighter combat and tactics. The fighters were a personal design of Danny's. They were designed to have outwards folding winglets that rose up from the base wing until they made a right angle with each other. On the wings were dual particle-plasma repeaters that could fire a bolt of golden energy once every second. The body of the fighter was built like a sword with the top and bottom sides not exceeding 5.5 meters in height. The same was true for the wings; the fighter was 6 meters wide, small enough to fit through a gate. The fighter had only one engine and was equipped to carry out a variety of missions. It held an ion bomb launcher for ground attack missions and a drone launcher with 15 droned in reserve. The fighter was not shielded, but it was encased in a resilient Naquadah/Carbon/Trinium alloy that allowed the fighter to survive ramming attacks to a certain degree. The fighters also didn't have a pilot since the Ancients couldn't afford to lose any men; they decided to atomize the fighter forces. They had a small hyper drive that allowed travel up to 3 light years before burning out. The power supply was the same as the one found in Puddle jumpers.

The vessels carrying them would be of two types. Since the Ancients didn't have the resources or manpower necessary to build a carrier in its own right, battle cruisers and heavy cruisers would be used to carry the fighters. The battle cruisers were the lighter armed of the two, but they were still capable of annihilating any Goa'uld ship that opposed them. They carried the standard array of point defense energy weapons, which doubled as a secondary battery, a setup that was now common on all Ancient ships along with plasma-ion guns, a couple thousand drones and a single array of plasma beam weapons. They were downgraded versions of the particle beam weapons fitted to the Auroras. The heavy cruisers would be much the same, only larger at 1200 meters in length and capable of caring 500 fighters. They would receive an additional drone storage area, so instead of the 5 thousand drones carried by the battle cruisers, they had 10 thousand drones, as well as a main weapon similar to the one on the Destiny class of ships. However their drone bays were still small compared to the monster bays on the Aurora class vessels that were capable of spitting out up to two salvos of 5 million drones each.

At the end of this expansion the fleet would consist of 3 Aurora class vessels with a crew of 15; 6 Heavy Cruisers, crewed by 10 people each and attached to each Aurora as their individual battle group and 13 battle cruisers crewed by 5 people each. Each Aurora would be getting its own battle group made of 2 heavy cruisers and 4 battle cruisers. The last remaining battle cruiser would be modified with a cloak for stealth, infiltration and extraction missions as well as providing support to the Orion when needed.

Tucker entered the room. Instantly his eyes moved to Danny who was staring intensely at the screen before him

"Danny you okay?" asked Tucker worried

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" asked Danny

"Well you've been glaring at that screen for the last hour" observed Tucker

Danny sighed; _'I need a break'_ Danny thought

"What do you want Tucker?" asked Danny with a slight edge in his voice. Tucker recogniesed the tone, since it usually meant that Danny had a lot on his plate right now, and that he wasn't in the best of moods. Even Sam said that in the last couple of weeks, especially after Danny returned from the officer training camp on Earth, Danny had become more and more preoccupied with his work. It was a good thing that his Alterran physiology allowed him to sleep only 3 hours a night; otherwise he would have been burned out.

"So, how is the war effort going?" asked Tucker breaking the silence

"Pretty good, all things considered. We already have two of the three mining posts up and running and the automated outposts have returned to active duty" said Danny "Moreover, the first two battle cruisers and their fighter wings should be finished in about a week. Estimates say that we should have the entire fleet ready to go in about two years"

"I still don't get why we aren't using the Arkos shipyard" said Tucker

Danny turned to look at him "Do you have any idea of the kind of political shit storm that would hit us if we use it? Earth would want to have a part in it and to be frank it would be legal, it's their system after all" said Danny

Arkos station was one of the greatest constructions of the Ancients. It was up there with the city-ships and Destiny itself. The station was a gigantic construction the size of the moon. It lied in the Kuiper belt and was hidden away from prying eyes through a combination of faze shifting and cloaking, thus making sure that no one would ever find it, unless you knew what to look for. The station was hollow on the inside and was basically a giant presuriesed shipyard in space. It even had its own environment.

"I get it, but still what are you going to do with it?" asked Tucker

"At the moment, nothing" said Danny with a grin that told Tucker that he was planning something

"How's Jazz?" asked Danny suddenly

"As fine as she could be with all this happening" answered Tucker shrugging

"So now we have like what? 20 newborn children, all in the last three months" said Danny attempting to make some conversation

"25 with Jazz's girl and another 20 couples are pregnant" said Tucker with a smirk directed at Danny

"Save the teasing for when you have kids, by the way, did you ask her yet?" asked Danny

"Yep, a month ago actually" said Tucker and Danny deflated

"Oh, man… sorry Tuck" said Danny

"No worries bro, I saw how busy you were. Kind of made me wish we stuck to ghost hunting" said Tucker and Danny snorted

"Yea, and what get killed in the next scheme Vlad tried to pull" said Danny bitterly

"True, but still, it was fun" said Tucker

"Yes, it was, but right now the Galaxies need us" said Danny slipping back in 'work first rest never' mode

"Yea, but enough work talk. I was thinking, why don't we have a little vacation off world" said Tucker

"Oh, and where would we go?" said Danny genuinely curious. He really needed a break. All the stress of managing the combined war efforts of three galaxies was catching up to him.

Tucker smirked and spoke one word "Earth"

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Stargate Operations**

 **Meeting room**

The moment SG1 stepped through the gate, Danny had a bad feeling. So he led them to the conference/meeting room in stargate operations.

"So, what has happened?" asked Danny

"You remember when we told you about the Tollan?" asked Jackson

"Yes, if I remember correctly you said that they refuse to share any technology and are extremely arrogant on top of being isolationist, what of it?" asked Danny

"Well recently they had a change of heart. They want to trade trinium for one of their Tollan Ion Cannons" said O'Neill

Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. From what he read of the Tollan they seemed like the kind of people the Ancients and especially the Lanteans were when they were in the Pegasus Galaxy, before the rise of the Wraith

"You think that they have some ulterior motive" asked Danny, but it came out more like a statement

"We don't know, but I have this gut feeling that something is not right here" said O'Neill

Danny stood in silence a bit. Getting Tollan Ion Canon and faze shifting technology would most certainly be useful in the long run, but right now the council decided that they should keep their heads down for the foreseeable future.

"Do you have anyone that can confirm your suspicions?" asked Danny

"Yes, actually it was Narim that warned us when we went to Omac's funeral" said Carter

"My condolences" said Danny bowing his head I respect for the late Omac. He had heard about Omac from the mission files that the SGC provided. He seemed like a good person, minus the hard core exterior.

"How are the new recruits progressing with their training?" asked Danny, wanting to get more feedback on the 50 people he sent to Earth to partake in their Special Forces and Black ops training programs

"From what I heard they are making great progress. You should have an excellent fighting force in 6 months" said O'Neill

"Good, I will go to Tollana with my ship, I will remain cloaked in orbit, if you need me, simply contact me through this device" said Danny as he handed SG1 some com units

 **Tollana**

 **High Orbit**

Danny was on the bridge of his flagship, the Andromeda. He loaded the jumper bay with 10 drone fighters, before he left Atlantis. Danny was staring at the blue nether that was hyperspace while his ship hurtled through hyperspace towards Tollana. He already knew that something had gone wrong since Jack (Danny still felt weird about referring to him as such) had activated the distress beacon. With Danny there were two squads, 8 people, of highly trained Lancers ready to be beamed to the surface in an instant. Even Danny was dressed in full battle armor and had the combat gear, which consisted of a personal shield generator, personal teleported and retreater along with his weapons and a plasma assault rifle.

The Andromeda exited hyperspace and cloaked immediately

"Begin system wide scan" instructed Danny

Several moments later the sensor operator spoke

"Sir, we're detecting a Goa'uld battle fleet in orbit around Tollana" said the sensor operator

"How many?" asked Danny with worry in his voice

"13 Ha'tak class vessels and 10 Al'kesh along with 2 troop transporters" said the sensor operators

"Well, shit" said Danny "This is not a battle fleet, it's a freaking invasion fleet"

"Sir, there is more" said the sensor operator

' _Of course there is'_ thought Danny. Sensing the silence the sensor operator continued

"I am detecting a slight improvement in the Ha'tak's shielding system, it is possible that they have managed to create shields resistant to the Tollan's Ion Cannons" said the sensor operator

"Sir, I am detecting numerous bombs on the surface in a warehouse. The bombs are emitting lepton radiation" said the tactical operator

Danny paused. Lepton radiation was the basis of faze shifting technology, the same technology the Furlings used when they built the crystal skull

"Have you found SG1 and Narim?" asked Danny

"We have" responded the sensor operator

"Good, Helm bring us into orbit" said Danny

Several moments later the massive ship entered orbit above Tollana

"Sir, we're receiving a distress call from Major Carter and Dr. Jackson's beacons" said the com officer

Danny smirked. Hello misplaced aggression.

 **Tollana**

 **Chancellor Travell's office**

"I have done nothing alone Narim. The Curia acted in the best interest of Tollana" defended Travell

"You could have asked for help" intruded Jackson

"And where would they get such help? You?" asked Tanith with laughter in his voice

At that moment a bright light filled the room, and in its wake a single man was deposited. Danny had arrived on Tollana.

"No, not from them, but from me" said Danny. Every security guard turned their weapons to Danny, who merely laughed. This was so easy

"Who are you?" demanded Tanith

"Oh, come now, Goa'uld, this is no way to treat your betters" said Danny. This enraged Tanith as he flashed his eyes

"You are not my better, human!" yelled Tanith. Danny's smirk grew and a dark laugh escaped his lips. Such a laugh would have made Dan proud.

"You are wrong. I am your better and I am not human" said Danny as he paused for effect before he spoke in a dark tone "I am Alterra, I am of the Gate builders, I am Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. So tell me little snake, how can you be better than somebody who can snuff out suns with a thought" finished Danny darkly

The people in the room were very afraid and Travell was shaking, while Tanith was frozen in place. Danny decided that a demonstration was in order. He took a step forward and before the guards could open fire, they suddenly dropped their weapons and their hands went to their throats.

Danny's left hand began to rise in the air and the guards did so as well, still clawing at their throats in an attempt to escape the squeezing that the invisible force was putting against their throats. Danny's right hand moved to his belt and took the energy saber there, egnighting the plasma blade for all to see. He slowly stalked forward, cutting down the guard in his path and looked straight in Travell's horror filled eyes.

"Chancellor, please bring up the space observatory" said Danny in a light tone, like he wasn't about to go all Dark side on the people in the room

Travell hurried to do just that. In that moment four guards entered the room with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. They stopped when they saw the scene before them and that was all the invitation Danny needed. Without looking backwards Danny grabbed the four guards with his telekinesis and added them near their fellow guards. Teal'c and Jack were still stunned but Jack managed to ask Carter

"Carter, what is going on?" asked O'Neill, but the Major was too shocked to respond

"Colonel O'Neill, nice of you to join us, and now that the Chancellor has been so kind as to show us the feed from the space observatory, I can finally show you what I have in mind for the Goa'uld" said Danny. With a flick of his wrist he broke the necks of the 9 guards in the room and the guards fell in a lifeless lump on the floor. Danny moved his hand to his comm.

"Andromeda, do you read me?" asked Danny

"Yes, Supreme Commander" came a voice

"Patch me through to the Goa'uld ships" ordered Danny

A beep was heard from the comm.

"Attention Goa'uld ships, you have entered Alliance protected space. Leave now or be destroyed" said Danny and couple of moments later an answered was returned

"Foolish human, your tricks do not fool us" said a Jaffa

"Pity. Andromeda, drop cloak, raise shields. Engage Hyperspace interdictors and as for the enemy… show no mercy" said Danny showing no emotion when condemning several thousand people to their deaths

Everyone watched in fascination and fear as a massive three kilometer ship decloked in orbit above Tollana. The Goa'uld ships powered their weapons and began to bombard the ship, but powerful conformal shields shrugged off the damage like it was nothing. From the tip of the four wings glowing green energy lances shot out and hit the shields of four Ha'tack. The beams tore through shields like they were butter and blasted the Ha'tack to bits. The other ships seeing the power that this vessel had began disgorging gliders; soon more than three hundred gliders were on approach to the Andromeda. From the massive ship thousands of yellow energy pulses erupted from turrets all across the hull filling the space with a barrage of energiesed plasma, while from multiple positions bright icy blue plasma-ion pulses flew and smashed through the shields of the Ha'tack's. The Ha'tack's seeing the firepower that this ship could bring to the fight attempted to flee, but found out that their hyper drives were not working. Another four bright beams of green death sprang forth from the ship, resulting in the destruction of another four Ha'tack. The remaining 6 enemy ships huddled together like frightened sheep and attempted to focus their firepower on a single point on the massive Ancient flagship, but no matter what they did, they would not live to see another day.

Danny frowned; this battle was taking too long

"Andromeda, launch drones authorization LD98213-strike-strike-strike" said Danny into the comm.

The others in the room were confused when Danny said that, and even more confused when the massive ship stopped firing. On board the Ha'tack's the Jaffa breathe a sigh of relief, maybe they would live to see and fight another day, however that was not the case. The confusion and relief of the people watching the battle soon turned to horror as more than 2 thousand drones sprang forth from the Andromeda. The massive colon of golden death shed its outer most lairs and the drones contained there went after the Al'kesh and Gliders while the rest went after the Ha'tak's. Their shields were of no use as the drones savaged the entire Goa'uld Fleet and tore them to peaces no bigger than a stargate. In less than five minutes the once mighty fleet that Tanith had became nothing more than space junk.

"Andromeda, commence orbital bombardment, target the bomb hangars" said Danny. Travell paled and with a shaky tone she spoke

"Y-you can't do t-that!" she said

"Oh, no? Watch me" said Danny in an icy tone

From orbit dousins of bright blue orbs descended upon all weapon facilities that produced the faze shift bomb. Before anyone could speak a word a bright light enveloped Danny, SG1 and Tanith, transporting them to the Andromeda in orbit

"SG1, if you don't mind we will first go to Atlantis before returning you to Terra" said Danny

SG1 was too stunned to respond and so Danny left the room for his own quarters

 **Atlantis**

 **Council Chambers**

Danny was sitting in the council chambers trying to look as small as possible as he was glared at by the other councilors

"OK, I admit, I may have gone a bit over board with the operation on Tollana" said Danny sheepishly

"A little over board? Daniel, I saw the footage from the Andromeda's logs; you obliterated more than 20 Goa'uld vessels, and that is without the fighters, the Nox called us complaining about the loose of life" began Helia

"How did the Nox…" a glare from Helia made Danny shut up again

"As I was saying, we got an inquiry from Earth more or less asking if you're mentally sound, Danny" Helia sighed and looked at Danny's hurt face "You're stressed. I get it, having to manage our war efforts in not one but three galaxies is a lot, and I understand that the numerous meetings with us and our stubbornness in believing that we don't need this alliance has not helped things, but you need to slow down, you're burning yourself out like this" finished Helia

"So, you're not throwing me off the council?" asked Danny unsure

"Heavens, no, whatever you did today, while it will impeach any treaty that we would have with the Tollan, proved without a reason of a doubt to this council that the strategy you implemented would succeed. Already our intelligence has compiled a list of known Goa'uld strongholds and the Tok'ra are yet again doing their thing and they are reporting fleet positions. We have sent bought the Tria and the Hippoflacus on hit and run missions. All have been a success and with the ships you destroyed today, our kill count is at 30 Goa'uld Ha'tak's in the last 2 weeks" said Albertus

"And besides we don't even need a treaty with the Tollan" said Danny with a smile

The other councilors became very uneasy at the sight of the smile on Danny's face

"Danny, what did you do?" asked Tucker

"Well, I may or may not marked for orbital bombardment several Ion Canon positions, from which I saved the Ion Cannons, and I may or may not have taken some of the phase shifting bombs along with some phase shifting devices before I left Tollana's orbit" said Danny a miscevous smile on his face

"You know that this is stealing, right?" asked Tucker

"No, it's payment for saving their buts from the Goa'uld" said Danny still grinning

"Councilors, I would like to ask for permition to leave Atlantis for a few weeks along with a few people" said Tucker while glaring at Danny. A gin spread over Albertus's face

"Oh, permition granted"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" asked Danny rhetorically. The grins on his fellow councilors faces confirmed his thoughts _'Oh, crud'._

 **A/N: Sorry if the chapter feels rushed, but I wanted to show people that stress was getting to Danny and that he isn't a saint. That and it felt pretty satisfying writing the battle of Tollana.**


	13. Chapter 13: Homecoming

Chapter 13: Homecoming

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

The sun was shining early in the morning, its light making the tall spires of Atlantis glisten in the sunlight. From a room in the northern pear sounds could be heard. The room was reasonably big and was mostly empty, so it was used as a training room. In the room Danny and Tucker were currently sparing, a favorite pastime of the two friends.

"So, Tuck, how are the modifications to the Orion going?" asked Danny as he blocked a strike from Tucker

"Pretty good, my team should have the cloaking generator installed in a couple of hours and the supplies will be loaded by the end of the day" said Tucker as he blocked a series of strike from Danny before retaliating with a roundhouse kick, a mistake that coasted him dearly.

Danny grabbed Tucker's leg and twisted it making Tucker loose balance and fall to the ground

"Dam you and your Alterran reflexes" muttered Tucker wile Danny just laughed

"I may have better reflexes than an average human or Lantean, but even if I didn't I would have caught the kick. Honestly Tucker you're getting slow in your old age" joked Danny while Tucker scowled

A while ago, more specific a couple of months after they arrived on Atlantis Danny agreed to undergo a test to determine the exact level of evolution he was elevated to. What was discovered was nothing short of mind blowing. The Ancients as the Tau'ri called them is a general term that refers to two groups: the Alterrans and the Lanteans. The Alterrans were the first evolution of the human form who fled their home galaxy several hundred million years ago, they were the true Ancients. When the Plague hit and Atlantis left for Lantea in the Pegasus Galaxy only several million Alterrans remained and when they began to ascend in mass they realized that they could not leave the Pegasus Galaxy undefended, so they took a human population and uplifted them technologically and genetically so that they could use and understand their technology. The Lanteans were born and while they were more advanced than the normal human they were still a far cry from the genetic perfection the Alterrans possessed. Most of the people that were now called Ancients were in fact Lanteans; in fact everyone on Atlantis was Lantean except one, well two: Danny and his unborn child.

It took Danny months to get the other people on Atlantis to stop calling him 'Ancestor' and even so, he only got the High Council to stop calling him that and the occasional technician that called him 'Supreme Commander' instead. Furthermore it appeared that at some point in Danny's recent family tree he was related to an actual descended Alterran, so when Clockwork told him he was Alterra, he wasn't actually lying, he just didn't tell him that he was a crossbreed between a human and an alien, and when he said 'was' it meant was. After whatever the council of Ancients did when they removed the ectoplasm that was bonded to Danny's DNA it seemed that he didn't return to normal, instead the Alterran genome inside him took precedence and overrode his human DNA thus making him a true Alterran.

After this earth/planet/whatever shattering revelation Danny began to scour the massive database on Atlantis for data on the Alterran. That was not an easy task, but thankfully being Alterran actually gives you a greater endurance aka needing only 4 hours of sleep a night, and a usual day for an Alterran was 30 hours, something that was driving Sam crazy. He discovered many things in his research on the Alterra. One, he had edilic memory which was great for learning new things as quickly as possible and that coupled with his natural love for science meant that he quickly learned almost all he needed to be counted as a scientist and not a warrior; two, he has awesome powers, just like Clockwork told him that he would have and while some Lanteans possessed the capacity for telekinesis, telepathy and other Alterran abilities, he still was much more powerful and they were not as hard to master. That and the capacity to create a storm then use lightning to strike down all that is in your path and dares to oppose you is cool, at least in Danny's humble opinion; three, and one of the things that made Danny's heart almost give out, was his actual predicted lifespan. For the usual Lantean they could expect to live about 500 years give or take 20 years, but for the usual Alterran the lifespan was more in the range of the 1milion year mark and if you fortified your mind with daily meditation sessions your life expectancy was almost indefinite, although Danny doubted that, making a reasonable guess that he could probably get his lifespan in the range of 5 to 6 million years.

"You're the one to talk about old age? You're nearly freaking immortal Danny!" said Tucker

Danny sighed "Thank you for reminding me that I could live on for the next several million years, unless I ascend, but honestly my near miss with ascension a couple of months ago made it clear that ascension is only a last resort" said Danny while helping Tucker up from the floor

"What happened, and how do I not know about it?" asked Tucker bemused

"It was four months ago and you were deployed on the Orion" said Danny

"That makes sense, so tell me, what happened?" asked Tucker

"Well, I managed to ascend, for a brief moment. My memory is still foggy, but suffice to say that there were some rules that would have been difficult to follow" said Danny

"Yea, you never were one for rules especially those of other dimensions" said Tucker with a smile

Danny groaned "First off, it's plane, ascended plane of existence, not dimensions; and second why would I ever follow Walker's stupid rules?" asked Danny rhetorically

"I don't know, you tell me" said Tucker as he moved to the exit

"Sometimes I wish that you were dead you know that" said Danny while moving to exit the training room with Tucker

"Naw, you're too much of a softie to do that, and anyway I'll probably either ascend or I'll come back as a ghost to haunt you" said Tucker

Danny just shook his head and pushed Tucker into a pillar.

 **City of Atlantis**

 **South-East pier, Docks**

Danny was standing with Tucker Sam and Mark in front of the door that led to the Orion. The ancient ship was currently resting on the surface of the ocean outside the city limits, with only some umbilical connecting it to the city.

"We got everything?" asked Danny

"For the last time, Danny, yes" said Sam exasperated

"We got everything we need, Danny. Civilian earth clothes, earth weapons, some cash that Sam brought with us when we first went to the Orion" said Tucker

"Well almost everything, we still need some clothes for Sam and baby clothes for Laura" said Mark referring to his daughter

"Eh, that can easily be arranged, we'll just go to a mall and get some clothes from there" said Danny as he prepared to enter the ship. He turned towards Opsia. She is Danny's lieutenant and the captain of the Andromeda when he is not aboard.

"Are you sure you have everything handled?" asked Danny

"Yes, Ancestor, everything is fine. You need not worry, we will follow your instruction to the letter" said Opsia

"Thank you Opsia and please stop calling me Ancestor, you're older than I am" said Danny

"Even if I am, Ancestor" Opsia made a pause" you are Alterra, it is only proper we show you the required respect" said Opsia

Danny sighed. He's heard this speech so many times that it was getting annoying.

"Thank you again Opsia. I know that you will do well in command of the Fleet until my return" said Danny as he walked through the airlock closely followed by Tucker, Mark and Sam.

 **Orion**

 **Bridge**

Danny entered the bridge along with Tucker, Mark and Valery. Sam and Jazz were staying with Laura, Jazz's daughter on the observation deck

"So, Tuck, run it by me, what kind of new toys does this ships have?" asked Danny as he sat down in the captain's chair "Man, I miss this chair"

Tucker laughed "Not as comfy as the one you have on your flagship?"

"Not even close" said Danny

"Well the Ancient Alterra surely knew how to build them. But I digress" said Tucker turning serious "I've installed one of our latest gen cloaking generators, so you can keep the shield on, but it will operate at reduced strength. You now have, beside the ring system an actual honest to god teleportation system. Also we tended to the hydroponics dome, because Sam wanted a garden, and you have two Jumpers in the hangar bay" said Tucker

"Huh, I'll have to see the dome, actually I haven't been there since we brought back that soil from Edora" said Danny

"Oh trust me, you're in for quite a sight" said Mark

"Ok, I get it, now, Tuck, if you would" said Danny

Tucker grinned.

Thorough the Orion power conduits began to glow as they transferred massive amounts of power to the different systems the ship had. The boarding ramp and umbilical disconnected from Atlantis and the massive ship floated away. It was strange seeing the Orion on water. In truth it looked like some sort of oddly designed boat.

The fusion generators turned on and began to increase their power output. The main drive of the Orion lit up with blue light and the ship slowly began to rise, water falling like a cascade from the hull of the ship. They rose in the air and then they began moving forward speeding into space. On their way out, a wing of 5 drone fighters approached the Orion and took up a V formation with the Orion in the middle. Danny smiled as he saw the sleek black fighters. Once the Orion reached space the fighters broke off and resumed their in system patrol. Unlike any other time the skies above Atlantis were clear of ships because all of their warships were currently conducting guerilla operations against the Goa'uld. Now the Orion usually is the ship that guards Atlantis from Orbit, but the High Council decided that if Danny is to go to Terra, then he will need a ship to do so and they were short on warships.

"Tucker, plot a course to Earth and give me an ETA, Mark beak orbit and head towards the system limit at 2/3 sub light speed" said Danny

"Yes, sir" said Mark

A couple of minutes of Tucker playing with the controls later

"Course plotted, via hyperspace you can get to Earth in about 3 hours at best speed and via FTL at max cruise speed you can be there in about 1 and a half days" said Tucker

"Very well, set drop out coordinates 30 light minutes outside the system, engage Hyper drive, best possible speed" said Danny

The countdown clock appeared again and began counting down the seconds.

Outside, a hyperspace window opened in front of the Orion and the ship sped into it.

 **Sol System**

 **30 light minutes away from the Kuiper belt**

A hyperspace window opened in the vastness of space. Out of that window a ship came out. It was an old ship with a lifespan stretching over more than 50 million years. The last time this ship left this system was more than 5 million years ago, before she was put down on the surface of one of the moons of Praclaroush. Now she returns to her system of origin with a new crew, one that might just be the key to the ascension of the Fifth Race.

Danny was sitting in the captain's chair on the bridge, looking out the window. In the distance a star shown. He knew that star very well, it was the star under which he was born, it was the star under which a great civilization rose to power, it was the star that gave life to human kind, it was the star of Earth, a planet so important that it's name has been recorded in history for more than 50 million years.

"Tucker, make course for the dark side of the moon, best possible speed. Mark engage cloak" said Danny

The Orion shimmered out of view and powered forward towards the inner system, more specifically the third planet from the star.

Terra Atlantus

Earth

 **Dark side of the Moon**

 **Orion**

 **Observation deck**

Danny looked over the people in the room. He was dressed in black jeans, black combat boots and a white T-shirt. Sam was dressed almost all in black, something you do not see very often nowadays. Tucker wore dark green cargo pants, black combat boots and a yellow turtleneck. The rest remained dressed in the usual Ancient white robes.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, Valery, Jazz, Mark. The original crew. The ones who left Earth to rekindle light to a long lost civilization have now returned.

"Danny, are you sure you don't want to take a jumper down?" asked Valery

"Well, yea, but still, I like the shuttles better" said Danny grinning

Sam sighed. She was married to the man and they literally traveled galaxies together. They've been in space for the first four months of their journey and only now did the space enthusiast in Danny come out in full force.

"Still, Danny I don't get your fascination with the space around Earth specifically. I mean I get it that you wanted to be an astronaut but still, you're the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet for heaven's sake. Why are you fawning over this debrie field infested space?" asked Jazz in utter confusion

"Come on Jazz, didn't you think that seeing Voyager 1 and 2 and flying next to them was cool?" asked Danny with a grin on his face

"Well, yea, but still, keep your fanboying to yourself and try not to make a fool of yourself" said Jazz teasingly

Danny rolled his eyes

"Ok, I get it, but still just in case, Mark prep a jumper for immediate departure and extraction, if we ever need it" said Danny

"Ah there he is, and just when I was beginning to like carefree-not-paranoid-Danny" said Sam teasingly and Danny mock glared at her causing her to smile

"Sam, I'm not paranoid, I'm prepared" said Danny

"Whatever lets you sleep at night little brother" said Jazz

"Ok, enough talk. I've waited almost two years and I want to see Mom and Dad" said Tucker fidgeting impatiently with the collar of his shirt "After two years of wearing Alterran robes why do these clothes seem so itchy"

"You know, I'm thinking that maybe we should tell your parents" said Danny to Sam and ignoring Tucker

She was surprised "Why would we do that?" she asked

"Well, you may have not had the best relationship with them, but I still believe that they have the right to know about their grandson" said Danny hoping the baby is a boy

Sam thought for a moment "What about your parents?" she asked

Danny thought about it for a moment and looked at Jazz to see her playing with her daughter. What about his parents? They did neglect them after all; do they deserve to know that they have a granddaughter and that they will possibly have a grandson as well?

"We'll tell them" said Danny resolute

 **Earth**

 **Amity Park**

 **Abandoned warehouse**

The shuttle left the Orion and engaged its own cloak. Danny did a quick scan of the area in which he would land. He found a warehouse at the edge of town. Slowly, as not to create a meteor he brought down the shuttle on the warehouse. There he disengaged the engines and powered down every system except the cloak.

It was night outside, just passed midnight

"So what now?" asked Sam

"You're staying here" said Danny

"What! Why would I stay here, I'm perfectly capable of coming with you!" said Sam angry

Danny put his hands up in an attempt to calm her

"I didn't say you weren't, but I don't want to risk it" said Danny

Sam huffed and moved back to her seat. Danny nodded and began strapping weapons to his body. Knives, an energy lance and a gun made their way under Danny's shirt, same went with Tucker.

"You do know that you're not going to be fighting anyone anytime soon right?" said Sam eying their weapons with certain reservations

"Yes we know, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be prepared for when Murphy decided to stick his nose where it doesn't belong" said Tucker

"Gees Tucker, you almost sound as paranoid as Danny is" said Sam with a smirk

"What? Oh please I'm nowhere near his level, and besides what cou-"said Tucker only to be stopped by Danny's hand on his mou0gth

"For the love of everything that is holy and sacred in this universe, please do not finish that sentence" said Danny almost pleadingly

Tucker swatted Danny's hand away from his face and grumbled something under his breath.

The two friends moved out under the cover of darkness, bought wearing long black trench coats with hoods to hide their features. They began searching through the outskirts of town for some information. They only found some newspapers, but one interested them greatly. It was about them

"Tuck, look" said Danny as he held the paper before him

The title said 'Where is Danny Phantom'

"Man, I didn't think that you'll be missed. What happened here?" asked Tucker

"I don't know, but from this it appears that without me as a deterrent or ghosts as the main enemy the criminality in the city skyrocketed. Heck, this city is at almost Gotham levels of crime" said Danny

"Yea, a Gotham without the Bat, or in this case the Phantom" said Tucker

"Let's move there is still a long walk to our secondary base" said Danny

The secondary base was a structure that was built during Danny's second year of ghost hunting. It was on the outskirts of town and away from the prying eyes of the GIW or any other ghost hunters for that matter. It was built in the old sewer system that Danny discovered after a fight with Vlad.

"Do you still think it has power?" asked Tucker

"Well we built that base to provide shelter in case of an Omega level event, so in theory it should" said Danny being unsure himself

They moved quickly and silently through the night, a skill they had honed for years. An hour later they reached the other edge of the town. Within a dark alley Tucker and Danny opened a hatch to the old sewer system. The place was damp and dark. They powered on their lances and a soft glow began emitting from them. They moved silently through the abandoned tunnels, rats scurrying away from them.

They reached a wall. Danny pressed a brick and a whole section of the wall turned slightly translucent

"Huh, it still works" said Tucker surprised

"Yea, but why, this system uses ectoplasm and there shouldn't be any left" said Danny

"Maybe they were protected from the cascade effect that followed the collapse of the Zone. After all this base has an ecto-genesis machine" said Tucker

"Maybe, but this feels like something more. Look out for any potential danger" said Danny

Danny and Tucker moved cautiously through the opened gate their lances prepared to discharge at anyone or anything that might be a threat. Little did they know that such a threat was lurking in the shadow waiting and observing. The small Dracula like bug began transmitting and in a place several hundred miles distant, under tons of rock a figure opened his eyes. The pod he was in opened and the figure stepped out. It was a man that had been declared dead for the past two years. He was the last Halfa, the last with the powers of a ghost, a species recently extinct.

"Oh my, the little badger has returned. Well let's go and throw a welcome party shall we?" a maniacal laugh filled the silence as pods in the room began to open, with creatures that looked like the stuff from nightmares coming out from them

 **Earth**

 **Amity Park**

 **Secondary base**

Danny and Tucker entered the base. It was dark, but after a bit of searching they found the light switch. Power to the base was restored.

The base did not look like much: a couple of beds, a bathroom and a huge storage locker, and an infirmary. At the back of the room there was a large computer station and an ecto-genesis machine. It was capable of creating synthetic ectoplasm that was of a high enough quality that Danny could have used it as an energy source if he was severally injured during his ghost fighting days.

"Tuck go see if the computer is operational, I'm going to check the perimeter" said Danny

An hour later Danny returned.

"So, what do we have?" asked Danny

"Well, the base seems operational, minimal structural damage" said Tucker

"Minimal?" asked Danny unsure

"There is water dripping from the ceiling one floor above us, it began to pool on the floor, but the safeties kicked in, the room is sealed off from the rest of the base" said Tucker

"Good, what about the sensors we placed around town?" asked Danny

"Most seem operational, there are a few that were damaged but most of the ones that are off line are the ecto-detection sensors" said Tucker

"As expected, can you open a comm. link to the shuttle?" asked Danny

Tucker nodded and pressed a few buttons

"Shuttle 2 this is Phantom, please respond" said Danny

A couple of moments later a voice was heard

"Danny, it's Sam, I read you loud and clear. What's your status?" asked Sam

"We're at Omega base. I was just checking to see if the infrastructure that we built here in Amity was still standing" said Danny

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Sam impatiently

"So far so good, but I have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that sais that something's coming and I don't think its friendly" said Danny

Tucker and Sam were silent. They knew that when the 'feeling' was rearing its ugly head something big was going to happen and they didn't like it one bit

"Sam can you patch me through to the Orion" said Danny

A couple of moments later a new voice came through the speakers

"Orion to Phantom, do you read"

"I read you Mark. I want you to do something. How quickly do you think that you can modify the sensors on board the Orion to scan for ecto-energy?" asked Danny

"What?" asked Mark stupefied

"I have reason to believe that someone has gotten their hands on an ecto-genesis machine" said Danny

"I need half a day to reconfigure the sensors, but I don't have the energy signature of ectoplasm in the ship's computer" said Mark quickly shaking away his stupor

"I'm going to see that you do. Phantom out" said Danny

"So what now?" asked Tucker

"Now we sit tight and prepare a data package for the Orion, then we're going to see our parents" said Danny

Tucker shrugged and went to work on converting an existent file with various ecto-signatures in it to the format necessary for the data to be accepted by the Orion's sensor network main computer.

Meanwhile Danny moved to sit in front of the ecto-genesis machine. It was weird, seeing ectoplasm for the first time in two years. The device was glowing with green energy, just like the energy Danny used to have when he was still a halfa, although he was never a true halfa, not by the common definition at least. Bought him and Vlad were just creepy men with creepy powers, they were not half dead, they couldn't be. It would be like being half ascended.

"Danny?" said Tucker, breaking Danny from his thoughts

"Hm, what is it?" asked Danny

"I finished the data package. It's uploading now" Tucker paused "You ok, man?"

"Not really, I mean all of this, it reminds me of what I was, of what this symbol used to mean" said Danny while dusting off an old DP logo off the top of the machine

"What it used to mean?" asked Tucker uncertain

"Yes, it used to mean hope, security, life, however ironic that sounds, now I can't but feel that I've tainted its legacy" said Danny

"Is this about Tollana?" asked Tucker

Danny did not answer, but he continued to look at the symbol.

Tucker sighed "Don't beat yourself over that, it wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't my fault? Tucker I _killed_ nine men by myself and then I ordered the destruction of almost 20 ships, who knows how many thousands died by my command, and who knows how many will keep dying on bought sides before the war is over" said Danny still not looking at Tucker

"I get you, and don't forget that my hands aren't bloodless either, but this is war, Danny. We don't get to have your dam superhero morals. Sure we don't torture, kill innocents or enslave people, but you must get this through your thick head that now it's either kill or be killed" said Tucker

A look of acceptance crossed Danny's face. Danny moved to one of the beds to the side and with a good night he went to sleep.

The next morning Danny was awoken by a beeping noise coming from the computer terminal. He looked around for Tucker and seeing that he was not there Danny pulled himself up and rose from the bed he slept in.

"This is Phantom, what is it?" said Danny without thinking

"Danny, its Val. We've got something to report" said Valery

"What is it?" asked Danny impatiently

"We've finished the modifications to our sensors and we have detected four separate sources of ectoplasm" said Val

After that sentence Danny's mind suddenly forgot about him being rudely awoken and was now worried about many things. Danny expected there to be one, maybe two sources of ecto-energy discovered, not four.

"Where are they?" asked Danny

A map appeared on the screen before him. On the map were four pulsing green dots. One was in Amity Park, obviously, the sensors picked up the ecto-genesis machine, one was in the Antarctic, that was where the original ecto-genesis machine that created the Ghost Zone was built, or it might be some other vestige of Ancient tech that used ectoplasm. The last two were what worried Danny the most. They were in Wisconsin and Colorado Rockies respectively. Danny paled.

"Danny what are you thinking?" asked Mark

"Mark, do we have those recon drones the R&D division of the SGC developed?" asked Danny

"No, but we have the schematics, we could build them if you want" said Mark still confused

"I want them. Mark build 4 drones, two for each of the unknown sources. Also could you adjust the weapon systems and the shields to work against ecto-entities" said Danny

"What! Why?" asked Mark

"I have a feeling that I know who we're dealing with and if I'm right, and I hope to God I'm not, then we could be in a lot of trouble very quickly" said Danny suddenly sounding morbid

"Who are we dealing with Danny?" asked Valery softly

"Vlad"

 **A/N: And cut. Yes, I brought Vlad back. I wanted to have the story ark where Danny comes home and has to face one of his oldest enemies and besides, you didn't really think that Vlad the Fruit loop would go down as easy as suicide, did you? Some clarifications on the timeline are required: the chapter Rise of Atlantis Part 2: The Ancient's Return happened within a month of Danny's arrival on Atlantis, and Rise of Atlantis Part 3: Navo Illac happened right when he left Lantea. Also Laura is 7 months old.**


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

Capter 14: Reunion

 **Terra**

 **Amity Park USA**

It was night time in Amity Park. The air was cold from the November night and families were staying indoors. It was 10 o'clock and most people were getting ready for bed.

Through the darken streets two shadows moved. The two men walked silently, jumping from roof to roof towards their destination in the residential region of town. The two were dressed in black trench coats and hoods covered their faces.

Danny grunted as he leaped onto the roof of another house, Tucker not far behind him. He silently thanked Clockwork for making him train in the art of Ninjutu. The two slid down from the roof and silently made their way to a park that was just across Tucker's old house. Danny pulled out a pair of high tech binoculars that he made while on Atlantis and began a detailed survey of the area.

"Are they home?" asked Tucker

"It appears so, the life sign detector is reading two life signs in the house and bought are in the living room" said Danny

"So, we are really doing this?" asked Tucker nervous

Danny turned back to look him in the eyes "Tuck, it's going to be OK, you're parents will be happy to see you" assured Danny

"Even after they find out everything we've done?" asked Tucker as Danny paused looking unsure himself

"Thought so, now how do we approach this situation?" said Tucker

"I'm thinking that we go up to the door and nock" said Danny

"We nock? That's your brilliant plan?" asked Tucker

"Well we don't have a better one and this way we can avoid the awkward situation of finding two black clad hooded men in your house, I mean if I was in that kind of situation I'd be more likely to shoot first, ask questions later" said Danny shrugging

Tucker conceded to the plan. They bought made their way down to the street and walked to the door. For Tucker the atmosphere was tense. Looking around him, Tucker put down his hood and pressed the door bell. A few tense moments later Maurice Foley opened the door and was met with the face of his son.

Time seemed to stop for Tucker and his father.

"Dad?" asked Tucker unsure

"Tucker?" asked Maurice voice strained

Tucker only nodded and pulled his father into a hug, willing himself not to cry

"You're home! Thank God you're home"

 **Foley residence**

Danny was quietly enjoying a cup of tea that Tucker's mother had made him and listened to Tucker rant about Atlantis.

"Trust me dad, you'll faint when you see Atlantis" said Tucker

"OK we get it dear, it's an impressive city. So tell us what else have you been doing since you left home?" asked Angela and Maurice leaned in to hear the answer

"He's a commander in the Ancient Navy" blurted out Danny

"What!" said bought parents

"Dude!" cried out Tucker

"You joined the military?" asked Maurice shocked

"Well it's not like I had a choice, somebody's got to make sure Supreme Commander Douchbag over here doesn't get killed" said Tucker pointing to Danny

"Really Tucker, really, I thought we were above name calling" said Danny annoyed and Tucker shrugged

"You're in the military too!" exclaimed Angela

"Well, not quite, I also have a seat on the High Council. I'm the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. I'm in charge of the Ancient Navy and Army, basically I run the military" explained Danny "And besides, Tucker doesn't command a front line warship, he's the captain of a science ship, whose crew is almost entirely civilian" said Danny hoping to calm the worried parents down, and it worked a bit

"What kind of ship?" asked Maurice curious

"A Destiny class exploration cruiser, the Orion. It was the ship we first boarded when we left Earth two years ago, and originally it was my first command" said Danny

"What do you command now?" asked Angela

Before Danny could respond Tucker began to talk

"His ship is named the Andromeda, an Aurora class battleship, the current flagship of the Ancient fleet. I am also happy to announce that that ship is the most powerful ship in three galaxies and completely Tucker approved" said Tucker proudly

"What do you mean?" asked Maurice a bit wary

Danny pulled a small holo projector from his trench coat and placed it on the table. The small device sprang to life showing the Andromeda in all its glory

"That is the Andromeda. A three kilometer ship of concentrated death and destruction, just like her sister ships" said Tucker

"Sister Ships?" asked Angela her voice rising a bit out of fear and awe at the power displayed before her

"The ships of the Ancient fleet are the Andromeda, with the Tria and Hippofalacus as her sister ships and the Orion. Currently the fleet is being expanded. It will soon contain three battle groups and a support group, in total about 23 ships and several thousand fighters" said Danny

 **Amity Park**

 **Warehouse above Omega Base**

After the nightly visit at Tucker's parents, the two friends decided to retreat for the night to Omega base, also known as secondary base. The next day Tucker's parents called Damon Grey, William Lancer, Ida Manson and Alex and Alice Damon together to share the great news. They informed the others of everything that they had learned in their brief encounter with their children and they said that Danny wanted them to meet at an abandoned warehouse outside of town, so here they were now.

"Where are they?" asked an impatient Damon

"Damon relax, I'm sure they are coming" said Alex

"Are you sure, I mean we've been here for 20 minutes already" said Damon

Before Alex could respond a roar was heard from above. The jaws of everyone present dropped as a shuttle decloaked above them and made its landing approach outside the warehouse. The back doors opened and Danny walked out dressed in white Alterran robes. He casually leaned on the edge of the shuttle door with a grin on his face.

"War of the Worlds! Daniel what is the meaning of this?" shrieked Lancer

Danny raised an eyebrow

"Well, I thought that you might like to see what we've been up to since we left and what better way than to bring you up to the Orion" said Danny while motioning them inside

They all entered the craft with a certain reservation. Danny sat in the pilot's chair and closed the hatch. The 4 passengers that are able take their seats.

"Daniel where are the seat belts?" asked Damon

"You won't need them. With the new inertial dampeners installed you wouldn't even feel that we are flying. They are much better than the old ones" said Danny grinning at the inside joke

Danny turned his attention fully to the task at hand. He slowly powered the ascent thrusters and engaged the cloak. He began his ascent profile and opened a comm. line to the Orion.

"Shuttle 1 to Orion, do you copy" said Danny. This got the attention of the other people on board

"Orion copies, how was the mission?" asked a voice that was quickly identified as Valery

"Mission was a success. Precious cargo is on board. Please confirm flight path security" said Danny

"Flight path security confirmed no bogies on scans. Proceed to rendezvous point beta at best possible speed. Orion out" said Valery

"Well you sure do know how to run a tight ship" commented Damon

"It's not that hard, we've been doing this since before we left Earth. We've been training and working as a team for the better part of 5 years. We just carried on with that and added a few more military words and slang" said Danny shrugging while making some course adjustments

"Where are we going if you don't mind my asking?" asked Mr. Lancer

"The dark side of the moon. Orion will be waiting for us there. It's the same spot the Asgard usually park their ships so they won't be detected by Earth radar be they space or planet based" explained Danny

The rest of the journey was mostly silent until Danny called everyone forward just as they were about to pass the horizon of the moon

"I think that you'll want to come closer to the window. We're about to enter visual range" said Danny

Everyone watched in fascination as the ship crossed the horizon only to be met with empty space.

"Danny, where is the ship?" asked Ida

Danny smirked and pressed a few buttons on the console before him.

In the darkness of space a ship shimmered into view. The imposing mass of the Orion appeared a couple of thousand kilometers off the front of the shuttle. The jaws of everyone inside dropped as they approached the ancient ship.

"So what do you think?" asked Danny

"Wa… how… "was the most coherent speech that came from thee group

"Pretty impressive, I know. It is really amazing when you come to think about it. This ship was built at the height of Alterran civilization" Danny paused as he looked his guests in their wide eyes" 50 million years ago"

 **Sol System**

 **Dark side of the Moon**

 **Orion**

The ancient ship floated silently under the cover of her cloak as it made its way into an orbit above Earth, leaving the safety of the Moon's shadow. The shuttle had docked only moments prior at the front most docking port. Under the instruction of an automated subroutine docking clamps rose to secure the shuttle to the hull and the shield extended to cover the shuttle.

The light above the airlock turned from red to green. The wheel on the door turned a bit then the door unlocked and rose into the ceiling. At the same time the shuttle's doors opened

The two groups of people looked at each other. On one side there were six of the seven which came to Earth.

Jasmine and Mark Damon/Damonus with their daughter Laura; Tucker Foley/Andromedus; Samantha Phantom and Valery Grey/Caligos were standing on one side while Daniel Phantom, Ida Manson, Alex and Alice Damon, William Lancer, Damon Grey and Maurice and Angela Foley were standing on the other side. The atmosphere was tense until Danny broke the silence.

"Honey I'm home!" yelled Danny with a grin on his face

This broke the tension. Parents hugged their children and began crying. Mr. Lancer stood at a side looking upon the reuniting families with a smile on his face as they were led by a very proud Tucker to the observation deck. Danny fell behind the group and next to Lancer.

"Amazing, isn't it? To see families together again" began Danny

"Quite right Mr. Fenton, or is it Supreme Commander now?" asked Lancer with a knowing smile

Danny smiled back and then his face darkened "I'm not a Fenton, never was. It's Phantom Mr. Lancer, always has been, always will be" said Danny in a sour mood

"What do you mean?" asked Lancer confused

Danny looked around and led Lancer to a storage room to which he closed the door. Taking a deep breath he said

"I'm adopted" said Danny as Mr. Lacer's eyes got wide

"My father is Alterran and my mother is human. Ten years before I was born my father, Liam Phantom known to Earth by the name Liam Nightingale, descended from the higher plane of existence. He met my mother five years later and married her one year after that. Four years later I was born and one month after that they died in a car crash" said Danny pausing a bit. Lancer's eyes had gotten wider with each moment "Dad Ascended and helped my mother ascend as well. They were planning to descend again in order to raise me, but the others stopped them. I was adopted by the Fentons a week later, my Alterran abilities locked away until Clockwork unsealed them and rewrote my DNA to make me a full Alterra. The rest is history" finished Danny with a sad smile

"I am sorry Daniel" said Lancer

Danny shook his head "Don't be. I managed to ascend a couple of months ago and I met them there. Hacking into my records on Earth yesterday has only confirmed what I had been suspecting for the past 10 years" said Danny

"I can't imagine what you must have felt when you discovered this. How did your friends react?" asked Lacer

"They don't know" said Danny

"Do you think it is wise to keep secrets from them?" asked Lancer

"I'm not keeping this from them; I'm keeping this from the High Council. Liam Phantom was the last great Supreme Commander. He won the war against the X'Naal in the galaxy of Othala by means of a superior strategy while vastly outnumbered and outgunned. Unfortunately his expertise all but vanished when he ascended 7 million years ago. If it didn't the Lanteans would probably have won the war with the Wraith in Pegasus" said Danny shaking his head and moving out of the room with Lancer after him "I don't need the High council to dissolve into a bunch of yes men just because of who my father was, heck they already are doing that to a degree after they found out I was Alterra" finished Danny

The hall was quiet as they walked but Danny expected as much.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Lancer unsure

"Sure, why not" said Danny shrugging

"Are you planning on telling Mr. and Mrs. Fenton about all this? About Jasmine's daughter and your unborn child?" asked Lancer

Danny stopped and sighed

"I suppose I should, after all we're telling Mr. and Mrs. Manson" said Danny with a grin that made Lancers eyebrow raise

"Do I even want to know?" he drawled

Danny shrugged "Probably not, but then again I don't think that you'll miss the show" said Danny

The two continued to walk in silence until they reached the observation deck. It was then that Lancer realiesed that they changed their position. They were now in orbit above Earth, with the eastern coast of America visible through the reinforced window.

The people in the room were chatting seemingly oblivious to the absence of two of their group, after all there was much to discuss and a small child to coddle.

"Why are we in orbit above Earth?" asked Lancer

"We needed to get close so that our transporters could lock onto specific biosignatures. We'll be beaming Jeremy and Pamela Manson to the observation deck as soon as they are alone, they we'll be heading to Atlantis" said Danny before turning to Tucker " Operation Angry retrieval is a go"

As soon as those words were uttered everyone on the observation deck grew quiet and Tucker's face broke into a grin "Get the camera!" said Tucker as bought he and Mark rushed out of the door, nearly taking it with them and Sam rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. She locked her eyes with Danny and he handed her an energy lance and personal shield which she activated.

Danny turned back to look at Lancer

"Would you like to see more of the ship?" asked Danny in an innocent voice.

William Lancer had not missed the exchange between the two and was definitely curious of what was going on so he followed Danny without much thought. The two walked through the halls towards a transport booth.

"Have you given much thought to what you'll do after you retire?" asked Danny out of the blue

"No I have not, but since you mention it, I should assume that you have some sort of plan for me in the works" said Lancer

Danny chuckled "You always were smarter than I gave you credit for. I know that you love classic literature and I was wondering if you would like to browse the libraries of Atlantis for a time, you know, read some quality Alterran literature" finished Danny with a smile at Lancer's bemused expression

"You would give me access to the cultural archive of the Ancients?" asked Lancer

"No, nothing of that sort, for now at least. In my time on Atlantis I have had the pleasure of reading quite a few books that have been quite enlightening, if you wish I could have them translated to English for you to enjoy" said Danny exiting the transport booth

"I never thought that you were much of a reader Daniel, but I have to ask this: Why?" asked Lancer

"Call it an apology gift for all the troubles I caused you in my years of high school" said Danny

"Ah, I see. Bribery does not suit you Commander Phantom" said Lancer with a smile

Danny chuckled as they reached the bridge. He entered the code into the bridge door control. The wheel on the door rotated slightly as the light above the door and the one on the pad switched color. The door slid upwards revealing two beautifully engraved doors.

"What is this?" asked Lancer

"You'll see" responded Danny cryptically as he pushed the button

Before them the bridge doors opened and they took a step inside, Danny going to the captain's chair while Lancer staying behind the rails. With a few button pushed the bridge rose from its location and locked in place. Danny moved again to the sensor control and began working on the data he received from the extremely advanced sensors.

"What are you doing?" asked Lancer

"I'm isolating the individual biosigns for the four people we'll be 'abducting'. I'm also preparing two stasis pods for two of our most volatile gusts to be transferred in" said Danny

"Daniel, there is something that you should know" said Lancer

"Yes, go on" said Danny not breaking from his work

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are… gone" said Lancer

Danny stopped and turned his chair around so he was facing Lancer

"Gone?" Danny asked

"9 months after you left they were attempting to restart the portal in their basement and Damon was out of state on a business trip. Despite the failsafe that bought you and Tucker placed on the portal they managed to power it up. The wormhole opened for a brief second, but they were standing right in front of it and they were caught in the unstable vortex that formed. That coupled with the surge of power that destroyed the portal in an explosion vaporiesed their bodies. I'm sorry" finished Lancer

Danny just stared at Lancer. It's true that he had no love for Jack and Maddie, not after being hunted for the better part of his teen life, but he still didn't want them dead.

"Thank you for informing me Mr. Lancer" said Danny returning to his work. Lancer nodded and continued to look around as Danny worked

 **Sol System**

 **High orbit above Earth**

Danny was standing alone in a science lab looking over different old Alterran fleet battle tactics and updating them to a more modern design to account for the change in technologies over the ages. One thing that he noticed is that never in the history of the Ancient Fleet did fighters or craft with similar capabilities to the ones he designed were used. The closest thing he could find were formations of Puddle jumpers attacking from stealth, but the Jumpers were and still are glorified shuttles, no matter the arsenal of Drones that they carry. Danny noted to make sure that he had Tucker to look into the feasibility of designing an AI to control the fighters, thus eliminating the need for a chair operator.

Danny looked at the time. 40 hours until the ship jumped to FTL for the 26 hour journey to Atlantis.

In the ten hours since he had that conversation on the bridge with Mr. Lancer much has changed.

Danny beamed aboard Jeremy and Pamela Manson. At first they were shocked and over the next 3 hours Sam explained to them what has happened in the last several years and Danny himself revealed his lineage to the people on board, though he was forced to do so by Lancer. They were all shocked but they understood his reluctance in sharing that information with the rest of the people on Atlantis. The problems started when the elder Mansons all but demanded that Sam return with them to Earth to be married with a rich jerk, as Sam put it. When they found out she was already married to Danny and that she also carried his child they blew a fuse demanding that she have an abortion and come with them. Pamela moved to grab Sam, but before she could she was met with the tip of two energy lances, curtsey of Tucker and Mark, that were primed and ready to discharge their deadly charge, and the tip of Danny's clacking pure white plasma-energy blade pointed at her neck. Afterwards bought elder Mansons were invited to leave the ship if they didn't behave themselves.

A nock on the door broke Danny from his thought. In the doorway stood Jeremy Manson.

"Hello, Daniel" said Jeremy

"Good evening Mr. Manson" said Danny respectfully eyeing the person before him cautiously

"I know you don't have a reason to believe me, but I only want what's best for my daughter" began Jeremy

"I think it's high time you let her decide what's best for herself Mr. Manson" chilled Danny

"You're right" said Jeremy. Danny jerked in surprise, why was he agreeing with him "It's time that bought myself and Pamela saw that. You make her happy and if she's happy then I'm happy" Jeremy paused "Look Danny, I have nothing against you, never did. You are a good man and you always made Sammy happy. I don't know why Pamela disliked about you, but still I would like to see my grandchild someday, if you'll allow it" finished Jeremy

Danny stood up from his chair and extended his hand for Jeremy to shake "Thank you, Mr. Manson for your blessings" said Danny respectfully

Jeremy shook his hand "We're family now, so call me Jeremy"

The two shook hands and smiled. Maybe, just maybe they could work together

 **Orion**

The ancient ship was silently sitting under cloak as it orbited the Earth. The people inside were having a tour, and now they were at its end in the gate room.

"So this is one of the original gates?" asked Damon

"Yes. This one, the one on Destiny and the original gate that was on Terra are the oldest gates in existence, with the original Terra gate being the first gate made for prolonged use" said Danny

Danny, Mark and Valery were leading the tour. Tucker was on the bridge monitoring sensor readings to see what Vlad was up to, Sam was watching Laura in her quarters and Jazz was building stealth satellites so they could keep watch on any new ecto-activity on Earth while they were away. This data would be transmitted directly to the Orion and processed there.

Suddenly the comm. on Danny's arm beeped.

"This is Phantom" said Danny

"Danny we're receiving an urgent transition from Atlantis. Its priority red one" said Tucker

"On my way" said Danny and he all but ran to the control interface room

With a few pushes of a button a holographic screen appeared on that screen Albertus's face appeared looking somber. This immediately told Danny that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Danny asked

"20 hours ago the Tok'ra came to us informing us that a summit was taking place on a space station deep inside Goa'uld controlled space. Daniel Jackson was asked to pose as Lo'taur to System Lord Yu in order to infiltrate the summit and release a specially designed symbiote poison killing the leadership of the System Lords in one swoop. From status reports we've received from Selmak, Osiris has come to this meeting calming to serve the system lord Anubis. It appears that the System Lords came together to discuss the threats they face. It appears that we are not the only ones who have been harassing the System Lords" said Albertus with a smirk, but Danny's glare quickly made it fade "Also, it seems that Anubis was thought dead and from the way the other system lords reacted and from what the Tok'ra told us, he is more ruthless and bloodthirsty than your average Goa'uld"

"Why was I mot made aware of this?" hissed Danny

"There was no need. The Tok'ra assured us that this mission was relatively easy and they needed the help of the Terrans. We extended our support to this operation with our fleet but Marcus and Helia insisted that the fleet continue on with their preplanned hit and run attacks against Goa'uld ships and planets. Furthermore the battle cruisers Invince and Vintio have finished their trails and have formed the first hunter killer combat group, as per your instructions" said Albertus with a nervous smile

Danny narrowed his eyes at the man. He was stalling, spewing the good news before the bad news

"Seeing as you are calling me, I assume that something went wrong" stated Danny

"Yes, it did" Alberus paused "5 hours ago a subspace distress beacon was received from Ravana. It was sent by one of our men that went with the Terrans to the Tok'ra base. The message states that Ravana is currently under attack by three Ha'tak class ships accompanied by at least two dousin Al'kesh and several wings of gliders" finished Albertus

Though he was not showing it, Danny was furious

"What's the disposition of our fleet?" asked Danny

"The Andromeda, Invince and Vintio are 5 hours away if they push their engines to flank. The Tria and Hippofalacus are 6 hours away. You are 4 hours if you go to flank and plug in the VEM" said Albertus

"Very well, I'm sending some people to Atlantis. We'll talk about this when this is over. Have three teams gate to the Orion immediately after we send our people through" said Danny

"One more thing Supreme Commander, our long range sensors have detected a Goa'uld Fleet approaching Atlantis at high speed. It is possible that the last time one of our scout groups engaged the Jaffa on the ground, the Jaffa were able to see the address of Atlantis. Estimates show that they will arrive within a week" said Albertus

"Send me the Andromeda, Invince and Vintio" said Danny before cutting the connection

By this point Danny was cursing his luck. Of course the time he returns to Earth is the time that Vlad rears his ugly head from whatever hole he was hiding in and the Goa'uld decide to act up. He quickly sent a message over the intercom announcing that all personnel aboard the ship was to come to the Gate room for an announcement. Quickly Danny went to his quarters and put on his black and white battle armor and white cape. He went to the armory and took two energy lances, an energy pistol. His energy-plasma blade and placed a plasma rifle on his back. Having finished he made his way to the gate room.

On arrival most of the people were shocked to see him in battle armor and carrying a veritable arsenal attached to him, but some knew what it meant. Team Phantom knew what this dark look on their friend's face meant.

War.

"I received a message from Atlantis. Ravana has been attacked by the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra there are cut off from the gate and we are the closest ship to that world" said Danny

The parents were afraid and the children were somber

"What will happen to us?" asked Jeremy

"You will be beamed down to Earth in the Foley's home. From there you will go to your own homes. You will not speak about anything that you have seen here and you will prepare for a possible attack on Amity Park. If you can, leave the city or the country" said Danny

"Attack from whom?"asked Damon

"Vlad" hissed Tucker and Danny nodded

"Jazz, are the satellites ready?" asked Danny

"Yes, they're ready to be deployed. The program is done as well" said Jazz

"Good, you, Sam and Laura will be going through the Stargate to Atlantis immediately. Tucker go run a diagnostic on our shields and weapons and retune the shields and weapons accordingly. Valery plug in the VEM and Mark set a course for the system's star, we need to recharge. Move it people, battle stations" bellowed Danny

Mark, Tucker and Valery snapped to attention and ran off to do as ordered. Danny moved to the control panel in the gate room and began the dialing sequence. The gate lit up and began to spin, the chevrons locking with audible chimes. Pamela and Jeremy were transfixed on the site and jumped back when the unstable vortex formed before settling into a puddle. Danny transmitted the IDC and nodded to Jazz who took Laura and stepped through. Before she felt Sam kissed Danny and with a 'stay safe' and 'I love you' they broke apart and she stepped through the gate witch shut down moments after, only to begin to spin again not a moment later.

Saying their goodbyes, Danny transported the visitors to Earth before the gate activated and through it three four man elite teams stepped through.

Danny went to the bridge and was granted by Tucker, Mark and Valery at the bridge condoles

"Deploy satellites, move us out of orbit. Give me SITREP of the ship" ordered Danny

"Weapons recalibrated, shields and weapons operating at maximum efficiency, drone stores at maximum capacity, energy reserves at 64%, VEM at 18%" said Tucker

"Good, deploy satellites, move us out of orbit and set course for the star. As soon as we are clear jump to hyperspace ad go to flank" ordered Danny

The Orion dropped cloak and banked away breaking orbit. The sub-light drives pushed the ship to her flank speed as they sped towards the star. Once there they plunged through the star, emerging through the other side with full energy reserves a couple of minutes later a glowing blue hyperspace window opened and the ship sped into it powered by its powerful intergalactic hyper drive. The window closed soon after.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, but I hit a writer's block I had to be with my family this month, so I didn't have enough time to set down and write. Anyways I always thought that it would be cool for Danny to be adopted and I never liked Jack and Maddie and by the way Sam is 4 months pregnant.**


	15. Chapter 15: Fire and Blood

Chapter 15: Fire and Blood

 **Hyperspace**

 **Orion**

The ancient ship was hurling through hyperspace at incredible speeds towards Revanna. Throuout the ship an eerie silence reigned.

Tucker was attempting to comfort the twelve men that will soon go to war in an attempt to rescue as many Tok'ra as possible from the doomed base as well as retrieve the valuable data on their computers. This would be their first real battle even though they had engaged in firefights with Jaffa on numerous planets; they usually defeated them easily, but only because of their superior technology and the fact that they had a personal shield protecting them. None of them had seen what real war was like, not like Danny had. Tucker sighed thinking of his best friend, the closest thing to a brother he had. They've been in hyperspace for 15 minutes and after the first ten Danny had stormed out of the bridge and locked himself in the briefing room, no doubt cursing Murphy and the High Council.

Tucker shook his head, dispelling the murderous thoughts he had regarding the High Council. It was true that Lanteans were still Lanteans and their capacity to fight and wage war was the same as a human toddler, but still, even if he was on vacation, Danny left clear orders that he should be contacted if anything of importance happened while he was gone for a few weeks. Strapping the remaining parts of his battle armor and holstering two energy lances Tucker moved to the hangar bay to oversee preparations for the ground assault.

 **Orion**

 **Briefing room**

Danny sat silently at the head of the table glaring at the people before him with a scowl on his face. Commander Marcus of the Tria, Commander Albinus of the Hippofalacus, Commander Opsia of the Andromeda, Commander Tucker of the Orion and Captain Simo of the Invince and Captain Fluvia of the Vintio were all standing before Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom with their eyes downcast. Tucker was acting this way more out of respect for his friend than fear for his position. He was the only one that was standing in for real in the room, the rest were holograms transmitted from their ships and he was the only one not being glared at and boy was he glad that that was the case.

Danny didn't normally lose his temper or glare for that matter very much, that was more of Sam's job. It was also her job to calm Danny down when he was angry, but she was not here now and Tucker had to give props to Danny his glare was truly bone chilling terrifying.

Danny on the other hand was trying very hard not to snap at his subordinates, because to be honest they probably knew nothing to begin with. Danny sighed.

"Relax, I'm not mad at you" said Danny

The whole rooms breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"Right now I want to focus on saving the Tok'ra on Revanna then I can yell at the High Council for being stupid assholes" said Danny

"What is the plan Supreme Commander?" asked Marcus respectfully

"Firstly I want the Tia to head to Atlantis; it appears that we have a fleet of Goa'uld ships approaching the city. It will take some time for them to arrive but I want to be prepared for the worst. Hippofalacus will head to Revanna with the Andromeda and her battle group. There you will regroup with Commander Tucker and the Orion on the far side of the sun from the planet. I will have to contact Earth to inform them of what has happened and give them a tactical report. If we're lucky they will sent some men with us to storm the tunnels and the base camp" said Danny as the others nodded

Danny pulled up a holographic map of the planet. In orbit it showed three red pyramids and five white diamonds surrounding them. Danny maneuvered the controls so they were looking at the ground. They could tell they were looking at a valley. On one end there was a blue circle standing upright from the ground, the Stargate. Around the stargate there were many red dots that showed enemy life signs.

"As you can see the situation is dire. Lifesighn count numbers something in the thousands and there are several parked Al'kesh and troop transports several miles east of the gate's location. We have a rough estimate of where the Tok'ra base is, but it's no good. It appears that a portion of the tunnels were exposed and you can be certain that Jaffa are storming them as we speak" said Danny

"What do you propose" asked Opsia as she leaned forward

"First we need to clear the area surrounding the gate for reinforcements to arrive and to have an alternate escape route if everything goes to shit as we're expecting. To do this I suggest a two pronged attack, from the gate, if we can get Terra involved, and from the planet's surface using air power. After that is done I hope that we would get some help from Earth to hold the gate while myself and two teams go down into the tunnels to clear out the enemy and rescue anyone we can. Meanwhile the Andromeda and Hippofalacus will engage the space fleet with the Orion providing long range fire support. The Invince and Vintio will launch their fighters for hunter killer missions. Nothing makes it off that planet. Then the Andromeda and the Hippofalacus will begin a restricted orbital bombardment of the enemy ground troops beginning with fortified positions. Once the fortified positions are destroyed we will infiltrate the camp in search for prisoners. The ships will do the same with enemy ships, any and all Goa'uld in orbit are to be beamed in a cell before their ships are destroyed, we need to find out more about this Anubis and what are his motives" finished Danny

"I believe that you will have no problem getting help from Earth, they are strong warriors" said Albinus in encouragement

Danny nodded" You have your orders, move out. Signal me after you have gained orbital supremacy. Dismissed" said Danny

The officers in the room snapped to attention and the holograms disappeared leaving only Danny and Tucker alone in the briefing room. Danny moved to the table and took from it a disc. That disc was a hologram projector that had the tactical situation of Revanna on it.

"You sure about this?" asked Tucker as they arrived in the gate room

"Positive, there is no other choice" said Danny as he nodded to Tucker

Tucker moved his comm. to his mouth and spoke "Bridge, this is Commander Tucker. Perform an immediate hyperspace drop" Tucker ordered

The ship shook slightly as it was rudely forced from hyperspace and the inertial dampeners were struggling to compensate for the speed that they had accumulated. On command from Danny's wrist mounted pad the Stargate lit up and began to spin dialing Earth. Once the gate was dialed, Tucker sent the IDC from the console in the gate room. Receiving confirmation bought Danny and Tucker snapped to attention

"Commander, you have the ship" said Danny before saluting and entering the event horizon

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

General Hammond was quietly sipping his coffee in his office while he waited for the return of SG1 and SG2 return from the joint mission with the Tok'ra. He was beginning to get a feeling that usually meant that SG1 got into some kind of mess again. Oh well, at least they had SG2 with them as backup.

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole"

Hammond went downstairs into the control room where the ever faithful sergeant Walter was manning the stargate controls

"Receiving the Orion's IDC" announced Walter

"Open the Iris" ordered Hammond as moved out of the control room and into the gate room to greet his guests

Out of the gate walked Danny with a somber expression on his face. Seeing this general Hammond was given pause. He had never seen the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet with that look on his face, but if his experience was correct something bad had happened

"Supreme Commander what happened, I thought that you were on leave?" asked Hammond

A brief look of anger surged over Danny's face before he spoke "1 hour ago I received word from Atlantis. Revanna is under attack" said Danny pausing and letting the words sink in "I have come to ask your assistance in our assault on the Goa'uld forces there" said Danny

Hammond was shocked at what he had heard

"Supreme Commander, I would gladly offer our assistance in any way we can, but we do not know the situation there" said Hammond but he was stopped by Danny who pulled out a disc from his belt

"I have already taken the liberty of planning an assault. The battleships Andromeda and Hippofalacus along with the battle cruisers Invince and Vintio and the Orion are already on route to the planet in question. The maps and data that I am about to show you are captured in real time thanks to the stealth satellites that I had placed in orbit" said Danny

"Let's go to the briefing room, you can tell me more there" said Hammond

Upon arrival to the briefing room Danny wasted no time in getting set up. He explained quickly to General Hammond what his plan for storming the gate area was. Hammond quickly agreed and made a few calls. Within the hour 100 men were ready to depart to Revanna. This would be the biggest land off-world operation conducted by the Terrans in the history of the Stargate Program. When asked who would be leading the charge through the gate, Danny simply replied 'I am'.

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **T-05 minutes**

Danny was standing in front of the gate platform looking at the big ring. In 5 minutes he would step through and face the enemy with the intent to kill. This wasn't the first battle that Danny had taken part in. That honor belongs to the battle he waged at Mal Observatum'ul'a, otherwise known as the Observant's Keep in the Ghost Zone. Back then he was just 15, a boy, but in that battle he became a man, one forged from hardship and struggle, from fire and blood. It was then that Danny broke his vow not to kill. He still remembers that day; the thick green blood intermixed with a pure white essence that spilled from the chest of the High Observant. Danny still remembers the way that green and white liquid stained his pristine white blade of forged ghost steel. He took several more lives after that, and only after the battle did he realizes what he had done. It took two months of therapy from his sister, friends and Clockwork to make him realizes that killing doesn't necessarily make you a bad person.

Snapping back to reality Danny looked at the 60 men that he would lead into battle. They looked at him strangely, Danny noticed, one even stared a bit at the sigil on his shoulder, he had probably heard of Danny when he was still playing hero. This was something that annoyed Danny to no end.

The Fruit loop had been right. He was just playing the hero game, but that changed with the battle at Mal Observatum'ul'a. In a very strange way it was that battle that made Danny into the man he was today. Stepping into the field of death was a naïve young boy who thought that the world was black and white, good or evil. On that field the boy hero died and the man warrior was born.

Walking up to Danny was a Major Dean Jefferson. Danny turned to face him

"Major Jefferson, are your men ready?" asked Danny

"Yes…sir" said the major respectfully

"You need not address me as such Major, I am not of your military" said Danny, a little touched that a soldier from Earth that had ten years or maybe more on Danny would call him sir

"With all due respect, Supreme Commander, you'll be leading the charge through the gate, and even though we're not of your military that I something respect" said Major Jefferson

"It doesn't hurt that he thinks you're a Jedi" quipped a Captain from behind the Major, making the major blush slightly

"Jedi?" asked Danny faking confusion, even though on the inside he was smirking

"You know, you use a light saber, you have cool powers witch you use for good and well that basically makes you a Jedi" said the Major while Danny arched an eyebrow

"I believe I recall the group that you are referring to. It is from that movie of yours that O'Neill showed me when I last visited Terra, Star Wars I believe it was called. I have to say that it was an extremely good movie and a very accurate representation of a galactic civil war" said Danny looking contemplative, while laughing hysterically on the inside. Oh if they only knew.

Suddenly the pad on Danny's arm beeped. Checking the computer Danny saw that it was time. With a somber face he turned around, removing his helmet from his belt, and carrying it under his arm. The helmet was different from the ones made for lancers. It was more like a cowl with two retractable mouth pieces that offered a seal for hostile environments.

Seeing the change in Danny's expression the Major and the Captain who were talking with him moved back into ranks with the other men and the operators on the hastily built gun MALPs along with medium and small caliber mortars. Danny moved up the ramp of the Stargate, staying at a far enough distance from the gate that the unstable vortex would not reach him. Seeing him move and the gate begin to activate the men in the room fell silent, waiting for the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet to make his speech

"Men and women of the armed forces of the SGC, representatives of Terra. What I ask of you today is not easy, nor should it be. I cannot guarantee you life if you choose to follow me through the stargate, but I can guarantee you one thing. Today will be the day that the Goa'uld will learn to fear you. Today will be the day when you will openly defy the so called System Lords. Many millions of years ago, my kind seeded life in this galaxy in our form. We knew not what you would face but we knew one thing. You will never bow. Your will is strong and your cause is just. When the Goa'uld flee Revanna they will remember who forced them out. They will remember that Terra struck the blow that drew first blood and they will remember it until the day that they are swiped into the annuls of history" behind Danny the gate activated and Danny placed his helmet on his head, the helmet linking and locking with the rest of his suit "Tonight they dine in hell" bellowed Danny, lighting his cross guard energy sword.

The blade snapped open, the stark white blade of plasma crackling with energy. Behind Danny a cheer went up. Turning around Danny sprinted into the gate, blade held high, followed by a column of men. Flying through the gate, Danny braced himself for what he would find at the other side of that wormhole.

 **Revanna**

 **High orbit around the system star**

 **1 hour ago**

Tucker was tapping his fingers nervously on the arm rest of the captain's chair on the bridge of the Orion. He had arrived at the rendezvous point 1 hour ago, with the Andromeda, Invince and Vintio dropping out of hyperspace 58 minutes after he arrived. Now they were waiting for the Hippofalacus to arrive and begin operations against the Goa'uld orbital fleet.

Looking over the holographic display before him, Tucker observed once again the battle plan that he had drawn up. This would be his first battle acting as leader. Usually Tucker felt content to walk in the shadow cast by Danny, to be his squire, his assistant, and his second in command. That way he was not the one responsible for making plans and he was not the one that was accountable for their success and failure, just the way he liked it.

"Commander, the Hippofalacus has exited hyperspace and has fallen into formation" announced the tactical officer

"Very well, signal the fleet, operation is a go" ordered Tucker

The ships fell in formation. Andromeda and Hippofalacus were in the front ready to absorb any fire with their powerful conformal shields. The Orion, Invince and Vintio were behind them in a delta formation ready to provide long range suppression fire in the event of an ambush, with the Orion's medial weapons array adding to the defensive flack screen of plasma that the battle cruisers Invince and Vintio are capable of erecting with their point defense armament. On command from the Orion the vessels activated their hyper drives for the short trip to Revanna.

In front of the formation of ships two hyperspace windows opened. Into one the Andromeda and Hippofalacus disappeared and into the other one the Orion, Invince and Vintio accelerated. Shortly after in high orbit above Revanna two hyperspace windows opened and the five ships returned to normal space.

"Status of the fleet" ordered Tucker

"All ships are accounted for" reported the tactical officer

"Open a channel to the enemy flagship" ordered Tucker

Across the vastness of space on the Pel'tak of the lead Ha'tak Zipacna sat in his throne.

"My Lord, five vessels have emerged from hyperspace" announcer the first prime

" _ **Who are they?**_ " demanded Zipacna

"Four of the vessels are unknown, but the one in the middle matches the description of the vessel that attacked Croonus two years ago" said the first prime "We are being hailed"

" _ **Show me**_ " demanded Zipacna

The window of the Pel'tak was covered in a hologram. There they saw Tucker sitting in the command chair on the bridge of the Orion dressed in full battle armor

"Goa'uld forces, I am Commander Tucker of the Orion. I demand that you stop this attack" ordered Tucker

Zipacna's eyes flared " _ **You demand nothing! Who are you to demand something of a god?"**_

"You are no god, and as for whom I am, I am Commander Tucker of the Ancient fleet. I am of the Ancients, ally to the Asgard and the Tau'ri. Cease your attack or die" said Tucker

The connection was terminated a few moments afterwards

"Sir, the enemy fleet is powering weapons" announced the senor operator

"Two squadrons of gliders and three Al'kesh approach as well" announced the tactical officer

"Signal the fleet. Power weapons and target the enemy mother ships. Have the Andromeda beam this Zipacna guy in a stasis pod. Order the Invince and Vintio to launch the first wave of fighters. Have the fighters commence the ground assault operations" ordered Tucker

Across the fleet weapon systems powered on. Point defense platforms came online and rose from their positions. The enemy Ha'tak powered their own weapons and soon after golden bolts of energy were being launched at the two Ancient battleships, however, they were blocked with ease. The commanders of the two ships decided against using their particle beam cannons in favor of using the ion guns and their medial weapon's array. A torrent of golden bolts was unleashed from the Ancient ships. In between this wave of golden death, bright ice blue bolts of highly energies ions could be seen. These bolts slammed into the shields of the Ha'tak overloading them in one or two hits, while the ones that impacted the Al'kesh tore the small ships apart like they were straws. Seeing this mass of firepower the Ha'taks began to retreat. Not wanting their prey to escape the Andromeda and the Hippofalacus powered their sub-light drives to pursue. This assured the fact that they had fallen in the trap that Zipacna had laid for them.

"Sir! I'm detecting Goa'uld ships emerging from hyperspace" yelled the sensor operator

"What! How many?" asked Tucker cursing his luck

"10 ships sir, all Ha'tak class" announced the tactical operator

In that moment the Orion was rocked with vicious explosions, several consoled on the bridge sparked and gas began leaking into the bridge

"What the hell was that?" asked Tucker

"The Ha'taks, sir. Their weapons have been upgraded. I'm detecting significantly more power production coming off their main reactor" said the sensor operator as another volley rocked the ship

"Fuck this shit, helm evasive maneuvers!" cursed Tucker as another volley impacted the shields of the Orion

"Shields at 80%" announced the tactical officer

"Return fire, all batteries. Tell the ground teams to get a move on. Signal the Invince and Vintio to empty their bays. I want half the fighter force here and the rest split into two groups one to reinforce the Andromeda and the Hippofalcus and another one to reinforce the ground attack element" ordered Tucker

The Orion banked as it dogged another volley from the upgraded Ha'taks. Doing a summersault, she brought her main weapon to bear on her first target, while continuing to pummel the rest of the fleet with medial weapons fire; however it was not as effective as they might have hoped. However before the maneuver was compete another volley of plasma slammed into the Orion, the shields straining to compensate

"Shields at 65%! Hull breach in the front section. Point defense weapons platforms 1through 6 are not responding, we're venting atmosphere" yelled the sensor operator

"Activate emergency bulkheads!" yelled Tucker

"Main weapon is locked!" announced the tactical operator

"Fire!" ordered Tucker

Four massive bolts of highly charged plasma were launched in quick succession from the Orion. They impacted the Ha'tak's shields, but instead of overloading them, they merely decreased their strength

"Their shields held!" yelled the senor operator as another volley of plasma slammed into the Orion rocking the ship

"Multiple hull breaches, emergency bulk heads activating, shields at 54%. We can't take much more of this" announced the Tactical operator

"The Invince and Vintio are reporting hull breaches as well; their shields are below 50%. The fighter wing that was assigned to us had been destroyed. Enemy kill count is at four Ha'tak. The Andromeda and Hippofalacus are out of range and will arrive in 3 minutes to assist us as they finished with the original invasion fleet" announced the Tactical officer as another volley impacted the shields of the Orion

"We don't have three minutes. Fire the main weapon again. Two volleys" ordered Tucker

Eight more shots slammed into the Ha'tak and its shields collapsed allowing the Orion's secondary weapons to tear her apart

"We can't take much more of this sir" said the tactical operator

"I know. Signal the battle cruiser, launch drones, empty the bays" ordered Tucker

From the three ships three columns of golden death emerged dogging weapons fire and wreckage they slammed into their targets tearing them apart into chunks no bigger than a Stargate. One by one the Goa'uld ships exploded and the remaining drones returned to their pods to be recharged and reused. The battle of Revanna has left the Orion, Invince and Vintio bloody and damaged but they emerged victorious. Several moments later the Andromeda and Hippofalacus emerged from beyond the planet.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Andromeda. They want to congratulate us for winning the battle" announced the senor operator

Tucker slumped into his chair, not caring for the smoke that filled the bridge. Hearing that he laughed a bit

"Put them through" ordered Tucker

Looking at the tactical display Tucker muttered

"Your turn Danny, give them hell"

 **Revanna**

 **Stargate location**

Descending through the atmosphere the wave of 40 drone fighters separated into 10 squadrons of 4 fighters each. Diving on the enemy position near the stargate they opened up with their plasma repeaters spraying the area with deadly superheated gas. As they pulled up the fighters launched two precision delivered ion bombs a peace. In total 80 white glowing stars slammed into the ground pulverizing men and equipment. Once the run was done, a single squadron remained above the gate as it activated, the rest of the fighters going after the Al'kesh and Gliders.

Once the wormhole had been established all ground bombardment ceased. The Jaffa on the ground were thanking their gods for that. Little did they know that air to ground bombardment would have been preferred to what was about to be unleashed upon them.

Sitting upon a high-rise of dirt Alduin and Colonel Jack O'Neill were observing the scene before them. They were impressed with the destruction so far, but they have yet to see the main event.

Walking out of the stargate with his mask covering the entirety of his face and energy sword held high was Danny. Once on the other side he jumped high in the air aided by the enhanced muscle mass that his Alterran descend provided him and the nanomotors in his combat armor, Danny all but flew at the line of Jaffa. Alduin and O'Neill watched in horror as Danny literally kicked the head clean off a Jaffa, blood spraying over him, coating his white boots in crimson liquid. Not even a second later Danny landed on the ground and began to spin his body around. His sword cut straight through the torso of a Jaffa while the curved spikes on his gauntlet ripped out the neck of another, spraying blood on Danny's white helmet.

Only now did the other Jaffa begin to recover from their shock. Turning their weapons they begin to fire at Danny expecting to see him fall dead on the ground. To their shock they see that their shots are blocked by Danny's sword. Danny himself, seeing as the Jaffa have retreated beyond the range he had with his sword, takes out his energy lance. Powering it up he begins to unleash blue colored bolts of ioniesed plasma. Aided by the targeting computer built in his suit that works in conjunction with his lance, coupled with years of practice with ecto-blasts and ecto-blasters, Danny makes quick work of the surrounding Jaffa, most of the time, each bolt hitting his target and being fatal.

During this time, the gate has not been idle. 100 men and women of the SGC filed through the gate and established a foothold. Major Jefferson and his team being the first ones through. Once on the other side the Terrans opened fire with machine guns and mortar fire, mowing down the surprised Jaffa.

Meanwhile Danny was exercising the full might of his Alterran given abilities. Above him storm clouds formed, raining down lightning on any Jaffa that might pose a significant threat like those attempting to man staff cannons. Bodies were flying right and left as Danny was moving them with his telekinesis. Those he did not kill by use of blade or lance he killed with lightning. Energy beams hotter than the surface of the sun launched themselves from Danny's fingers burning through everything in their path. Slowly but surely Danny was carving a line through enemy lines and providing the necessary distraction for the forces of the SGC to take out the unaware Jaffa

"Major Jefferson, you and your team, come with me" yelled Danny

His replied was a series of 'yes, sir'.

A crack of thunder and a flash of light brew their attention to the sky. That flash of light was the last breath of life from the ships that had ambushed the Orion, Invince and Vintio. Moments later an Al'kesh came crashing down and slamming into an entire battalion of Jaffa, taking away the life of 500 soldiers. Following the Al'kesh were three jumpers containing the teams of lancers sent from Atlantis as ground forces. Coming to a halt above the soil, twelve lancers, their energy lances extended jumped from the Jumpers. The Jumpers closing the rear hatch sped away under the control of the Andromeda, but not before launching 10 drones each. Each one of those drones slammed into any and all fortified position that they could find, their one goal was to confuse the Jaffa soldiers.

The Lancers themselves lived up to the reputation of their unit. By their hands hundreds of Jaffa fell. To those watching this was nothing short of carnage. A minute later, bright ice blue bolts came raining down from the sky destroying everything in the Jaffa base camp. A couple of lucky souls survived and retreated into the forest, however they would never forget the sight they had seen. This was what Danny had wanted. He wanted to give the System Lords something to fear. The disappearances of their ships was one thing, but actual rumors from eye witnesses were the most effective tool to spread fear and boy was he right.

The Jaffa that survived would live on to tell the story of the black and white demon with a white cape, a sword of white light held high in one hand and a rod of death held in the other. They would live on to tell of his faceless mask, of his white glowing eyes, of the blood that stained his hands and boots. They would tell their children of how with the demon came a rain of blue fire and white lightning, of how he led others of his kind and the Tau'ri into battle, slapping away the fire from their own weapons as if they were but the wind and he the mountain, and of how he controlled the forces of nature as if he were a god.

Reaching the mound of dirt where O'Neill and Alduin were, Danny stopped, his cape fluttering behind him as the other lancers along with Major Jefferson's team arrived behind him

"Colonel O'Neill, Sir, are you all right?" asked Major Jefferson moving to assist his superior

Despite this O'Neill never moved his eyes from the form of Danny, the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet, and right now the angel of death for more than 200 souls that fell by his blade alone

"Colonel, are you all right?" asked Danny, his helmet hissing as it retracted into his suit

"Yea, I'm fine, are you?" asked O'Neill in a raspy voice

"A little dirty, but otherwise fine, the forces of the SGC are holding the gate and I got word from our ships, we have air and orbital supremacy" said Danny "Are there any other survivors beside you two?" asked Danny

"Yes, many, but there are parts of the tunnels that have collapsed and there might be people trapped there. There are also Jaffa down there" said Alduin

Danny nodded and signaled for two teams to come to him. The eight men obeyed.

"These two Lancer squads will be your security detail along with Major Jefferson's team and any reinforcements that may come this way. As of right now, 5 jumpers are on route to ferry the wounded aboard our ships for the journey to Atlantis. I'll be picking up Dr. Jackson and Selmak personally" said Danny before storing off with the remaining four Lancers in tow

 **Revanna**

 **Tok'ra research lab**

Major Samantha Carter was ready to meet her maker. The ceiling collapsed in the research lab where Lantash was thus breaking his containment chamber and forcing him to go into Lt. Eliot. Next to him was Ren'al who was knocked out. On the other side of the opening was Teal'c was standing as stoic as ever with a captured staff weapon in his hand. Behind them was the body of the leader of SG2. A voice then spoke

"Tok'ra, you are surrounded. Surrender or die" said the Jaffa

Seeing no other option Sam and Teal'c laid down their weapons. The Jaffa stormed in and bound them that was until they heard cries in the hallway. Weapons fire was exchanged and a squad of 5 Jaffa was pushed into the lab. Afterwards, the ceiling collapsed.

"What are they talking about?" asked Sam

"They are saying that a demon wielding the power of the gods has come for them" said Teal'c confused

In the next moment the tip of a stark white energy blade breached the collapsed ceiling. It rotated to form a perfect circle; afterwards the plug was pushed from the wall, ending the lives of two Jaffa. From there Danny entered the room, looking as imposing as ever. The other Jaffa attempted to end his life by firing their staff weapons at him, but they never stood a chance against the powerful personal shield that protected him. Seeing this they attempted to kill him with knives but Danny gripped them telekinetically by the throat and with the flick of the writs he killed them.

"Are you all right?" asked Danny as he turned to Sam

"Yes, we're fine" answered Carter

"Indeed" said Teal'c sill staring wide eyed at Danny

"Supreme Commander, we have two people here. They are injured severely" informed one of the Lancers

"Tag them and contact the Andromeda for emergency beam out. Has the other team found anything?" asked Danny

"No, sir. The computers were wiped. There is nothing we can recover" said the lancer

"Wait, I saw Ren'al with a crystal. She said that it contained the symbiote poison formula" said Carter

"Very good" said Danny taking the crystal. Tapping on his arm pad he said "Andromeda, 6 to beam"

A flash of light later and they were in the medical bay of the Andromeda

Several moments later the 5 ships of the Ancient fleet broke orbit and headed for hyperspace. The Invince and the Vintio were under tow from the Andromeda and the Hippofalacus. The Orion was the only one capable of making it to Atlantis under her own power.

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Briefing room**

Atop the highest tower in the council chamber an important meeting was held. From the Ancients there was High Councilor Albertus, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet, Daniel Phantom and newly promoted Rear Admiral of the Fleet, Orion Battle group, Tucker Andromedus. From the Asgard there was only the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor. From the Tau'ri there were the members off SG1, General Hammond and their guest Bra'tak. The Tok'ra representatives were Alduin and Jacob Carter/Selmak.

"So, how fucked are we?" asked Danny. He was way passed courtesy now to care and it seemed that the events of the last few days had the same impact on everyone

"Very. At least we now know who is behind these surprised attacks on the System Lords" said the elder Carter

"Indeed. What was discussed at that meeting is of great concern. Under the bounds of the Protected Planets Treaty, Anubis is free to attack any world under the treaty" said Thor

"Including Earth?" asked Hammond

"Yes" replied Thor

"Then there is the other elephant in the room. Their ships" said O'Neill

The two Ancient military officers bowed their heads in agreement

"Reports that were compiled from the ambush on my battle group shows that their shield strength is 80% better than that of a standard Ha'tak, their weapons, when concentrated on a single one of our ships were able to punch straight through our shields and their energy footprint shows that one of those ships puts out more power than two unmodified Ha'tak's combined" said Tucker shaking his head "Reports also say that it took eight shots from our ion guns to smash through their shields and four shots from our plasma beams. Those things survived 12 direct hits from the main weapon of the Orion while under constant bombardment from our medial weapons" finished Tucker

"So what, we're dealing with Goa'uld super ships? Like their usual ships were not already enough" said O'Neill desperately

"Good news is that these modifications are made only to ships under Anubis's flag, however if history is to repeat itself it won't be long until he starts concurring the other System Lords and then he will be unstoppable" said Jacob

"But how do we defeat these ships?" asked Carter

"We know that our particle canons and drones still work, as well as massed fire from ion guns. What we need to do is gather intelligence" said Danny

"Our prisoner is not as forthcoming as we would have liked" said Albertus

"Indeed, but we have another lead to play. Tell me Bra'tak what the Galaxy thinks of my little stunt on Revanna" asked Danny

Jack, Alduin, Sam repressed a shudder. Even Teal'c was a little unnerved

"They call it the Massacre of Revanna" said Bra'tak and Danny's face fell into a somber mood "Do not despair, you are not the first in this room to cause death on a large scale" said Bra'tak attempting to comfort Danny

"Well, it's not every day that you see someone with a light saber cutting down Jaffa left right and center, but still" said O'Neill

"The short story is that the System Lords are afraid and they are backed into a corner" said Selmak before turning to Danny "they saw you leading not only your men but also the Tau'ri into battle. Rumor has it that you are their allies as well as the Asgard's" said Selmak

"Indeed. Many Jaffa are afraid. They either think that you have the power of the gods and that you have come to deliver them from slavery or they think you are a demon bent on destroying the Galaxy" said Bra'tak

"We need to figure out how to spin this in our favor. If we don't monitor the situation carefully the Goa'uld could use this to strengthen their position" said Albertus

"One more thing" interrupted Danny" you should be made aware that a fleet of 15 Goa'uld Ha'tak class vessels are headed here to Atlantis. They will be here within two months" said Danny

Everyone in the room fell silent

"Supreme Commander, can this city's shield sustain a prolonged siege?" asked Teal's

"Yes. It already has, once, against weapons far more powerful than what the Goa'uld are throwing at us, but if they're using upgraded Ha'taks, then that changes things" said Danny

"How so?" asked Hammond

"All that will differ is the time we will have. The shield on Atlantis is the most powerful ever created in the known universe and with a full complement of VEMs we could hold out on the surface for a month, maybe a month and a half if we restrict power consumption and the Goa'uld continue to bombard us constantly" said Danny

"That's not a lot of time" pointed out Jack

"No, it's not. However if we were to submerge the city then we would have years at our disposal" said Danny

"Can you truly do that?" asked Alduin

Danny shrugged "It's been done before, but there is a more important matter at hand. If they discover that Atlantis is here then our location will be compromised and who knows that will be on their way to destroy us" said Danny

"He is correct. The System Lords are always on the hunt for new advanced technologies" said Thor

"The most prudent move we have is to cloak the city, however that will leave us without a shield to defend ourselves with and with the Orion, Invince and Vintio in the shipyards undergoing repairs we won't be able to send our ships out as much" said Tucker

"I want at least two ships in orbit at all time with the third no more that 1000 light years away" said Danny

"That will put some serious bumps in our plan" said Hammond

"That it does, but the safety of Atlantis comes first. If I had been apprised of the situation in the first place, things might have gone differently" said Danny glaring at Albertus who ducked his head in shame.

This exchange was not missed by the others in the room, but they paid no mind to it in favor of their current situation

"We understand" said Hammond

"How is the war with the Replicators going?" asked Albertus

"Better since you have begun helping us. We made a major discovery. One of our old ships that were launched from our home Galaxy may thousands of years ago has been rediscovered. The ship's crew was placed in suspended animation. One of the crew is still perfectly preserved" said Thor

"That is a great discovery" said Carter happily

"Thank you. I would request that you allow us to study it here in Atlantis as to avoid the threat of the replicators" said Thor

"You have our permition" said Albertus

"I will come with the Andromeda to pick up the cargo and any scientists that you wish to continue their research" said Danny

"We are most thankful" said Thor

"What happened to Eliot?" asked Carter

"He is still recovering, but bought Lt. Eliot and Lantash are recuperating nicely, however they are still uncountious" said Tucker

"If this is all then this meeting is adjourned" said Albertus rising to his feet.

The others did the same shortly after

Several hours later, Tucker came to Danny. He found him on a rooftop garden in the southern pier.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Tucker

"The future" answered Danny

"Wasn't that Clocky's job" asked Tucker with a smile gaining a small smile from Danny, before his face turned somber again

"What is it?" asked Tucker

"I have a job for you" said Danny pulling out a pad

"What kind of job?" asked Tucker eying the pad wearily

"Destroy it after you're finished" said Danny as he moved to leave

Tucker's eyes quickly scanned the document before going wide

"Danny, are you sure about this?" asked Tucker

"Positive. I can't win wars if I'm blind. Tell no one" said Danny as he walked off leaving Tucker on that balcony with the pad in his hand

 **A/N: Hope you like it. From here on there will be a significant break from the cannon of the show. The main events will still be there, but there are other forces at work in the Galaxy.**


	16. Chapter 16: Deception

Chapter 16: Deception

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **High Council Chambers**

The High Council of the Ancients assembled in the highest tower of Atlantis, in the meeting room on the same level as Stargate Operations. The room was filled with the most influential people on Atlantis. High Councilor Albertus, Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom, Councilor of Internal Affairs Helia Sylla, Councilor of Humanitarian Resources(witch included medical care and work assignments) Mallia Gaius, Councilor of External Affairs Antipho Vispanius and Councilor of Research and Development Lydus Nicasius.

Danny eyed each of them critically. If he had been any other Alterra he would have taken the seat of High Councilor for himself, consequences be dammed, but he allowed the Lanteans to govern themselves and honestly he wasn't complaining. As long as the ships continued to come out of the production line and his soldiers were still fighting, Danny had no reason to quarrel with the High Council, but they had crossed the line when they had the gall to make a military decision without his consent. Revising his options, Danny put forth his best neutral face.

Danny's main advantage was the fact that he had earned bought the respect and the undying loyalty of bought the commanders and the men on board his ships, and after Revanna, his General was as devoted to him as anyone else in the Ancient military, a force of highly trained 250 people. Danny also had the R&D department in his back pocket. The craysiess there were jumping up and down with glee at the prospect of making newer and better weapons and other shenanigans, so Danny was certain that he had Lydus's support in the High Council. He was also friends with Antipho, mostly because of their shared goals, but this alliance was only working as long as Antipho reaped some of the benefits himself. The guy had a strange obsession with the artifacts of other cultures, something that served him well at the negotiation table.

Danny's main adversary in the High Council was Mallia. For the lack of a better term she was a pacifist who believed that everything could be solved through compromise and debate.

Helia and Albertus were too busy to be worried about internal political disputes between the High Council. Their focused was almost entirely devoted to the growth of the Ancient population.

"I call this meeting to order" said Albertus as he sat down "on today's agenda we have the issue of the slow rate of population growth, the impending attack on Atlantis and status of the Milky Way Galaxy"

"I propose we deal with the population crisis first" said Helia

"Agreed" said Malia

"As we know the entire population of the Ancient race numbers barely over 600, with 250 enlisted military men. Of this population all except one are Lantean" said Albertus

"Indeed this is a reason for concern. How many are adults, or will reach adulthood in the next couple of years?" asked Danny

"500. The same number that disembarked from the Tria" said Mallia

"We have been fortunate to not lose any soldiers" said Danny with Helia and Antipho nodding

"I still do not understand why we keep such a large military force. We are not at war, and 50 men would be more than sufficient to ensure security in Atlantis" said Mallia with a huff

"Not at war? Do you hear yourself, Councilor? Did you not see a fleet of Goa'uld ships heading for Atlantis on the long range sensors?" asked Danny shocked

"They wouldn't have been on their way here if you haven't insisted in joining this futile fight" said Mallia

"Councilor, I think that you are overstepping your bounds" warned Albertus

"I am not. I am merely stating it as it is. We could have left for the Andromeda Galaxy nine months ago, when we first arrived on this planet. I understand that you wanted a month or two to check on Earth, but we should have left long ago. Do you truly care nothing for your son?" asked Mallia

This was a low blow for Danny. His son, Damian Phantom is nearing his ten month term. Sam was already confined to a bed in the infirmary and the doctors said that his son would be born in a week. When, they do not know, but it is be soon.

"Don't you dare imply that I would not do anything for my family? I could just as easily have passed by the Tria on my way to Atlantis and left you all to rot on that dammed ship, but I didn't. if I were any other Alterra, you would not be sitting there holding the title of High Councilor" said Danny pointing a finger at Albertus" do not forget Mallia that this city belongs to me and my bloodline, until another Alterra decides to descend, I alone OWN this city. The fact that this council even exists is because I allow it and because I do not believe in a single man having all the power. Do not overstep your bounds. I am the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. Any and all military decisions pertaining to current or future campaigns as well as security of this city fall under my purview. Understand?" said Danny with steel in his voice while glaring at Mallia who shrunk from Danny's gaze

"I believe that you have made your situation clear Supreme Commander; I too disapprove of the direction that Councilor Mallia is wising to take us in" said Lydus

"Now, back at the topic at hand, what do we do about this stunned population growth?" asked Helia

"I believe that we should implement a temporary law in which all females that are not married and are of adult age should bare at least two children and families should have at least three. That should assure an increase in population" said Antipho

"You would force women to bare children?" asked Danny

"Yes. Fertilization can either be made naturally or by artificial means" said Antipho

"And who would decide who with who gets to have kids. And who will be their parents?" asked Danny

"A computer simulation can handle that. But the biggest question is would it be morally right?" said Lydus

"He's right. We can't have hundreds of orphaned children that come from a tube more or less" said Albertus

"We can debate this matter further in another session, right now we need to focus on the security of Atlantis" said Danny

"Agreed. This is a matter that must be carefully considerate before we implement any new regulations pertaining to birth control" said Mallia

"Supreme Commander what is the situation?" asked Albertus

"Not good. From what we know these ships belong to Anubis and if they're the same as the ones that attacked the Orion then our ships could take a lot of damage from any engagement" said Danny

"What about the repairs to the damaged ships?" asked Helia

"The repairs are done. The Invince and Vintio are expecting their new fighter wings. Two new battle cruisers have been finished the Asurius and the Retala have entered the planet's orbit and are in the predetermined defensive positions. The Orion will stay in dry dock at least a few more weeks" said Danny

"Why?" asked Albertus

"I have ordered a complete upgrade and refit of the Orion. The medial weapons array will be switched with ion guns, the main weapon will be given a larger area of effective fire as well as being exchanged with a quadrupled barreled heavy ion gun. The shields will be upgraded with the latest shields developed and the size of the drone bay will be increased by 60%. It will also lose the shuttles in favor for drone fighters docking ports, three per former shuttle docking port. The drone are also protected by a retractable hull section along with the shield" said Danny

"That would turn the Orion into a warship" said Mallia

"Yes. We need bigger and more powerful ships and the first batch of Heavy Cruisers will not be constructed for at least a couple more months. Lydus has his department working on the Tollan Ion Cannon that we recovered. Hopefully this will allow us to make modifications to our own weapons systems to better counteract the new threat" said Danny

"I see. What about the galaxy at large?" asked Albertus

"Well with the Tok'ra on the run we have lost our main intelligence source, so all we have to rely on is the satellites spread across the galaxy and whatever contacts the Tau'ri happen to have" said Antipho

In that moment an aid walked in the conference room and gave Danny a pad. The aid quickly exited and Danny began reading the information. After a minute he put it down.

"It seems that we have an opportunity" said Danny

"What kind of opportunity?" asked Antipho curious

"There is a planet on which it appears that a great deal of Jaffa have gathered under the rule of K'tano. Teal'c and Bra'tak have just come from that planet. They informed the SGC who in turn informed us" said Danny

"What do you want to do?" asked Albertus

"This might be the best way to ensure that we get the public imagine to depict us as the good guys. I will go with the Tau'ri to meet this K'tano and see if we can get an alliance with the Free Jaffa. This might aid us in winning the war sooner than expected" said Danny

"You have a go" said Albertus

Danny rose from his seat and nodded leaving the room behind and heading to his chambers to get dressed for the occasion.

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

The gate was spinning as the chevrons locked Danny, Bra'tak and the rest of SG1 along with General Hammond were in the gate room with Bra'tak giving out the final words of advice

"Be warned, some of the Jaffa you may have met… in battle" said Bra'ak

"Yeah, so?" asked O'Neill

"The Jaffa have long memories" said Bra'tak

"Well, I don't" said O'Neill

"Colonel, Master Bra'tak is only worried that you may lash out irrationally" said Danny

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'd worry about the Jaffa. We still don't know what seeing you there might make them do" said O'Neill

Danny smiled. With a mental thought a green energy barrier flickered over Danny's form startling the people next to him

"Wow, what was that?" asked Carter

"Personal shield" said Danny pointing at the glowing green rock on his belt "You didn't think that I'd be stupid enough to go unarmed and unprotected, did you?" asked Danny

The rest of the people in the room exchanged glances as the stargate opened. Danny stepped through along with O'Neill. In front of them there was a conglomeration of Jaffa. Some made wide eyes as they saw him and Danny didn't blame them. Some might even be survivors from Revanna.

"I am Master Bra'tak of Chulak" began Bra'tak "I have come with warriors of the Tau'ri and of the Ancients" said Bra'tak and another round of whispers surged through the crowd" Tek'ma'tek"

Danny heard Jackson whisper something to O'Neill but chose to ignore it

"Rak'nor!" said Teal'c

"Teal'c Tek'ma'tek" said Rak'nor before turning to the crowd" it was Teal'c that gave me my first taste of freedom. It is because of you I am here"

Rack'nor exchanged greetings with Bra'tak then moved to introduce SG1

"These are among the great warriors of the Tau'ri, Daniel Jackson, Major Carter and their leader Colonel O'Neill" said Rack'nor pausing before Danny

"Greetings, I am Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet" said Danny

A shocked gasp was heard from the crowd

"Are you truly of the Gate builders?" asked a Jaffa from the crowd

"I am" Replied Danny

"You have come to speak with K'tano?" asked Rak'nor

"We have" said Bra'tak

"He is on a mission, but will return very soon. What is this?" asked Rak'nor

"The first shipment of many" said Teal'c

"We brought food, supplies and weapons" said O'Neill and another wave of whispers fell over the crowd" is there a problem?" asked O'Neill

"Your gesture is appreciated but they had hoped you would bring staff weapons, zat'nik'tels, true weapons" said Rak'nor

"Their weapons may be primitive, but they are no doubt effective. I have witnessed this first hand when we fougth together on the fields of Revanna" said Danny

"You were at Revanna?" asked Rak'nor surprised

"Yes, I led the charge through the gate. Me and my lancers fought together with the warriors of the Tau'ri to save the Tok'ra" said Danny

"Well then, come see how our numbers are growing" said Rak'nor

Danny was impressed with what he had seen. They stopped at the sight of several warriors training. Danny had to admit that he was impressed with the rigor of training the boys before him possessed, even if their balance was slightly off. What Rak'nor said next surprised Danny

"Forgive me, Master, but K'tano teaches that one must strike with single minded purpose towards victory without regard for one's survival" said Rak'nor

"Can you show us?" asked Danny

The two boys nodded and began fighting, if it could be called that. Danny winched as the Asian descent Jaffa was all but beaten uncountious. For the first few moments of the fight they seemed equally matched until the boy in black managed to get the upper hand and began pummeling the other one. Before he could strike the final blow, Danny leaped into action. In less than a second his energy lance was out and extended. Bringing it up Danny blocked the blow.

"What the hell was that?" yelled O'Neill

"We were training" said the Ta'rak, the boy in black

"No, you were not. You were beating him senseless" said Danny

"K'tano reaches that we must be willing to die as he is" said Rak'nor

"Then he is a fool" said Danny

"Tek ma te kree!" yelled Ta'rak

"What!" snapped Danny at the boy who flinched under Danny's gaze

"You insult our ways, Supreme Commander. He is challenging you" said Teal'c

With narrowed eyes Danny responded "Very well"

Around them a crowd gathered

"Are you sure you want to do this Phantom?" asked O'Neill as Danny holstered his lance

"It would be an insult to my honor and to my bloodline if I refused" Danny replied

The sight that followed was short. With no weapons, Danny stood against Ta'rak. Ta'rak ran at him. In the last second Danny dogged, using his momentum to swipe his foot, tripping Ta'rak. As he fell, Danny grabbed his arm and twisted it, gaining a scream from Ta'rak. Raising him up by the arm, Danny delivered a punch to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

The crowd was silent at the sight. They expected Danny to be good, but to completely demolish a Jaffa warrior is not something easily achieved

"K'tano returns!" a nameless Jaffa shouted

Danny was left with the boy he knocked out. Wordless he followed SG1. Danny's first impressions of K'tano were not good. The guy reeked of arrogance, something that should never be found in a military commander. His praising of SG1 did little to ease Danny's mind. From his thoughts a voice dragged him out.

"And who would you be?" asked K'tano

"Greetings, K'tano, I am Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet" said Danny

"My apologies, I do not know of your people" said K'tano confused

"That's all right. You might know our people as the Gate Builders, allies to the Asgard and the Tau'ri" said Danny.

For a brief moment a flash of fear shot across K'tano's face

"Supreme Commander Phantom is a great warrior. He led the battle against Zipacna's forces on Revanna and captured Zipacna himself" said Teal'c

"Why is he not dead yet?" asked K'tano

"I believe that Zipacna might yet be useful, should it be required to demonstrate to the System Lords the kind of power we possess, he will make the perfect candidate. However, should he outlive his usefulness he will be dealt with, for good" said Danny

"I see" said K'tano slightly unnerved

"We also bring an alliance" said Jackson

"You are most welcome" said K'tano

"We also bring food and supplies for your people" said Carter

"Glorious" said K'tano gaining cheers from the surrounding Jaffa

"And weapons" said O'Neill, however the effect he got was not the one he had hoped

"Earth weapons?" asked K'tano and O'Neill nodded" Take no offence my friend, but your weapons are primitive by comparison" said K'tano

"That might be so, but they are more effective than your current weapons" said Danny

Seeing the skeptical look on K'tano's face O'Neill proposed a weapons test. After said weapons test K'tano gladly accepted the weapons. Afterwards there was a feast, but with each passing moment Danny was beginning to have a bad feeling about K'tano and his little mission did not help.

At the end of the day Danny felt a strange feeling whenever he was near K'tano. He voiced his thoughts to O'Neill and he found out that O'Neill felt the same. It came as no surprise, to Danny at least, when K'tano was revealed to be the Goa'uld Imhotep.

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Bay number 3**

 **Orion**

 **Research lab**

Danny was stalking the halls of the Orion. He was moving towards the frontal section of the ship. All around him people were milling about making changes to the 50 million year old ship. The main changes that were implemented were the replacement of several power nodes throuout the ship and several power conduits. This was made in an effort to better prepare the ship for future engagements.

Reaching the science lab he was greeted with the sight of Tucker in what appeared to be a field of holograms.

"Tucker?" asked Danny

"Danny, come in. Sorry about the mess" said Tucker

"What are you doing?" asked Danny confused

"I'm working on that project you gave me" said Tucker

"Oh, so how is it going?" asked Danny turning deadly serious

"As good as it can be. My department had 50 members, myself included. Over half are civilian from the R&D department, but their training goes along nicely" said Tucker

"So Project Dark Star is a go, yes?" asked Danny

Project Dark Star was the new intelligence division of the Ancient fleet. Its porpoise is infiltration of enemy ranks and gathering of vial intelligence as well as sabotage.

"Yea, but we need something" said Tucker and Danny raised an eyebrow at him to continue "We need some small ships, corvette seized, which can be piloted by one person" said Tucker as he manipulated a console, showing Danny the design.

It was simplistic, a tapering diamond shape with the tip divided into two prongs and a recess with the cockpit in the middle on the top side. The ship was no more than 100 meters long and 50 wide.

"What kind of equipment will it have?" asked Danny

"Well, for starters, the shields will be the same as on the current class of battle cruiser, but weaker in strength. For propulsion I've installed a gravity drive along with the enhanced sub light drives we gained from the Tria and maneuvering thrusters. It's max sub light speed is something in the region of 0.46 C. Any higher and the inertial dampers won't be able to compensate for the relativistic effects travelling at such speed possesses" said Tucker and Danny wised

"Nice!" said Danny

"That's not all. In the weapons department we've got full point defense coverage, with 5 rapid fire double barred plasma repeaters assuring that. We also got some front mounted ion guns and bombs and drone launchers" said Tucker

"I like it, but what's going to power it?" said Danny

"I don't know. Right now the only thing small enough to fit inside it is a naquadah generator and that thing doesn't put out enough power to fuel this ship in a combat scenario, let alone power the intergalactic hyper drive even at cruise speed" said Tucker shaking his head

"So you need a VEM to power it?" asked Danny

"Yea, but I don't want to give our enemies a chance to get their hands on one of those things" said Tucker "We're currently working on a solution but so far we haven't been successful. Miniaturizing our cold fusion reactors, recharging from a star, those solutions don't work" said Tucker

"What about the neutrino-ion generators? Those put out enough juice to power this thing, right?" asked Danny

Tucker shook his head "Too large. The ship would need to be twice as big to fit one of those things in"

"Then what about reducing the payload?" said Danny

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker

"Well, for starters, I don't think that we need all those weapons. We can lose the Ion cannons and the bomb launchers, drones are enough for now. Instead of the advance sub light drives put in the standard model and change the hyper drive from intergalactic to interstellar. We won't be leaving the galaxy any time soon, and if we do we'll put two of these in the hangar bays on our ships. The battleruisers and heavy cruisers have enough room and if push comes to show we can always tow them through hyperspace" said Danny

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows and ran some calculations" It could work. If we do this then we have a light scout group and enough power left that I can turn the point defense weapons into something like the medial weapons array that was previously on the Orion" said Tucker

"I would like you to keep the hull the same. If we ever discover a better power supply that isn't a VEM I want these ships to be upgradable" said Danny" How soon can you build them?" asked Danny

"I still need 5 days to run the simulations, but given the surprisingly abundant resources that are coming in from our mining sites, I'd say a week and a half, two at the most for the first one" said Tucker

"Good, also how are you and Valery?" asked Danny

"We're good, expecting actually" said Tucker with a smile on his face

"Congratulations bro, you became a father" said Danny

"I know. I hope it's a girl" said Tucker

"With your luck, they're twins" said Danny grinning. For that comment Tucker punched him in the arm

Before any of them could continue their conversation Danny's comm. beeped.

"Supreme Commander, please report to the infirmary. It's happening" said the doctor

Faster than a speeding bullet Danny was out the door. The fact that he was Alterra meant that he could run faster than normal humans or Lanteans, because the Alterra evolved in a high gravity environment. In no time at all Danny reached his top speed of 60 kilometers an hour, compared to a human's 30. In less than 5 minutes he made it through 3 kilometers of corridors to the first transporter booth and from there he was instantly in the infirmary.

Arriving in the operating room Danny quickly went to Sam's side grabbing her arm in a show of support. An hour later and Damian was born. The baby was handed to his father.

From the moment he first laid eyes on him Danny could not help but love the little bundle in his arms.

"Sam, he's beautiful" whispered Danny

Sam only nodded, too exhausted to do anything else. Nobody had told her that an Alterran baby has to stay in the womb for ten months instead of the usual nine. The prolonged gestation period was necessary because of the psychic abilities the Alterra have and it was due to their evolution in a high gravity environment. Taking the baby in her arms, Sam admired the boy, her baby boy. He had black hair like his father but he had deep dark blue eyes, unlike Danny's light blue.

In that moment, unknown to anyone but Danny several ascended beings entered the room. They were Liam and Martha Phantom, Danny's parents; Janus, Oma Desala and Illum, Grand Elder of the Ascended.

"See, this is what I was talking about, Illum, staying ascended forever won't work. The universe needs the Alterra" said Liam adamantly

"Just because you grandson was born today does not mean that we need to abandon the higher plane" said Illum

"I don't think that was what he was referring to, Illum" said Oma

"Then what was he referring to, Oma?" asked Illum

"Look at him, Illum. He is the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. He saved the Lanteans on the Tria from death, he somewhat restored the Great Alliance. The Goa'uld, for the first time since the Asgard came to this galaxy feel fear, the Tau'ri have found guidance and support and these are only the deeds of his last three years. Before that he became a hero to the town of Amity Park. He helped restore order in Terra Immortem, casting out the destroyer, Pariah Dark and freeing our brothers from enslavement at the hands of those Observants" said Oma

"Not only that, but he is genetically more advanced than the average Alterra, his son even more so. He managed to bypass the lock you placed on his mind by pure force of will alone, winning his first battle against Dark. Ascended and with the right training he is more powerful than any of us, Illum, even you" said Liam

Illum said nothing as he just stared at the young family. Moving next to them he said in a soft voice

"Welcome to the world Damian Phantom, heredi noo videum" said Illum before transforming into pure energy and leaving through the roof

Sensing his departure, Danny looked up at Liam and smiled, who smiled back

"What are you smiling at?" asked Sam

"Mom and dad just met their grandson" said Danny

"They were here?" asked Sam surprised

"And Oma and Janus and Illum" said Danny before kissing Sam "sleep, my love. I won't leave" said Danny in a whisper

And so Sam fell asleep with Danny watching over his wife and newborn son with a smile on his face. Whatever came next they were ready to face it together.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. I admit that the tie in with the episode 'The Warrior' (s5 e18) isn't as good as I would want. The time between chapters is of several weeks (in story timeline) and the actual chapters are a day to several days long.**

 **Terra Immortem=Land of the Undying, also known on Earth as the Ghost Zone**

 **heredi noo videum=heir of our legacy**


	17. Chapter 17: Siege Part 1: The Great Path

Chapter 17: Siege Part 1: The Great Path

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **Orbit**

 **Battleship Andromeda, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

The Andromeda was floating silently in formation with the Hippofalacus and Orion in geostationary orbit above Atlantis. The rest of the fleet was hiding in the upper atmosphere of the system's single gas giant. Across the solar systems hundreds of drone fighters, Atlantis's personal squadrons, were patrolling under cloak, ready to engage any scout ship foolish enough to enter the system.

In the bowls of the ship was a room. It was called the Fleet Command room. From this room Danny was currently coordinating the defense and preparations for the siege with his Commanders and Rear Admiral.

"So can we be certain that Anubis knows we are here?" asked Danny

"Yes. Thanks to intelligence gathered by our satellites, we can be certain that he is the one behind this attack" said Tucker, head of Sector 17, Black Star Division, the Ancient's version of Earth's black ops

"The problem is, how do we approach this?" said Marcus

"We have many ways in which we can deal with the fleet that Anubis sent. By the way, when will they arrive?" asked Danny

Opsia manipulated the controls on the holographic table. The table sprung to life as it showed a line ending in a dot that was the planet they were currently orbiting. Above the rout were several boxes of Ancient text detailing sensor information.

"From current data, we know that they will arrive in three days. Two weeks ago they stopped at a planet in their path that had a Stargate. Sensor logs from that time show that we should be expecting a force of 15 Ha'tak with an escort of 20 Al'kesh and troop transports" said Opsia

"That's an invasion fleet!" exclaimed Albinus

"Indeed. But Anubis most likely expects us to fight like we did before and he only expects to see three ships" said Danny smirking

"Three ships?" asked Marcus confused

"In the last engagement he managed to damage the Invince and the Vintio to such a degree that if we were to have used manpower alone we would have needed another month to get them back in operation. The Orion fared only marginally better. If I were him, I would use eight of my ships to lure the Andromeda and Hippofalacus away and leave the Orion to be dealt with by the other seven. After the Orion is destroyed I would move to begin to bombard the city. He is not expecting us to have a shield, well, not one as powerful as Atlantis's is anyway" said Danny

"So, what do we do?" asked Tucker

"We're going to trap the trapper" said Danny before manipulating the controls "We won't cloak Atlantis, or raise its shield. The first wave of ships will be intercepted by the Tria and Hippofalacus, with the Andromeda remaining in orbit along with Invince, Asurius and Retala who will remain under cloak behind the Orion. The Orion will remain to guard the orbit seemingly alone. While this is happening all the drone fighters will move themselves to stand guard in front of the Orion. The Vintio will remain docked to Atlantis. We'll rig a power coupling to feed power from Atlantis's VEMs into the Vintio's shields then expand it to cover Atlantis in full" said Danny

"That will severely weaken the shield" said Tucker

"I know, but that shield is not meant for prolonged action. It's meant as a failsafe, in case we can't get the city shield up in time" said Danny

"I have a question" said Marcus" Why are we playing these games with them. I say let them come. We're safe under Atlantis's shield anyway and the rest of the planet is not really that important to us. Heck a battleship by its own could tear that fleet to shreds if we unleash the full force of its weapons, and we know that Atlantis is much more powerful than a single Aurora class" finished Marcus

"Hate to say it but he's right" said Albinus

"Have you forgotten the first siege of Atlantis?" asked Danny incredulously

"I don't think they have" said Tucker

"What?" asked Danny confused

"Look at it this way. The Wraith managed to lay siege to Atlantis only because their troops were expendable and their ships even more so. The Goa'uld are a whole different kettle of fish entirely. If you defeat this wave with ease, I don't think that any more ships will come this way" said Tucker

"He is correct, Supreme Commander. The tactics you are using are tailored to fight the Wraith, not the Goa'uld" said Opsia

"So we need experts in fighting the Goa'uld. Do we call SG1 to assist?" asked Albinus

Danny and Tucker shared a look and laughed" I can tell you what they'd say" said Danny laughing

"Get the biggest gun out there, point it at the sky and fire it when the Goa'uld get in range" said Tucker still laughing

"I thought you said that the Tau'ri are experts in tactical warfare" said Opsia confused

"Oh they are, but in a situation such as ours the easiest approach is usually the simplest" said Tucker

"So, we're done, right?" asked Danny" We keep the Andromeda and Tria in orbit along with Vintio, Retala and Asurius under cloak, with the rest of the fleet, under Rear Admiral Tucker's command staying hidden and ready to jump in should thing go to shit" said Danny

"This might be beneficial in another way" mused Tucker

"In what way Admiral?" asked Albinus

"We can show the Goa'uld that we aren't to be messed with, and we'll deal a blow to Anubis that will make it harder to concur the System Lords" said Tucker

"Good. Then the battle plan is set. Have the city raise its shield as soon as the enemy fleet has entered the system" said Danny before reconsidering "On second thought, how about we lose the drones" said Danny

"What?" asked Marcus confused

"You heard me. There is no reason to show the Goa'uld how powerful we really are. Yes it will frighten them, but I would like to keep the drones as an ace in the sleeve in case we need it" said Danny

"Huh, that could work" said Tucker

"Agreed, however we will take substantial damage" said Opsia

"That's why we will be adding the Hippofalacus to the defensive fleet. The Vintio, Asurius, Retala and Invince along with the Orion will be the auxiliary defensive fleet. The two fleets will not change position, only their composition will. When the enemy arrives, we will use the hammer that is the Orion's battle group to smash the Goa'uld fleet over our anvil" said Danny

The rest of the commanders agreed and left the room. All except Tucker who sat by Danny's side while he was taking his time brooding and glaring daggers at the display

"You know, we kind of need that table. Hate it if it were to be reduced to ash under your glare" said Tucker jokingly

Danny sighed and moved away from the table. He found the nearest seat and sat down

"Rough night?" asked Tucker

"For me, no. For Sam…" said Danny and Tucker winched

"I don't think I want to know" said Tucker

"Oh thrust me, you don't. From what I've read, it appears that being a baby Alterra means that you sleep more, like normal human babies, but instead of getting better with time, you actually get worse with time, meaning that Damian will have my sleep schedule by the time he turns five" said Danny

"Poor Sam" said Tucker

"Poor Sam, indeed. And guess who has to deal with her after the sleepless nights" said Danny grimacing

"I kind of wonder why you weren't like this" mused Tucker

"After he ascended, Dad made sure that I had a normal human's sleep schedule, to avoid suspicion" said Danny before getting up "I have to go take Damian off Sam's head. Call me if anything happens while I'm gone" said Danny

"Yes, sir" said Tucker with a grin which in turn got him an eye roll from Danny's smirking face

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City Of Atlantis**

 **Supreme Commander's quarters**

Even before opening the door, Danny heard crying. His paternal instincts going into overdrive, he rushed through the door, only to find a dead tiered Sam holding his son. Sam, seeing Danny gave him a weak smile.

"Here, let me take him" offered Danny

Sam gave Damian to him wordlessly and fell on her back, on the bead under her. Danny began to gently rock Damian and sing an old Alterran lullaby

 _Dorma, dorma, fium mei_

 _Noctue devini lucis_

 _Remane forti bene pugnare_

 _Nusquam et numquam arcum flecte_

 _Et ambulativ apudus nos astrala_

 _Quandoquidem primo ostensum est lucis, sunt enim inceperat_

 _Remanere forti bene pugnare_

 _Nusquam et numquam arcum flectere_

When he finished his song, Danny stared in wonder at how bought his wife and his son managed to fall asleep at the same time

"Sleep well, my love" whispered Danny before he kissed Sam's head before turning to leave the room.

Danny left the tower and headed to the eastern pier, to the gardens. It was a truly beautiful sight. These lush gardens fed almost all of Atlantis's population; witch while small was still almost 600 strong. Walking through the gardens, Danny sat on a bench, still rocking his two week old son. Damian was still fast asleep, but Danny wanted to spend more time with his child after all, he was rarely home, due to the war with the Goa'uld taking so much of his time.

"Hello, little brother"

Danny peaked at the words

"Hello Jazz" said Danny with a smile. Jazz was carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms.

On Atlantis, Jazz's life was much different than it was back home and then not so much. She was the chief pshichologist on Atlantis, really the only psychologist. Having had experience dealing with Danny's fragile mental state in the first year and a half of his time as a halfa, she was one of the best, even compared to Earth standards. Having access to the giant library of Ancient knowledge stored on Atlantis she advanced her research to new heights.

"So, what are you doing? Out on a stroll with Dami?" Jazz asked, using the nickname she had come up with for Damian

"I'm saving Sam some sanity and getting to spend some time with my son" said Danny as Jazz sat down next to him

"Oh, no, what happened?" asked Jazz

"Apparently, she's given birth to a demon child" said Danny frowning "I thought that she liked dark spooky things" said Danny shrugging, to witch Jazz laughed

The two siblings sat a while in the gardens until Damian started to fuss and Danny had to go hiking through the rarely walked portions of the eastern and north eastern piers, that is, until his comm. beeped

"This is Phantom, go ahead" said Danny

"Supreme Commander, your presence is required in Stragate Operations. A delegation from Terra is asking for your help" said the operator

"What are they asking for?" asked Danny confused

"They are saying that there has been an accident involving one of their people, Dr. Daniel Jackson and that they require medical assistance" said the operator

"On my way" said Danny as the comm. shut down

"So, Dami, what do you say, shall we go meet our guests?" Danny asked Damian

Damian just looked confused and began making noises. Smiling, Danny walked to the nearest transporter booth and transported himself to the Operations room. There on the Stargate receiving pad stood three members of SG1 with somber expressions on their face. Seeing this Danny quickly walked over to them and asked

"What happened?"

The team looked at Damian confused and then at Danny

"Uh, who's the kid?" asked O'Neill

"Oh, this is Damian, my son" said Danny with a smile on his face. Damian turned his head slightly to look at them and made grabby hands at Teal'c while speaking in baby tongue.

Sam couldn't resist the urge to aww at the baby while Teal'c raised an eyebrow and O'Neill smiled

"Now Dami, you know it's not nice to touch people, no matter how interesting they are, without asking first" Danny mock scolded before turning to explain "He probably wants to touch your tattoo, Teal'c he hasn't seen new people around here" said Danny

"I shall allow him, for I am a father myself" said Teal'c

Danny, reluctantly handed Damian over to Teal'c. Damian began an interesting, to him at least, process of messing with the pouches and other things on Teal'c's vest and a detailed analysis of Teal'c's face much to the amusement of Carter, Danny and Jack.

"What's his name?" asked Danny

"Rya'c, my son" said Teal'c

"A good name, so what's the emergency?" asked Danny

"Daniel's dying" said O'Neill, much to the Danny's shock

"How?" Danny asked shocked

"Radiation poisoning, Dr. Frasier estimated that he has only a few hours left to live" said Carter somberly

"I'll see what we can do" said Danny.

Turning to the consol operators on the floor above, Danny said" Contact the Andromeda, let them know that I require Lt. Mark's assistance. Tell him to bring his field kit" turning to SG1 Danny said "Why don't we discuss what happened"

Entering the briefing room, Danny handed Damian to Jazz, who just so happened to walk through operations.

"So, what happened?" asked Danny again

"We went to this planet called Langara. Their Stargate is situated in the nation of Kellona. They are around about 1940 technology wise, and in a state of cold war with the nebouring superpowers. Their planet is rich in Naquadah and what appears to be a new radioactive isotope called Naquadria" said Carter

"Naquadria?" asked Danny confused

"Don't worry we had the same reaction when they told us" said O'Neill

"Anyhow, we were shown around by Jonas Quinn who showed us their use for Naquadria" continued Carter

"Let me guess, they're building a bomb" said Danny sighing and the others nodded

"What is this Naquadria's destructive power, if it were to be made into a bomb?" asked Danny

"It will be in the range of several gigajoules of energy released at once" said Carter

Danny's eyes went wide. Such an explosion, detonated on the surface of the shield of an Aurora class battleship will shave off 5 to 10% of its shield strength. If the same thing happened to a Goa'uld Ha'tak, even upgraded, their shields will either fail, or be so weakened that the smallest hit could smash through them like they were butter. Also if this is true, it would mean that Naquadria is the solution for the power generation problem that Tucker was having.

At that moment an aid walked in

"Supreme Commander, Lt. Mark has arrived as per your instructions" said the aid

"Good, tell the one at the dialing computer to dial Earth" said Danny

Walking out of the room, Danny and company walked down the steps leading to the gate platform. The gate was dialed seconds after and the members of SG1 along with Danny and Mark stepped through

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Infirmary**

Danny sat along with the rest of SG1 in the balcony overlooking the room with Dr. Jackson in it. Mark was going over him with a scanner, a computer next to him. Looking at the results, Mark turned to look at them and shook his head. Coming up to the observation room, Mark gave his report.

"I am sorry, there is nothing I can do to help him" said Mark

"Nothing? You're the Ancients, the Gate Builders. Surely you can do something" said Carter exasperated

"Major Carter, you have to understand that even our technology and powers has limits" said Danny "Even with my healing abilities, he is beyond our ability to save completely"

"Healing abilities?" asked Hammond

"Yes, only the most powerful of my kind have them. It's a highly advanced technique; I have begun learning it only two years prior. I am sorry, but Dr. Jackson is beyond my ability to save, physically, at least" said Danny with a frown of his face as he looked into the room before him

Truth be told, ever since he entered the room, Danny felt odd. He couldn't place it. Ascended energies were floating around the room in a higher concentration than should be normal, which usually meant that there was an ascended being in the room, but the energies were to chaotic and seemed to gravitate around Dr. Jackson, as if pushed by some outside force

"What do you mean?" asked Carter

"Tell me, do you know what Ascension is?" asked Danny

"Dr. Jackson said that Ascension is the rising to another plane of existence, what does this have to do with the current situation?" asked Hammond

"Ever since I came here, today, in this room, I've felt a higher than usual concentration of Ascended energies, mostly centered around Dr. Jackson. Now for one to Ascend, one's soul must willingly leave his body and latch on to those ascended energies. An Alterra usually does that through intense meditation, using his or her's pshichic abilities to manipulate Ascended energies surrounding them and to command their body to cease its function, thus allowing the soul to leave the body" explained Danny

This was a simplified down version of the process of Ascension; after all, there were thousands of pages on the subject in the Atlantis database

"So what you are saying is that he is what, Ascending?" asked O'Neill, skeptically

"Sort of. Your human physiology is much less advanced than ours, thus you cannot ascend on your own. The higher concentration of ascended energies is most likely due to another ascended being, most likely Oma Desala, which has gathered them around Dr. Jackson. If I'm not mistaken, then at this very moment Oma and Dr. Jackson are having a conversation, with Oma trying to teach Jackson to 'release his burden'. Don't ask me what that means I'm a soldier, not a philosopher" said Danny

"So, he'll die?" asked Carter

"No, he'll Ascend, although there isn't much of a difference between them, as far as you're concerned at least" said Danny

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Infirmary**

Danny remained on Earth for the next couple of hours. He had to. SG1 was truly broken by what has happened to Dr. Jackson and Danny wished that he could help, however, to do that he had to ascend, thus he had to abide by the rules of the Ascended. Silently with a grace gained from years of training Danny entered the observation room, only to find Major Samantha Carter sitting there.

"Major Carter" said Danny startling her

"Supreme Commander, I-"started Carter, but Danny stopped her

"Please, not now. You can call me Danny, we're bought off duty" said Danny as he sat next to her

Danny could see that Sam had been crying. Her eyes were red and the bags under her eyes showed that she hasn't slept in a while

"It's not fair" mumbled Sam

"Indeed, it's not. But if there's one thing that I've learned in my life is that nothing is fair in this universe" said Danny

"Why, why did it have to be him? He was the gentles of us all, the kindest and to go like this…" Sam shook her head crying

"You love him" said Danny realization suddenly dawning on him

"Yes" Sam said, crying

Danny reached and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering as much support as he could. It was a good thing that he was in his day clothes and not in battle armor

"Why don't they help him? You said that Ascended beings have immense power, heck you're capable of so much and why is it that you can't help him?" asked Sam

"To the first question the answer is a rule. The Elder council decided long ago when only a few of our people were Ascended that they should not interfere with the lower planes. What Oma does is walk a very fine line and if she makes one wrong step then the council will punish her severally. And as for myself, it's easy to fix a gunshot wound, a plasma burn, heck even raise one from the dead however their bodies must still be in a reasonable good condition. I am nowhere to the level of skill required to be able to manipulate his genome back to normal. Even if I cured his affliction he will most likely die a horrible death while being disfigured and demented for the rest of his life. He will be nothing more than a husk of his former self. Ascension is the best possible rout for him to take. That or death" explained Danny while Sam nodded

In the next moment in the room came General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Jonas Quinn and Jacob Carter entered the room.

"Hello, Supreme Commander, it's good to see you again" said the elder Carter

"Indeed it is Jacob, however, it's unfortunate that it happened under the current circumstances" said Danny

In that moment Danny felt a shift in the Ascended currents in the room. They were becoming more cohesive, forming a new Ascended being

"It's time" said Danny as he moved to the lower room

"I don't think I should be here" said Jonas

"No, you are a part of this as much as any of us" said Danny

"What now?" asked Jacob

Danny closed his eyes and his mind probed the currents of ascended energy. He had to be careful not to disturb them. Continuing his search he felt a familiar presence, Oma. Opening his eyes, Danny saw himself standing in a room very similar to the gate room of the SGC. Before him were Dr. Jackson and Oma and behind him were the people he brought with him.

"Hello Oma" said Danny softly

She smiled and bowed slightly

"You brought them here?" asked Dr. Jackson

"Yes" said Danny

Oma moved back and turned to pure energy. Moving to the gate, her energy made an event horizon.

"I'm going to miss you guys" said Dr. Jackson

"Yeah, you too" said O'Neill with a sad smile

Jackson moved to the vent horizon string at the puddle

"Where are you going?" asked O'Neill

"I don't know" answered Jackson

Danny, knowing that their time had passed, pulled them back out in the real world. A few seconds later the pulse monitor flat lined

"Colonel!" said Frasier

"Let him go, doc. It's what he wants" said O'Neill

From the bed a pure white light shown. Danny felt the currents shift into something cohesive, a new ascended being. From the bed that once held Dr. Jackson, a globe of white light with tentacles rose, leaving nothing behind. The globe rose higher until it passed through the ceiling, leaving the room with a distinct feeling of emptiness.

Danny locked eyes with Mark only to find him bowing his head in respect, as is custom for when one ascends. Passing a silent glance between them Mark handed Danny a statue, made out of beautifully carved wood, abstractly depicting one's ascension

"Among my people there is a tradition when one Ascends. To commemorate the accomplishments he made during his time on this plane of existence, we would give a small statue to their closest family and friends. This is to remind you that even though he is no longer here, he still watches you from the higher plane" said Danny handing the statue to O'Neill

"It will be placed at a place of great honor" said Teal'c

Danny nodded "Im memeora ave Daniel Jackson" began Danny in Ancient

"In the memory of Daniel Jackson" translated Mark

"Bellato et sencificat des Terra" continued Danny

"Warrior and scientist of Earth" said Mark

"Magna plali ave Ascenda ad hoc age quod praecipio tue receperintum" finished Danny

"I bid you welcome to the Great Plane of the Ascended" finished Mark

The statue glowed softly in white light and three tablets appeared above it, suspended in the air. These tablets had inscriptions on them, only they weren't in Ancient, but in English

"I thank you, on behalf of the people on this base, Supreme Commander" said Hammond

"Dr. Jackson will not be forgotten. His deeds will go down in history. I only hope that one day your world will find out the sacrifice he had made" said Danny

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Eastern Pier**

 **Gardens**

Danny was sitting in the Gardens with Damian while he played a milk bottle next to him. After coming back from Earth and telling of what happened the mood quickly turned somber. While Jackson might not be dead, his Ascension felt like he was dead.

"Danny"

Turning his head from the spot of grass he was sitting with his son, Danny saw Sam

"Hi, how are you?" asked Danny

"Better, still tired" said Sam and Danny chuckled

The two lovers embraced as they watched their son play with a flower

 **Higher Plane of Existence**

Dr. Jackson opened his eyes. He was dressed in strange white clothes and there were some people before him

"Hello" he called

"Dr. Jackson, welcome" said a voice behind him

Dr. Jackson turned and he saw a man. He had black hair, was quite muscular and light blue eyes, all in all he looked like an older version of Supreme Commander Phantom

"Who are you?" asked Jackson

"My name is Liam Phantom, father of Daniel Phantom. Oma asked me to look after you, if you will accept" said Liam

"Of course. So I really did it?" asked Jackson

"Yes, welcome to the Higher Plane of existence" said Liam

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Hi, hope you liked it. This is the first part of a three part saga, The Siege. Timeline so far: Atlantis has been in the Milky Way for 9 months and Damian is 3 weeks old, Laura is a year old and Valery is 3 months pregnant, with twins. This three parter is the introduction into season 6.**

 **Translation for the song:**

Sleep, sleep, my son

For the night is nearly dawn

Stay strong, fight well

Never bow and never bend

For we have walked among the stars

Since first light shown, we have begun

Stay strong, fight well

Never bow and never bend

 **I wanted to give some cultural background to the Alterra, especially since they have around about 45 million years of unexplored history.**


	18. Chapter 18:Siege Part2:Enemy at the Gate

Chapter 18: Siege Part 2: Enemy at the Gate

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **Orbit**

 **Battleship Andromeda, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

 **T-1 hour until the arrival of the enemy fleet**

The bridge of the Andromeda was quiet and Danny was taping his fingers on the armrests of his chair nervously as his ship stood guard over Atlantis. 5 hours ago he received an update from Atlantis along with the remaining members of SG1, who were to act as observers. The message stated that the Goa'uld fleet had dropped out of hyperspace and that they were joined by another 10 Al'kesh and that they lost 3 of their Ha'tak. Tok'ra intelligence confirmed that the ships were needed in the fight against Lord Yu.

Danny turned to look at SG1. They were not the same as when they met. The Ascension of Dr. Jackson was viewed as his death, which it might as well be. The one that took it the hardest was Samantha Carter. It was easy to understand why; she loved Jackson, even though she never pursued him. O'Neill retreated into his shell, showing only the hard military exterior to the people around him. Teal'c remained his stoic old self, he must have lost a lot of people that were important to him, Danny noted.

"Are you all right?" asked Danny

"Huh? Yeah, we're fine" said O'Neill dismissively

Danny frowned. He was going to ask Hammond to let them spend a few hours with Jazz, that always did the trick with him, and he was as stubborn as a goat. Turning his attention from them, Danny peered through the see through dome of reinforced glass that made up his bridge, in the space surrounding him three ships stood silently. The Andromeda, Tria and Hippofalacus had taken station above Atlantis, in low orbit. They were spread out so that they could engage the enemy from the flanks. Normally this would be a bad tactic if you were trying to stop an orbital bombardment; however with Atlantis's shield up, orbital bombardment wasn't a factor to be worried about. The only thing that could penetrate the hard multilayer shield dome that Atlantis had was a drone weapon or something similar and even with a weapon such as that it would be extremely difficult. For this reason the shield itself was half a meter thick.

When it was built the shield of Atlantis was the most advanced and powerful ever created, and still is, 6 million years later. The shield is made of multiple layers of highly energiesed protons and electrons linked together at a quantum level. Each layer had multiple differently patterned levels designed to stop different weapon frequencies. A layer was no more than a few nanometers tick. The outer layer, also known as the primary layer was the thickest at half a millimeter tick. This was supposed to stop the majority of the fire coming towards the city. The other layers were each in a different faze and even extended through subspace, with constantly rotating frequencies, thus making the inner layers of the shield a hazardous place to be if you were in any faze. The final layer was only two levels thick, the thinnest of them all. This was designed to act as an environmental shield, designed for space travel and capable to be operated with minimum power usage.

When a blast hits the shield the energy within travels through the shield itself to the shield emitters and then through conduits to the shield generator, but before entering the generator, the energy is stored into buffers that alter it as to not overload the shield. If the capacitors are overcharged, then the excess power is rerouted to the VEMs where it is stored for later use. From the capacitors, the energy flows into the generator and then the shield itself. There are different shield types, including some that can be powered with weapon's fire energy alone, but those shields cannot be sustained unless under constant bombardment and the energy requirements to maintain one without it being fired upon were too great to be practical in combat. That meant that a shield such as the one on Atlantis required a constant stream of power from the VEMs to keep it from degrading and failing completely. When a drone weapon was passing through, Atlantis's automated shield regulating protocols made a gap so to speak, allowing the projectile to pass. What they did was to synchronies the faze and frequency of the inner layers with the outer layer, thus allowing the drone to pass through them unrestricted.

The shields on the warships were different. They were made from energiesed ions locked in a rigid structural pattern. While in combat a shield such as this was constantly recharging, however its recharge rate was not always the same or higher than the incoming weapon's fire destructive capabilities. Even with a VEM installed, these shields suffered from the limitations that came with their smaller seized (compared to Atlantis's enormous ones) shield generators and/ or emitters.

"Supreme Commander, the Orion and its battle group are in position" said the sensor operator

"Very well" said Danny "Teal'c, do you have your weapon ready?" asked Danny

Teal'c nodded and powered his staff weapon. Since Danny's little excursion on Tollana Tanith had been locked in stasis. With the technology that he had at his disposal bought Tanith and Zipacna had surrendered their secrets and this led to many discoveries including the fact that Anubis is half- ascended something that should not be possible. Danny's intimidation tactic included the execution of bought Tanith and Zipacna, hence why Teal'c was allowed to bring his staff weapon on board.

"Supreme Commander, we have detected a hyperspace window opening beyond the planet's moon. The Goa'uld fleet has arrived" said the tactical officer

Danny drew a breath and let it out. It was somewhat calming.

"Signal the fleet. Raise shields and power weapons. Bring the VEMs online and divert all power to tactical systems. Send a message to Atlantis. Tell them to raise their shield as well" said Danny

The message was sent thought the defense fleet. Each of the Aurora class battleships moved their cold fusion power generators from idle to maximum sustainable output. The VEM aboard each ship was also connected to the main power grid and began to glow. Power unlike anything those ships had before their modifications surged through the power conduits towards the energy buffers that served each weapons system aboard the ship. Shield generators were powered and in seconds the energy matrix of the shield was formed. A millisecond later, powerful golden conformal shields sprung into existence around each ship.

On the surface in the VEM room on Atlantis the three modules glowed. Power surged through the conduits throughout the 24 kilometer long city. Shield generators and emitters powered and a transparent solid barrier began rising around the city. 5 seconds later and the shield dome was fully erected. Throughout the city people looked up, the children in wonder and the adults in fear. May had been on Atlantis in the early days of the Great Siege. They remembered all too well how massed weapons fire crashed into the barrier that sheltered them. They remembered those sleepless nights in which they wondered when the shield fail and the city in which they lived will be destroyed.

"Atlantis and the fleet reports that they are ready" said the tactical officer

"Enemy ships are entering weapons range, they have powered weapons and shields" said the sensor operator

"Open a channel" ordered Danny "This is Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. Goa'uld forces, you are entering a solar system not of your own in witch you are not welcome. Challenge us at your own peril" said Danny

"Incoming transition" said the comm. officer

"On screen" ordered Danny.

Before him a holographic screen appeared. Osiris was leaning against the main control panel on the Pel'tak of her Ha'tak

"Osiris" greeted Danny calmly

" _ **Ah, Supreme Commander, how may I be of service?"**_ asked Osiris mockingly

"You can start by retreating from my sysistem. Your ships can not survive the firepower before you" said Danny

" _ **Unfortunately I cannot do that. You see, Lord Anubis has been very insistent that city of yours be under his command. My forces outnumber yours 4 to 1 you will take great casualties before you can stop us"**_ said Osiris arrogantly

Danny raised an eyebrow. Did she not hear what his fleet did above Tollana and Revanna? Heck the Andromeda alone could go up against 5 Hive ships and their cruiser escorts and win. A fleet such as the one before him, Danny could have had it wiped out in mere minutes. True, the ships had better shields and weapons than the ones before, but they were up against not one but three Aurora class battleships all powered by a VEM

"I cannot comply with your demands. The City of Atlantis is ours and will continue to remain ours until such a time when we are no more. I ask you again to leave this system. I will even return your colleges to you" said Danny

" _ **Colleges?"**_ asked Osiris

Danny made no move. Mentally he ordered the prisoners transported to the bridge. A white light enveloped the room. Soon it died down leaving in its wake Tanith, Zipacna and four Lancer guards. Teal'c leveled his weapon at Tanith, hate filling his eyes.

"I am willing to surrender bought Zipacna and Tanith to you if you leave this system at once" said Danny

Osiris laughed. SG1 looked at Danny like he was mad. Danny was not mad and as to quote Sun Tzu 'when we are strong we must make our enemies think we are weak'. This was the secret weapon that Danny had up his sleeve. Deception. By making an offer that stank of desperation, he fueled the ego of the Goa'uld making them rash and careless.

" _ **You must really be a fool, to believe I care about those two"**_ said Osiris

Danny shrugged "I had hoped that I was wrong in my belief that you do not care for one another, but evident I was proven correct in my assumption. Now, however they have outlived their usefulness. Teal'c, if you would" said Danny

No sooner had those words been uttered, did Tanith fall dead to the ground from a staff blast wound. Zipacna tried to back away, but it was in vain. He too died by Teal'c's hand.

Osiris stood there gaping. She never believed that the man before him could order someone be killed in cold blood. She never believed the tales Jaffa told about what happened on Revanna. Now however she did.

Danny said from his chair "I gave you a choice, you refused. Now you die" said Danny before ending the connection

"Supreme Commander, the enemy fleet has opened fire" announced the Tactical officer

Bolt after bolt slammed into the shields of the defending vessels, but the main force of the attack was directed at Atlantis. From the clear night sky hundreds of golden orbs fell down upon the great city, some missing and hitting the water, but most of them stuck the shield dome. The shield held, blossoming under each impact. From the inside each blossom seemed red in color. Some might say that it was beautiful, but for most on Atlantis that sight was one they had hoped to never see again.

On the Andromeda, the atmosphere was early calm. The ship wasn't rocking and the blasts hitting the shield weren't even felt by the people inside.

"Status of the enemy fleet" said Danny

"The enemy fleet has begun to deploy gliders and Al'kesh. A contingent of 60 small craft is heading for the surface. 6 of the enemy Ha'tak have moved to engage our forces and the remaining 6 Ha'tak have began an orbital bombardment of Atlantis. The shield of Atlantis is holding, as are ours. Degradation is of only 2% of total shield strength" reported the tactical officer

The bridge fell into silence for a few minutes only to be broken by O'Neill

"Uh, aren't we going to destroy them?" asked O'Neill confused

Danny said nothing. After a few more minutes the tactical officer spoke

"The enemy forces are 30 seconds from our fighter line"

"Signal the fleet. Slave their weapons to us, helm, prepare to conduct evasive maneuvers, comm. signal Rear Admiral Tucker to prepare for immediate in theater hyper jump on my mark" said Danny

The bridge exploded into a frenzy of motion and chatter. They were all broken by one word

"Mark"

Hidden in the upper layers of the system's gas giant the Orion Battle group stood under cloak and under high alert. When they received the signal, the five ships jumped to hyperspace for a brief period before dropping out in the rear of the bombardment fleet. They wasted no time as dousins of bright ice blue and yellow bolts flew from the Ancient ships and smashed into the Goa'uld Ha'tak's. The tuning and improvements made to the weaponry on board the Ancient vessels proved their worth as the Ancient fleet once again had the advantage in firepower. Among these colored orbs that flew towards the Ha'tak's were several hot white beams of superheated plasma. In a single volley, 6 Ha'tak exploded in violent fireballs

"Weapons free, target the enemy ships with particle cannons 1 and 3. Cannons 2 and 4 switch fire mode to volley fire and target the enemy Al'kesh" ordered Danny

From each of the three battleships in the Ancient fleet two bright angry green beams of light emerged. Traveling at near relativistic speeds these beams crashed into the shields of the remaining six Ha'tak. The Goa'uld designed shields were unable to stop this kind of firepower so they overloaded and failed allowing the beams to tear through the unprotected hull of the ship.

"All enemy capital ships have been neutraliesed" announced the tactical officer

"Good. Signal the battle cruisers to commence faze 2. Take us down" said Danny

The three battleships began descending into the atmosphere towards Atlantis where a battle was being fought. 200 drone fighters, Atlantis's personal squadrons were engaging 60 Al'kesh and Death gliders while Atlantis was adding to the weapon's fire with its own point defense plasma turrets, a new addition to the city's defensive arsenal. The attacking force was quickly overwhelmed and destroyed.

Meanwhile, in orbit the Orion Battle group was deploying its fighters. Dozens were being spewed out of the four battle cruisers with a single goal in mind. Destroy any and all Goa'uld ships. Among those were the troop transports, each carrying 10 thousand Jaffa. Needless to say that they died a quick death at the hands of the swarm of fighters that were being deployed by the Ancient battle cruisers. The few Al'kesh that survived the initial slaughter attempted to flee, but they were unsuccessful. The pathetic shields those ships carried could not hope to stop more than a few rounds of plasma pulses from the plasma repeaters on the Ancient fighters. After the Al'kesh were dealt with the drone fighters began searching for any remaining Death Gliders.

Within an hour all Goa'uld craft in the system were returned to space dust

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Council Chambers**

The council was once again in session and today's topic was the battle that took place several hours previous

"Supreme Commander, what damage did we sustain during the defense?" asked Albertus

"Minimal, High Councilor, we lost 5 drone fighters against the enemy's 12 Ha'tak's, 30 Al'kesh, 2 troop transports and more than 100 gliders" said Danny proudly

"What about damage to the ships?" asked Helia

"Again, minimal, Chancellor" said Tucker "The battleships and Atlantis took most of the enemy fire, but their shields held. Preliminary diagnostics show that the shield on each battleship was decreased in strength by only 5%, higher than we expected, but the ships performed admirably nonetheless. The Orion Battle group sustained no damage, except for the 2 fighters that were lost from Invince's squadron" said Tucker

"I also wish to inform you that the new point defense weapons mounted on Atlantis performed well above our expectations. Sensor data shows that these weapons can be allocated to an offensive role as well as a defensive one" said Danny

"What about the other weapon mounts?" asked Helia

Danny brought up a map of Atlantis. On each pier three dots could be seen. There were six of them, each near the base of the pier forming a tight ring around the central section and the other three forming concentrically rings further out from the initial ring. Manipulating the controls further, Danny brought up several more dots, but this time instead of blue dots these were golden dots, with each pier having 5.

"As you can see our reverse engineered and improved Tollan ground to space Ion cannon has finally been emplaced in strategic points around the city, three on each pier. The remaining 5 weapon emplacements are the plasma pulse weapons that were used today" said Danny

The rest of the council nodded satisfied in knowing that Atlantis had some weapons other than drone launchers

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Western pier, industrial sector**

 **Shipyard No.3**

Danny and Tucker were visiting the newest addition to the Ancient Fleet. The small corvette named Dark Star, first of the Ghost class scout corvettes.

"So, Tuck what do you think" asked Danny with a grin on his face as he was salivating over the new ship

Tucker gave his brother a worried look

"You need to get laid more" said Tucker

"What?" asked Danny shocked

"You heard me! Stop salivating over my ship!" yelled Tucker with a smile on his face

"Excuse me? Your ship? Who's the Supreme Commander over here?" asked Danny

"What's a Supreme Commander?" asked Tucker fainting innocence

Danny growled and punched Tucker, or tried to as Tucker dogged. With a snarl Danny launched himself at his brother in all but blood. It was fortunate that Atlantis was huge and only inhabited by 600 people, because no one was there to see their Supreme Commander and Rear Admiral make fools of themselves as they fought. That was until Danny managed to pin Tucker to the ground.

"I yield, I yield. Gah! You're the Supreme Commander, please stop trying to break my arm!" pleaded Tucker

Danny released him and walked forward with a shit eating grin on his face as he pranced around his 'new toy' leaving Tucker to mumble curses under his breath.

Without a second thought Danny entered the ship and sat down in the control chair. Like the jumper, this ship was controlled mentally, so the controls were simplistic. Powering this ship was a ninth generation Alterran Naquadah generator and a rechargeable power source like the one found on Jumpers. In addition to this the ship had a docking port for one jumper as well as a small cargo hold and bunk room that served as a mess hall and in needed, infirmary. Even though it could be operated by one person, the ship could comfortable carry 50 before life support became a problem. This ship was the perfect scout. Small relatively well armed with a fantastic cloak and sensors. This was project Dark Star.

 **A/N: I know that this chapter is short but part three will be longer. The end of this chapter marks the end of the 5 season in the SG1 timeline. Part three will deal with Anubis's attack on Earth's Stargate and the beginning of a process through which the Terrans will assume controls over the vestiges of the Ancient civilization that still remain in this galaxy and Pegasus.**


	19. Chapter 19: Siege Part 3: Lost Weapons

Chapter 19: Siege Part 3: Lost Weapons

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Gate room**

It had been three months since Anubis's failed attempt at concurring Atlantis. Danny was looking forward to visiting Earth again, but this time it had a greater purpose. He had been invited to view the prototype F-302 space superiority fighter, Earth's first hyperspace capable craft.

"Exited to go?" asked Albertus as he came behind Danny

"Very. This is a great achievement. If they can build sustainable hyperspace generators then Earth will be one step closer to becoming a galactic power" said Danny

"And one step closer to becoming the Fifth Race" added Albertus

Danny looked at his friend "Why? Are you opposed to their ascension?" asked Danny in confusion

"No, but I have to wonder if we aren't rushing things" said Albertus and Danny snorted

"Trust me, even without our help they would most likely have been at this level already. All we're doing is helping them bypass most of the trial and error that comes with building a FTL engine of any kind" said Danny

The gate began dialing and not long after Danny stepped through.

 **Earth**

 **Area 51, Nevada**

Danny had to say that the slow opening door was a bit cliché for his tastes, but boy, was it worth it. The moment Danny saw the fighter he began drooling. He had always been a fan of fighter jets since he was a kid, well, not as much now, since even the most advanced jet on Earth was pretty basic technology wise even to the machine that made him breakfast in the morning.

"She's beautiful" breath Danny

"Who's he?" asked Murphy, comming behind Major Carter

Carter grinned "Dr. Larry Murphy, I'd like you to meet one of our off world allies and a crucial player in the development of the hyper dive engine. Daniel Phantom, the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet" said Carter

By now most of the people I the hangar was staring at their new arrivals, well they were staring star eyed at Danny. Meanwhile Danny was busy examining every line and crevice.

"No, no no no no, NO!" mumbled O'Neill

"What?" asked Danny confuse sticking his head out from under a wing

"O'Neill believes that they will ask us to test fly this fighter" said Teal'c

Danny looked at Carter for clarification

"The F-302's predecessor was a modified glider, called the F-301. While on test flight the F-301 was high jacked by a dormant subroutine that forced the craft to head to the nearest world under Apophis's control" said Carter

"At sub-light?" asked Danny

"How else?" said O'Neill and Danny winced

"What's powering this craft?" asked Jonas

"Four types of engines. Air breathing jets, modified aero spikes for high altitude and a rocket booster" said Murphy

"You said four" said Jonas confused

"The last one is a hyper dive. The drive was developed under our supervision by Earth scientists, by reverse engineering a Goa'uld model. The power needed is too high for a normal naquadah generator and that's why they have used the Naquadria that you brought" said Danny

"Goa'uld gliders cannot enter hyperspace" said Teal'c

"Because the Goa'uld naquadah generator is too large for that kind of craft. If the hyperdrie works then the F-302 will be the second hyperspace fighter in the history of the known universe" said Danny

"Really? Who has the first?" asked Carter surprised

"Who do you think, Carter" said O'Neill pointing at Danny who merely waved back grinning at Carter's scrawl.

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Gate room**

Danny was waiting for the gate to open so he could return to Atlantis when unexpectedly and incoming wormhole connected with it. Out of the gate stepped Bra'tak.

"Master Bra'tak, it is good to see you" greeted Danny

"You as well, Ancestor Phantom" said Bra'tak

"Bra'tak!" came a cry from the hall

Danny turned to see Teal'c walking up and greeting his mentor

"Teal'c, I'm afraid that I bring bad news. Drey'auc is gravely ill" said Bra'tak

Teal'c turned to Hammond with a pleading look on his face

"No need to ask, go" said Hammond

"Do you mind if I accompany you on this journey?" asked Danny seeing the looks on their faces he added "I might be able to cure her affliction, or at least get her to the medical teams on Atlantis" said Danny

"She is in no condition to be moved" said Bra'tak

"Then we'll beam her through the gate and directly to the infirmary" said Danny

Teal'c nodded and the gate was dialed. Before stepping through the gate Danny activated his personal shield with a thought, the pendant on his chest now glowing. He wore no battle armor today, but he still had his lance with him.

Stepping though the gate Danny arrived in what could only be described as a refugee camp. As Bra'tack said, the conditions were harsh.

"How did she fall ill?" asked Danny

"She refused to accept a new symbiote" responded Bra'tak

Danny sighed "Then there is not much I can do. The only thing we can do is place her in stasis and hope that we find a solution soon" said Danny

From the tent in front of them a young boy, no more than 12 exited. He had tears on his face and from his features; Danny guessed that he was Rya'c, son of Teal'c. Walking up to Teal'c Rya'c said "You dare show your face here? She's dead because of you!" and then stormed off.

Bra'tak and Danny were left alone

"Walk with me" said Bra'tak

Danny followed in silence taking up the sight of the refugee camp before him

"They will soon be moved to the Tau'ri outpost" said Bra'tak

"The Alpha site, I know" said Danny "Why didn't you accept our offer? The planet where Atlantis resides has more than enough land for all of us"

"We still want our own gate and I could not compromise the security of your people, nor could I make my own go through so many security checks. We are a proud people, Ancestor" said Bra'tak

"I know. How is Rya'c?" asked Danny

"His mother died not a few hours ago. He is grieving, but he is strong" said Bra'tak "Forgive my bluntness, but Teal'c told me that you have the power to raise the dead, is there noting you can do?" asked Bra'tak

Danny sighed and shook his head

"As I've told O'Neill when Daniel Jackson ascended, my powers have limits. I have been practicing my abilities ever since, but these things take hundreds, if not thousands of years to master properly. Add to that, all the true Masters are gone; have been gone for 5 million years. Even if I could fully restore her to life, I cannot deliver her from the need to carry a symbiote without returning her DNA to that of a human" said Danny

"So we will never be free?" asked Bra'tak with sadness

"We do not know. Without an in-depth analysis at a Jaffa's physiology and as to what makes you dependent upon Goa'uld larva, we have no way of finding a cure without altering your genome" said Danny

 **Jaffa Camp**

 **The next day**

Danny had spent a night at the Jaffa encampment as a guest of Teal'c. Waking up he headed outside to stretch and do his morning training routine. After he was done, he returned to the camp just in time to see a Goa'uld cargo ship descend towards the stargate. Teal'c and Bra'tak along with Rya'c bought headed in the same direction. Danny arrived just after he finished introductions

"Teal'c it is fortunate you are here. I have brought news. The Tau'ri are in danger, they are under attack from Anubis" said the Jaffa

Bra'tak quickly moved and began dialing the gate, but it will not activate.

"What kind of weapon does Anubis has?" asked Danny curious

"The weapon uses one's stargate to destroy another. I believe that the attack has already begun" said the Jaffa

Danny paled at what he heard "No, no no no no, it can't be" mumbled Danny

"What is it?" asked Teal'c

"I had hoped that the weapon of witch you speak had never been found" said Danny as he began dialing the gate

He pressed the activation button but it will not activate

"We must go, quickly" said Danny

"That is why I brought a ship" said the Jaffa

Danny shook his head "Too slow, and I mean no offence but this matter involves one of our weapons and that makes it a matter of Great Alliance. The Asgard must be informed as well" said Danny as he began dialing Atlantis

"We will come with you" said Teal'c and Danny nodded wordlessly

"I'm coming with you as well" said Rya'c "If the Goa'uld truly can be defeated then I wish to be a part of it"

The stargate activated and Danny began walking

"Let the kid come. Worse comes to worse, we'll leave him in Atlantis" said Danny

Stepping through the event horizon Danny made his way to a control station and asked

"Where is the fleet?" asked Danny

"The Andromeda, Retala, and the heavy cruiser Solaris have just entered the system. The entire fleet is in the system at the moment. In an hour the Orion battle group will be displaced to aid Ba'al in his defense against Anubis" said a technician

"That mission is scrapped" said Danny getting the attention of everyone in the room "I'm declaring a Zeta emergency. Have all ships on standby and ready to jump to hyperspace on my mark. Have the Dark Star transported to the hangar bay on board the Andromeda as well as one of Atlantis's old depleted VEM. Send a power coupler and power cords up as well. Contact the Asgard and tell Thor to have a fleet ready" ordered Danny

The operations room quickly became a flurry of activity and Danny turned to his guests. Rya'c was looking all over the place in awe. Especially the blue Gate.

"My ship will be prepared momentarily" said Danny

"Where are we going?" asked Bra'tak

"Earth. I'm going to try and buy them some more time for us to go in and destroy the weapon" said Danny

"Wow, this place is amazing, I've never seen the Goa'uld build something like this" said Rya'c

"And you never will. Those snakes are such copycats" said Danny amused

"Who built this?" asked Rya'c

"The gate builders" said Danny deciding to mess with the kid a bit

Rya'c looked confused "I thought that the Goa'uld built the gates" said Rya'c

"The stargates were built by a powerful and ancient race of beings called the Ancients. In their absence the Goa'uld usurped the technology they left behind to pose as gods" explained Teal'c

"Where are these Ancients?" asked Rya'c.

An amused smile made its way onto Danny's face.

"My boy, you're looking at them" said Bra'tak pointing to Danny. Rya'c's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped "Right now you're standing in their city and soon you will walk on their ships. The man before you is the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet and highly respected by bought the Tau'ri and the Asgard. Who else do you think can summon the Asgard at will" explained Bra'tak

Meanwhile Danny was beginning to wonder if Rya'c would go as far as to declare him his new god. After all, his eyes threatened to pop out of his head and his mouth was well and truly unhinged judging by the way it hangs loose.

"Rya'c" said Danny and the boy bowed his head "My people, the Alterra, left this Galaxy 5 million years ago due to a plague that almost wiped us out. We didn't think that any civilization will emerge in that time that could make use of the gate system. It was our technology that created the Jaffa and the weapon that threatens the Tau'ri is of Ancient design as well, this makes this situation our business. If you wish to follow us on the battlefield you must do exactly as I and your father tells you. Do you understand?" asked Danny softly, but his words had power nonetheless

"Can I ask you a question?" said Rya'c

"Yes?" said Danny motioning him to continue

"Why do you look human?" asked Rya'c

Danny smiled and bent down to be at Rya'c's level "50 million years ago we, the Alterra, came to this galaxy in search of refuge. We first landed on Dakara and from there we made our way to a new planet, one that we would call our capital, the capital of an empire that spanned across galaxies. As time passed we discovered new things and built great cities. When the plague hit we knew that our time there came to an end, but we will not leave without leaving behind a legacy. In our imagine we seeded life, although at a much lower evolutionary level than ours. We created Human kind" said Danny

Rya'c frowned "Father told me that humans evolved on Earth, the Tau'ri home world"

"Indeed I did" said Teal'c confused

"Then you must know the name of the planet" said Danny seeing their confused faces Danny ripped the Tau'ri symbol from Teal'c's uniform and handed it to Rya'c" To us the planet is known as Terra Atlantus, or Terra for short. To you it is known as AT" said Danny pointing at the symbol making his guest's eyes go wide "or as Earth, home world of the Tau'ri" Danny paused "You know, it's ironic, in the old languages of Earth, the name of the planet is actually Terra, which in Latin means earth" finished Danny

 **Battleship Andromeda, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

 **Hyperspace**

The Andromeda was hurtling through hyperspace towards Earth. With the VEM plugged in and the reactor turned to maximum sustainable output, the ship was racing through hyperspace with a speed that would make Thor jealous. Speaking of the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor and Danny were currently having a holographic conversation in the latter's quarters.

"Are you certain, Phantom?" asked Thor

"Trust me Thor, I wish I wasn't, but there is no doubt that this is the Weapon of Tabalem. With this kind of firepower, even Atlantis wouldn't be safe from attack. We're fortunate that they decided to attack Earth first" said Danny

"Indeed, what do you want from me?" asked Thor

"How's the war with the replicators going?" asked Danny

"Better than before, the Reese android the Tau'ri discovered has helped us greatly in understanding the replicator code. The new shields that you've helped us develop have also stopped Replicator projectiles from piercing our ships" said Thor

"How many ships can you spare?" asked Danny

"24 ships, 10 of which are O'Neill class" said Thor

"Send them to Atlantis. They will join Rear Admiral Tucker's fleet for the offensive at Tabalem, but I hope we won't need them" said Danny

Thor nodded and disengaged the hologram. Sighing Danny made his way to the Bridge. There he found Bra'tak, Teal'c and Rya'c waiting, with Rya'c sitting in his chair, while Teal'c wore an amused expression on his face.

"Is it true what you said Father? Cold he really control his ship from this chair?" asked Rya'c looking around for a control panel of some sorts

"That is what it appeared he was doing. He rarely spoke during the battle" said Teal'c

"You are correct" said Danny startling Rya'c who quickly moved out of the chair to stand beside his father "I did control the ship mentally. You could not because you do not possess the gene that we do"

"I'm sorry for sitting in your chair, Ancestor" said Rya'c respectfully

"Nonsense, child, please, sit. What kind of commander would I be if I couldn't command my own ship from my own two feet" said Danny

Rya'c cautiously sat back and Danny moved to a console in front of the chair. Tapping some commands in it a holographic display appeared before the command chair, startling Rya'c

"Wow, what happened" said Rya'c

"Rya'c what did you do?" asked Teal'c

"I just wondered where we were" said Rya'c confused

"Rya'c I have temporarily granted you access to the ships' sensors. As long as you're in that chair you are connected with a neural interface to the ship's computer and by extension it's sensors" explained Danny

"Cool" said Rya'c

"Now, I want you to focus" said Danny "Close your eyes and look around you with your mind. You will feel a wave, ripple around you" said Danny and Rya'c nodded "Follow it. What do you see?" asked Danny

Rya'c furrowed his eyebrows "The main console on a Pel'tak"

"Good. Go to it and activate it. What do you see?" asked Danny

A smile spread over Rya'c's face

"This is so cool. Oh I see a planet approaching" said Rya'c

Danny turned to his helmsman

"Helm?" he asked

"We will arrive at Earth in 70 seconds" said the helmsman

Above Earth a bright blue vortex opened and out of it the Andromeda exited, cloaking immediately. Danny immediately beamed to the SGC. He was greeted with the sight of General Hammond, Major Carter and an unknown scientist.

"General Hammond!" called out Danny

In a second the guards had their weapons trained on him, but immediately relax and breathe a sigh of relief. The same went with Hammond.

"Supreme Commander, thank you for coming, we are currently under attack" said Hammond

"By Anubis, I know" finished Danny for him "A Jaffa messenger came to us to warn you about this weapon of his" said Danny as he turned to the gate, only to be greeted by the sight of a giant machine

"What is this?" asked Danny

"An EMP generator" said the scientist

"And you are?" asked Danny

"Dr. Rodney McKay, one of the greatest minds on the planet" said McKay as he introduced himself

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Carter. She just mouthed 'don't ask'.

"What are you trying to do with an EMP?" asked Danny

"Well, we'll send it through the gate and knock out whatever device is causing this crisis. Problem solved" said McKay

"It won't work" said Danny

"Oh and why is that? Did you suddenly get omnipresence since the last time you were here" asked McKay cockily

"McKay!" exclaimed Carter hoping that this insult won't make Danny leave and seal their fate

Danny glared at the scientist who immediately shrunk back and began mumbling apologies

"I know it won't work because the weapon is Ancient. I had hoped that it was destroyed 7 million years ago, or at the very least that the force field that covered it would have remained active. I can speculate the different ways Anubis could have bypassed the shield, but as to how he got the activation codes to the weapon is anyone's guess" said Danny

"Why did you build it?" asked the newly arrived Jonas Quinn

"20 million years ago we were fighting a war against an expansionistic extragalactic empire. They had a way to mask their hyper wake trail so that our ships could not pick them up unless they were in a 1 light year sphere of said ship. They used the gate system to terrorize the galaxy and after a while we managed to push them back in an uninhabited portion of space. There were somewhere around 20 gates in that region. To ensure that the enemy could not return we built this weapon and destroyed their beachhead" said Danny

"That's pretty extreme, don't you think?" asked O'Neill

Danny shrugged "Do you have a sledgehammer by any chance?" asked Danny

A couple of moments later Danny walked in the gate room with a giant hammer resting on his shoulder. Walking up to chevron number 5 Danny began bashing it with the hammer, much to the sock of the scientists around him. A few swings later and the red crystal in the chevron broke. Pulling the broken shards from the gate, Danny uncovered a port. Pulling out the VEM and the power lines, he connected the VEM to the gate. Running back to the control room he began altering the commands for the power distribution in the gate's capacitors.

"Supreme Commander, what the hell are you doing!" demanded and angry Hammond

Danny looked at the general "I'm purging the gate's capacitors" Danny said

"By destroying the gate?" asked an angry Hammond

"General, that gate will never dial again, and if it will, then it will blow up in your face, literally. Now, I've just given you 200 more hours until the gate explodes. That is enough time to move your stargate away from your facility, shove it on a rocket with the F-302's hyper drive and launch the thing into hyperspace. You have another gate, so resuming gate travel shouldn't be a problem" said Danny as he rose up and powered the modifications.

The VEM began glowing and the gate's capacitors drained. The excess energy was rerouted to the VEM. It will be filling in a couple of days and Danny intended to use it to power Earth's defensive weapons should it ever be required.

"One more thing. Make sure that you keep the VEM plugged to the gate for at least 50 hours, and then throw the gate in hyperspace" said Danny before transporting back to the Andromeda. Seeing Teal'c Bra'tak and Rya'c on the bridge he walked up to them.

"Come with me, we're taking the Dark Star to Tabalem" said Danny

"Why? Wouldn't we be safer with this ship?" asked Rya'c confused

"The Dark Star is a prototype stealth corvette. It's meant for missions deep within enemy lines where we can't use brute force to win battles. That is required for the mission to Marash Tabalem At" said Danny "You will also require some specially made weapons as well as a personal cloak, shield and phase shifting device" finished Danny

 **Dark Star**

 **Hyperspace, en route to Marash Tabalem**

Danny was sitting in the cargo hold with Teal'c Bra'tak and Rya'c telling them about the SPECTER armored battle suits. The suits were black and held a vast array of powerful sensors, sensor countermeasures, personal shield generators, personal cloaking generators, Tollan faze shifting module, holsters for lances, sniper rail guns, plasma guns, grenades, even miniature nuclear weapons. The SPECTER squads were the most highly trained and the literal crème de la crème in terms of soldiers combining more than several million years of Alterran, Asgard and now, Tau'ri experience, fighting stiles and tactics. Their missions were what brought about the development of project Dark Star and the Ghost class of stealth corvettes.

"Does everyone know the mission?" asked Danny

Everyone nodded. Teal'c and Bra'tak would have been annoyed at the fact that Danny had already said the same thing 5 times over, but they played along for the sake of Rya'c who looked nervous holding the energy lance in his hands.

"We go in, with Rya'c providing long range fire support and we disable the weapon. Then we overload the capacitors and blow up the gate. If that doesn't work we plant a mini nuke and beam back to the ship" said Danny and everyone nodded again.

Danny was also dressed in SPECTER armor. He would have used his own, but that was on the Andromeda. A console on the bridge beeped. Moving to the bridge control chair Danny said

"We have arrived"

Exiting hyperspace the Dark Star immediately cloaked as its sensors peered out into the distance. Out of the view screen an armada of Ha'tak vessels could be seen

"This planet is well defended" observed Bra'tak

"Indeed. Sensors have detected almost 150 Ha'tak class vessels in orbit along with numerous Al'kesh gliders and troop transports on the ground. I also have rings and the weapon. It appears to still be active" said Danny

"Then we must ring down at once" said Teal'c

"No, the area is to heavily guarded and we can't risk our approach to be detected because we used the transporters. We'll take the Jumper" said Danny

Safely in the Jumper they left for the planet's surface. The small craft raced to the surface and set down in a heavily woodened area.

Danny, Bra'tak and Teal'c headed towards the barrier that separated the Weapon from the surrounding environment. Rya'c went another way. Aided by Ancient cloaks he set up his ambush for when reinforcements will undoubtedly come through the existing shield gap to apprehend his father.

Silently Danny stalked towards the shield with Bra'tak and Teal'c immediately behind him. Reaching a pillar, Danny pulled out a pad from his pocket and hacked into the shield's matrix control unit. From there he created a gap in the shield large enough for him to pass. Several minutes later they encountered their first problem.

"Hold up" whispered Danny

"What is it?" asked Teal'c as bought him and Bra'tak lied next to him on the forest floor

"Guards, 10 of them. 5 are over there, but the rest are in concealed positions in the forest" said Danny

"How do you know this?" asked Bra'tak

"Life sign detector" said Danny as he pointed to the pad in his hand "I'll handle the ones in the forest" said Danny

In the forest Danny went from bush to bush in an attempt to ambush his prey. Using his pulse pistol. He killed each and one of them. Looking at his gauntlet, Danny gave the signal. A few seconds later, the sound of bodies falling reached his ears. Racing back, Danny arrived at the entrance.

"We need to move. There isn't much time before a patrol spots us. Be careful in there, the area is shielded so your sensors won't work" advised Danny

In that moment the comm. beeped

"What is it Rya'c?" asked Danny

"I have spotted several Jaffa dressed in black escorting what appears to be a first prime through the shield gate. What should I do?" asked Rya'c

"Do not engage. Head to the shield hole we used and set up in a position so you can target the entrance. Phantom out" said Danny

"The Jaffa Rya'c spoke of must be Anubis's first prime. He could provide invaluable information" said Bra'tak

"And if I had a legion of lancers at my back I would capture him immediately, but I don't. Our mission objective is to destroy the weapon. We can get him another time" said Danny

The three man team entered the tunnels, lances at the ready. They encountered minimal resistance and quickly displaced of the guards guarding the control chamber. The control chamber was a big rectangle with a table in the middle. Danny immediately went to the table and began moving the stones. A few pushes later and the weapon and the gate shut down.

"It's done. Now we must destroy the weapon" said Danny as he moved to the right side of the control panel. Touching a plate, a tray of crystals appeared. Danny began carefully moving the crystals around only to be tackled by Teal'c and a staff blast to crash into the tray disrupting the power buildup.

"Fuck!" Danny cursed as he returned fire "We need to get out of here"

"What about the weapon?" asked Teal'c

"I have a contingency plan in place, now move!" yelled Danny as he vaulted over the control table and killed the Jaffa standing in his way. Oh, how he wished he had his sword right about now.

"Rya'c lay down cover fire" ordered Danny

Outside Rya'c did just that with many Jaffa falling before the weapon the boy wielded. Not long after, bright blue bolts began appearing out of the entrance and with them, Danny Teal'c and Bra'tak. Taking off into the forest they reached the Jumper. Entering it, they allowed themselves to breath

"Were you successful, Father?" asked Rya'c

"No, my son, we were not" answered Teal'c

"What do we do, we can't go back" asked Bra'tak

"That's why I always have a contingency plan" answered Danny as a subspace message was broadcasted thou out the surrounding space

 **Location: unknown**

 **Orion**

 **Bridge**

Rear Admiral Tucker Andromedus figured out long ago that the universe hated him. First it was his bad luck when fighting ghosts with Danny, and now he was being placed in commands that shouldn't be his.

Tucker scowled. If Danny had his way, he'll make him Grand Admiral in a year.

Tucker was in command of the biggest offensive operation conducted by Great Alliance forces since the campaign against the second Goa'uld dynasty by the Asgard. The Orion was acting as flagship for the joint Ancient-Asgard fleet which had 3 Aurora class battleships, 1 heavy cruiser, the Solaris and 5 battle cruisers: Invince, Vintio, Retala, Asurius and Servicus; and the 24 ships of the Asgard contingent: 10 O'Neill class destroyers along with 14 upgraded Belisknier class cruisers. In total there were 33 ships ready to take on more than 150 upgraded Ha'tak's and unknown numbers of Al'kesh and death gliders.

Tucker sighed. From his previous battles he could quite clearly say that he enjoys the strategy of spaceship battles. For this particular piece, Tucker decided that a 4 pronged was the best course of action. The Andromeda, Tria and Hippofalacus will each lead a battle group to three separate points in the planet's orbit. They will each be escorted by a battle cruiser 3 O'Neills and 4 Belisknier class vessels. These were the groups that were expected to take the most casualties. If the fleet in orbit followed standard Goa'uld tactics then the surrounding vessels will converge on the three battle groups in an attempt to surround them. After the Ha'taks had congregated enough, the Orion along with the heavy cruiser Solaris and 2 remaining battle cruisers will launch the final attack by destroying the Weapon of Tabalem with Solaris's beam cannon. Then the remaining Asgard vessels along with the Orion's battle group will then descend upon each of the conglomerations of Goa'uld ships and free the vessels within. After all of this was done they would jump to hyperspace.

"Sir, we've received the signal" announced the comm. officer

"Very well. Signal the fleet, helm take us into hyperspace. Battle stations!" ordered Tucker

Above Table three hyperspace windows opened and out of them came the first wave of ships. The Aurora's already had their weapons primed and ready, so they wasted no time in unleashing the full force of their ion guns and pulse canons on the unshielded Ha'tak's the other ships did the same. In less than 30 seconds 35 enemy capital ships were reduced to space junk under the might of Ancient and Asgard weaponry. Seeing the threat, the rest of the Goa'uld defense fleet raised its shields and powered their weapons. The response was a massive hailstorm of golden blasts against the Ancient-Asgard combined fleet. From each of the Aurora's bright green rays of death sprung forth, eradicating all within their path. In that moment another hyperspace window opened and the Orion came screaming out of the hole in space. Her massive ion guns blasting apart Goa'uld Ha'tak's left right and center, while her shields shimmered under the constant barrage of weapons fire.

On the Orion's bridge sparks were flying and orders were being yelled.

"We're in range!" yelled the tactical operator

"Fire!" yelled back Tucker

From the Solaris a bright green lace of energy emerged from the tip of the ship. The beam screamed through the atmosphere and struck the inactive stargate. The naquadah within could not contained that much energy and it exploded, taking out the weapon and everything on a several hundred kilometer radius.

"We did it, the weapon is destroyed" said the sensor operator

"Party's not over yet. Tell Fryer to get his grey but in here, we need to extract ASAP. Where's Danny?" asked Tucker

In that moment a small ship decloaked and began maneuvering like crazy while firing drones and pulse weapons at every Al'kesh and glider in sight. The mad person at the controls of that ship was none other than Danny.

"We have an incoming transmition" said Teal'c from a console next to Danny

"Put it through" said Danny as he dogged an Al'kesh and blasted another one apart with drones

"Danny, what the fuck are you doing!" yelled Tucker

"Love you to, bro. What do you want, I'm kind of busy here" said Danny as his turrets dispatched of yet another pair of gliders

"What am I doing? I'm keeping you from getting killed. Go to hyperspace now, that's an order!" yelled Tucker over the sparks and explosions that were happening on his own bridge

"Who's the Supreme Commander here?" asked Danny tauntingly

"I will be if you don't listen to me, you idiot" growled Tucker before issuing another set of rapid fire orders

"As you say, Admiral" said Danny grinning and pushed the throttel to full

With that he terminated the connection, and with a burst of speed, the Dark Star accelerated into a hyperspace window towards Atlantis.

Meanwhile the battle continued to rage on. The new Asgard reinforcements entered the Orion's battle group formation along with the battle groups led by the Tria and the Andromeda, thus bringing their full might against the forces surrounding the Hippofalacus's battle group

"Sir, enemy forces are retreating" announced the senor operator

"Sir, the Vintio's shields are failing!" yelled the tactical officer

"Beam the crew out, now!" yelled Tucker

Moments later a bright white fireball lit the sky as the Vintio's cold fusion generator overloaded and blew up, destroying the ship

"All battle groups are accounted for" said the sensor operator

"All ships retreat, our job here is done" said Tucker

With that said, several massive bright blue vortexes appeared and the fleet raced into it

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Briefing chamber**

Several days passed since the assault on Tabalem. Now that the second gate in possession of the Tau'ri came online, SG1 was called in to council with the Supreme Commanders of bought the Ancient and Asgard fleets and newly promoted Admiral of the 2nd Fleet Tucker Andromedus. When they arrived a very grumpy Carter handed over the VEM witch was half charged.

"So, are we sure that Anubis lost his super weapon?" asked O'Neill

"Positive. The stargate detonated, and in such a close proximity, the weapon of Tabalem is definitely destroyed" said Tucker

"Although not without losses" muttered Danny

"What happened?" asked Carter

"In the battle that ensued after Supreme Commander Phantom was unable to destroy the weapon through sabotage, the combined Asgard-Ancient fleet, 33 ships strong, went up against 150 Ha'tak class vessels, all under Anubis's flag. The fleet managed to destroy 120 ships, out of which 68 were Ha'tak class and the rest Al'kesh and gliders. The fleet managed to disable another 30 Ha'tak. When they returned, the fleet had lost one Ancient battle cruiser with another one heavily damaged. The Aurora's also suffered bleed through damage from massed weapons fire. We also lost 6 Belisknier class Asgard ships and 1 O'Neill class, with another O'Neill and 3 Beliskniers heavily damaged" reported Thor

SG1 stood there gaping at the numbers they were being told. They knew that the Ancients and Asgard were powerful, but to inflict such substantial damage and loose so few ships was nothing short of a miracle.

"Did you manage to reactivate the second gate properly?" asked Danny

"Yeah, we did, but we kind of need you to do your magic thingy again, so we can dial Orion again" said O'Neill

Danny smiled and pulled a crystal from his pocket, which he handed to Carter

"What is this?" asked Carter

"That is a crystal that contains the same dialing program found in Atlantis's own control crystal along with detailed instructions on each and every function, safety feature and protocol the stargate has" said Danny

Carter looked like she had just been handed the most holy of holies, which is not that far of the truth, in Carter's case.

"You've earned it" said Danny, seeing the confused expressions on SG1 faces

The meeting ended soon after. There was not that much to discuss anyway. Only some boring political issues witch bored everyone in the room, even Thor. In a strange way things were starting to look better, maybe not perfect, but good enough that for the first time in many thousands of years hope emerged yet again.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. This is the last part to the trilogy and from here on out, cannon will be different from the show. Not sure by how much, but enough to make it substantial, and then again, maybe not. The Ancient fleet is divided into the first fleet: Andromeda, Tria, Invince, Asurius and Servicus under Danny's direct command and the second fleet: Hippofalacus, Orion, Solaris and Retala under Tucker's command.**


	20. Chapter 20: Hic qua Videum

Chapter 20: Hic qua Videum

 **M2S-5Y6**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **War Room**

Deep in the bowls of Atlantis, a secret meeting was being held. Approved by the Council and without their allies' knowledge, Operation Pegasus was being conceived.

In Danny's opinion this meeting was severally cliché.

Standing in a dark room with the single light source being the holographic table, Danny felt like he was the villain of some overrated Bond movie, however that couldn't be further from the truth.

In that dark room surrounding the round central table were Danny, Tucker, Albertus and Kallus.

Kallus was the commander of the intelligence division and he was highly loyal to bought Tucker and Danny. Kallus was the heart and soul of the Ancient Intelligence Division (AID) and while Tucker was head of the entirety of Sector 17, he didn't oversee the particular missions each agent was undertaking, that was Kallus's job.

"So, now that the weapon of Tabalem is destroyed, what other weapons do we have lying around?" asked Tucker

"We have searched the database and the only ones that we have found are the Weapon of Dakara and the Outpost on Terra" said Kallus

"Are we sure that the weapon of Dakara won't be used?" asked Albertus nervously.

He didn't particularly enjoy the idea of a weapon that could wipe out all life in the galaxy.

"We're certain" said Kallus

"Now, the Milky Way Galaxy is… relatively safe, we can direct our attention to another" said Danny

"Ida, where the Asgard are?" asked Kallus uncertain

Danny shook his head and said one word "Pegasus"

The reaction was instantaneous from two of the Lanteans in the room. Kallus' back went rigid and Albertus paled. Danny could understand their fear, but they had a mission, one he will not waver from.

"You want us to go there? To fight _them_? We barely survived the first time around" said Albertus still in shock

"I understand your reluctance, even your fear, but we have to do this. The Alterra failed you when we made you into the protectors of Pegasus. You weren't ready and we had coddled you for far too long. The inability of the Lanteans is a direct result of my people's failure. I intend to rectify that mistake" began Danny "We will not be declaring war on the Wraith just yet, that will come about later, but I do intend to salvage some crucial pieces of technology that might help in our cause" said Danny

"And what will those be?" asked Kallus

"For starters, the Lantean city-ship Borealis" said Danny

"But that place is a ruin" said Albertus

"Yes, the city is in a poor state, but I will need a base of operations in that galaxy, and I am not going to put Atlantis into a situation can easily spell disaster for our kind" said Danny

"Ok, let's say that we do this, do we even know the state of that galaxy? Where are the Wraith strongholds and bases, what kind of help can we expect from the local population" said Tucker leaning forward to the holographic representation of the three galaxies

"That is a major problem. Before we can even begin to think about getting a new city-ship we must make sure that we have a stable outpost in that galaxy. The only unfortunate thing is that we have no preexisting outpost that hasn't been either discovered or destroyed by the Wraith" said Kallus

"Then we should build one. The question is how much should we invest in it?" said Tucker

"That depends. If we can get the Terrans in on the fight, our outpost should have accommodation, medical equipment, hangar bays and research labs as well as crew quarters. Then we get onto the defensive arsenal witch could be complicated" said Kallus

"Give me a rough estimate. Without the Terrans help…" said Danny motioning to Kallus to respond. A few calculations later he did

"If we go in by ourselves, we could at maximum get 20 maybe 30 people working there as military assets, with a total crew of no more than 50. It will take 5 months to build. If the Terrans become involved then we can start looking at a year's worth of construction with several thousand tons of materials needed for it to be finished" said Kallus

Danny's eyes were wide "A year?"

"At least" added Kallus

"This is quite a conundrum" mused Tucker

"You don't say" replied Danny sarcastically

"I don't think that the people of Pegasus would trust anyone so readily" interrupted Albertus

"What do you mean?" asked Danny

"For most of them Atlantis is a beacon of hope, the last city of their Ancestors. The only one to have survived the Wraith assault" said Albertus

"And you want to do what, fly the city there, have a meet and greet with the locals and then move it back here, while we move our operations to the newly constructed outpost?" asked Danny sarcastically

"Yes" responded Albertus in all seriousness

"You're serious" asked Danny baffled "And you're agreeing to this?" asked Danny turning to Tucker and Kallus

They shrugged and Kallus said "It's the only way we have of making them trust us. And besides, we'll have to get Terra to send a couple of hundred troops so that we aren't completely useless on the ground"

"You're right. I want plans drawn up of an outpost that we could use. Right now we need to make plans for an invasion of Pegasus. Tucker, have the Solaris transport two Ghost class corvettes to the Pegasus Galaxy and Kallus go ahead and put some of your people in there" said Danny

"I don't think the Solaris will be a good option for an initial foothold in Pegasus" said Tucker

"And which ship do you think would?" asked Danny

"Orion" answered simply Tucker

"Orion, your flagship? Are you sure Tucker?" asked Danny

"It's the best ship for the job. It even has its own gate so we don't have to worry about resupplying from native planets. Add to that that we can use gates, I don't see why not" said Tucker

"You do realiese that you'll lose command of the Orion if you do this" said Danny putting emphasis on the last few words

Tucker winced. He'd grown attached to the old ship in the last three years since he came on board with Danny. As much as it pained him Tucker realiesed that the Orion was the only ship that could do the job. It was large enough to carry all the supplies it will need and powerful enough to face off against a Wraith hive and come out on top.

"I understand" said Tucker, now he awaited his new command, a heavy cruiser most likely

"Very well, starting tomorrow you'll be assuming command of the Hippofalacus from Albinus, who will take command of the new heavy cruiser that is scheduled to be finished in two days" said Danny

Tucker stared at his brother with wide eyes. He hadn't expected Danny to hand him a battleships for his troubles. Why on earth would he do something like that

"An Admiral can't command his fleet from a mere cruiser, you should know that Tucker" said Danny with a smile.

"Whatever, how are we on the Milky Way outpost and shipyards?" asked Tucker

"Surprisingly good. We'll have the chair and drones installed in the outpost in a week. The shipyards will be finished in a month" said Albertus

The shipyards had been a new addition to the outpost on Averium, known to Earth as Q8I-P09. This was supposed to be one of the main shipyard in the new Ancient domain. Danny wanted them to be mounted on the frame of a city ship, but they simply didn't have the time or the necessary material or equipment to build such a vessel. The shipyards were basically giant holes in the ground with the necessary support equipment to handle an army or constructor drones. It had taken more than 8 months to build and they could quite comfortable house an Aurora class battleship and still have space left over. Danny had always dreamt of having the biggest baddest and meanest ship in the galaxy to call his own, and while the Andromeda was just that, it was still in many ways the same crappy ship the Lanteans used in their war with the Wraith. It had very few redundancies and if the shields weren't hooked up to a VEM it was a very brittle ship and it had slow hyper drive. Danny needed a new design for a battleship, as well as other ships in his fleet.

He was of the opinion that going with smaller ships was better. They were faster, more maneuverable and cost less in terms of manpower and building materials, as well as maintenance. When he first had the doctrine for the Ancient fleet drawn up, he was relying on advice from his commanders, which were Lantean. At first Danny had almost no clue on how to build a good warship, his time with the Terrans changed that. He would have done something sooner, but they were severely lacking in numbers and that needed to be changed and fast. The designs for the battlecruisers and heavy cruisers had already been drawn up and the necessary simulations had been made. Scrapping the designs would have placed the Ancient Fleet firmly on the backfoot for the duration of the previous year and that wasn't a good idea.

Now however, they had a reasonable fleet to work with. 3 Auroras, 4 Battlecruisers, 2 heavy cruisers and the Orion along with 4 Ghost class stealth corvettes. The corvettes have also received their upgrades. The study of the Naquadria that Jonas Quinn provided allowed Ancient and Asgard experts to devise a new and more powerful Naquadah/Naquadria reactor. The amount of power put out by the prototype was enough to exceed all expectations. If scaled up and installed in an Aurora battleship, the new N/N reactors would output 250% more power than the existing cold fusion ones. This meant that the corvettes would now get ion cannons, bomb launchers and a new weapon that R&D department had cooking up in their labs. An antimatter torpedo. The idea for this one had to go to Valery, she was the one that blurted it out to Tucker and it stuck. Who knew that Star Trek will actually be the inspiration for the most enlighten race in the known universe.

For now, the Ancient Fleet was trying to copy the doctrine of a standard Earth fleet. You had your heavy hitters, which were the battleships along with your first line support ships, the heavy cruisers and cruisers, and due to mostly crew constraints on their end, the Ancient fleet was to have no secondary line, but instead, it would get a support line of fighter carriers and drone ships.

"So, what do you think about the changes to our fleet?" asked Danny

"We are unsure. Normal logic would dictate that bigger is better, but from the Terran's point of view that changes radically" said Albertus

"I know. I'm still trying to make sense of their battle tactics, but implementing them in a space battle scenario is next to impossible" said Danny and Tucker agreed

Being some of the few Earth born in Atlantis and officers in the Ancient Fleet, the task of adapting battle tactics learned from Earth was a long, tedious and sometime impossible process. True they made some headway in understanding Earth warfare doctrine, but it was still extremely basic. This would be the point in which any sane Ancient will turned to the vast amounts of data stored in the Atlantis database. The only problem was that the Alterrans, in their _infinite_ wisdom, decided to erase all their military tactics training manuals from Atlantis's mainframe. This frustrated Danny to no end.

To get the necessary data, he would need a Knowledge repository, however the only known repository was already destroyed and any data that might have been left in its data banks was completely unrecoverable. This is why for the past several months bought the SGC and Atlantis have been conducting a very thorough search of the gate network. Starting from top to bottom they began to scour the galaxy. So far nothing had come up.

"We need that dammed Knowledge Repository. Until then, all we can do is run tests on different ship designs" said Danny sighing

"What about the Asgard?" asked Albertus

"I may know when to ask for help, but I won't go groveling to Thor for training on how to lead an army and fleet" shot back Danny

He had been trained in military tactics ever since the Dark Dan incident when Clockwork took him as an apprentice

"I meant how the war with the replicators is going" clarified Albertus slightly taken aback

"From what reports we got from the Asgard, they were able to stop their genetic degradation disease and are now working on a way to reverse it. The Asgard fleet is finally beginning to push the replicators back" said Tucker

Danny grinned thinking back when Thor had called him to inform him of the war. While impossible to read to anyone that wasn't used to seeing subtleties, Danny detected many emotions coming from Thor. The main one was ' _its payback time, bitch!_ ' and rightfully so. For many thousands of years the Replicators had made a mockery of the Asgard fleet and Thor was out for blood

"For now the wars in bought the Milky Way and Pegasus are going well. The AID has been hard at work infiltrating Anubis's ranks and they found out quite a surprising amount. It appears that he is building some kind of new ship" said Kallus

"Do we know where?" asked Abertus

"Not at the moment, but the moment we find out we're blowing it to bits" said Danny

A few more things were discussed, but it was mostly administrative in nature, soon after Albertus and Kallus left, thus allowing Danny to continue the second part of his meeting.

"Any word of what is happening on Earth?" asked Danny

"No, the satellites haven't picked up anything" said Tucker

"Nothing? Not even a peep?" asked Danny surprised "It's been 7 months since we visited Terra. Vlad isn't the most patient of people" said Danny

"No, but he's an excellent strategist. To him this is just a big game of chess" said Tucker

"Yeah, only problem is that we can't afford to pay him that much attention. Compared to what we have on our plate in not one, but three galaxies, I don't think he's our biggest threat" said Danny leaning over the table

"I know, problem is that we can't do anything more than monitor the situation and try to take him out the moment he rears his head" said Tucker

"My biggest concern is him finding some lost relic, from either our time on Earth or the Goa'uld" said Danny

"That will actually make him a credible threat, but right now I think he's waiting to find you, Danny. He must have already found out that you dropped off the face of the Earth, literally" said Tucker

"I know, and by now he'll have probably found out that something is amiss with many of the government's reports, especially the large asteroid that nearly destroyed Earth. It won't be long until he finds out about the Stargate Program" said Danny shaking his head

"No, it won't and knowing him, he'll probably high tail it out through a wormhole after he steals the entire database in the SGC and we'll lose him in the Galaxy. I really don't want the fruit loop running loose among the Goa'uld and Jaffa" added Tucker

"Then we'll ship him to Pegasus and let the Wraith deal with him" said Danny

Tucker snorted "Knowing the idiot, he'll probably rule the Wraith by the end of the month"

"What about your parents?" asked Danny

"They're fine. Moved out of Amity just as you said, but they're fine, though you'll probably have to go to a funeral in a few weeks" said Tucker

"What happened?" demanded Danny

"Ida has fallen ill and the doctors say that there isn't much they can do about it. Mr. and Mrs. Manson adopted a girl to be raised into a proper heir" said Tucker

Jeremy and Pamela Manson, though mostly Pamela made sure that Sam was disowned. Pamela said that Sam was not worthy of her family. That happened a few days after Damian was born. Sam took it pretty hard. Even with her relationship with her parents she wanted them to know Damian, or to at least know of Damian, so she sent Danny to 'kidnap' them and bring them to Atlantis. Ida gushed over the baby and Jeremy said that he was proud; however Pamela didn't even look at him. She just stormed off and said that Sam was no longer part of the family. Needles to say that Jeremy was not of the same opinion, however he could not go against her if he didn't want to end up broke and homeless, so he said goodbye to Sam with tears in her eyes. Danny was so enraged that he sealed them in a stasis pod for the half an hour journey back and he sent the Tria to get them back. He didn't trust himself not to jettison them off into deep space, while in hyperspace.

Danny sighed. It was all happening so fast. The war with the Replicators was going well with the Asgard managing to beat them back a bit, so they are no longer losing ground, but the threat still existed and their loses at Tabalem were felt. Danny was reluctant to send his own ships after them for fear of them being taken over and neither the Ancients nor the Asgard wanted the replicators to get their hands on Ancient ion guns and particle beams, much less a VEM. Now he was planning on how to invade another galaxy, even if the plan was shelved until they gathered more information and the Goa'uld were eradicated, the prospect of _invading_ a galaxy still felt somewhat surreal. As if only yesterday he was that naïve 14 year old boy with delusions of being a cartoon superhero, even if that happened more than 7 years ago.

"What am I going to do Tucker?" asked Danny rhetorically "Our fleet is small and our people are few. I don't even think that we can field a large enough fleet to wage a war against the Wraith or the Goa'uld if they unite and come against us en mass" said Danny shaking his head

"I don't know, bro. I don't know. All we can do is try and give Earth the tools they need to defeat the Goa'uld then turn our attention to the Wraith. After that we can finally rest" said Tucker

"You're talking as if we're going to die, Tuck" said Danny

"If there is one thing I've learned while being your friend and throughout the past few years is that eventually, we ARE going to die. Be it by the hands of some ghost, alien, our friends and family, alternate versions of ourselves or some other thing that's lurking somewhere in the universe. There is no denying the truth" said Tucker

Danny chuckled bitterly "I didn't know that you were a philosopher Tuck, what changed?" asked Danny

"We grew older and we nearly died a few times too many" replied Tucker with a sad smile

The two friends remained in the room a little bit longer, not talking, just staring at the three galaxies that floated silently on the display. Ida, Pegasus, Milky Way. The stage for the tri-galactic war.

 **One month later**

 **P3X-439**

 **Ancient ruins**

This was something Danny did not expect to happen when he woke up that morning. Making his usual rounds around the city after he had finished his morning workout and taken care of Damian, a very excited technician bumped into him, literally. Shortly after regaining coherence, the technician informed Danny that a Knowledge Repository had been found. This made Danny extremely excited.

When he first stumbled across a Repository he did not use it in fear of overloading his brain and at the time he considered himself a very advanced human, not Alterran even if he called himself as such. He used logic but based it off the wrong kind of information. An Alterran brain had an almost infinite amount of storage capacity, so a download of such magnitude was possible. Danny had already received a download from the Orion when he first boarded the ship; it was still 50 million year old information, and a general one at that.

Now though he was ready to receive the full knowledge base of the Alterran people, knowledge that he will use to restart the Alterran civilization and not only through his own bloodline.

All this led to him being here on that planet looking at the black shape that appeared from the wall. He was still sitting in front of the repository, waiting, staring at the device, the answer to all his problems. The collective knowledge of the Alterran people.

"Danny, you ok?" asked Tucker as he shook Danny's shoulder to snap him back to reality

"I'm fine, it's just…" said Danny falling short on words

"I get it. Look we aren't forcing you to do this" said Tucker, gesturing to Valery to lead the two Lancer squads away "but we need what is inside. We can always try to get the data another way" said Tucker

Danny shook his head "No. This is my mission, my burden. If my ignorance must be tainted in order for my people to come again, then I will willingly sacrifice it. After all, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" said Danny quoting Star Trek

Tucker nodded and stepped back.

Danny stepped forward.

The device shot forward, grabbing Danny's head. A bright light appeared as yotabites of information was downloaded into Danny's mind. Thousands of books on everything ranging from philosophy to universal laws and high energy physics, ship design to military tactics and weapon system were downloaded into Danny's mind. Its job done, the device released Danny who immediately slumped to the ground uncountious.

Tucker caught him and dragged him back to where the teams were waiting. Seeing the two, a couple of soldiers over over to take Danny to Atlantis. Tucker turned to Valery, whom, despite being pregnant 4 month with twins still came with them.

"Place charges on the structure. I want the repository vaporiesed" said Tucker

"Are you sure? I mean we could still make use of it" asked Valery

Tucker shook his head "What we need is in Danny's head. We can't risk the Goa'uld or some other race finding it. It must be destroyed" said Tucker

Valery nodded reluctantly and soon the Repository of Knowledge was no more.

Meanwhile Danny was staying in the infirmary on Atlantis. His mind was fine, but the adjustment process took a while. He was asleep for 4 days before waking up. He was instantly greeted by Damian and Sam.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sam with Damian in her arms

"Strange" answered Danny

"How?" asked Sam

"I understand now" said Danny sitting up in his bead

"Understand what?" asked Sam perplexed

"Everything"

 **Location: unknown**

 **Higher Plane of existence**

For the first time in thousands of years the entire Elder council was assembled. They were all looking down at the same scene.

"So, the prophecy is real" said Valium

"No, it is not" replied Illum

"Oh, come on, even if you are Stopwatch's brother you must understand that you'll never have the same control or understanding over the time stream as he had" said Liam Phantom

"He continues to meddle in affairs that are not his own. He should have joined us when he first discovered his heritige" said Aurelius to witch Liam snorted, mumbling something less than plesant

"He's on the lower plane, we are not allowed to interfere, yet" said Vanium

"That may be so, but we can guide them" said Liam

"You mean like you did? You know that changing the order of the addresses on that list was borderline interfering" said Illum

"Do I look like I care, Illum? All I want to know is if you intend to make a meeting happen between Daniel and Athar" asked Liam

"We will consider it" said Illum

"Then our meeting has come to an end" said Vanium after a breif moment of silence

The collection of ascended beings dispersed. All but Illum and Liam.

"You don't really believe the non interference crap you are spouting, do you Illum?" asked Liam

Illum remained silent watching the imagine

"Do you think he will succeed?" asked Liam

"Only time will tell, but, as my brother was so fond of saying, everything is… as it should be" said Illum

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. This chapter is a little on the slow side, but this is the setup for what will come next. The next chapter will feature a long time jump between where we are now in the timeline to somewhere right before the episode** **the episode Birthright.** **Basically it will be detailing the next two years, up until the episode Birthright.**


	21. Chapter 21: Two Years

Chapter 21: Two Years

Ever since he had the entire knowledge base of the Alterrans downloaded into his brain, Danny had begun acting weird. Firstly he asked the High Council for an extended leave of absence, to which they agreed, making Tucker the acting Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet.

His schedule being mostly freed Danny took the opportunity to literally burry himself into work. Quickly he began making improvements to every single aspect of Lantean designed technology and began the production and research of many things meant to improve their war efforts against the Goa'uld and eventually the Wraith.

Several weeks after his awakening from the coma the repository left him in, Danny traveled to Earth to retrieve Ayiana. She was an Alterra who still had the Plague and who had been preserved in stasis for the last 5 million years. Using his healing powers Danny was able to heal her and restore her body to full strength. While talking to each other, Danny discovered that Ayiana was left on Earth to protect the Outpost there and because she was still sick, she volunteered for that role. In Atlantis she was referred to Ancestor Ayiana, something that shocked her in the beginning until Danny explained that they were the last Alterra in the lower plane, along with Damian.

Over the course of the next few weeks she settled in Atlantis and took up the role of chief biologist as she worked on the Jaffa's dependency on infant Goa'uld symbiotes. This meant that Danny was free to return to his lab and continue his research.

With help from Ayiana Danny managed to achieve a level of power few Alterra ever had. Danny trained relentlessly against opponents in simulations of increasing difficulty until he managed to get a good enough grip on his newfound powers that he won't risk accidentally destroying half the city on account of a bad dream. With his powers in check Danny also began spending a lot more time with his son, who by now had begun to speak since he was 1 year old.

Danny had been overjoyed when he walked into Damian's room only for Damian to point at him as say 'Pata'. The word was the shorten form of the Ancient word 'paternus' witch meant father. In his time that he spent with Damian he soon found out that his son was a born warrior. He found that out when, due to some sarcastic comment, Damian had thrown the cube he was playing with directly into Albertus's face… in the middle of the gate room and in front of SG1. This ended with Danny literally rolling on the ground in laughter, Sam and Tucker shaking their head while Jazz and Ayiana prayed for strength. Meanwhile SG1 was attempting not to laugh and failing miserable at that, Albertus was cowering behind a frightened lancer guard while Damian was glaring at Albertus, but only managing to frighten the guard even more. Even before that incident there had been rumors going around the Damian was a demon child and even if he was a baby, no one wanted to feel the wraith and the subsequent rampage of Daddy Danny. That particular event led to O'Neill joking that he should 'introduce' Damian to Kinsey to witch Danny added that he should also give Damian a harder cube than the squishy foam one he was playing with that day. From that point on O'Neill proposed a new method when it came with dealing with other politicians. The 'Damian method' necessitated the use of extreme force even in the most unnecessary circumstances and lead to the proposition of developing an Earth built version of the Goa'uld pain stick. Needles to say Danny wasn't very happy with O'Neill mocking his son's name and went on a little rampage through the SGC, scaring the crap out of everyone there (even if the 'rampage' was a staged training in case of a foothold situation for the Terrans and training for an assault against a defended gate for the Lantean Lancers) thus ensuring that the 'Damian method' was never spoken of again.

A few months passed yet again and in that time Danny finished a design for his new flagship as well as other vessels of the Fleet. Due to the fact that the production of warships for the Ancients had all but stopped and the only thing taking material was the construction of the giant shipyards on Averium a lot of excess material had been stockpiled. Now that material was put to good use in upgrading the Auroras.

The Auroras were good ships, powerful ships that even the Asgard would have trouble fending off. The only problem was that they were never designed as a proper warship should. Now Danny, with the entire Alterran knowledge in his head had begun modifying the Auroras. First to go were the cold fusion generators. They were never meant to power a ship this huge anyway, not a warship at least. In their place 3 new N/N reactors will be installed, thus making the Aurora able to take the pounding it was supposed to without the need for a VEM. The 4 particle beams, now redesegnated as proton beams were to be enhanced so that they could fire a shot every 20 seconds instead of every 50 seconds and each individual proton beam would travel at relativistic speeds, increasing its penetration power. In addition to that the Auroras will receive an additional 4 baryon beam cannons, two on the top and two on the bottom. The ion guns were to be exchanged for an upgraded version with elements taken from Tollan Ion cannons. This meant that the Auroras would boast an arsenal on 10 ion cannons with 2 frontal mounted heavy ion cannons. The point defense armament will remain mostly the same with only minor tweaks to the targeting software being made. The biggest change though came in the form of the 700 drone fighters that the Auroras would carry. The drone fighters will take up a third of the space normally assigned for drone storage and several cargo holds, however the Auroras were big enough that even with that reduction to their drone capacity they could still through out millions of them at any enemy. Lastly the Auroras received torpedo tubes for the newly designed antimatter torpedoes.

The main problem with the use of antimatter in one's ship was that containing it could be extremely tricky. So far any and all antimatter was generated on the spot in the form of antiprotons. However that meant that while powerful, antimatter torpedoes had to be charged prior to launch and in the heat of battle that was inconvenient. Currently Danny was trying to solve that problem with an Antimatter Subspace Capacitor (ASC). It was a version of a VEM only for particles and if successful it would mean that antimatter could not only be the future of starship fuel, but also a very possible and likely weapon.

The final mad weapon that Danny plucked out of the Alterran knowledge base was an antiproton beam. This beam technology could work just as well with positrons; however antiprotons were preferred due to their higher mass. The only problem with that weapon was that although it was immensely powerful it had a slow rate of fire, only capable of firing a full power shot once every 2 minutes. There was also the problem that it was huge, more than 2 kilometers in length, witch meant that the Auroras were the only ones capable of fitting that weapon, however that would have been impracticable, seeing that the entire ship would have had to be ripped apart.

Seeing this conundrum, Danny decided that it would be a good idea to build himself a new flagship. This ship would be one of a kind, capable of repairing other ships and acting as a mobile base if need be.

And so, the Executor was born.

The ship was colossal. Ten kilometers in length and nearly one wide with a height of 750 meters, that ship was a beast. It had not one, but three antiproton beams in its nose, with 8 proton beams scattered around the hull and nearly 30 ion cannons. The ship also had drone bays capable of holding up to 20 million drones. Its point defense armament was in the region of 800 double barreled plasma repeaters. On the underside, it had one large bay, large enough to fit an Aurora inside. The bay also had retractable doors so they could shield the ship inside from any would be attacker. The ship also possessed an army of constructor drones, mining drones, an on board refinery and industrial energy matter constructor. The Executor could repair itself almost automatically with the factory alone, but Danny had also decided to give the hull, which was made from a Naquadah/Carbon/ Trinium alloy that was the same as on the O'Neill class, an underlying layer of repair nanites that would repair any micro fractures in the hull almost instantaneously. Powering that massive ship was a collection of 10 N/N reactors and 3 VEMs. It also had several neutrino-ion generators in case of main reactor failure. It also boasted the strongest shields that can be fitted to a warship, their design based off Atlantis's own shield as well as a hyper drive so powerful that only the Star drive on a City-Ship could keep up with the Executor if the ship went to flank speed. The last additions to the ship were several crew quarters, a med bay and a VI core. This basically made the ship sentient with the avatar being named Gideon. All in all the Executor was as big as a Wraith Hive ship with the capacity to take on an entire Wraith fleet by itself and still come up on top.

Danny couldn't wait for the ship to be finished so that he could show it to Thor and see his eye twitch in envy at his new ship. However that was still 12 months away, seeing that construction had only stared.

Two months after Damian's 1 birthday Danny found out that Sam was expecting another child, as if one infant Alterran wasn't hard enough to deal with already. Meanwhile Valery gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Derek and Lydia.

Things were coming along nicely for the remaining Ancients, with their numbers having finally breached the 600 mark. The people on Atlantis that had children were few, however that would soon change. Since the exodus from the Pegasus Galaxy, most Lanteans were feeling excessively angry, something Danny decided to capitalize on. Another military recruitment wave swept Atlantis. This brought the enlisted Ancient military personnel to over 350, with every new recruit going into the Navy. This new addition brought forth the creation of a new class of ships.

The Octavius class assault carriers.

These 2 kilometer long ships were specifically tailored to carry thousands of drone fighters and millions of drone weapons, with little to no anti-capital ship weaponry.

This meant that the battle cruisers will lose most of their squadrons, retaining only 50 fighters and instead get the new N/N reactors, baryon and proton beam cannons, two of each kind as well as 6 ion cannons, while losing the plasma beam weapon, until it could be perfected further. They would as well receive torpedo tubes with antimatter warheads.

The heavy cruisers would also suffer the same transition, only they would receive 6 baryon beam cannons instead of 2 and they would get 2 N/N reactors instead of only one.

The Ghost class corvette, would also receive an upgraded and subsequently faster interstellar hyper drive, torpedo tubes, an ion canon all powered by a minituariesed N/N reactor.

Several more months had passed, when Danny was called to the Terran Alpha site with a squad of Lancers to restore peace between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra. They succeeded and apprehended the Goa'uld assassin responsible for several murders.

Several weeks later Danny traveled to Pangar accompanied by Ayiana to help the Pangarans with their Tretonin addiction and also retrieve genetic material from Egeria, queen of the Tok'ra, so that she could be cloned, thus assuring that more Tok'ra were spawned, saving the Tok'ra from extinction.

Several months later Danny traveled to Earth, this time in his newly upgraded Andromeda along with Thor. They did this because General Hammond had asked them to, since only their presence could convince the representatives to not hand the Stargate over to the NID, or Kinsey.

 _-FLASBACK-_

 _Danny beamed down along with Thor, startling the ambassadors in the room. Danny was dressed in full white battle armor, with his cape hanging over his shoulders, while Thor was in his 'throne'. One brave representative spoke next._

" _Hello?" he asked_

" _Hello, I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet" said Thor_

" _I am Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet" said Danny_

" _Thank you for coming Thor, Phantom" said Hammond_

" _It was our pleasure, General Hammond. Bought the Ancients and the Asgard are in your debt" said Danny_

" _Your debt?" asked an ambassador not believing what he was hearing_

" _SG1, under the command of General Hammond have saved my people and yours on many occasions" said Thor_

" _As well as having helped us when we were going through our darkest hour in the last 5 million years. We are not only allies against the Goa'uld, we are true friends" said Danny_

" _Commander Thor, Commander Phantom, my name is" began Kinsey only to be stopped by Thor_

" _Senator Kinsey. O'Neill suggested that I send you to a distant planet for your actions here, but I am reasonable certain that his statement was in jest" said Thor_

" _I'm sure it was, Commanders" began Kinsey only to be interrupted by Danny_

" _Supreme Commanders. Please address us with our full rank senator" said Danny before turning to the room "It is the opinion of bought the Asgard and the Ancient High Councils that Stargate Command should be left in the very capable hands of General Hammond and his team… and while our friendship with Earth is not contingent on that, in the Asgard's case at least" added Danny while glaring at Kinsey who shrunk back" it is_ preferred _" said Danny_

" _You came all this way, just to tell us that?" asked an ambassador_

" _And to install Asgard designed shields and weapons on Prometheus. A small token of thanks for SG1's efforts in securing our galaxy and yours for certain destruction" said Thor_

" _I see…" the same representative said_

" _We hope that we have been successful in convincing you. Good day General Hammond" said Thor_

" _Always a pleasure Thor, Phantom, please drop in any time" said Hammond_

 _A few seconds later a bright light engulfed bought Supreme Commanders transporting them to the Asgard O'Neill waiting in orbit._

" _Were we successful Phantom?" asked Thor_

" _I do not know. Much has changed in the one and a half years since I last visited Earth. Regardless of how this meeting ended, the Terrans have achieved a great thing here. Their ascension is near" said Danny before a golden light engulfed him and deposited him on the bridge of the Andromeda_

 _-END FLASBACK-_

Two months later Danny embarked on yet another mission to retrieve the stranded Prometheus from a planet called Tagrea. Their military was keeping the Prometheus and her crew hostage. Needles to say that the arrival of an Ancient Battle fleet in orbit and the descent into the atmosphere of the Andromeda quickly changed their minds and boosted their chancellor's approval ratings for stopping the powerful aliens from obliterating their planet.

Soon they found out what that ship that Anubis was building was, but they were unable from stopping him from acquiring the eye of Ra. The eye was part of a series of micro-VEMs that the Ancients had abandoned research of when the Plague hit. For the next three months Anubis raged havoc and even made a run at Atlantis itself. However he was detected well before he stepped foot in the system, thus making Danny move the City-Ship for the first time in two years. They moved to Averium and Danny was planning on remaining there until the war was over.

Meanwhile in Pegasus the Orion and the two Ghost class corvettes were busy scouring the Pegasus Galaxy in order to gather intelligence on Wraith movements. In that time they discovered the Asurans, but without an effective means of fighting them they decided to leave them alone… for now.

The Orion was scheduled to spend another 7 months in Pegasus before returning to the Milky Way with the collected data in order for a plan to invade Pegasus to be formed.

The next three months were spent in constant fear of Anubis. Danny didn't even dare send his ships to engage Anubis's super weapon. He had already lost another battle cruiser and an Aurora was left dead in space and had to be towed to Averium by an Asgard ship. The only warship that could hope to defeat Anubis's flagship was the Executor, but that ship was still two months away from being completed. It was true that if Danny had allowed the use of drones Anubis's flagship would be nothing more than a useless pile of space dust by this point, but he didn't want to expose such a powerful weapon to the Galaxy, not yet at least. It's true that the drones had been used on two separate occasions, specifically against Zipacna above Revanna, and Tanith above Tollana, but then again nobody there lived to tell the tale. Even with the last construction spree, the Ancient fleet only had the three Auroras, 4 heavy cruisers, 6 battle cruisers, one Octavius class assault carrier and 4 Ghost class corvettes, with the Orion and 2 other Ghost corvettes currently in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Executor was still under construction.

A plan was devised in order to stop Anubis's reign of terror. An F-302 would be shipped to the recently rediscovered Vis Uban, where Danny had also found and restored the memories of the former ascended Daniel Jackson. Attached to the fighter was a specially designed Alterran weapons pod with 5 drones inside of it. This meant that the F-302 would have to get close enough to acquire a target lock on the power core. Once it did, the drones could be launched and the F-302 will land in the Octavius, who will jump to hyperspace imediatly after.

The plan worked flawlessly except for the part where Jonas was captured and Anubis learning about Langrana and the Naquadria there. Anubis intended to concur the planet and use the Naquadria to power his super weapon; however he was intercepted before he could descend into the atmosphere of Langrana, by the Andromeda.

The massive Ancient flagship emerged from hyperspace between Anubis's ship and the planet Langrana. The Goa'uld ship fired upon the Ancient flagship, but it was of no use against the powerful Alterran conformal shields, not without its super weapon. The Andromeda returned fire with its proton beams. The relativistic beams smashed through the Goa'uld shield like it was not even there, tearing apart the Goa'uld flagship. Anubis was able to escape in a transport ship, but even so, the threat was destroyed.

This meant that the Ancient fleet could once again go on the offensive and avenge the 4 people that died when the Servicus exploded.

Two months later the Executor was finally ready. With the three VEMs installed, the massive ship powered all its systems for the first time. Power never before had by anything except a city-ship flowed through the conduits in the Executor. Under Danny's careful guiding hand the massive ship embarked on its first mission, the destruction of a Goa'uld shipyard and the rescue of Rya'c and Bra'tak.

Meanwhile Sam had her second child, three weeks after Damian's second birthday. The baby was a boy, and his name was to be Adrian. From the moment he was born Damian became an overprotective older brother, something that amused Danny to no end, especially since he would glare at everyone that even dared look at Adrian that wasn't his mother or father, or an Earth-born or their children.

Two months later Danny was invited by SG1 to accompany them to Herbridan and witness a space race. Needless to say that a ten kilometer super dreadnaught appearing in your system would frighten you as well, but the Herbridanian leadership wasted no time in making friends of Danny. They even allowed Tucker to take part in the space race. He wasn't doing it for money, but because it was fun.

And fun it was indeed. On the first challenge, passing through the drone field, the Dark Star annihilated anything that was in its path. The powerful sub light engines pushed the little ship to almost 40% of the speed of light. The biggest surprise came when it was time to test the shields of each ship by flying through the corona of a star. Most ships would have to circumvent the star, but not the Dark Star. The corvette dived into the sun, its shields flaring as the solar collectors specifically designed and added for this part of the race deployed. The entire world of Herbridan thought that the Dark Star was a goner, so you would imagine their surprise and awe when the small ship burst forth from the star on the other side and using its extreme maneuverability and weapon systems it plowed through the asteroid field, thus coming in at first place.

The award ceremony was dedicated to Tucker and his ship, even though the actual prize went to the Serberus, the Herbridaninas couldn't help but be awed at the technological superiority the Ancients had.

Several weeks later one other event happened that marked the whole Galaxy.

The gates stopped working.

The person to blame for this was, naturally, an Earth scientist. When the Alterran High Council heard what had happened they couldn't but stare in shock at the scientist, while Danny was mumbling curses under his breath. It was only natural that Earth will manage to break the gate system. The error was quickly fixed when Danny activated another correlative update from Atlantis's own DHD; the only one except Earth's not to get messed up.

With the gates restored life in the galaxy could continue on as normal, or so they thought.

 **A/N: I know that this chapter accelerates the plot very far and very quickly, but it was needed to put the characters in the right time for the peak of the Goa'uld war.**


	22. Chapter 22: Birthright

Chapter 22: Birthright

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Orion**

 **Hyperspace**

The Orion was traveling through hyperspace flanked by the two Ghost class corvettes. These corvettes were still in the original configuration, with their Naquadah reactor powering them, meaning that they were not as fast or as powerful as their upgraded sisters.

For the past year and several months the Orion had been gathering intelligence on Wraith positions, fleet disposition and numbers. They had also scouted abandoned Lantean bases and research outposts in the hopes of finding technology and/or research that might help them in the fight against the Goa'uld and later on, the Wraith.

While it was in the Milky Way Galaxy, the Orion was the headquarters for the most dangerous research conducted by the Ancients. The reason for this was that, the now Admiral of the 2nd Fleet Tucker Andromedus had used the Orion as his personal ship. One of the most important projects that Tucker worked on was Project Arcturus. Now, with Danny's new knowledge, Tucker had managed to improve his theories and compile a possible solution for extracting vacuum or zero-point energy from their own space-time. This research, if fruitful might be the key to defeating the Wraith, when the time comes.

Entering his bridge, Capitan Rasmius of the Orion moved his eyes over the people stationed at the consoles in front. It still amazed him, that after more than a year on this ship, he still hadn't gotten used to how old it was. If one thing was for sure, it was that the Alterra knew how to build a dam good ship.

"Helm, what's our status?" asked Rasmius as he sat down

"We'll arrive at the target coordinates in 40 seconds" answered the helmsman

Rasmius nodded and sat down. The Orion along with its escort exited hyperspace some distance from the planet Dorandan. What they saw when they exited hyperspace was not endearing.

"Oh, my…" said the woman in charge of the sensor arrays

In front of them was a field of destroyed Wraith Hive Ships. It was even larger than what Lantea had orbiting around it during the Great Siege.

"Any sign of habitation?" asked Rasmius

"None. The only structure left standing on the entire planet is the weapon and the underground outpost. Everything else is destroyed. The remains in space are from at least 25 Hive Ships and 50 cruisers, if not more" said se sensor operator

"We know that Project Arcturus was one of Janus's pet projects, and we all know what kind of man Janus was" said the Tactical officer

Rasmius shivered. He had heard about Janus, mostly from the time of the Attero Device. It was a general consensus among the Lanteans to never speak of the Aterro Device, because if Supreme Commander Phantom ever found out, he would most definitely use it.

"Sir, we've got a hyperspace window forming two thousand kilometers off our right side. Vector lock 85/40" said the sensor officer

Vector lock was normally used to describe the direction relative to the ship of the event or object. Its purpose was to give the ship commander quick and to the point information. It had the first number showing the position relative to the ship's horizontal plane and then the second was used to specify the position in a vertical plane.

"Bring shields and weapons online, and move to intercept" ordered Rasmius as he secretly hoped that it was not a Wraith ship.

Out of the dimensional tear, a ten kilometer ship emerged. The Executor exited hyperspace and came to an immediate relative stop, transmitting a friendly IFF.

"Sir, the ship is hailing us" said the helmsman

"On screen" ordered Rasmius

The hologram lit up and showed Danny sitting in a control chair in the middle of an empty bridge

"Captain Rasmius, it's good to see you" said Danny

"Likewise, sir" said Rasmius "May I ask the season for you meeting us here?" asked Rasmius

"Admiral Tucker wanted to oversee the Arcturus Project personally. I have also brought two new Ghost class Corvettes. Dock your ship, we'll talk more later" ordered Danny as he terminated the connection

"Gideon, open docking bay doors and send docking instructions to the Orion and its escorts. Tell Rasmius to report to me in the War Room" ordered Danny

"Yes, Supreme Commander" answered Gideon

 **Orbit above Dorandan**

 **Executor, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

 **War Room**

Like every war room that existed in the Ancient Fleet this one had the same circular holographic table in the middle of the room. Here Danny was briefing Rasmius on the next part of the mission.

"The Orion is to remain in system and within beaming range from the surface in case of immediate evacuation" said Danny

"Supreme Commander, are you sure that it will work?" asked Rasmius uncertain

"It will. When Danny developed the ASC he unwillingly solved the problem with the buildup of exotic particles. We simply collect the particles on the inside of the containment field into the ASC. This will give us a place to recharge our VEMs as well as gaining a new way to power City-Ships" said Tucker

"What! You intend to use the Arcturus reactor on Atlantis?" asked Rasmius shocked

"No, I'm planning on using it on Borealis. That city-ship will be turned into a battle station for the war effort here in Pegasus. It is more efficient than using VEMs since they are bought difficult to construct and require rare resources" said Danny

"I see" said Rasmius

"I will be leaving for a planet that contains an outpost on anti-personnel drone research" announced Danny "My ship leaves orbit in two hours. Make sure that the Orion is undocked before then" said Danny as he walked out of the room and towards a lab to continue his work.

Two hours later Danny left in the Executor. Tucker will be returning to Atlantis through Orion's gate, so there was no need to wait for him. Once in orbit of the planet in question Danny was surprised to find the outpost still operational. He beamed down and hacked the database before streaming it and all research material to the Executor in orbit along with a substantial amount of Anti-personnel Drones. Once he was done there, he set course for Averium and Atlantis.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Meeting room**

Danny was in the meeting room in the Operations level of the central tower, listening to SG1 recollection of the events surrounding the Hak'tyl.

"So they are a tribe of women warriors from the Jaffa of, what was his name?" asked Danny

"Moloc" added Jackson

"Moloc" confirmed Danny "What do they want from us?" asked Danny

"They want an alliance and while we were there we informed them of the research you were conducting with Tretonin" said Carter

Danny looked pensive "What do they want? I assume that you didn't come all the way to Atlantis if they only wanted Tretonin" said Danny

"They want to meet you, more specifically they want to meet the 'white demon'" said Jackson and Danny looked surprised

"It seems that Revanna will be permanently ingrained in the eyes of the galaxy" mused Danny, while on the inside he was cheering. That meant that he had established himself and his people as someone that you didn't want to mess with, thus making it less likely that an attack against Atlantis will happen in the future

"It seems so" said Jackson

"Give me an hour to get suited up and inform Ayianna of the mission" said Danny while rising to his feet

"Who's Ayianna?" asked O'Neill

"She's the chief biologist and researcher into Goa'uld and Jaffa biology, as well as our resident expert on Tretonin" informed Danny as he left the room

 **Hak'tyl**

 **Stargate location**

The Stargate activated and out of the puddle walked 10 people. The firsts ones through were SG1 and then the Lancer squad led by Valery. The squad exited in a V formation with Ayiana inside the V and Danny in front, dressed in full battle armor, hands clasped behind his back under his white cloak. His armor was white with black accents instead of black with white accents since this was a ceremonial setting.

"Ishta, these are our allies, the Ancients and this is Daniel Phantom, the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet" said Jackson as he made the introduction

"It is an honor to welcome you to our planet, Ancestor Phantom" said Ishta as she bowed slightly

Danny smiled "There is no need to bow, Ishta. We only want to help. This is Ayiana, chief biologist in Goa'uld and Jaffa biology as well as the foremost expert on Tretonin" said Danny as he motioned to Ayiana, who smiled as well.

"Thank you, Ancestors. Our settlement is this way" said Ishta motioning down a well traveled path

 **Hak'tyl**

 **Hak'tyl settlement**

The road to the settlement was somewhat long, however as an Alterra, bought Danny and Ayiana didn't necessarily feel tiered. Neither did the two lancers that came with them, Valery and Riva.

Due to the nature of the mission at hand Danny suspected that it would be better that he bring a mostly female team, with him being the only male. On entrance to the village, Danny was amazed by the sheer numbers that these people had amassed, easily more than 1000 and from the looks on some of the girl's faces this was the first or second time any of them had seen a male, human or Jaffa.

"How many of you are there?" asked Ayiana

"A few hundred, but our numbers grow every day" said Ishta

"How did this come to be? SG1 briefed me of your conversation with Major Carter, but I still find it improbable that a Goa'uld would be so foolish as to ask that the female newborns be sacrificed just because they are female" said Danny

"Moloc like any other Goa'uld uses Jaffa warriors of the male sex. In Jaffa culture women are often portrayed as inferior to males" said Ishta

Valery snorted" I hope that Sam doesn't hear about this Danny, because I'm not so sure that she won't castrate Moloc herself" said Valery

"Who?" asked Ishta

"My wife, she is on Atlantis with my son and is overseeing training for our younglings" said Danny

"I see. How do you propose that we distribute this drug, my people are still reluctant to take it" said Ishta

"Firstly, this drug has only been tested on two subjects, not enough to get an accurate measurement of its effects. For this reason I would ask you to send four of your warriors with us to Atlantis and if there are any children nearing the age of Prata to send them as well" said Danny as Neith walked up behind him

"First you ask us to remove our symbiotes and now you want to take our children as well? Do you think us fools?" asked Neith harshly

Around the group a crowd had gathered, all eager to see the white clad man before them whom all Goa'uld fear.

"I ask of you one thing only, and that is to be free. My people had devoted considerable resources to finding a way to end your dependency from the Goa'uld. Even with Tretonin, you will only be trading one addiction for another" said Danny slightly annoyed

"So you want to enslave us, is that it?" asked Neith suspiciously

"No, we only wish to fix the mistake we made when we left the gate system open in this galaxy. We wish to remove the Goa'uld from the galaxy permanently and we cannot do that while Jaffa still need their symbiotes to survive. What I want is for the Jaffa to not be reliant on any outside force and children, like your sister may be the key to us understanding the process that makes you dependant on Goa'uld larva for survival" explained Danny

The entire courtyard was deadly quiet after that statement.

"Is this true?" asked Ishta

"It is, Ishta. We only wish to help but we need subjects who are willing to undergo testing so that we can better understand a Jaffa's physiology. In time we hope to eliminate the Goa'uld completely, not only as the lords of the galaxy but also as a species. The only way to do this is to end your dependency on the Goa'uld" said Ayiana

"Even so, Nessa will not partake in your experiments. I will not allow you to sap the strength of a Jaffa from her" said Neith with a tone expressing finality

"I believe that it is time for Nessa to decide what to do on her own Neith" hissed Danny annoyed.

"That is not for you to decide!" yelled Neith

A thunderclap brought their attention upwards as dark clouds began to form above. Danny's hands were balled into fists and the wind was beginning to blow. His eyed had a slight glow to them as lightning cracked above their heads.

"Are you that blind to the truth? Do you not see the folly of allowing yourselves to be dependent on the Goa'uld to survive? Then it is of no surprise that it took the rise of the Tau'ri, our _heirs_ , to free you from Goa'uld oppression" thundered Danny, leaving the entire area deadly quiet after that statement

"Danny!" hissed Valery

This snapped Danny from his thoughts. Looking up he saw the frightened faces of the Jaffa before him and the stunned faces of SG1.

Without uttering a word, he turned around and headed for Valery. When he was near, he spoke

"Qui autim deducent animadverterent ne qui propria voluntis obtulistis ad Atlantis" (See to it that the volunteers are escorted to Atlantis) said Danny before heading away from the congregation.

Above them a jumper decloaked and landed in front of Danny, its rear ramp lowering. As soon as Danny stepped inside, it cloaked again, heading for the Stargate.

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

Out of the Stragate the jumper exited and rose up through the roof into the Jumper bay. Danny made his way to his chambers, where Sam, Damian and Adrian were waiting for him.

As soon as he entered the room, Damian tackled him in a hug witch made Danny chuckle.

"Hi, buddy" said Danny as he ruffled his son's hair

"Salva, daddy" said Damian as Danny picked him up. Damian was still having trouble with speaking in one language only, mostly because he heard his parents continuously shift between the two, so he usually mixed English and Ancient together, but he was improving

"So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" asked Danny

Damian launched into a story and Danny listened with a small smile on his lips as he sat down next to his beloved and took Adrian from her arms. The baby was speaking as well in his own baby tong and Danny found it adorable that was until Adrian yawned.

"Dami, I think it's time for you and your brother to take a nap" said Danny to witch Damian pouted, but moved to his room nonetheless

"You are really good with kids" observed Sam

"Well, how could I not be, just look at them" said Danny as Adrian opened his bright blue eyes, the same as Danny's and yawned again before snuggling into Danny's chest and taking a fistful of his shirt

"Yeah, you're probably right" said Sam as she kissed Danny "So, how did the meeting go?"

Danny groaned

"That bad, huh?" asked Sam

"You have no idea" Danny sighed "It went great for the first few minutes, but then the typical 'Jaffa stubbornness' showed its ugly head, and well, I got angry" said Danny

Sam nodded. She didn't press the issue, since even after more than two years worth of training with his powers were still difficult to control when he got angry. It didn't happen often, but let's just say that thunderstorms were quite common on Atlantis nowadays.

"Then there's the fact that I named the Terrans our heirs" admitted Danny

Sam winched. Danny and the High Council were planning on naming the Terrans as their heirs and allowing them to carve out a large section of the Galaxy to call their own, with the hopes that in time they would rise to the level of the Alterrans, even if it took several more million years, they will wait and guide them.

"How did they take it" asked Sam

"They were silent, but they were surprised, I could tell. By now they're probably back at the SGC reporting what I've said" said Danny

"Well it's not like you haven't planed to reveal it to them. We already have several projects that we are working on with the Terrans, and we will need their help to retake Pegasus" said Sam

Danny rolled his eyes "It will take the combined effort of the Great Alliance and Earth to retake Pegasus. This should not be taken lightly Sam, I'm going to be invading a Galaxy" said Danny as he glared at the desk/workstation that sat near the window

Sam sighed and hugged Danny kissing his cheek "You'll do fine, Danny. Quit worrying so much" said Sam

"You're not the one about to commit genocide" mumbled Danny

Sam blinked "Genocide?"

"What do you think we're going to do with the Wraith, Sam? We can't let them live, or else we'll enter a vicious circle and nothing would be changed. The Galaxy will still live in fear of the Wraith and we have enough people with mental problems even after 3 years since we left Pegasus. I can't put our people through that kind of fear again Sam. It's immoral" said Danny placing Adrian in his crib.

Danny closed his eyes and let his senses out

"Damian, come out, I know you're there" said Danny

From the door in the back of the room, the one leading to the reception area, main office and the other rooms in the penthouse apartment a small head popped out.

"What's the matter Dami?" asked Danny as he swiped the toddler into his arms.

Damian snuggled into Danny's chest before answering "You didn't come to tell me a bedtime story and I'm thirsty" said Damian

"Well, we can't have that. Let's get you something to drink and then I'll tell you a story" said Danny

"Can you tell me about the time you fought a dragon?" asked Damian hopefully

Danny chuckled and nodded

"Danny" said Sam and Danny turned to face her "Don't worry they have already been classified as inimicus animam sensitivam (enemy of sentient life)"said Sam

Danny gave her a grateful smile and left. Several hours later Sam found bought Danny and Damian asleep in the latter's room. Danny was on his side with an arm protectively draped over Damian, while Damian curled up in his chest with a fistful of Danny's shirt in his hand.

Sam silently took a picture with her phone and stayed a bit longer to look over her beloved and oldest son, sleeping peacefully, because she knew that somehow this peacefulness will not last long.

So far the only major military engagements that had been fought by the Ancients had been at Revanna, Tabalem and M2S-5Y6 and so far, during the entire campaign against the Goa'uld they had lost only two ships and 5 people. However Sam knew that it was not to last. The perpetual cycle of war and destruction would continue, as is the unwritten law of the universe, even when the Alterrans ruled the Milky Way, they fought wars, and in the command positions of those wars there had always been a Phantom. They were the shield of the Ancient people and they forged their armies into swords to cut down any enemy. Sam only hoped that enough blood had been shed to appease the curse of Phantom blood and if not, she hoped that Danny would be strong enough to batter the storm that was to come.

 **Terra**

 **USA**

 **Colorado Mountains**

To many these mountains are known for their vast untouched wildernesses, but they also hide a dark secret. Under a decrepit old mountain chalet lays a secret lab built by a madman.

This madman was hard at work hacking the Pentagon's network. He would have sent his lackeys to do this job for him, but they had long since perished.

"Decryption complete, honey cakes" said the Maddie hologram

"Good, now let's see what does the government has to say about these odd occurrences" said a man. He was old, in his late 40 with long unwashed hair and beard, bloodshot red eyes. He was dressed in a suit, or what was left of one and he wore no shoes.

Files began to scroll over the holographic screen

"Deep space telemetry?" asked Vlad skeptically

As soon as he opened the file Vlad's jaw dropped. Inside was every little bit of information on the Staragte Program. Vlad had no idea how long he had spent reading every mission report. It was amazing what these people did for their planet, which was until he read one particular repot.

The title of the file was simply 'Ancients'.

Vlad became curious as he began to read out loud from the file.

"The Ancients are the builders of the Stargates and are believed to be the first evolution of the human form. They lived millions of years ago on Earth before they were wiped out by a great plague. They evolved so much bought physically and mentally that they were capable of shedding their physical forms and live as pure energy on another, higher plane of existence. The Ancients were part of an alliance of Four Great Races, whose members were: The Asgard, The Nox, The Furlings and the Ancients. They were also believed to be extinct until a couple of years ago" Vlad paused" Well this is quite a find" mused Vlad as he scrolled lower to a file labeled 'High Ranking Members'. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

The file was labeled as Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet and it held a picture of Danny dressed in full battle armor, with his sword in his hand. The picture had been taken right before the Battle of Revanna. Danny was older in the picture, more mature and battle worn, but Vlad recogniesed him.

Scrolling lower Vlad's legs became putty as he read the titles below: Admiral of the 2nd Fleet, Tucker Andromedus; Legatus of the Ancient Dark Trooper Division, Valery Caligros; Grand Imperator (or General) of the Ancient Legion, Samantha Phantom. Only now did Vlad realize just how vastly inferior his meager force of 500 cloned ghost beasts was against an army as powerful as what the Ancients could field, and he had no doubt that Danny would come for him. This meant that he had to leave Earth, go somewhere else and figure out a way to conquer Earth without Danny, the Ancients or the Grate Alliance getting in the way.

"Maddie, dear, have the base return to full power and prepare to move the beasts to the Plasmius flyer" said Vlad as he changed into his ghost form. Even this form was ravaged, with red eyes that were more green than red, dirty and torn cape and suit and dirtied hair.

Vlad hoped that the plane he had constructed to deliver his army to Amity Park could be retrofitted to carry some kind of hyper drive, since it could already escape Earth's atmosphere. Little did he know that his fate was already sealed.

 **Terra**

 **Orbit**

High in the space above Earth one of the Ancient satellites deployed by the Orion on its visit two and a half years ago sat. Its sensors searching the Earth for any increase in ectoplasmic radiation. Up until now the satellite had detected nothing, so when a giant bloom of ecto-energy came from the Colorado Rockies a general alert went out.

Across the galaxy, in Atlantis, the alarm beeped. Danny slowly freed himself from under Damian and moved to his work desk. He had to do a double take at what he saw, but once his brain managed to form any coherent thought, he immediately called all Tucker, Valery, Jazz, Mark and Sam to him. They sat in front of him expectantly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that Vlad has finally decided to show himself. I am hereby ordering the activation of the Ghostfall Protocol, you know what to do"

 **A/N: And done. This took a lot longer than usual, but anyhow, the final showdown is upon us, who will win as who will lose and at what cost, will be revealed in the following chapters. Just to let you know, if you haven't noticed already, Danny's dark when he wants to be.**


	23. Chapter 23: Ghostfall

Chapter 23: Ghostfall

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

The Ghostfall Protocol is one of the earliest contingency protocols created by Danny during his first few months on Atlantis. While other contingency plans such as the Agamemnon, Jericho, Darkrise, Verimas and Phantomfall Protocols did exist, they were mainly developed to face threats from the outside, threats that were specifically targeted at Atlantis itself and its populous. The Ghostfall Protocol was one of two that dealt with a threat to Earth's continued existence.

As its name suggest, the Ghostfall Protocol was developed by the Ancient High Command in the event of a ghost resurgence. This resurgence was expected to happen due to Plasmuis's meddling, whose survival had been confirmed when the Orion returned to Earth 3 years ago. There were several steps pertaining to the Ghostfall Protocol. The first was the mobilization of 20 soldiers from the Dark Trooper division, also known as SPECTERS. Then a ship would be used to reach Earth and infiltrate whatever base of operation Plasmius would be using. The main objective of this mission would be to eradicate all ecto-lifeforms from the compound. Once that would be achieved, a copy of the database would be made and the facility and all in it would be destroyed.

So, following the predetermined steps, Danny called a meeting of the High Council and informed them of what has happened and that he had declared Ghostfall. His request was swiftly granted and the Executor was brought down on the ocean surface.

For the next three days Danny along with Tucker and Valery briefed squads 2,3,4,5 and 6 on what their mission would be.

Even though the threat was on Earth and Danny technically didn't have the authority to operate on Earth's surface anymore, the Ancient High Command was unanimous in its decision to not bring this operation to the SGC's attention, mostly because this was personal for Danny. It was an Alterran device that gave ghosts their existence and it would be an Alterran that ended their existence… for good.

 **Executor**

 **City of Atlantis, Northern Pier**

Danny was currently supervising the loading of mission critical supplies into the Executor. Jumpers for each squad were loaded and weapons were modified to their anti-ecto settings. This was a full scale mobilization of Ancient forces.

Danny scoffed at the thought. He would be going into battle with some 20 people at his back, something that would look paltry against any army, even Goa'uld ones, however this was the best they could do. Even so he would be taking away a third of the Ancient ground forces, another third was occupied conducting operations across the Galaxy and the rest were either in Atlantis as a guardian force or on their ships in the same role. Not that the ships would need them, but the rest of the Command Council insisted. It was truly a shame that the High Council didn't want to pass the militarization bill that Danny proposed. It would had made things so much easier with regard to troop deployment, heck they might even be able to wage a restricted ground war against the Goa'uld and not just be consecrated to be black ops or shock troops to reinforce the Terrans.

"Supreme Commander, sir, the loading is done. The supply manifest and troop count is on this data crystal" said a Centuria Lancer, the leader of lancer squad 2, as he snapped to attention with one hand holding out the data crystal

"Thank you. At ease soldier" ordered Danny as he scanned the data crystal, checking the manifest on his holographic wrist computer "Tell me, what you think about this operation" asked Danny

"To be frank, I wish we had more people coming with us, sir" said the Lancer

"So would I but we must make do with what we have. Let the others know that we'll be leaving within the hour" said Danny as he handed back the data crystal

"Yes sir" said the Lancer as Danny left.

Entering the Executor, Danny made his way to the giant dome that was the bridge of his flagship. The bridge was in the same style as the bridge of an Aurora. The main difference was the actual layout of the bridge. Sure there were several stations scattered across the bridge, but they were not meant to be manned. The Executor was built with crew constraints in mind, so in the middle of the bridge there was a modified control chair. It still looked like the imposing throne that was the drone control chair, but this one did not spin, it was in a fixed semi-reclined position and it had padding on the seat and on the backrest for long duration use. It was also surrounded by several tactical screens and if need be by several holographic ones.

A console beeped on Danny's left letting him know that the loading was complete and that he was clear to depart.

"Gideon, open a channel to the Hippofalacus" ordered Danny

Immediately Danny was presented with a holographic screen showing Tucker speaking with a lieutenant-commander, most likely the second in command on the Hippofalacus. Noticing Danny, Tucker dismissed his SIC.

"Anything to report Admiral?" asked Danny in a formal voice

Normally he would forgo rank, but right now he needed the stability that came with a military chain of command

"We received word from Terra that a new type of soldier is as of now present on the battlefield. Preliminary analysis show that they most likely are Anubis's" said Tucker. He too was speaking formally. After all, war was a crutch for bought men.

Danny cocked an eyebrow motioning him to continue

"It appears we're dealing with some kind of super soldier" said Tucker and Danny's eyes went wide "Their strength is at least en par with that of an Alterra and their armor seems to be capable of dissipating Goa'uld energy blasts. We're not sure how it affects our own weapons or the projectile weapons that the Terrans use, but it is safe to assume that they are impervious to those as well" reported Tucker

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was like the universe had it out for him. The moment he declared Ghostfall and Plasmius finally reared his head after 3 years of waiting in the shadows Anubis decided to spring this new super soldier on them. Danny was on the verge of canceling his mission when Tucker spoke.

"I'll go to Earth and deal with this, you need to end Plasmius, Danny" said Tucker in a more commanding tone that, usually, made Danny listen

"Thanks Tuck, I owe you one. Just let me or Gideon know if you're planning any kind of fleet offensive, who knows, I might be able to assist. Until any further notice I'm transferring command of the 1st Fleet to you. Farewell, Admiral" finished Danny with a smirk that was rewarded with a smile and an eye role from Tucker who cut the connection shortly after.

"Gideon, release the umbilical and undock from Atlantis" ordered Danny as his mind synced to the ship

While on the water's surface, the Executor was mostly submerged, with the only thing that remained above water being the slight armored bulge near in the middle of the ship that housed the main bridge. There was of course a secondary bridge inside the ship, but Danny preferred to see what he was doing in battle. With a thought the ship rumbled as power was being forced through conduits. The 5 giant engines that powered the ship lit in blue light, evaporating the water in their vicinity and powering the ship forward, submerging it completely as it descended down and under Atlantis.

Danny took a moment to stare in awe at the massive caverns that housed the City-Ship's Stardrive. They were now dormant as they have been for millions of years while in Pegasus, but he knew that when powered the caverns would light up with ice blue light as they lifted the great city off the surface off the world. In fact, the Executor's own sub-light drives and subsequently hyperdrive was a modified version of a City-Ship Stardrive.

Having passed under the city, the Executor began to surface. Danny observed how the water retreated from his viewport as his ship broached the surface. The engines flared propelling the ship clean out of the water and into space. There it passed the orbiting defense satellites and the 2nd fleet. From his bridge Danny could see Tucker saluting his ship as it passed as well as the other crewmembers on the bridge of the Hippofalacus. With a nod and a roll of his ship, Danny flipped some switches on a panel next to him and rotated a dial. Within seconds a massive hyperspace window formed and the Executor launched itself into it at relativistic speeds.

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

Tucker stepped though the gate and into the SGC. He would have come by ship, but Danny was instant that at least one Aurora is to be in orbit over Atlantis for protection. That particular rule was not very much abided by, seeing as nowadays Danny spent most of his time in Atlantis, so the Executor also spent most of its time in obit and honestly there was no need for an Aurora to guard Atlantis with that monster of a ship in orbit. Seeing as Danny would not have time to properly manage his fleet on his own, Commander Marcus was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral of the 1st Fleet, Tria Battlegroup. He was directly responsible for the ships attached to his personal flagship, the Tria. The reason why Marcus was chosen for that position came down to the fact that while Opsia was a great second in command a good commander when Danny was still using the Andromeda as a flagship and she was perfect for filling in for Danny once in a while and maintain the ship while Danny was off skulking in some dark corner or slaking off on his duties as ship administrative commander, though if Tucker was being honest with himself, he too was pawning off those duties to his second in command making it like one of those unwritten rules that existed in, well almost every culture and hopefully soon to be official. There were other factors that made Opsia not suitable for command, for example, she wasn't as tactical minded as Marcus was. Was she great scientist? Yes. A good soldier? Definitely, but a good strategist was not on her resume, and since Marcus would most likely become Danny's new second in command of his fleet, he would need to be tactical so that he could take charge of the Fleet at a moment's notice.

Walking into the room holding the creature, Tucker couldn't help but wince at the sight of it

"Admiral Tucker, welcome!" called out Samantha Carter

"Thank, you Major Carter. I assume that this is the soldier that massacred the Jaffa" asked Tucker

"It is, thankfully it died before it could kill Master Bra'tak and Teal'c" said Selmak

"How did it die? Your reports say that its armor is impervious to energy weapons" said Tucker confused

"It died of a heart attack" said Dr. Fraiser "And we have also found out that it was not alive to begin with"

With this Tucker became confused, how could something be born not alive? Sensing his confusion Fraiser explained

"Whatever it was it was given life after it was created"

"I believe that the Goa'uld symbiote was used to give life in conjunction with the Sarcophagus" said Selmak

Tucker mulled the information over. It made sense, but there was something in need of clarifying

"How does the Goa'uld Sarcophagus work? Can it bring just about anything to life?" asked Tucker

"The Sarcophagus was built by Telchak with an Ancient device. When Anubis found out he went to war with Telchak for the technology. More than that we do not know about its development" informed Selmak

"What do you know of this?" asked Carter referring to the Ancient device mentioned

Tucker hummed "I know that during the Great Plague we constructed healing devices. They strengthened the host's cells while killing off any infection" said Tucker

"How did you manage to become nearly extinct if you had this technology?" asked Fraiser confused

"The device is a tradeoff. Yes, it will cure your affliction, but it will not allow the body to develop the necessary immunity to the disease" explained Tucker

"Meaning that you can get reinfected" said Carter as it dawned on her

"Yes. I don't know what kind of effects this technology would have on human physiology and most importantly psychology. It was built for Alterrans after all. Heck I don't know what it would do to me" said Tucker

"We've seen the sarcophagus turn people evil, or at least psychotic. That's why the Tok'ra don't use them" said Carter ignoring the comment for a second

Tucker hummed as he thought.

Meanwhile Carter's back went rigid and she fixed Tucker with a stare

"What did you mean by not knowing what it would do to you, you're Alterran" asked Carter suspiciously

Seeing his mistake Tucker winced.

"I am curious about that as well" said Selmak

"Well, you see, I'm actually a Lantean and no the Lanteans are not an offshoot of Alterrans, we're actually an offshoot of, well, humans" said Tucker while rubbing the back of his neck nervously

Carter raised a skeptical eyebrow motioning Tucker to continue

"When the Alterrans fled the Milky Way they were too few to properly restart their civilization, so they seeded life in human form. When it became apparent that they would become extinct due to the rapid ascension of the populous, they took a human race and evolved them over the course of 10 thousand years to a point where they could understand and use the technology they would leave behind. Thus we, the Lanteans were born. We were created to serve as the guardians of Pegaus" said Tucker

"And I'm assuming that it wasn't the Alterrans that lost the war with the Wraith" said Carter

"No, it was us. To be frank up until a couple of years ago we too were all but extinct. One ship, traveling at near light speed managed to preserve 500 of us. They were rescued and we retook Atlantis. The rest is history" said Tucker

"I have a question. How can you be Lantean when we saw you on the Orion before your departure to Pegasus?" asked Carter

Tucker winched again

"I am sorry, that is classified information" said Tucker robotically

Carter gave him a 'really' look

"If and when Supreme Commander Phantom discloses certain peaces information to you, you will also find out more about this subject I assure you" said Tucker

"Are there any more Alterrans on this plane, or are they truly gone?" asked Selmak

"There are 4: Daniel Phantom and his children Damian and Adrian along with Ayiana Kayi" said Tucker

"Only four?" asked Carter saddened. The Gate builders were so close to extinction and yet they still decided to help.

"That we know of" said Tucker as he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"What do you think the weapon's next target is?"asked Tucker. Seeing their confused faces he added "It's only logical to assume that Anubis has more than one of this things lying around"

"His most likely target is Rasmius, seeing as he fled the last massacre" said Selmak

"How soon can you assemble a team, Major Carter?" asked Tucker

"I would need permition from General Hammond, why?" asked Carter

Tucker grinned "I say we capture ourselves a live specimen"

"But our weapons won't hurt him" said Carter frowning

"That's why we have stealth ships and stasis pods. Seeing as Supreme Commander Phantom is away on… personal business, I am in charge of the fleet. I could requisition the use of one of the corvettes from Rear Admiral Marcus's battlegroup" explained Tucker

Carter grinned and set to work plotting along with Tucker and a newly arrived General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.

 **Terra**

 **Orbit**

High above the blue gem of a planet a hyperspace window opened. From it the Executor exited and cloaked immediately. Slowly it entered geosynchronous orbit above the place the ectoplasm spike was detected. Turning its powerful sensors arrays to the planet bellow, the Executor ran an in depth scan of the planet.

"Begin scan, Gideon" ordered Danny

Several seconds later the ship responded

"Scan complete. I'm detecting an underground structure. It is shielded, but the residual ectoplasmic energy is making the shielding ineffective. There are a total of 541 life forms in the base. I am also detecting a flying craft of some kind. Scans indicate that it is capable of normal space FTL, using a crude version of a TSD drive (Time Space Distortion drive, also known as an Alcubierre drive **(A/N: it's a Warp drive)** )" stated Gideon

Danny was mildly impressed. He knew of Alcubierre's theory and he watched Star Trek as a kid, so the concept was not unfamiliar to him, though Plasmius's ability to harness the exotic energy required to make such a drive work worried him. The TSD drive was used by the Alterrans long ago, before the First Exodus, when they were still a young race. From what the Alterra have seen in their long history these kinds of FTL drives were the first to be developed by a civilization, with hyperdrives coming into play much, much later. After all it took the Alterrans 10 million years to create the first hyperdive prototype and another two to refine the technology into something viable. Of course the main exceptions to this rule were the Terrans and the Goa'uld, also the Wraith, if one thinks about it.

"What is the craft's status?" asked Danny

"It is operational, but the FTL requires further calibration" answered Gideon

"Have a map drawn up; I'm heading to the launch bay. Inform the teams they have 1 hour o prepare the assault" said Danny as he left the bridge

Before heading down into the launch bay, Danny passed by his quarters and entered them. He would need some rest before going down there, even though he knew he could not sleep, but maybe meditation would do him some good.

Sitting down in a meditative pose, Danny removed his energy sword from his belt. This was the last piece of equipment that needed modifying before he was ready. Closing his eyes, he allowed his senses to stretch beyond his body. He 'saw' the room though his mind, he felt every living being on his ship, touched every corridor in his ship. Telekinetically he took a hold of his blade and with a well placed nudge; it came apart, floating in the room as the blade disassembled in front of him until all that remained was the signal central focusing crystal. An amused smile made his way onto Danny's face. Star Wars was most certainly the work of an Ascended being, seeing as the energy sword, or as it was more widely known, light saber worked in similar ways to the real deal. Another crystal approached, this one though, was green as it pulsated with ectoplasmic energy. This crystal was the core of the Omega Base ectogenesis machine, taken directly from natural forming core crystals in what was once the Ghost Zone. The crystal will lent the blade its properties, making the sword a very effective weapon against ghosts.

Once that was done, the sword reassembled itself and floated down and into Danny's hand, who clipped it to his belt, resuming his meditation.

 **Terra**

 **Orbit**

 **Executor, Hangar bay**

Danny moved to the flight controls of one of the four Jumpers that were to be used on the mission. Closing the hatch and roll calling the troopers that were with him, Danny departed the hangar under cloak along with the rest of the jumpers. They descended into the atmosphere and headed straight for the uninhabited wilderness of the Colorado Mountains. The squadron of Jumpers landed under the cover of darkness and the teams filtered out and regrouped in what was their beachhead.

The last one out of his jumper was Danny. He was dressed in his usual battle armor; however he had no cape this time. In previous engagemts he wore his cape more for effect than for purpose and in this environment it was only an unneeded disadvantage. This time, instead of a flashy weapons Danny chose something more practical and pragmatic.

The Mk I projectile-plasma pulse rifle was designed to be a match for the Terran P90 in accuracy rate of fire and versitability. It featured a hybrid firing system that was capable of shooting either energy pulses or kinetic projectiles. Like the P90 it had a top loading magazine, but its rounds were bigger because it didn't need the gun powder seeing as the slug was magnetically accelerated using Rail Gun technology developed in conjunction with the SGC. The barrel was made of a special Neutronium-Trinium alloy that prevented heating and reduced vibrations. The weapon was also capable of firing plasma bolts or sun pulses. The bolts of superheated plasma were generated inside the barrel and then they were compressed making the weapon very accurate even when using its energy mode. For the stun pulses a second module needed to be attached to the barrel of the weapon. That modulated the energy normally used for plasma production and used the barrel of the weapon to create a pulse with an effect comparable to Wraith stunners. The Mk I was powered by a power crystal that held enough power for 1000 energy shots or 5000 projectile shots. All this was fitted inside a Trinium shell that was no bigger than an actual P90, even if it was a bit heavier. For this particular mission an ad on was added to change the properties of the plasma bolt so that it would do damage and kill ghosts.

Along with the Mk I rifle, the teams and Danny were equipped with the Advanced Tactical Pack (ATP) that held the personal shield generator, personal cloak and phase shifting module as well as a computer for hacking or remote controlling craft. This pack differed from the standard version because of the inclusion of a personal cloak and phase shift module. Their battlesutis were made from a special trinium alloy in conjunction with an energy sink, making the armor impervious to hand held plasma or kinetic weapons, but they were still vulnerable to heavier weapons such as Goa'uld Staff Cannon. The suits were also rated for vacuum and had many of the essential combat system such as communications, tactical displays, air filtration units and a first aid system as well as a self-repair system using nanobots from between the inner and outer layers of the suit. Ancient Troopers had a belt with pouches on their waist in which they would keep grenades, explosives and other miscellaneous objects. The Dark Troopers were the commandos of the Ancients; they were few, but deadly. They were armed to the teeth carrying energy lances for close quarters combat as well as single bladed energy swords for melee combat and surgical strikes inside underground facilities, due to the property of an energy sword to cut though almost any alloy.

"We know the plan. We go in, take them out, get out and blow the base to bits" said Danny as his troopers nodded" I want a single jumper in the air to cut off any possible escape. It is reasonable to assume that Plasmius has access to the records of the SGC, so he will be prepared. If you find Plasmius call for backup, do not engage him alone" ordered Danny

Seeing his soldiers nod, he put on his helmet and activated the HUD. It showed him a life sign scan of the surrounding area. Connecting mentally to the on board computer he gave the order to move out.

The jumper took off under cloak and began to circle above as the force of 20 men and women approached one of the side entrances. They didn't encounter any resistance and reached the hatch.

"Specter-3-1 scan the area below us" ordered Danny

The soldier nodded and went to scan the hatch

"The area is clear, sir, however there are sensors on the hatch. I advise against breaching before they are neutraliesed" said the soldier

Danny nodded and pulled out from his belt a baton. The Spike as it was called is 5 cm in length with a button on top. Danny pressed the cylinder with the other side on the hatch and pressed the button. From the cylinder, a spike made of nanites surged forward and infiltrated the systems, unlocking the door manually and making sure that the control node was not alerted. The only defense against this kind of intrusion was quantum computing, and even that failed most often than not, so the relative primitive systems in Plasmuis's base were no match for the sheer technological superiority of the Alterra.

Opening the hatch Danny dropped down in the dimly lit corridor and secured the immediate area. The rest of the squads came in shortly after. Turning to face them Danny said

"We'll split up Specters squad 2 you're with me, the rest of you fan out and clear the base. We leave nothing alive down here" ordered Danny

"As you command, Supreme Commander" responded the troopers in unison

Danny nodded and began walking down a corridor to a room that the Executor's sensors depicted as being the main research lab. Arriving at the lab, Danny saw that it was guarded by two ghost beasts. He felt bad for the souls of those tortured animals. He signal his squad to retreat

"Squad liders, report. Any activity?" asked Danny

"This is Specter 3-1. We've secured the secondary control room. On the way there we encountered a patrol headed for your location, ETA 15 minutes. They were too many to take out from stealth" said Specter 3-1, leader of squad 3

"This is Specter Prime. We've located the cloning facilities. There seem to be heavy activity, but they seem to be disassembling it and prepping it for transport. I've located several unopened pods. They seem to contain some sort of humanoid creature" said Valery, code name Specter Prime in command of squad 5, her personal detachment

"Any idea what it's for?" asked Danny

"Negative, Knight, I will investigate further" said Valery, using Danny's codename

"This is Specter 4-1. We've located the hangar. There is some sort of ship being constructed here as well as high enemy activity. We've destroyed two man patrols on our way there" said Specter 4-1

"Is the ship operational?" asked Danny

"Negative, Knight they seem to have not charged the power core with ectoplasm" responded Specter 4-1

"This is Specter 6-1. We have gained control over the computer systems controlling the base. It seems that Plasmius is in his personal quarters sleeping, however we cannot access the memory banks containing the research. The only areas with activity worthy of note are the hangar and the cloning facility. The rest is nearly deserted" said Specter 6-1

Danny nodded

"Secure the immediate vicinity to your area and once your task is done regroup as you see fit and move to clear another area. I will deal with Plasmius myself" ordered Danny

With a few hand signals, Danny instructed the squad members to take position. Swiftly they broke cover and fired two shots each, one at each ghost silencing them immediately.

Walking in the lab, Danny griped the Ghost working there and pulled it towards him, where he impaled the ghost though the chest with his now neon green saber. Moving to the data terminal, Danny installed a spike and turned to look as the rest of the squad finished spiking the other terminals as well.

"Set up an ambush for the inbound patrol then rendezvous with me at Specter Prime's location" ordered Danny to squad 2

"As you wish, Supreme Commander" responded specter 2-1

"Specter Prime, what have you found?" asked Danny sin his comm. as he began to stalk the hallways to the cloning facility

"The clones are of Plasmius. The fool wants to be immortal. There is mention of a device that has something to do with 'Fons Iuventae', know anything about that?" asked Valery

"The Latin name for the Fountain of Youth, most likely a legend that sprung up around an abandoned Alterran healing device. If he is in possession of such device, then he most probably is insane. That thing has a drastic effect on humans" said Danny

"It's most likely in his room then" said Valery

"Prime, Knight, target is on the move, I repeat target is on the move, headed towards the hangar. He seems to be carrying some sort of device with him. The device is emitting some strange radiation, Ancient in origin" said specter 6-1

"Squad 5 converges and eliminates all hostiles inside the room. Destroy the clones still there and purge any data from their computers. Squad 6 status report!" barked Danny as he rushed though walls to the cloning facility

"This is squad 6, the entire building is clear. All hostiles are in the hangar" said specter 6-2

"Life sign reading?" asked Danny

"529, Supreme Commander" responded specter 6-1

"All squads converge on the hangar, ambush positions omega-3. Specters 2-4 take the Jumpers and prepare to fire drones at the hangar entrance on my mark. Gideon stand by for emergency beam-out. Beam in tactical warheads to be activated on my order" ordered Danny

Before going into battle, Danny sent a message to Tucker's pad, to alert him to what has happened.

In the Hangar, Plasmius strode regally. The trip to Central America was certainly worth it for that strange device, because he hadn't felt this good since he was thirty, the soft white glow seemed to rejuvenate him even further with each passing second he was in proximity to the device. Walking up to a beast he demanded

"Where are the rest of the pods?"

The beast made some sounds that sounded like it didn't know. Plasmius scrawled, how dare it address a being as godlike as he was without the respect to speak properly.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you impudent beast!" yelled Plasmius as he smacked the beast, sending it across the room.

The beast howled in pain but retreated from his sight to lick its wounds.

"I am a god! Bow before me!" declared Vlad in his insanity as he held the artifact in the air

In that moment the doors to the hangar blew open, the area filling with black smoke

"You are not a god, Vlad, but merely a deluded old man" a smooth deep baritone voice spoke

The shadows were suddenly illuminated in a green light and from the smoke exited a figure, with a black cape billowing behind it. While Danny would never admit it, he was a bit of a drama queen, so before breaching the doors he had asked Gideon to synthesize a black cloak for him and beam it down.

"You!" sneered Vlad" I will end you, you stupid child!"

"You may try Plasmius. Hand over the device, it does not belong to you" said Danny in a bored tone

"How dare you, I am a god, the next Alexander the Great! Nothing can stand against me" yelled Vlad changing into his ghost form

Danny could feel the energy of the crystal inside the power chamber on his sword call out to him urging him to bathe the crackling blade in the core essence of the being before him. Danny resisted, it would do him no good; this would be the last time he would use the corrupted green crystal, the last vestige of the Ghost Zone. If he were a weaker being he would have fallen prey to its power, but he was not, after all, not may could mentally overpower an Alterra.

"You are not worthy of the power of the Ancients, Daniel. Join me and we could rule as father and son. I would even let you keep you pathetic band of friends" offered Vlad with a sick smile

"I will have to refuse, seeing that I have children of my own to look after. Does it bother you Vlad? Does it bother you that I have become greater than you could ever imagine to be? Does it bother you that I am the father you never were? That I found love, and she loved me back?" taunted Danny

Vlad sneered "You will pay, I will find you and destroy everything you hold dear!" yelled the deranged man

"No" said Danny resolutely. He flared his aura, making Vlad falter in the presence of such a being. For a fraction of a second Vlad's instincts seem to have gotten though to the deluded man, but this was not to be "This mountain shall be you tomb" Danny took a step forward" You will fade into history as nothing more than a rich spoiled brat. Your legacy is gone, the Ghost Zone is gone. There is no one left to bow to you, Vlad. This is checkmate. I have won" stated Danny using his aura to beat Vlad into the ground mentally

Vlad seethed. How dare he use that power on him! That power should be his. He was the older hlafa, he was the most powerful, and Daniel was a child. It didn't matter if he was the son of an Ancient, if he was an Ancient. Vlad was a god. He should bow to him!

With as shout of rage, Vlad threw the device to the ground and lunged at Danny.

This was the signal that the rest of the Troopers had been waiting for. They opened fire as one into the mass of ghosts beasts, cutting them down like it was nothing. Nothing the ghost did hurt the troopers. Squad 5 moved to retrieve the device.

Meanwhile Vlad and Danny were locked in vicious combat. Vlad was throwing blows with a pink ectosword that he created without a plan in mind, driven only by pure rage, while Danny skillfully blocked and dodged everything that came his way.

"Give up Vlad, you can't beat me" said Danny as he pushed Vlad back, one hand being his back holding his blade in a casual way

"You are week, a nobody" taunted Danny and Vlad yelled in anger once again charging at him

"Nobody cares for you" said Danny as he dodged a blow at his head" Nobody loves you" another blow was parried" nobody knows you exist" Vlad locked his blade with Danny's, their faces inches apart" you will always be that old single fruitloop in desperate need of a cat" said Danny as he unlocked their blades, kicking Vlad back.

By this point Vlad was seeing red. He charged at Danny, but Danny moved his blade in such a way that the blade connected with Vlad forearm, slicing off his hand.

Vlad cried out from the pain, loosing focus and reverting to his human form. He attempted to use his other hand to stop the bleeding. He looked at Danny with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. He then looked behind Danny, where the last vestiges of Vlad's 'empire' were torn apart by the Dark Troopers of the Ancient Legion. Only then did he admit true defeat.

Danny had won.

He had achieved total victory with a single attack.

"You could have repented Vlad" began Danny "Despite everything you did I forgave you when you came to my house, all those years ago. I even went to your funeral. But instead you chose this. Such a pity" said Danny, turning off his sword

"I will not give you the satisfaction of begging for my life" Vlad coughed blood from the kicks he received from Danny, the blood staining the ground

"Nor do I expect you to. Good by Vlad, may you rest in peace" said Danny

In an instant the blade was ignited yet again, this time in search for blood. In less than a second the blade pierced Vlad's chest, erupting on the other side. Danny places a hand on Vlad's head and forced lightning through his body.

A scream tore itself from the dying man's lips as Vald's body dissolved into its constituent molecules, crackling with white lightening.

Around them the battle raged on. With the beasts disoriented, and the warheads beamed in, the jumper flight collapsed the hangar entrance. The troopers beamed away with haste, so that in a few seconds, only Danny remained standing over the ashes of one Vlad Masters/Plasmius. Around him fire raged and the ceiling was beginning to collapse. Standing there a moment to take in the scene, Danny beamed away in the last moment before the base exploded, taking with it a good chunk of the mountain.

 **Executor**

 **Orbit**

Danny beamed into the hangar of the executor where the rest of the troopers were waiting. He could see that two were injured, no doubt they had been swarmed by ghosts and their shields had failed. Clearing his throat the chatter stopped.

"I thank you for following me into battle. I am pleased to see that none of you died" said Danny with a smile

A few laughs followed

"Supreme Commander" a voice cut in. it was the voice of Anthnia, code name specter 4-1 "We will always stand by you and follow you into battle. It is the least we can do after we have failed to be the protectors you wished us to be" she said kneeling

"Rise, I don't need you to kneel. Do you all feel the same?" asked Danny

A chorus of 'yes's followed

"Then I will ask you to stand by me as we will retake Pegasus. Are you with me?" asked Danny

This was the moment of truth. Will his soldiers accept him to lead them against the Wraith or will Operation Pegasus only be an exercise in futility.

As one all those who were able knelt before him" We do as you command, Supreme Commander" they said as one

Danny smiled. This is good; the Wraith won't even know what hit them

Mentally Danny ordered the Executor to take them home, to Atlantis. Their job was done. Now to see what Tucker had been up to.

Opening the crystal chamber in his sword, he exchanged the green crystal with the white one he normally had. Holding the green crystal in a telekinetic grip, Danny walked to the force field at the entrance to the hangar. There, as he stared into the abyss of space, he channeled Ascended lightning into the green crystal, the last Shard of the Ghost Zone. The energy pulveriesed the crystal structure and Danny threw it into space just as they entered the hyperspace window, scattering them to the four corners of the universe.

 **Location: unknown**

 **Higher Plane of Existence**

Watching the events as they transpired, Illum could see what his brother saw in the man before him. His potential was unparallel. However he could not dwell on those thoughts.

There had been talk of descension, mainly instigated by Liam. Normally they were disregarded, but with Danny in play they were not as easy to disregard. The House of Phantom had always been protectors of the Alterra, ever since the day they decided to side with them in the Alterran/Ori war. The Phantoms sacrificed everything for the Alterra and asked for nothing in return. They led the Alterran fleets to victory, they trained the Alterran legions into soldiers feared and respected throughout this galaxy and beyond, and it seems that they would be the ones to rekindle the light to a long lost civilization.

It wasn't like Illum dreaded change, quite the contrary, he relished it. He had seen many in his 10 million years of existence, his premonitions made him and his brother unique, but there was something that scared him. Somehow the future was clouded, only shards of events being clear.

Daniel commanding a giant flotilla, Damian being flung though a gate, Adrian flying a city-ship, Samantha fighting alongside her husband, an Aurora exploding, a singularity forming, a race dying, a treaty being signed between five people, and a star exploding.

Further he could not see. He had visited his brother before Clockwork decided to end Ghosts. He too was having his vision clouded. However the glimpses that he saw were all centered on Daniel, it was like the universe was telling them to pay attention.

Something big was about to happen, maybe not now, but soon.

Illum only hoped that they would be able to weather the coming storm.

 **A/N: Hope you like it, and see you soon. I do have to say that I enjoy leaving subtle hints as to how it will happen. For the moment of truth draws near, maybe not now, but in a hundred years. Of fire and of blood, of weeping and of tears. Our last descended falters as the moment draws near.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I happen to have a life. I know, it's anoying.**


	24. Chapter 24: Tension

Chapter 24: Tension

 **One month ago**

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

Within hours of Danny's victory over Plasmius, he was requested to beam down from Earth's orbit to the SGC. There he received a briefing on Anubis's new super soldier.

"So, you captured a live one?" asked Danny as he was being shown to the room where the Kull was being kept

"It took some doing, we had to hit him in the face 5 times with a stun pulse before he went night, night" said Tucker

"So is it awake?" asked Danny

"See for yourself" said O'Neill as he opened the door

They walked inside and Danny saw the pale human-like face of the think before him. He wasn't going to treat it like a sentient being, and in Danny's mind it was no better than those psychopathic religious nut jobs that forced the Alterra out of their homes and galaxy. As they walked inside, the thing jerked and fixed them with white milky eyes. Jacob got in its face and asked in his symbiote voice

" _ **Whom do you serve?**_ "

" _ **Anubis**_ " the thing replied

"Where were you created?" asked Danny

The thing didn't answer

"I don't suppose he's going to answer" said Jackson

"I'm aware of that fact, but we still need to find the location of the base where Anubis creates these things" said Danny

"We might have a solution" said Jacob "The Tok'ra have been working on the Za'tark detector, and we're reasonable sure that we can use it to read surface thoughts"

"Impressive, but unnecessary" said Danny as he moved in front of the Kull

"What do you mean unnecessary?" asked Carter confused

"We don't need your device. I can simply extract the information required from his mind. It will no doubt resist and it will no doubt fail. Few beings can withstand the might of an Alterran mind" said Danny

Turning his head Danny glared at the creature. He extended his mind until it enveloped the mind of the being before him. Then he began to squeeze. The Kull had some mental shields, but they were like tissue paper to Danny's mind probes as they smashed the barrier to pieces and begun digging inside the Kull's mind.

The creature howled in pain as its mind was ripped apart. Danny could have done it more gently, and leave the Kull's mind intact, but he wasn't in the mood for taking prisoners. Within a few moments the Kull went limp and Danny turned to the rest of the people assembled in the room, most of who were looking at him with astonishment.

"The Kull was created on a planet named Tartarus. I also know its gate address and the fact that it has a shield around the gate. It is also defended by a sensor net and several ships" said Danny

"So, there is no taking the facility out?" asked O'Neill

"We still don't have a weapon that can kill them, so we won't be able to defend ourselves" said Jackson

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Dr. Jackson" replied Danny dryly "I was actually thinking that this would be a good opportunity to test a new weapon we developed"

Tucker's back went rigid at that, an action not missed by any in the room

"Certus es de illo? Cum autem uti telum futurum esse non est reversi" (Are you sure about that? Once you use the weapon there will be no turning back) said Tucker

"I am sure" replied Danny resolutely

"What kind of weapon are we talking about?" asked Hammond

"One that can destroy suns" answered Danny

The people in the room were shocked

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Major Carter nervously

Danny did not reply to that question, which only caused dread to seep into the stomachs of the people in the room

"We call it a Black Hole Bomb. It is a miniature black hole contained within its own subspace time and under strong time dilation. I plan to use this on Tartarus to destroy the planet. If we are successful, then we would eliminate Anubis's most powerful weapon and we will restore the fragile balance of power between the System Lords and Anubis. This would give us the necessary time to finalize the construction of the fleet and for you to develop energy weapons as well as build your own ships. If we combine this with the growing Jaffa rebellion, then we might be able to have a swift decisive victory against the System Lords" said Danny

"How do you plan on deploying the weapon?" asked Hammond

"A stealth corvette should be sufficient in deploying the weapon unseen. It will take an hour for the weapon to take effect and begin to rip the planet apart, that's why we're dropping it on the compound itself. Anubis will still escape, so will almost any Kull he has already created, but no more than a couple of hundred" said Danny as he leaned forward over the table

"I fail to see why this would be a victory, if we fail to destroy every single Kull" said Teal'c

"It is a victory because we will put an end, at least a temporary one, to the production of Kulls, and honestly, I would rather face 100 Kulls now that 10000 later. The device Telchak used will be recovered by the Executor, I request that you handle the construction of the anti-Kull weapon yourselves" said Danny, surprising the people in the room

"You won't develop it yourselves?" asked Carter

"Yes, we will, but we have other priorities at the moment. We will not be always there to help you, Major Carter, you must learn to adapt quickly if we are to survive. We will however be a failsafe in case you fail" said Danny

"Wait a minute, I thought that you were going to teach us, so far all you've done is speed up some of the development to some technologies" said Jackson confused

Danny smiled, like a parent would to a child

"While you have come far, in bought understanding and technological status, you still have much to prove before we can interact at the same level we do with other races such as the Asgard. Yes, we make sure that most of the trial and error is removed from the equation, but we will not hold your hand through everything. One day, when all the threats that plague us are over, we wish to start anew in another galaxy and we won't be there to help you at every turn" finished Danny before beaming down the device and beaming Tucker and himself up.

 **Present Day**

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **War Room**

Today the War room was quiet, with only a couple of people in the room, milling about. At a station in the far corner of the room sat Danny, cradling in his lap his sleeping 6 month old son, Adrian. Danny was humming quietly as Adrian was curled up in his chest, with his ear over his heart, while Danny was running a hand though his child's black hair.

Over the past month since he deployed the BHB bomb on Tartatus, Danny had spent almost all of his time in Atlantis, with only the occasional trip to the Executor. He was doing this because, after 5 years since his first arrival in Atlantis, one of his main goals was finally achieved. The Ancient Fleet was restored, as well as it could be anyway. The entire fleet now numbered 51 warships in total: 5 upgraded Aurora class battleships, 12 Imperator class heavy cruisers, 20 Resurgent class battle cruisers, 3 Octavius class assault carriers and 10 Ghost class stealth corvettes. Those along with their only science ship, Orion and the Flagship of the Fleet, the super-dreadnaught Executor made up the might of the Ancient Navy. In total 300 Lanteans were manning these ships, since there was no need for big crews.

Finally, after months of pressure upon the High Council, made by the High Command, the High Council decided to enact a full scale militarization bill. There were just over 700 people in Atlantis, with some 200 being either infants or toddlers, or simply being too young to fight. With this bill, the already impressive military of 400 strong reached its peak. All 510 able men and women that were the last of the Ancients enrolled into the Ancient Military. To compensate for the fact that now, the entire population was required to follow orders from higher ranking officers, it was decided that the 100 people that made up the ground forces would be placed in reserve, while only 30 remained on active duty. The remaining 170 'civilians' in Atlantis were mostly pregnant women and scientist. The rest of the population was under 18, and therefore not eligible for conscription this was a fact that Danny fought tooth and nail over. All in all only 370 people will remain civilians out of the 700 total.

Seeing as their entire culture was being militarized it was decided that a new schooling system should be adopted. Beginning with the age of 5, until the age of 10, a child was introduced to aspects of Ancient life, culture, history, technology, science and many other subjects. From the age of 10 to 14, the child was introduced to the martial aspect of their society, while advancing the domains previously learned. The child was thought strategic thinking, and they were encouraged to have a pragmatic view on life. They were also thought how to fight, and fight well. It was required of every Ancient citizen to be in top physical shape and have enough combat skills to fend off a Terran four man Special Forces team in any type of combat. While this was a requirement that not many adult Ancients were capable of fulfilling, the younger children seemed to excel at their training. Even Damian was capable of taking down a Terran SG soldier. Granted he had to use an energy lance, and his skill with the lance show that he had some practice with the weapon.

Danny shivered as he remembered Sam ripping him a new one when she found out that her two and a half year old toddler was visiting Danny's personal shooting range, aboard Danny's personal _flagship_ with Danny's permition and encouragement no less. Danny defended himself by saying that Damian should at least know how the weapon operates, so he wouldn't hurt himself accidentally, but that failed when Damian displayed some trick shots that Danny taught him. Needless to say that he slept on the Executor the next few nights.

The last part of training came between the age of 14 and 18 when the child was introduced to actual war. It was done in simulations, of course, but they were still trained in everything from ground tactics, such as sabotage, assassinations, even full scale planetary invasions, to space warfare and warship tactics. In that time they were also told how every weapon system worked, and how to read their opponents as efficiently as possible to determine the best strategy for defeating them or ending them…permanently.

Needless to say that Danny was steadily bringing his people down a different path than before. The Ancients were no longer going to fight a purely defensive battle against any opponent. The time for peace was over, war was all that lied ahead.

Danny hoped that was not the case.

"Danny? You there?" said a voice

Immediately Danny realized that he had been glaring at the tactical screen before him for the better part of several hours, while sitting in the dark and brooding. Snapping his head to the source of the sound, he saw his wife there, leaning against the entrance to the War Room with a knowing smirk adorning her face. A yawn drew his attention downwards as Adrian woke up, stretching and blinking.

"Hi, there, little guy. Did you sleep well?" asked Danny

Adrian's face lit up at the sound of his father's voice and he began to 'baby talk'.

"You're getting too good with kids" commented Sam as she approached

"Well how could I not? Have you seen them lately?" commented Danny as he tickled Adrian making the boy giggle "They're the best thing to happen to me since you, my love" said Danny pulling Sam in for a kiss

"Mmm, you do know how to flatter a lady, don't you?" said Sam

"I aim to please" replied Danny with a grin

"What are you looking at?" asked Sam motioning to the screen

"This" replied Danny somberly. With a few taps of the console, the screen changed. At the top there was one faze 'Operation Downfall'. Sam narrowed her eyes at the screen

"What is this?" asked Sam

"The final death blow to the Goa'uld" replied Danny

Sam looked at him skeptically "You're serious"

"Very. Tok'ra spies have reported that the Goa'uld are week. Their armies are a fraction of what they had once been, and their fleets even more so. Our own agents have managed to get entire slave worlds to revolt. The Jaffa Rebellion is growing more powerful by the day. With their work force in open rebellion and their warriors beginning to doubt their faith, it won't be long until the Goa'uld hold on the galaxy crumbles" said Danny

"How did our agents mange to get worlds to revolt?" asked Sam confused

"Well, when one walks down a street under fire from 'the weapons of the gods', does not die and then proceeds to rip out the symbiote from the host in front of a mass of people then kill it, it gets people to question the godhood of a being that can be killed so easily pretty quickly" said Danny smirking

"What about other Goa'uld, won't they try to retake the planet from orbit?" asked Sam

Danny smirked even more "They may try, but seeing at there is an Ancient warship in orbit, I fail to see how a pair of Ha'tak could manage to concur the planet"

Sam shook his head laughing slightly. When she turned to look at Danny she saw him frowning

"It just doesn't make sense" said Danny

"What doesn't make sense?" asked Sam

"Anubis is searching for something. Remember when I asked the SGC to survey some old Alterran settlements, well, on almost every mission they found some kind of Goa'uld designed probe there snooping around" said Danny

"What can he be searching for?" asked Sam confused

"Labs, weapons, outposts" began Danny

"Knowledge Repositories?" asked Sam timidly

Danny nodded "We know that the Librarians built the Repositories to hold our people's knowledge, but neither Atlantis's database nor the Repository I have in my head have anything on the location of other Repositories. So far I assumed that there were no more Repositories, but in light of this new evidence, I'm not so certain"

"All that we can do is hope the SGC finds it before the Goa'uld" said Sam

"That's another thing that worries me" muttered Danny

At Sam's expression he elaborated

"If Earth finds the repository before Anubis does and uses it, then we can almost certainly expect a full invasion of Earth. Heck one might happen even without a Repository being involved" said Danny

"Are you sure?" Asked Sam, now worried for her parents

Danny nodded

"The attacking fleet will most likely be small, 30 ships at the most. Even if Anubis has a fleet with hundreds of ships, most of those are used to protect his worlds from other Goa'uld and keep the System Lords in check. The worst part is that I don't think that we can be of any assistance to Earth" said Danny sadly "Our forces are spread thin as they are, sometimes I have to order single ships to go up against a fleet of Ha'taks. We simply don't have the resources to protect rebelling worlds, keep the Goa'uld off balance and defend Earth. If they manage to take Earth then our alliance will crumble, we will be sevearly weakened and the Goa'uld will have enough of a breathing space to snuff out rebellion within their ranks"

"What about the Antarctic Outpost? There is a fully operational drone chair there as well a full magazine of drones" said Sam

"The VEM there has been depleted for years. It gave its last breath when it sent out the message before we left" countered Danny

"What about the Asgard?" asked Sam

"They can't help Earth either. They managed to trap almost all the Replicators on Halla under a time dilation field. The BHB bomb was developed to collapse Halla's sun into a black hole. Thor has been monitoring the destruction of the planet even since the sun was turned. On top of that, the Asgard Fleet is in even a worse shape than ours was five years ago. They barely have 30 operational O'Neill class ships and a couple old Beliskniers that were lying about and were out of the way when the replicators descended upon Halla" Danny took a breath "Earth is on its own for this. If they need it, I can give them a fully charged VEM, but that's it"

"What are we going to do?" asked Sam to no one in particular

"Hope that Anubis will personally lead the invasion of Earth himself if, no… _when_ it happens. He is bound to have noticed that the Asgard are all but gone and that we do not show ourselves in ground based warfare much. We always send Earth's troops on ground missions. If we manage to kill Anubis then there will be chaos within the ranks of the System Lords. Using that chaos we can take Dakara" said Danny

"What does Dakara has to do with this?" asked Sam confused as to what the landing site of the Ancient Alterra could mean that was so important

"Apparently the Goa'uld created the Jaffa there. To the Jaffa, Dakara is a holy world. If we can take and hold the planet then Jaffa will flock to the Rebellion's cause. That would be the final death blow to the Goa'uld" said Danny resolutely

"It's an ambitious plan, do you think that it will work?" asked Sam

"I'm certain it will. We will have to carefully manipulate events. I must also have a contingency in case the battle over Earth is too visible and full disclosure is required" said Danny

A beeping noise distracted them and made them look down. What they saw horrified them. Adrian was playing with Danny's energy lance and somehow managed to activate the self destruct. How their not even a year old baby managed to get to it, was a mystery to bought Sam and Danny, but if you were to ask Sam, she would blame Danny for imparting the Alterran/Phantom heritage to her children. Danny thinking fast ripped the weapon from the baby's hands and threw it on the round table in the middle. Once it landed, Danny mentally instructed the City to raise a localiesed shield around the table. It did just in time to stop the blast.

Danny and Sam breathe a sigh of relief when they heard their son laugh and clap at the destruction. Sam glared at Danny

"I'm blaming your side of the family for our son's predisposition to violence" Sam said while glaring at Danny.

She took Adrian and left in a huff. Danny stayed like that for a moment until his head snapped to the sound of a familiar voice behind him.

"Man, I am glad to not be you right now" said Tucker as Danny gave him a mild glare

"How much did you see?" asked Danny

"Enough" said Tucker before turning serious "Suit up, we got a call from the SGC. The Alpha site is under attack"

Danny snapped to attention

"Anubis?" Danny asked

"Most likely. We can expect at least one Kull drone" informed Tucker as they went double time to the armory

"Is the anti-Kull weapon ready?" asked Danny

"No, we're actually behind on this one, since it has been classified as a low priority research project" explained Tucker

Danny cursed

"Tuck assemble Valery's team, we'll send them on a hunt for Kulls. I'll be staying on Earth to look into how was the base discovered" ordered Danny

"At once" responded Tucker as he took another turn down a different corridor.

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

Danny stepped through the gate in a hurry. He wasn't wearing armor, only the pulse pistol and his energy saber were with him.

At the end of the ramp he was greeted by general Hammond and Jacob Carter.

"General, I came as soon as I heard your message" said Danny

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" said Hammond as he led Danny away from the gate room

"You are welcome. I have dispatched a Lancer squad to the Alpha site to aid in the search and rescue of your people. As soon as the gate is restored to its upright position, I can have Jumpers scout the surrounding area" offered Danny

Hammond nodded. He was in no position to deny the help and he could sure use it. Stepping into his office, they were joined by M'Zel.

"Supreme Commander, this is M'Zel, he is the leader of the rebel Jaffa that stayed at the Alpha site" said Hammond

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Ancestor Phantom" said M'Zel respectfully

"It is a pleasure, M'Zel, but now, let us speak as one leader to another" said Danny offering his hand to a shake

M'Zel grasped the hand and shook it. It was Jaffa custom to do this, when a warrior of higher station recognizes you as an equal. It was a great honor for the warrior of lower station, to be recognized as such. In his free time, Danny invited Bra'tak to Atlantis in order to learn more about Jaffa culture, since it was closely bound to Goa'uld culture and mentality.

"What do we know about activities that could have resulted in the discovery of the base by Anubis?" asked Danny

"I sent 10 men to a world under Olokun's domain. Our sources say that he was about to be attacked by Anubis. We asked the Tok'ra to use their spy within Olokun's ranks to assassinate him, but they do not admit to having a spy" said M'Zel sneering at Jacob

"We have no spy within Olokun's ranks, I would have known" said Selmak

"What makes you so sure, Selmak?" asked Danny

"I am on the Tok'ra High Council, we do not place new operatives unless the council agrees" said Selmak

"Do you now?" said Danny

Truth be told, the last time Danny visited a Tok'ra base to attend a meeting of their High Council, he could feel resentment and animosity directed towards Selmak.

"What is that supposed to men?" asked Selmak irritated

"Selmak, do not be foolish, you have seen it as well as I. There is no denying the fact" said Danny

"Excuse me, what are we talking about?" asked Hammond confused

Jacob sighed "Over the past few months, my fellow Tok'ra's support in me has diminished. I never thought that they would do something as severe as to hold a Council meeting without me"

"Then I was right, you are liars, Goa'uld all" raged M'Zel

"M'Zel, we must not allow our emotions to cloud our judgment. Selmak is not at fault here, the Tok'ra High Council is" said Danny

"The same could be said about you as well. I consulted your maps and charts, and you had nothing on an agent in Olokun's ranks" said M'Zel

Danny frowned

"Neither did we" added Hammond

The system that was put in place three and a half years ago had yet to fail. It was quite simple actually, the Tok'ra would gather intelligence that would allow bought the Ancients and the Terrans to launch coordinated surgical strikes at Goa'uld capital worlds, strongholds, industrial centers, shipyards, crippling the Goa'uld war machine and tilting the balance of power away from Anubis's favor every chance they got. The location of Tok'ra spies was also important since they had to know which world was safe to attack without endangering their allies. The fact that the Tok'Goa'uld Alliance was not informed of this was in violation of the Alliance treaty.

"This act is in direct violation of the treaty the Tok'ra have bought with us and the Terrans. The Jaffa have had no obligation to provide intelligence and yet you have given us more than the Tok'ra have in recent times" said Danny

"On that point I have to agree" said Hammond

"M'Zel, go to the Beta site and talk to the men you sent to Olokun's home world. See how many have returned. There is a possibility that bought the Tok'ra and the Jaffa are responsible for disclosing the Alpha site to the Goa'uld" said Danny

"What! We would die before we would reveal anything" shouted M'Zel outraged

"Anubis has means of extracting information without the need to succumb to torture, as do we. He can revive the fallen Jaffa with a Sarcophagus and probe his mind to his leisure, same with a Tok'ra if they fail to kill themselves properly or in time. Go and talk to your kinsmen. We will get to the bottom of this" said Danny

Jacob and M'Zel nodded and left.

Danny sighed and sat down in a chair in front of Hammond's desk. The elderly general, eying his guest turned to a cabinet on his left. Producing a key from his pocket, Hammond opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whisky and two gases. Danny eyed him curiously.

"I thought you weren't allowed to drink on duty?" said Danny

"We aren't, but you need a drink" said Hammond pouring a glass for Danny and himself.

Danny let out a laugh "First O'Neill takes me out for a drink and now the commander of the SGC. Should I expect a call from the President inviting me to the White House any time soon?"

Hammond chuckled

"Probably. Is there something we should discuss?" asked Hammond

"Unfortunately" said Danny pausing for a minute and taking a sip from the whisky. It was good, even if it will take a couple of glasses before Danny actually felt anything, with him being Alterran and all "I have reason to believe that Earth will be attacked soon" said Danny deciding to rip the band aid off in one go.

Hammond snapped to attention looking at Danny with wide eyes

"How?" Hammond asked stupefied

"I went over the reports from the planets we asked you to survey. 3 out of 5 planets had a Goa'uld probe or presence on them. Each and every one belonged to Anubis. He is searching for something, my best guess is another Knowledge Repository" said Danny

"How does that affect Earth?" asked Hammond

"There will be a point in which Anubis will realize that the Earth is not only defenseless, but that it is a threat of the same level we are, or that you have somehow acquired a Repository. He has been searching for the current location of Atlantis for years. We will most likely not be able to spare the ships to stop Anubis and the Asgard are dealing with their own crisis in Ida. When that happens he will attack" said Danny

Hammond put his head in his hand and set his glass down

"Thank you for announcing us, I have to…" began Hammond

"I am not finished" said Danny

Hammond paused

"Earth is not defenseless. On this planet there is an Alterran outpost filled to the brim with drone weapons. That is Earth's last defensive weapon that I know of to be operational. If an assault was to happen then I will give you control over the weapon platform. If we play this right then we will be able to kill Anubis in battle over Earth. After that we can proceed with Operation Downfall" said Danny.

The part about the drone chair being the last weapon was a lie. The Solar system was packed to the brim with anti-ship mines and satellites with enough power under their belt to repel an attack from a dousin Wraith Hives. Added to that was the defensive weapons of Arkos Station, the Jupiter Anchorage Station and Terra's planetary defense grid and shield. Danny was certain that the lunar base was operational and able to project the shield. It was quite ironic seeing as the SGC was scouring the galaxy like madmen, looking for advanced technology when they themselves were sitting on the biggest cash of Alterran tech other than Atlantis itself.

Hammond stood there speechless at what he had heard. Danny finished his drink and stood up to leave. Before that he pulled a disk compatible with Earth tech from his pouch and handed it to Hammond

"Make sure that the least number of people see this. Earth is a major security leak in this alliance. So far we have been able prevent leaving ultra sensitive information in your hands, for security's sake. If the information on this disk get out then we could lose this war" stressed Danny

"Thank you, for announcing us of this predicament I will make sure the appropriate people see this" assured Hammond

Danny nodded and left the room, leaving General Gorge Hammond to stare at the small drive for a minute before he took the red phone and called the President. Danny had work to attend to; after all he learned how to be _persuasive_ when interrogating ghosts. A Tok'ra won't stand a chance.

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

 **Delek's Quarters**

Danny knocked gently on the door to Delek's quarters. Receiving an answer he entered, only to be greeted with the sight of Delek on his bead reading _A Storm of Swords._ Danny always found R.R. Martin's writing to be ... interesting. The interaction of the characters reminded Danny of the many hours that he had spent watching history unfold with Clockwork. Danny internally smirked, he could use this.

"Supreme Commander, I was not aware that you came to Earth" said Delek rising to his feat

"What are you reading, Delek?" asked Danny

"An Earth book, however I have to say that whoever wrote it is a bloodthirsty savage" said Delek

"Tell me Delek, have you read the other books? The ones preceding this one" asked Danny inspecting the book as he picked it up from the bed

Delek started to sweat. The aura of power that Danny was radiating, the one that he normally kept hidden behind his mental wall, was making Delek very uncomfortable.

"No, I can't say I have" responded Delek

"Have you read _The_ _Art of War_ by Sun Tzu?" asked Danny

Delek frowned"No, I have not"

"You should have, Sun Tzu is one of the most respected Generals ever to exist on Earth and his teachings are studied even to this day by Earth's military schools. There is one fraise that comes to mind when I think of that book and this situation. Sun Tzu said "Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt". Do you know what that means?" asked Danny.

Danny had his back turned to Delek as he spoke; it was a show of force, one he would use to make his point

"It means that under no circumstances should our enemy be allowed to know what we are planning, so that we may strike with the most effectiveness" said Delek like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Precisely; have you ever heard the saying 'united we stand, divided we fall? No? Did you know that division can come many forms, can you tell me of one?" asked Danny

Delek tried to speak, but he found that he was unable to speak because his throat was being squeezed. Believing it to be his clothes, Delek pulled at the collar of his shirt, only to find that the pressure on his throat was not lessened. Frightened he looked at Danny's indiferent face. What he saw in Danny's blue cold eyes terrified him so much that he fell to his knees, making choking sounds as his lungs attempted to inhale precious oxygen. Danny did not react at the sound of the Tok'ra choking; after all he wanted to give his best Vader impression to get his message across.

"Refusal to share information that was necessary to the war effort is one way to divide an alliance. Make no mistake Tok'ra, after the war with the Goa'uld has ended our alliance with you will be over. We may have helped you with your problems in the past but that does not make us equals, not even close" Danny turned to leave, not once easing his mental grasp on Delek's throat as he glared at the gasping Tok'ra on the ground before him before him, using his aura to sap the strength from Delek "Read the book before you Delek. What you read there is but a fraction of what the Tau'ri are truly capable of. They have perfected The Art of War to such a degree that neither we, nor the Asgard could fathom. The Goa'uld have learned this the hard way and they have yet to see the full might of Earth. Do not make the mistake of thinking them weak or unworthy" said Danny, throwing the book in front of Delek.

Releasing his mental grasp on Delek, Danny watched as the Tok'ra remained on all fours trying to regain his breath. Danny began walking towords the door.

Stopping before he exited, Danny spoke

"If you keep the existence of any more spies secret from this alliance, you may find yourselves in a situation that will lead to your extinction. The Alterra do not condone treason" said Danny in a low hiss that sent chills up Delek's spine.

Just as Danny exited the room he bumped into Jacob. No words were exchanged, but the look of anger that was etched into Danny's face made Jacob quickened his pace as he hoped that at his destination he would not be met with the body of a dead Tok'ra.

 **Pegasus**

 **Korvis**

 **Abandoned Lantean Outpost**

The Orion dropped out of Hyperspace and approached the blue planet before it. Entering a polar orbit, two fighters and a jumper detached from the Orion.

Captain Rasmius was sitting in his chair on the bridge of the Orion.

"Captain, the ground team reports that the area is secure and the gate is still operational" said the sensor operator

"Good, take us down into the docking bay. We will begin setting up a base immediately" ordered Rasmius

The Orion began to descend into the atmosphere of the planet, turning into a fireball as it went. Breaking through the cloud cover, Rasmius saw a mountain range before him through the windows on the bridge. On the mountain he could see structures of clear Lantean design as well as a door that was big enough for an Aurora to pass though. The doors opened, and the Orion entered the vast open chamber that was a docking bay for the Outpost's Aurora class battleship.

This Outpost would be the foothold required to begin Operation Pegasus, the invasion of the Pegasus Galaxy and the Extermination of the Wraith.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. As I said before Danny is a soldier, and one that is not afraid to stoop to Vader style methods of _persuasion._ We're drawing close to the events of the 'Lost City' from the show. Athar will be introduced shortly, after all, this story is about the Ancient resurgence, not the Terran's rise to power. The end of the beginning is upon our heroes. Please leave a review with your answer to the following question: should Earth learn about the Stargate or should the Stargate continue to remain a secret?**


	25. Chapter 25: Beachhead

Chapter 25: Beachhead

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Korvis**

 **Lantean Outpost**

Over the past three months since the discovery of the Outpost on Korvis a lot of effort had been put into returning the structure to full battle readiness. The Korvis Outpost was on the outskirts of the Pegasus galaxy, and there were no other planets within 2000 light years of it that were capable of supporting life or had a Stargate. The Korvis outpost was a border outpost, one of dozens planned to be set up by the Lanteans after the ascension of the Alterra. They were meant to form a sensor grid so that they would know if any ships entered their region of space, since the Lanteans did not poses the hyperdirves that could attain a sufficient speed to cross galaxies in a reasonable amount of time. Korvis was on the side of the Pegasus galaxy that was closest to the Milky Way, and thus one of the few that were ever completed and the only one still standing. It was abandoned early on in the Lantean/Wraith war, since it was of no strategic value to either side.

However, now, to Danny it was the perfect beachhead for the invasion of Pegasus. One of the main criteria for locating a planet suitable for a beachhead was the secrecy of its location from the Wraith and Korvis just happen to already have an outpost built on it. However, even with the advantage of secrecy Danny wasn't content.

For the past two months, one of the Octavius class carriers had been sitting in orbit above Korvis. The carrier was loaded with supplies and equipment to return the outpost to its former glory.

The original structure lacked defensive weapons and even shields. To rectify this, the construction robots brought by the Indomitable installed 10 ground to space high yield ion cannons forming a circle around the outpost. Since it was built on the top of a mountain, the cannons had to be emplaced on adjacent mountain peaks. This meant that they needed their own shields and cloaks to protect them, something Danny was not pleased of. The main structure itself now boasted several pulse gun turrets as anti-fighters suppressor and a drone chair with an armory that held 1 million drone weapons in its bays. It also had city-ship style shield emitters that were powered by a VEM supplemented by 3 Ancient designed neutrino-ion reactors. The hangar structure had also changed, with a second hangar being dug up to house ten full squadrons of drone fighters, 120 fighters in total. The armor plating had also been improved, replacing the old Naquadah/Steel hull of the Outpost's main towers with the same Carbon/Trinium/Neutronium/Steel alloy that made up the Outpost on Averium.

The Lantean designed sensor array had also been replaced with an Alterran designed one, effectively giving the Outpost the same scanning capabilities as an Atlantis class City-Ship. To maintain secrecy the outpost also had a cloak.

Inside the outpost, the Stargate embarkation room was separated from the control room by a sheet of 5 cm thick Trinium reinforced bulletteproof glass as well as force fields. The gate itself was protected by an iris shield like the ones protecting the gates of Atlantis, Orion and in the future, Averium. There were also internal defenses such as automated pulls weapons, shield bulkheads and electrifiable floors. This was done to prevent any and all kinds of infiltration from occurring.

Now to an outside observer this might seem a little overkill, but it must be noted that the Wraith were a fearsome foe, and Danny was leaving noting to chance. That and he is extremely paranoid.

In orbit, the Orion and the two Ghost class corvettes were busy installing the new and improved Langranan defense satellites brought to Pegasus on the Indomitable, the Octavius class assault carrier.

The new satellites had a small second generation N/N (Naquadah/Naquadriah) reactor which meant that the weapon recharged faster. It also had shields that would extend its survivability, and thus its effectiveness.

Further away from the planet, deeper into the galaxy, two Resurgent battle cruisers were deploying sensor satellites to monitor traffic in hyperspace and normal space. They had already been picking up some traffic from unidentified ships, whose hyper wake signature closely resembled the one generated by early Lantean hyper drives.

One thing that Danny was particularly curious about was the Asurans.

The human form replicators built by the Lanteans had a knack for imitating Lantean technology and perfecting it. For several months now, a series of cloaked spy satellites have been orbiting Asuras and reading over those reports Danny had to say that he was impressed. They managed to construct and improve upon the original design that was the Lantean battleship, design witch the Auroras match, but only in form. For example they replaced the horrible ineffective pulls weapons that were originally fitted to the battleships and gave them plasma gun turrets. The plasma guns were pretty powerless against a hive or a cruiser, but perfect to take on swarms of Wraith Darts.

The outpost was coming along nicely, and the person commanding it would be Valery.

 **Executor, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

 **En route to Korvis**

 **Supreme Commander's quarters**

Danny sat in his bead as he munched on an apple reading a pad on the latest reports coming in from various sources. Damian was curled up on his chest, asleep. Danny had decided to take the now three years old boy with him, so he could spend some more time with his son, Adrian was still too young to care who was with him as long as he was getting attention. The past few months had been hectic for Danny. He had to appear before the Joint Chiefs and the President of the United States of America, ironically a collage friend of Jack Fenton, and explain what his intentions with Operation Downfall and Operation Pegasus were. Danny stated that, he would like to request Earth's help in securing the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith. They were all on board with operation Downfall, not so much with Pegasus. Danny could understand not wanting to go fight a war in another galaxy when their own galaxy, and subsequently their home world, was still under threat.

Danny assured them that he would wait until the Goa'uld were defeated before implementing Operation Pegasus.

Then there was the whole debacle of impending doom. Even thinking about it made Danny's head ache, even though he could not fault them. Their home world was under threat and he was holding the key to save it. When he tried to explain to the representatives of the different nations of Earth that the weapon platform was too dangerous to be unveiled before it was needed, Danny was met with cries of outrage. The Joint Chiefs were outraged as well that he kept the existence of the weapon from them. Danny could only dread of the day that they would discover the full extent of Ancient Alterra technological legacy that was right under their noses.

He also went to oversee the modifications to the Prometheus and the launch of the Deadalus. Danny now felt pretty confident that Earth could defend itself against attack from several Goa'uld vessels, even without help from the Antarctic Outpost. The new energy weapons that Earth had managed to develop were impressive to say the least. Using the design of the Goa'uld Staff Cannon and schematics of the earliest Alterran plasma based weapons, donated by Ancient High Command, the scientists at Area 51 managed to successfully test the prototype of the very first Terran plasma based energy weapon. It is true that the weapon was bulky and it was a tremendous power hog on the ship's systems, especially some as primitive as the ones the Terrans employed, but it got the job done. Reviewing the schematics of the Prometheus, Danny was surprised to find not one, but two hard points capable of mounting the new weapon system, which the Terrans designated as plasma guns (PG). One of the hard points was actually a turret that was capable of engaging any target situated in the top part of the ship. The other one was a fixed gun in the nose. The Daedalus actually had three hard points, one extra turret on the bottom of the ship, allowing for full coverage in any firing arc, even though bought ships preferred using their front to engage, and as it was there that they had most of their firepower. Complementing the PG weapons were an array of high velocity rail guns and missile tubes, though that was to be expected Danny mused. The shields on the Daedalus and Prometheus were bought early Asgard designs, so Danny wasn't too worried about their ships survivability in combat against Goa'uld Ha'taks. Their power output was twice that witch one of Anubis's upgraded Ha'taks could muster, mostly due to the Terran designed N/N reactors on board. This coupled with the fact that Terran ships were smaller than their Goa'uld counterparts made for a tuff and effective little ship, after all the Daedalus was less than half the size of an Resurgent class battle cruiser. Once again Terran engineering shined through and achieved the impossible, or what considered to be impossible for them to achieve by most of the Ancient High Command and High Council.

Danny felt Damian stir on his chest. Why his son chose that as his bed for the two hour nap he just had, Danny did not know, even though watching Damian stretch like a cat brought a smile to Danny's face.

"Hi there, sleep well?" asked Danny

Damian rubbed the sleep off his eyes and sat up on Danny's stomach

"Where are we, daddy?" asked Damian

"Still in hyperspace, we're an hour away from the border of the Pegasus Galaxy" answered Danny as he put down his data pad and picked Damian up and placed him on the bed.

"Are we going to fight Wraith?" asked Damian

Danny stopped and looked at his son bewildered. Damian fidgeted nervously under his father's gaze

"You want to _fight_ Wraith?" asked Danny, not believing what he was hearing

Damian nodded "Miss. Roya told us about the Wraith and how they conquered Pegasus while we weren't there. I just want to do something to help free it"

Danny sat there for a second, and then chuckled as he picked the boy up and set him on his hip. Danny didn't know whether to be proud or terrified or bought since it appeared that at least one of his children inherited his 'hero complex' as Jazz would put it.

"No Damian, you're not going to fight Wraith for a very long time, and if everything goes to plan you will never see them" said Danny sternly as Damian pouted

"Oh, Dami, don't be sad" said Danny as he tickled the boy, making him giggle

"Then why won't you let me at least see Wraiths?" asked Damian

"Well, for one, you're too young, Damian. Children your age should still be playing with toys, not following their fathers in war councils" said Danny

"But I'm not like other kids, daddy, I'm Alterra" said Damian as stubborn as ever. Sometime Danny cursed the fact that Damian had managed to inherit that particular trait of his

Danny sighed. That was painfully obvious, but he had hoped that Damian would stay young just a little bit more. Danny was particularly not fond of the time that he sensed Damian in the air vents while he was discussing a war meeting with General Hammond a couple of months back. When the meeting ended, Damian got the scolding of a lifetime as well as being grounded with no toys in his room for two weeks.

"Even so, you should not be in the presence of a Wraith, you're mental barriers and powers are not developed enough" said Danny

"Are too" Damian pouted.

Damian struck out his arm towards a Sippy cup that was lying on the desk. The cup rattled a bit and Damian closed his eyes in concentration, making funny faces as he struggled to get the cup to his hand. Danny was impressed when he managed to lift it towards him, but the cup barely cleared the desk when Damian lost concentration and the cup fell, only to be caught by Danny's telekinesis. What made it even more spectacular was the fact that Danny was still holding Damian in his arms, so he made no gestures to aid in concentration.

Seeing his demonstration fail and his father demonstration of his power level, Damian crossed his arms and glared at the offending cup

"Don't be angry, Damian, you did good" said Danny as he placed the cup back on the desk

Damian brightened immediately "Really?"

"Yes, for your age, you're mental powers are quite well developed. I have no doubt that you will reach and even surpass my level of power one day" said Danny

Damian opened his mouth to say something

"You're still not fighting Wraiths"

Damian pouted

"You're mean" said Damian and Danny laughed as he exited his quarters and made his way to the bridge of the Executor

He put Damian down and the little boy ran and jumped into the too large control chair flipping switches and pretending to be flying the ship.

Danny just shook his head and went to check the ship's systems on one of the wall mounted consoles. He wasn't worried about Damian breaking the ship or altering some software because Gideon, the Executor's VI, made sure to put the control chair on simulation mode and reroute control of the ship through the console Danny was at. Oh how Danny loved sentient computers, that was until they went full terminator on their creators. To make sure that Gideon could not do that, Danny placed in several thousand lines of code that ensured that Gideon would be unable to harm any Ancient, Lantean or Alterran, or person carrying the genetic marker that showed that a species has reached a certain level of advancement, even if those markers were only found in humans.

This trip the Executor was undertaking was a regularly scheduled resupply mission that could have been done by the new automated freight ships, but the cargo was so valuable and so large that that it filled the entire ventral hangar bay of the Executor, one that could house an Aurora battleship and still have room to spare. And that was besides the usual cargo bays and the supplies that filled them.

What was so important? Well the answer to that would be several metric tons of refined steel, Naquadah, Trinium and Neutronium along with a small army of construction robots. These supplies were not meant for the Outpost on Korvis though. These were meant for the reconstruction of the Lantean City-Ship Borealis, the Lantean's attempt to recreate an Atlantis class City-Ship. They managed to get the city to look like its predecessor, but the craft was inferior to Atlantis. For one, Borealis measured only 6 kilometers in diameter, compared to Atlantis's 24 kilometer diameter. The shield was also weaker than that mounted on the Executor and a far cry from the one Atlantis possessed. The Star drive on Borealis was also incredible slow, not even worthy to be called a Star drive, with speeds only double that of a Lantean battleship, just barely classifying as an intergalactic drive and that was with the power supplied from three VEMs.

Danny's plan for the city was to rebuild it and upgrade it so that it could be turned into a military base that would be handed over to Terran control, _if_ they joined the war effort. The same could be said about the planet of Asuras and whatever was left on the surface once Danny was done with it. Danny had no use for Asuras as anything more than a place where his ships could dock, rearm and repair. That and at this particular moment any incentive would be worth it to get the Terrans involved in the fight. At least that was Danny's line of thought; after all the 'Stargate Alliance' as the coalition of nations knowledgeable of the Stargate was called, would be fools not to expend some resources in the terms of manpower in exchange for a fully built and mainly untouched and undamaged world filled with Ancient technology and an improved Lantean City-Ship, the technology of the Asurans was still inferior to that of the Alterra, as was the Lanteans.

Looking out of the bridge window, Danny watched the twisting dark-blue nether of hyperspace swirling around his ship. The discoloration from what was normally considered hyperspace for bought Terran and Goa'uld vessels stemmed from the fact that Alterran Hyper drives and Star drives pushed the ship deeper into the tertiary subspace strata that was colloquially referred to as hyperspace. This was something that differentiated interstellar hyper drives from intergalactic ones. That and the energy vortex formed upon entering hyperspace, but the blue tear in space could appear for some more advanced hyperspace engines, even though they were not able to achieve intergalactic speeds.

"Commander, we have entered the scanning range of the Korvis Outpost" said Gideon, interrupting Danny's staring

"Send identification codes and give me ETA on arrival as well as current speed" ordered Danny

"FFI identifications codes sent. We are clear to approach. Current speed is 19.4 ly/s, 90% nominal cruise velocity, ETA 20 minutes" said Gideon

Looking to Damian with a smirk on his face Danny was greeted with an exited grin from the boy. Turning back Danny spoke

"Gideon, increase speed to flank, bring online auxiliary power and divert all nonessential power to the hyper drive" ordered Danny

The humming of the engine increased as the 8 of the functional N/N reactors went from 20% of total power output to full power and remaining 2 N/N reactors normally kept on stand by kicked in alongside the VEMs. The Executor had an intergalactic cruise speed of 22.8 ly/s, but with full power to the engines at flank speed that number shot up to almost 51ly/s, speeds normally consecrated to Alterran City-Ship Star drives. Even the Asgard O'Neill class of warship had a top speed of 25ly/s, something that the Executor could have had as its normal cruise speed, but Danny saw no use in using all 10 N/N reactors if he wasn't in a combat situation. Even so, for the Executor to get up to cruising speed only 2N/N reactors were required to operate at half power, but it was easier to dial up the power output of a reactor than to bring one on line.

Within seconds the Executor reached Korvis. It dropped out of hyperspace beyond the planet's outer moon and powered forward on sub-light drives alone.

"Daddy, can I see it? Can I? Can I? Please" begged Damian

"Gideon release the ship from max power mode and take the scenic route to the docking port" said Danny, ignoring Damian's small victory dance.

Turning back to his son, Danny said

"Well, what are you waiting for? You'll miss the show"

Danny had to retain a chuckle at the speed at which Damian jumped out of the chair and pressed his face of the glass dome of the bridge.

The executor passed through the line of defense satellites and entered the atmosphere of Korvis. The world in question was mountainous with two supercontinents a giant archipelago of small islands out in the planetary ocean. The world was untouched by sentient beings, with the only exception being the outpost, but even that was out of the way.

Constructed on the rocky peak of a mountain, the Korvis outpost was quite a sight to behold. Three spires jutted up from the rocky structure, each glistening white. The three towers were connected by sky-bridges and support frames to maintain structural integrity during strong winds. The surrounding peaks looked as if they were untouched, but each housed a perfect half sphere on top. This hard shell protected the power source and the ion cannon itself.

The Executor continued downwards towards the extended docking arm on auto pilot, since the outpost's computers were now flying the ship.

"Well, isn't that a sight" said a voice behind Danny

Danny turned to face Colonel O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter as they entered the bridge. This was the first time either of them had been on the Executor and Carter looked like she had just died and went to heaven, that or she had too much coffee, hard to tell from her overly chipper attitude, bloodshot eyes and slightly devilish hair. Danny guessed that she spent most of the three day trip to Pegasus pestering Gideon with question while she stared salivating at the ships systems and schematics.

"Uncle Jack! Aunt Sam!" said Damian turning to their guest and promptly tackling O'Neill in a hug, who only stayed on his feet due to his military training.

Over the past several years O'Neill and Danny formed a close friendship with one another. Though that was mostly due to the number of times that Danny had to save SG1's ass from being wiped out. Encouraged by General Hammond, SG1 made frequent visits to Atlantis and Danny made frequent visits to Earth. It was nice to get to eat stake that was cooked from an actual living animal and not synthesiesed. Once Damian started speaking more and more, he stared to view SG1 as honorary family members, hence the title of uncle and aunt, and Danny had no problem with this. It was nice to be able to ask SG1 to babysit the kids while the original 'team Phantom' was on a little escapade the next system over.

"Well, it looks like someone had a nice nap" said Carter

Danny snorted "Wait until he's 5. Then he'll get my sleep schedule"

"What's wrong with your sleep schedule?" asked O'Neill

"The Alterran 'day' so to speak is 30 hours long and we adapted to sleep very little. We only need 3-4 hours a sleep every 30 hours" explained Danny

The two members of SG1 blinked then looked at the energetic boy that was still attached to Jack's BUD, then to Danny

Jack cleared his throat "I can see why that would be a problem"

Danny laughed and shook his head "I'll manage. In all likelihood my wife will kill me before any of our enemies do"

"Uncle Jack, daddy said that I'm too young to fight Wraith" said Damian

"Did he now?" asked Jack and Damian nodded "Well you should listen to what your father sais, he is a very wise man"

"But I want to be like daddy! Why can he fight Wraith and I can't?" asked Damian

"Because I spent most of my life training and fighting, Damian, I know most, if not all of all Alterran martial arts" said Danny

"Can you train me?" asked Damian with hopeful eyes

"…we'll see" answered Danny with hesitation

Damian cheered and squirmed out of Jack's grasp. He then ran over to Carter and took her hand to go and show her the new toys he got from his uncle Tucker.

When they were out of the bridge Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair sitting down in the control chair.

"Reluctant to train him?" asked Jack

Danny snorted "Of course I'm reluctant to train him. I don't want him anywhere near the front lines, I'm just thinking about what his mother will have to say. Even thinking about the fact that he doesn't have a weapon with him worries me"

Jack frowned "You let him carry weapons on his person? What if he hurts himself?"

"He won't. I've thought him how to use energy lances and I've made his special. It only fires low powered stun rounds, enough to discourage attackers and give me or someone else time to get to him but not enough to seriously injure himself or others. I'm not stupid" said Danny glaring slightly at Jack

"Never said you were, by the way I've been meaning to ask you something" said Jack

Danny cocked and eyebrow

"How old are you?" asked Jack

This took Danny by surprise. He couldn't even formulate an appropriate answer.

"I mean you look young, and even if you live longer than us mere humans, you still can't be older than, what 40?" asked Jack

Danny blinked. This was not a question he expected to encounter.

"Actually, an Alteran can live as a mortal for anything from 1 to 5 millions of years and stay looking young for most of that time" corrected Danny

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at Danny, this time he was trying to formulate an appropriate answer

"I'm 25"

"What?" asked Jack confused

"You asked me how old I am. I'm 25 Earth years old" said Danny as he stared at the display showing the Executor's landing vector

"Wait, are you telling me that the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet, the most powerful force in the galaxy is a 25 year old man?" asked Jack incredulous

"I didn't stutter, did I ?" said Danny with heavy sarcasm, not at all bothered by the fact that Jack O'Neill just had his mind blown sky high

"Where were you born?" blurted out Jack

Danny stopped for a moment before he resumed his previous task. O'Neill relented, if there was one thing he knew about Danny, it was that the man was stubborn. If he didn't want to answer a question, then he wouldn't. As Jack prepared to leave the bridge Danny spoke

"Tell Damian to meet me at my quarters once we are landed"

O'Neill nodded before exiting the bridge. Maybe he could get Danny to build him a cabin on a lake.

The Executor continued on its way downwards though the atmosphere. Once the ship reached its mooring point powerful tractor beams latched onto the Executor's hull. Once the docking was complete, the Executor shut off its reactors, making the five giant engines go dark.

Danny rose from his chair. He would take Damian for a stroll in the woods, quality father-son bonding time. After all, Valery could handle herself and Danny needed a break. That and there was something he needed to do and collect.

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Unknown location, planet's surface**

Danny and Damian were walking through the forest alone. The planet was pristine and untouched by sentient life, with only a space Stargate showing that an intelligent race did in fact visit it at one point in time. Danny took with him only a backpack with all the supplies needed and some parts as well as a pulse pistol and his energy sword. Other than that he had nothing with him. Damian carried nothing but the clothes on his back and his energy lance.

"Are we there daddy?" moaned the three year old boy as he wiped sweat off his brow

Danny looked back at his exhausted son. It pained him to do this, but he had no choice

"Not yet Dami, just a little bit more" said Danny in a soothing voice

A few more minutes of walking and the two reached a stream

"We'll take a break here" said Danny and immediately Damian hell on his butt and lied on his back sprawled on the grass. His shirt was long gone, stuffed in Danny's backpack. Even so, Danny could see the muscle definition his son had.

A couple of months after he was born, Danny took some time off his projects to stay with Damian. He did this because he would be the only one comfortable in a 2.3 G environment. After all, the Alterra were a high gravity people, meaning that they evolved on a world with more than twice Earth's gravity, so for their bodies to retain the muscle mass and bone density that came with that, Alterran babies would live their first year under artificially enhanced gravity. Damian and Adrian went though the same procedure, but only for a few months, after all Averium itself had 1.4 G gravity, slightly lower than Lantea's but still comfortable enough for the Lanteans. Even so, at least a few hours a day, Danny would find time to bring his children to the high grav room to play and exercise, with Damian at least. The planet they were on had just shy of 2G gravity, perfect for what Danny had in mind

"How much further until we get there? You still haven't even told me where we're going" said Damian

Danny pointed at the cliff a kilometer away from their location. A beautiful waterfall could be seen falling from it.

"It's just up that ridge" said Danny

Damian groaned "Why couldn't we have taken the Jumper"

"So you don't want to take part in the family tradition?" asked Danny nonchalant

Damian peaked at the words "What family tradition?"

Danny grinned "Wait and find out. Now let's move, we've got to get to the top by sunset"

Damian groaned but stood up nonetheless. Together father and son walked through the forest. Once they reached the waterfall, Danny picked Damian up a placed his on his back, between the backpack and himself. Damian was too tired to protest. As his father began the climb, the boy fell asleep.

A few hours later, he heard a voice call to him. It was his father

"Damian" said Danny shaking the boy

Damian sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes of sleep

"Are we there yet?" asked Damian

Danny laughed "Yes, son, we are" said Danny as he moved aside

Damian's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight before him.

They were on a plateau high in the sky. Before him a small crystal clear lake stood motionless. There were a few rocks sticking out of the water with moss over them. Further back there was a small forest filled with old trees. Birds of different species and builds could be seen flying about on this island of solitude high in the sky.

"Wow" whispered Damian as he saw the view from the cliff's face

It was truly stunning, what nature could create.

"Do you know why I brought you here Damian?" asked Danny as he moved to stay near his son on the cliff's edge

Damian shook his head

"There is a tradition in our family that dates back more than 200 million years, to the very beginning of our line. Back then Celestis, our once home, was still divided. We still fought amongst ourselves back then, the reasons of why, lost to time. Once our home world was united and our family placed in charge of the military, the patriarch of the time took his son on a journey. They traveled by foot for months until they reached the summit of what was to us the mountain of the Eteri Tempo (eternal temple). On a summit much like this one the father trained the son. Once the training was complete the father gave the son his own blade to replace the broken one that the son originally came to the mountain with. It was there that they forged a dynasty that to this day exists through us, Damian and it was there that our forefathers built the Ark that carried them here, to this galaxy" Danny turned to look in the wide eyes of his son.

Reaching behind him, Danny withdrew a small bundle of beautifully embroiled cloth. Sitting in a meditative position, Danny motioned for his son to join him on the ground. Unrolling the cloth, Danny revealed a cylinder. It was beautifully designed, closely resembling Danny's own blade, but only having a single blade with simple metal spikes acting as a guard, not Danny's cross-guard design. the spikes went upward not outward, parallel with the actual plasma blade.

Damian's eyes bulged even more at the sight of the weapon. Danny picked it up, inspecting it.

"Tradition calls for the father to pass on his blade to his eldest child once he or she is of age. Since I had no part in this ceremony, I have changed it a bit" Danny chuckled as he extended his arms, presenting the blade to his son "You told me that you want to right the wrongs our forefathers made by leaving this plane of existence. I had hoped to wait until you were older until I did this, but in these uncertain times you may be called upon to defend our people in my stead. Are you ready, Damian? Are you ready to give your life to protect those that need protecting? Are you ready to sacrifice everything to this blade so that with it you can protect our people?" asked Danny

Damian was at a loss for words. He reached forward and grabbed the blade, but his father would not let go.

"I need an answer Damian" said Danny

Taking a deep breath, Damian stared into Danny's eyes resolutely

"I am, dad" said Damian

"Again" ordered Danny

"I am ready" said Damian

"Louder!" thundered Danny

"I AM READY!" shouted Damian

Danny stared at him thoughtfully

"You are not ready" said Danny

Damian's face grew red with anger. He was so close, he could taste it. No, he could not lose it, not now.

Suddenly Danny's hand released the blade, shocking Damian who looked confused.

"You are not yet ready, but I will make you ready" said Danny resolutely

Damian had a hopeful look in his eyes. Looking at the sword, no _his_ sword, Damian looked at his father who gave a nod with a smile on his face.

Grabbing the hilt with bought hands, Damian ignited the stark white blade of the sword.

"This sword is your life Damian, from now until the day you die; it will be your burden and your responsibility as is mine as was the one of my father and his father before him wielded"

A new Phantom has been forged, and a new blade has risen.

 **A/N: And cut! I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's mostly filler, but this had to be done. It is so interesting to write about what I think Ancient Alterran culture to be like. I always envisioned them as warrior scientists. I know that some might be scheptical as to why Damian is beginning to train if he only turned three, but the answer is that Alterrans develop faster and the training program Danny instituted in Atlantis is designed for Lateans, not Alterrans. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so don't hold your breath(though I will manage to get a chapter out in the next two weeks). Don't worry about this story going into haitus, if that's going to happen (and it just might, I have my midterms just around the corner becauce nothing sais merry christmas like weeks of stress and sleepless nights) I will warn you in advanced and give you a date around with you may expect me to come back. As always thank you for reading and leave a review with any thougths or suggestions you might have.**


	26. Chapter 26: New Order Part 1

Chapter 26: New Order Part 1: Ascension of the Fifth Race

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Unknown location, planet's surface**

Three months have passed since Danny took Damian to that uninhabited planet to begin his training. The training had been hard for Damian after all, despite being Alterran he was still only three. Now Danny was teaching acrobatics to his son. The two were shooting through the threes of the forest; silent like shadows they stalked their next meal.

In the clearing ahead a small heard of dear like creatures grazed on the grass. One of them peaked when it heard a noise of ruffled leaves. Seeing nothing, it returned to grazing. That was the last action it ever took. From above, Damian fell, blade igniting in his hand as he did. The creature didn't even have time to look up as its head was parted from its body, Damian landing in a crouch beside it. Seeing the predator the rest of the heard fled in the forest.

"Nicely done, son" said Danny as he dropped down near Damian, examining his kill

"Thanks, dad" said Damian relieved

What the two were doing wasn't actually combat training in any sense or form, but survival training. Danny decided that Damian needed to know how to hunt and survive in the unlikely event that he was stranded on a planet without access to a gate or any other means of transport.

"Good, now let's get this to camp. We're leaving tomorrow" said Danny

Damian nodded and placed his sword on his belt. Danny did the same and grabbed hold off the dear with his telechinesis and nodded to Damian. Damian closed his eyes and concentrated. These past few months he had excelled in his mental abilities practice. Directing as much teleckinetic force downwards as he could, Damien rocketed into the air at incredible speed. Danny followed suite, even if he had to dial the power he used down a little so as to not outpace Damian.

The two continued jumping for a while until they reached the plateau where Danny first gave Damian the energy blade. There was their base camp. Sometime after they arrived Danny fetched the Jumper they used to travel to this far away planet. For a time it served as their home. Now it was their means of return.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Hippofalacus**

 **Admiral Tucker's quarters**

The Hippofalacus was once again on the mover after restocking at Atlantis and joining up with the 2nd Fleet which was comprised of another Aurora, 2 corvettes, 5 battle cruisers and 3 heavy cruisers. For the past several months, the Hippofalacus has more or less become Tucker's home. With Danny gone, he was now the highest ranking Admiral of the Fleet and that resulted in him being gone most of the time from Atlantis on missions across the Galaxy.

Even so, Tucker couldn't fault Danny for putting him in this position, after all Danny had expressly told him how difficult the first few years of an Alterran's life are without proper guidance, so Danny often times had to take his leave and travel to Atlantis to take care of his children. It wasn't that Ayiana couldn't do it, but she was otherwise occupied with the numerous projects that were going on at any given time, that and Danny was seriously protective of his kids.

Right now, Tucker was leading the fleet against one of Anubis's main shipyards. It was here that deep space sensors have noticed an armada of ships in orbit. Tucker intended to destroy them, in the hopes that he might slow down Anubis's plan to conquer the rest of the System Lords. Even so, only Lord Yu remained and Tucker had to give props to the old snake, he knew how to stay alive. The only reason why Tucker was out here with a fleet hunting down Goa'uld ships and not home, on Atlantis with his own kids, was that they could not allow Anubis's focus to shift from them to Earth. Tucker knew that Danny was doing everything in his power to set certain events in motion that will, eventually, lead to a strong and unified Earth, and for that to happen Earth needed a common enemy. This was evident from Earth's own history, when two nations joined forces to defeat another, they usually came out more unified than before, so by this logic, if Earth as a hole would set its sights on the Goa'uld then it will unify into something great. However there was one problem in that plan. To achieve that goal, people would need to die, millions of innocent lives needed to be extinguished.

This was something that Danny was not ok with. He would not sacrifice millions of lives, even if it meant assuring Earth's future, but he knew that a confrontation was inevitable. After all it was one of the main points that he used to convince the High Council to approve the technological transfer of plasma weapon designs to Earth. All that he could hope for was that he had prepared Earth enough so that they could defeat an invasion if it ever were to occur.

"Admiral Tucker please report to the bridge. We have a situation" announced a voice over the intercom

Tucker set the data pad he was working on his desk and recipe his belt on his person before setting out towards the bridge.

Once there he sat in the control chair and began going over sensor logs. What he saw surprised him.

"Is this data accurate?" Tucker asked Galen, his second in command

"As far as we know, yes, I even ran a diagnostic on the sensor systems, everything is in perfect order" said Garen

Tucker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the worst thing that could happen. Tucker had hoped to strike the shipyard before the ships stationed there could move out and attack whomever Anubis wanted to attack. He was still an hour away, and he couldn't go any faster than 4.5 ly/s, even if his ship could get up to a good 24.67 ly/s if he pushed the engines hard. That was because the corvettes were already at their max cruise speed and they needed them to take care of the Al'kesh and gliders. The corvettes could go faster, their hyper drives were rated for a max of 6 ly/s, but that would call for all power to be diverted to the hyper drive, and the corvettes didn't have a thick enough hull to protect them from the exotic radiation of hyperspace. 40 of the ships at the shipyard, including the freshly built dreadnaught/ super weapon that had terrorized the galaxy a few years ago had jumped to hyperspace only moments ago, leaving only a dozen Ha'taks to guard the facilities on the surface. The ships guarding the shipyard weren't the problem, Tucker knew if it came down to it his ship alone could take them out without much effort, the problem was the 40 other ships that left moments prior. Just before they left sensor range, their predicted flight path put them at Earth's doorstep in three days.

"Get High Command on the horn. I need to speak with Supreme Commander Phantom" said Tucker

After a quick call to High Command, he managed to reroute elements of the 3rd and 4th fleets towards Earth. The battle group made up by 2 battle cruisers and 5 heavy cruisers were ordered to make course to Earth at best possible speed. The only problem was that it would take three days for them to reach Earth, due to the distance that they were at. Tucker was sure that Danny would be coming to Earth as well, and the Executor would follow soon. He just prayed they made it there in time.

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

Danny stepped through the gate on Earth in full battle armor. This time he went for the white paint scheme on it. At the bottom of the ramp he was greeted by Dr. Jackson and a woman.

"Supreme Commander Phantom, welcome to Earth. I am Dr Elisabeth Weir, leader of this facility" said the woman

Danny raised an eyebrow

"Did something happen to General Hammond?" asked Danny

"No, there have been some changes in our political leader" said Jackson with distain in his voice

Danny closed his eyes and stretched out his senses to the people on the base. It didn't take long to find who he was looking for.

"Kinsey" Danny muttered

"Yea, is there a reason for this visit?" asked Jackson impatiently

Danny nodded "Deep space sensors on the Hippofalacus have shown an armada of 40 Goa'uld ships along with Anubis's newly built dreadnaught on a course for Earth. The will be here within three days"

There was a pause for the people in the room to take it in.

"We should talk in the conference room" suggested Weir

Danny nodded and let himself be shown to the conference room. As soon as they entered the chatter in the room died down

"Master Bra'tak, SG1, it is good to see you" greeted Danny

"It is good to see you too, Phantom" replied Bra'tak

"If there is any more doubt, I have come to confirm what Master Bra'tak has already told you" began Danny "Several hours ago, the 2nd fleet under Admiral Tucker approached one of the main shipyards under Anubis's control. On approach, they detected an armada of 40 Ha'tak vessels, numerous Al'kesh and several troupe transports as well as a newly launched dreadnaught of the same design as the one Anubis used to house his super weapon"

"Are you telling me that humanity's greatest enemy has a planet destroying weapon witch you told us that you destroyed?" asked Kinsey accusingly

"Mr. Kinsey, what are you doing here?" asked Danny, turning his attention to the politician

"What do you mean? The President asked me to personally oversee this situation" said Kinsey

Danny narrowed his eyes at the man

"Mr. Kinsey, do note that I have a complete dislike of liars, and you happen to be one of them" said Danny, pausing for effect while Kinsey stuttered "Your presence here is neither warranted nor wanted, Mr. Kinsey. This is a military matter, not a political one" said Danny intensifying his glare

Kinsey shrunk in his seat a bit before rising up and storming out of the room in a huff

"I think that you just became my favorite person in the universe" said O'Neill to Danny

Danny shook his head and smiled a bit before becoming serious again

"Is there any way to negotiate with them?" asked Weir trying to find something to go on that was familiar to her

"I'm sorry doctor, but no. The Goa'uld are evil as they are, but Anubis is even more so on top of being half-ascended" said Danny shaking his head "The Goa'uld fleet will be here within three days there is no changing that fact. If it were possible I would like to meet with the president"

"That could be arranged" said Weir

"Good. In the next couple of hours an envoy from Atlantis will arrive with a VEM. He will know the exact location of the Outpost and I will train you in how to operate the chair. He only requires that you lend him a ship to unearth the Outpost" said Danny

Sam looked at him with gratitude on her face

"We too, will depart for Chulack in the hopes of procuring ships and warriors to defend this world" said Teal'c

Danny shook his head "That would not do us any good. We need this victory for something else"

"What do you mean?" asked Bra'tak

"Everything will be explained in time, for now remain here, there is nothing we can do but wait and prepare for the inevitable" said Danny as he left the room

 **Earth**

 **Washington DC**

 **White House**

Danny spent the next few hours on a plane bound for Washington. He had to say that it was the most despicable experience of his life. Danny hasn't flown in a plane since he was 14 since he didn't need to, after all, as a halfa he could fly on his own and much faster than a commercial airliner and after that, well the Executor could traverse several million light years in just under a day. When he landed, Danny was greeted by General Hammond. Apparently the President wanted him to be received by a familiar face, and Hammond was the man for the job. Together they entered in the limo that awaited them. Danny had to change his clothes a bit on the way there, since he couldn't go inside the White House in full battle armor, Danny stripped to his under armor layer. It was similar to his day clothes so there wasn't any shame in meeting the president in what was essentially underwear. At least they didn't share a limo with Kinsey.

"How was your trip here?" asked Hammond once they were inside

Danny shrugged "Uneventful. It mostly consisted of Kinsey cowering in a corner while I tried my best not to paint the plane red" said Danny sarcastically

Hammond laughed, but he knew that Danny wouldn't go as far as to kill Kinsey, not in such a public setting at least

"So what do you think of our situation?" asked Hammond

"It is as I predicted it to be. What is the President doing about it?" asked Danny

"As of now, nothing" Danny stared "He announced the other countries, but most people are still unwilling to acknowledge this as a threat and think that it is all a big joke" said Hammond

"Aren't the Prometheus and Daedalus in orbit yet?" asked Danny

Hammond shook his head no

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. In that particular moment his arm pad beeped. Checking it, Danny's eyes went wide.

"We need to get to the President soon" said Danny

"Why?" Hammond asked confused

"A hyperspace monitoring satellite has detected the hyper wake of three Goa'uld vessels headed for Earth at flank speed. They will arrive in 15 hours" said Danny

"Most likely a scout group" mused Hammond

Danny nodded.

With a quick call, they received a police escort to the White house and Danny was rushed in to meet the President. He had to say that it was nice to see the White House in person. He was led to the Oval Office and General Hammond opened the door.

"Supreme Commander Phantom, President Henry Hayes of the United States of America" introduced Hammond

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. President" said Danny

"The honor is all mine Supreme Commander, I have been told that you will be largely responsible for our survival" said the President "Please, have a seat. What is it that you wish to discuss with us today?"

"For one I do not believe that your strategy of holding back your ships would be effective. There was a scout group detected several minutes ago on a course for Earth, three ships strong, and at least one of them is an Al'kesh. They could be easily taken out by the Daedalus and Prometheus without too much trouble" suggested Danny

"I suggest we listen to him Mr. President, he knows more about spaceship tactics than any of us" suggested Hammond

"I know George, that's why I had to meet him first and not Kinsey" said Hayes

"You are familiar with the Mr. Kinsey" asked Danny, even though it came out more like a statement

"I am. He financed most of my campaign to presidency. Trust me, if I had known then what I know now…" trailed off Hayes

Danny nodded "I have no doubt that you would have done the right thing. I only hope that I will be able to do well on my promise to protect your world" said Danny with a certain possessive undertone to his voice that was not missed by the other occupants of the room

"Phantom, tell me, what is your interest in Earth?" asked Hayes

Danny instantly tensed at the question, but forced himself to keep a neutral face

"What do you mean, Mr. President?" asked Danny

"I have been going through the reports of the SGC in my spare time, and I couldn't help but notice that you were the most open to the possibility of trade and technological exchange of all the other races. You also went to war with the Goa'uld, sent your own scientist to assist us and given us all the tools we needed, all in an attempt to aid us and let's not mention that you promovated the trade of goods and supplies between our two people even going as far as to trust SG1 with your own children. So I have to ask, why?" Hayes said

Danny leaned back, with a pensive look on his face. Inside though, he was panicking. 11 years of hiding who you really are from the world at large tend to do that to you. Even since Danny met Colonel O'Neill on that faithful day on Edora, 6 years ago, he had known that there was a small chance that he would be discovered for who he really was and what his origins were. Over time that worry had faded in the back of his mind and as relations with Earth grew closer and closer, Danny felt more at ease around them, as thus more likely to break from his carefully crafted façade. The worst part was that he had no contingency for this. He had never planned on what to do if discovered and he certainly couldn't cut ties with Earth now, there has been too much invested on their alliance and too many pieces were falling into place just as Danny wanted them to for him to throw it all away now. Shaking away those thoughts, Danny focused on the likely outcomes of the situation before him. Option A: they accept him for who he is and understand that he could not just hand over Alterran technology like that just because of his heritage. This was the most likely outcome, at least as far as Hammond was concerned. Hayes was trickier. Danny didn't know the man and from what he had observed so far Hayes certainly had some brains in that skull of his. Option B: They don't accept him and demand that all the technology he has be given to Earth custody. Danny knew that this was unlikely, but he had to consider it. If that were the case, then he would implement the Agamemnon Protocol contingency. The Agamemnon Protocol was known to all the members of the Great Alliance, and it was considered to be so cruel that only the most severe of transgressions would be answered through it. The Agamemnon Protocol would consist of the Executor blowing any and all Earth ships to bits and taking away all the advanced technologies that Earth had access to, while also purging their databanks and rescuing any Lantean still on the planet. The Executor would also take away the Stargate, the Antarctic Outpost and weapons platform and destroy Arkos Station while sending the satellites and other installations within the Sol system a self-destruct command, Danny knew that this was extreme, but he could not allow Earth go become the next enslavers of the Galaxy. The Goa'uld and Jaffa would be dealt with in quickly using a plague that would be of equal power to the one that wiped out the Alterra and with that all Goa'uld technology will be removed from the galaxy. The same would be the faith of the Wraith. This course of action was so extreme that Danny was sure it will alienate the Nox for good, but it was the only way to ensure the security of the Milky Way and Pegasus as effectively and quickly as possible. Of course that would mean leaving the Galaxy, even the Local Cluster and finding refuge in a distant Galaxy where the Ancient People could rise again.

"Well?" said Hayes braking Danny from his musing

The moment of truth was here, will they choose left or right.

"Have you read Colonel O'Neill's report from the last time he visited me, three months ago?" asked Danny "The one in which I revealed my age to him"

Hammond thought for a bit before answering

"I remember that one, O'Neill thought it was some joke on your part" said Hammond

Danny looked at the President

"Don't look at me, I still haven't reach that part yet" said Hayes

Danny took a deep breath and said "What I neglected to tell Colonel O'Neill was the place of my birth" Danny paused and the two men leaned forward" I was born in the Earth year 1979, here on Earth in Chicago to my parents Liam and Martha Phantom, or as would know them, Nightingale. My mother was human and my father is a descended Alterran of the Phantom lineage. When I was conceived, my DNA was manipulated to retain my full Alterran ancestry, with some perks. A few months after my birth, my parents died then Ascended, but they were not allowed to return to the mortal plane to raise me. I was adopted by Jack and Madeline Fenton and I was renamed Daniel James Fenton" Danny paused to look at the two other people in the room. It was not difficult to observe that their minds were blown sky high, if their hanging jaws and wide eyes were any indication. Danny was twisting the story a bit, he didn't want to get them to dig too deep into his past and connect the Ghost Boy Hero/Public Enemy #1 of Amity Park, Danny Phantom to Daniel Phantom, the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet and terror of the Goa'uld "When I was 18 I constructed a Stargate in my basement and left for the Orion along with 5 friends who knew of my being an Alterran. They are, Samantha Phantom, my wife, then known as Samantha Manson, Tucker Andromedus, Admiral of the 2nd Fleet, then known as Tucker Foley and his wife Valery Andromedus, then know as Valery Grey, my adopted sister and chief medical physiologist of Atlantis Jazz Damonus, then known as Jazz Fenton and her husband Lt. Commander Mark Damonus the XO of the Aurora class battleship Talio, then known as Mark Damon. Any question?" asked Danny

Silence

It wasn't unexpected Danny, though. He just hoped that he didn't break them

"Wow" said Hayes, finally coming out of his stupor and struggling to form cohesive words. Meanwhile General Hammond was still in a trance like state.

"You need time to process, I understand. I will be waiting outside for when you are done. I only ask of you to not share this information with anybody else. I trusted you with this, not the American government" said Danny as he left the Oval Office, leaving the two men to discuss among themselves

Danny prayed that he had made the right choice

 **Terra**

 **Orbit**

 **Prometheus**

 **Several hours later**

The Prometheus and Daedalus were floating in orbit above Earth awaiting the impending attack from Anubis's fleet. After his meeting with the President of the United States of America, Danny requested he be transported to the Prometheus to observe the battle even though Hayes more or less begged him to take command of Earth's defenses until the Antarctic weapons platform could be brought online.

The meeting turned out quite well, and neither Hammond nor Hayes held anything against Danny for not telling them who he was. Furthermore they offered to 'revive' Danny Fenton and his friends so that Danny could come to Earth and still be considered a citizen, which in the eyes of Hayes he more than earned. The one downside that came from the meeting was that Hayes had to inform some of his staff about Danny's connection to Earth, so Danny was sure that his secret was busted.

Right now, though Danny was on the bridge of the Prometheus staring off into space though the main viewing port. After he left the White House, Danny took some time to dress back up in his battle armor.

In that moment Colonel Lionel Pendergast, the Prometheus's captain walked into the bridge.

"Supreme Commander Phantom, I didn't expect to find you here" said Pendergast with certain tightness in his voice. He had been ordered to show Danny every courtesy by the president.

Truth be told, Danny's attire, energy sword and general attitude was freaking the bridge crew out a bit. Not that Danny could be blamed for this, he was like that before every major engagement, but usually he was alone on the Executor.

Danny hummed "What is the status of the enemy fleet?" he asked in an even, early calm voice

Pendergast looked at the sensor officer on the bridge "They have dropped out of hyperspace near Mars and are continuing at sub-light speeds towards us" reported the officer

Danny stayed silent staring at the viewport.

"We must buy SG1 some time to get here with the Tel'tak. Give the order to launch fighters, we will meet them in battle when they approach the planet" said Danny

SG1 was away with Teal'c to procure a Tel'tak from Chulack so they could use the Tel'tak's ring system to borrow a hole through the ice down to the outpost. They did that because the general consensus on Earth was for the Daedalus and Prometheus to remain on standby should the need arise.

Pendergast nodded and turned to his crew "Launch all fighters and sound general quarters. Signal Caldwell to do the same"

From bought ships and from the surface a steam of F-302 could be seen reaching into space

"Beam the gate to space" ordered Pendergast

In a flash of light, the gate was beamed into space several hundred meters from the Prometheus. It activated shortly after and a stream of Ancient drone fighters exited the gate. If the Asgard could not come to Earth's defense, it did not mean that the Ancients wouldn't. That and Danny was bound by his first treaty and the current alliance charter to give aid to Earth. If the fleet wasn't available, then fighters should do.

"Sir, all squadrons are here and have reported in" reported the officer to Pendergast's left

"Good. Let them come. The Executor has just entered the Galaxy, it should arrive just in time for Anubis to join the party" said Danny as he checked his arm pad

Pendergast grinned. He heard of the mighty super dreadnaught that was the Flagship of the Ancient Fleet, and if it was even half as good as SG1 claimed to be, then the Goa'uld were screwed.

Their reprieve didn't last long as the two Ha'tak and one Al'kesh approached Earth. The Ha'tak began disgorging gliders and the squadrons of F-302 and Drone Fighters gladly powered forward to meet them in battle. From all the allied fighters a wave of Drones/ Missiles flew out and decimated the first wave of enemy fighters. The second wave became more cautious after seeing their brothers fall in battle so quickly, but it was their undoing. A second wave of missile flew out from the F-302s and connected with the gliders. Now, outnumbered and with their only Al'kesh destroyed it became a turkey shoot for the allied fighters as they mopped up the skies. In the time it took the allied fighters to decimate the enemy, the capital ships weren't still either. The Ha'taks, still thinking they had the advantage pressed the attack. That was the last mistake they would make. The Daedalus and Prometheus began evasive maneuvers, since they were much more agile and smaller than their counterparts. Together they opened up with their plasma guns. Deadly bolts of superheated ionized plasma flew towards the approaching ships. They splashed against the shields of the Ha'tak but their power was felt, especially since bought Terran warships were focusing their combined firepower on one Ha'tak alone, ignoring the other. It didn't take long for the Ha'tak shields to fail and the ship to be consumed in flames. Seeing its companion destroyed, the second Ha'tak turned to flee, but was quickly surrounded by the Ancient Drone fighters. Soon it too was destroyed under the combined might of the Terran Fleet.

"Sir, the scopes are clear. All enemy craft have been destroyed" reported the sensor officer

"Very well, tell our fighters to return to base for repairs and rearm" said Pendergast

"Sir, we have a hyperspace window event. We're receiving codes, it's SG1" reported the sensor officer

"Beam me on board their ship. My presence is needed there" said Danny

A few moments later he disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Terra**

 **Antarctica**

 **Ancient Outpost location**

The Tel'tak descended through Earth's atmosphere until it reached the Antarctic ice sheet. The modifications done to the rings by the engineer that was sent with the VEM ensured that they had a way of piercing through the mile deep sheet of ice that covered the Outpost. Immediately after being beamed on board, Danny sensed that Ronan was not being truthful, and after a bit more prying he found out that he was a spy from Anubis. That earned him a quick and no less painful death.

Once the hole was dug, Danny, with the VEM in his arms and SG1 stepped on the ring platform. With a not to Bra'tak they were ringed down to the Outpost.

There was no light down there, only the VEM and the flashlights of SG1 lit their path. Before them was a cavern filled with beautifully engraved and built metallic architecture that was common to late Alterran designs. They entered what appeared to be an antechamber, with a hole engraved in the wall.

"What is that?" asked Carter pointing at the hole

"A stasis pod, come, this way" said Danny brushing off her question.

Behind the stasis pod was a beautifully constructed room with a chair in the middle. The chair though, looked more like a throne than an actual chair, as it was beautifully engraved and on an elevated on a platform.

"Hold this, would you" said Danny, handing Carter the fully charged VEM

"What is that?" asked Jackson pointing to the chair

"A control chair, it is used to fire the drones of the outpost" answered Danny as he moved closer to the side of the chair

"You have one like this on your ship" said O'Neill after examining the chair more closely

"Close, but not the same, the one on the Executor isn't five million years old and it can't rotate like this one can" explained Danny

"What are you doing?" asked Carter

Danny did not answer. He spread his palm out over a certain portion of the chair's base. From the flush floor, a panel rose. Danny removed the metal disk, to reveal a depleted VEM module. The module was not glowing like its counterpart. Danny removed the depleted module and gave it to Carter who gingerly took it, holding the two powerful pieces of Alterran technology as if they were small children. Danny took the fully charged VEM and inserted it into the slot. He pushed it down and the base of the chair lit up in blue light.

"O'Neill, I need you to sit in the chair" said Danny

"What! Why me? Why not Carter or Daniel?" asked O'Neill in the hopes that he would not be the one to screw things up

Danny sighed "The chair, like all Alterran technology of the past 10 million year requires a special gene to activate. It's sort of a failsafe if you will. Originally it was unique to the Alterran race alone, but when we created the Lanteans we inserted the key into their genetic code, so that they could use Atlantis. When they left for Earth and mingled with the human population here, that gene was passed onto you. You O'Neill have at least several Lantean ancestors and even a few Alterrans on the way, judging by how strong the gene is within you" said Danny mumbling the last part

"Ok" said O'Neill as he sat in the chair. The chair began to glow blue and reclined" What do I do now?"

"Focus on where we are in the solar system" instructed Danny

Above their heads a holographic map of the solar system appeared. It then focused on Earth.

"What are those?" asked Carter pointing at the collection of white shapes in orbit above Earth

"Those are the Prometheus, Daedalus and some F-302. The chair classified them as our forces when he read O'Neill's mind" explained Danny "Now, I want you to reach out through the chair in to the space surrounding the solar system. I want you to reach out as far as you can, even in hyperspace" instructed Danny

O'Neill nodded and closed his eyes. The map above their heads expanded until it showed a collection of red dots heading towards Earth.

"That" said Danny pointing at the collection of red dots "there is Anubis's fleet and they are closer than I expected" mused Danny

"Well at least we have a way to defend ourselves" said Jackson

Danny nodded and moved to one of the outlying consoles. Typing something on it a panel with Ancient text appeared and began scrolling

"Um, what are you doing?" asked O'Neill

"Checking to see if the drone storage bays are still intact, and fortunately they are still full" said Danny

"Colonel, focus on establishing a sub-space connection with the Daedalus and Prometheus" instructed Danny

"Um, sure… how exactly am I supposed to do that?" asked O'Neill a little bit lost

Danny groaned and then sighed "You think it. The same goes with firing drones. Now once you're done with that get out of the chair, you're waiting power" said Danny

A few second later the connection was established and O'Neill all but jumped out of the chair

"Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Pendergast, do you read me?" asked Danny

"Loud and clear" replied Caldwell

"Yes, Supreme Commander" replied Pendergast

"Good, I want bought of you to pull back your ships and land them in their bays" said Danny

The comm. link was silent for a few minutes

"Are you sure that is wise, Phantom?" asked Caldwell

"We need to bait Anubis into approaching Earth, so that the Outpost's weapons can finish him off before he escapes into hyperspace" explained Danny

"I'll have to check with command" said Pendergast hesitantly

"Very well, inform them that the Outpost's sensors have detected Anubis's fleet 25 hours away. Our closest reinforcements will not arrive for 26 hours" said Danny

"We will, Caldwell out"

With that the connection was terminated and the room was yet again plunged into silence

"What now?" asked Carter

"Now we wait and train O'Neill in how to operate the chair. I'm sure there are some training programs somewhere around her" said Danny as he began shifting through the Outpost's database.

Carter, Jackson and O'Neill looked at each other and shrugged while Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

 **White House**

 **Oval Office**

Following the activation of the Antarctic weapons platform, Danny was beamed by the Prometheus back to the White House, in the Oval Office. There was the President, Vice President Kinsey, General Hammond, Jumper and Maynard.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet" said Hayes as a response to Maynard and Jumper's surprised faces.

"It's an honor to meet you" said Danny

Kinsey sat there scrawling. To this Danny raised an eyebrow

"I told them if you don't mind" said Hayes, interrupting the staring match between Danny and Kinsey

"Of course you did" said Danny with a roll of his eyes "Well, let's get down to business, shall we"

"And what, let you lead us to destruction" scoffed Kinsey

Danny's eye twitched and his left hand clenched. Meanwhile Kinsey felt a force around his neck as he began to choke on air. His hands flew to his neck as he clawed at nothing trying to release the pressure. The people in the room jumped fearfully at the sight, except Hammond and Hayes.

"As much as I would like to let you finish what you are doing, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop" said Hayes

General Maynard and Jumper turned wide eyed and fearful towards Danny. Danny scoffed and waved his hand. Instantly Kinsey stopped choking and rose to his feet.

"You, you, how dare you!" Kinsey asked angrily

"Bob, consider your resignation accepted" said Hayes

"What, you can't do this to me!" said Kinsey angrily

"Oh, please. I have enough on you to have you shot, or let him do a very good impression of Darth Vader on you" said Hayes pointing at Danny

That shut up Kinsey pretty good, as he strode angrily out of the room.

Hayes turned to Danny

"You know that wasn't nice of you" said Hayes

Danny shrugged "He was getting on my nerves and choking people is an excellent stress reliever" said Danny putting as much sarcasm as he could in the last part

Hayes and Hammond rolled their eyes. In that moment an aid walked inside and whispered something to General Jumper. He nodded at the aid who left soon after.

"Sir, deep space radar has detected 40 plus Goa'uld ships have dropped out of hyperspace near the moon" reported Jumper

Hayes loosened the tie around his neck and leaned on the desk

"I hope this plan of yours will work" Hayes said to Danny

"Oh, it will, but there will be some casualties. What is the cover story you're going with again?" asked Danny

"A meteor shower" replied Hammond

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes 'Of course' he thought.

"Well, that's going to be a problem when Goa'uld ships start blowing up in orbit. You need a better cover story" said Danny

"What then?" asked Hayes

Danny thought for a moment "Isn't area 51 developing those antimatter warheads, I seem to recall you having problems with your containment fields. You can say that you were experimenting with antimatter in space and it blew up in your face, a totally believable excuse"

"What if people ask why we didn't work on it on the ground?" asked Hammond

"Antimatter is inherently dangerous and hard to contain. Only a fool would put people at risk for some stupid experiment. Heck even the we only researched antimatter in deep space" said Danny

Hayes seemed to accept the solution. Before he could speak again, the lights in the room turned off and a hologram of Anubis shimmered in existence. As a response to the terrified yells of the people in the room, guards armed with UZIs barged in and unloaded in the hologram, with predictable results.

Only Danny remained seated thought the whole ordeal.

When someone called out that it was a hologram, the bullets stopped flying and Hayes took a few steps forward.

"I am Anubis" said the hologram

"You've got to be kidding" said Hayes

"You are the leader of this world?"

"Henry Hayes, President of the United States of America, one nation among many"

"No more. Bow before your god"

"I don't think so. However, I am willing to discuss your surrender"

"If you possessed weapons matching mine, you would have used them"

"Don't let the suit fool you, fella. We're gonna fight"

"You bring destruction upon yourselves"

"Never going to happen!"

The hologram disappeared soon after

"Too much?" asked Hayes

"Nope, but right now let's sit back and enjoy the show" said Danny

Tapping a few commands on his pad, the message was sent to the Antarctic Outpost. There O'Neill was ready in the chair.

Before the Goa'uld fleet could even target the planet, O'Neill sent the mental command to the chair to fire.

The ground shook as hundreds of thousands of drones burrowed their way out of the ice and up through the tunnel SG1 had dug to get down there. From the surface it appeared as if a colon of golden energy was rising from the surface of the planet. This was not missed by the ships in orbit.

"My lord, we have detected weapons fire coming from the surface" said the First Prime

"Raise shields" ordered Anubis

It was, however of no use. The drones quickly adapted themselves to pass through the shield effortlessly as they swarmed the ships. Some Ha'tak on the outer edge of the fleet managed to flee into hyperspace before the swarm of golden death reached them, and thus they carried with them the news of Anubis's death and the Tau'ri's new and powerful weapon. The rest of the fleet wasn't so lucky.

The Drones savaged the Ha'taks until they were riddled with holes. Then they went after the gliders and Al'kesh eliminating any and all hostile craft.

The last thing Anubis saw was a handful of golden drones making their way to his bridge. With that final blow the massive dreadnaught/super weapon that had terrorized the galaxy several years earlier blew up in a massive ball of fire, not even a week after its construction.

Down in the Antarctic O'Neill opened his eyes again. He disconnected from the chair, returning it to its normal position.

"Tell the President, it's done"

 **A/N: And cut! Sorry for the delay, but life happened. Unfortunately I am going to have to put this story on hiatus. Don't worry, I will continue it, after all, we're only now getting to the good part, but don't expect any new chapters until next year (around the 10** **th** **of January 20178).**


	27. Chapter 27: New Order Part2

Chapter 27: New Order Part 2: A New Age

 **Terra**

 **Orbit**

 **Executor, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

It has been a week since Anubis and his fleet were destroyed over Earth at the hands of the now Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. Orbiting Earth there was an Ancient battle group along with the massive Ancient Flagship, the Executor. They stood ready to take on any challenger that dared enter the system uninvited. Already long range sensors on the Executor have detected a single Ha'tak class ship heading for Earth, most likely a scout.

In the past week that Danny had spent in orbit he had more or less sealed himself in a lab on the Executor. The reason as to why was twofold.

First, he really didn't want to deal with Earth's politicians. They were still bickering amongst themselves like children over who gets jurisdiction over the Outpost's weapon. Danny almost wanted to go down there and sort the problem out himself, but that would do him no good. Earth must learn to overcome such obstacles on their own, and without outside interference. The discovery of the Outpost stirred a cluster fuck of problems that no one wanted or knew how to deal with. First and foremost, the Outpost was in clear violation of the Antarctic treaty, which stated that the area should be used for research to benefit all of mankind and that no weapons should be built or tested there. Danny mentally snorted at the thought. The Antarctic Outpost contained the most powerful weapons known to man and the only person on Earth who could use it was just promoted to the station of General in the United States Air Force. It was either Jack or an Ancient, who will most likely end up being Danny.

And boy did that cause quite a stir. When the representatives of the other nations were first told of Danny's origins, the same story that Danny had told President Hayes, they laughed thinking it was a joke. That was until Danny provided them with evidence in the form of a DNA test that clearly showed him being registered as a citizen of the Unites States of America. Needles to say there was outrage. Not only was the only human capable of operating the Outpost's weapon an American soldier, but the leader of the most powerful space navy in the galaxy was also American, even if Danny did not consider himself as belonging to Earth and its people any more. The only way to save the talks from breaking down and maybe all out war to be declared was for Danny to formally denounce any and all ties to Earth and its people. This meant that Danny Fenton will stay dead and buried along with his friends. Danny also assured them that he is certain that there are more people on Earth with what scientists called the ATA gene. After all, the planet had close to 7 billion people living on it. Even the most pessimistic of predictions showed at least 100 to 200 people having the same ATA gene concentrations as O'Neill and being able to operate the chair.

With that out of the way the representatives began discussing what to do with the Outpost. The talks had more or less been bogged down between America and surprisingly Russia wanting it to fall under the purview of the SGC and other powers like China wanting it to fall under international control. The other powers were still on the fence with their decision, even though more were leaning towards China's idea. To Danny it was obvious that China wanted a bigger piece of the Stargate and they saw this situation as their ticket to achieving that.

The only good thing that ever came out of these talks so far, Danny surmised, was the fact that the nations agreed on a plan to cover up Anubis's attempted and failed invasion. Still this was far for the result that Danny had hoped for. He would have liked for a new institution to be formed that had control over the Stargate and all subsequent technologies for the benefit of all mankind. Danny was certain that such an organization will be formed, but not in the way he wanted it to be and the reason for that was the fact that the Stargate was still a secret. Danny was sure that it will come to bite them in the ass later, but for now it will do, in fact it was better this way because the political tension between the individual nations could be resolved before the world finds out about this and the shit truly hits the fan.

The second reason for Danny's isolation was much more complex than one would think. Over the past several years, since the formation of the Tok'Goa'uld alliance Danny and a big part of the Ancient research department had been looking into the creation of a directed energy disruptor that would target specific frequencies bought in subspace and in normal space. The technology was nothing new, to the Alterra at least. That was the main problem was that it was _Alterran_ technology and a crucial part of the Weapon of Dakara. Not something that was found in the Atlantis database. Only after Danny gained the Knowledge Repository he was able to start working on a viable prototype and that particular period of time was not an easy one, with Danny often times being deployed in fleet action against the Goa'uld and having his attention diverted to other projects. He was still, after all, only one man. By the time Danny managed to get a viable theory going and have an idea of how to build a prototype device, the Asgard had already found a temporary solution to the replicator threat. One that Danny helped turn permanent with the introduction of the BHB (Black Hole Bomb). After that, anti-replicator weapons took a backstage until the discovery of the Asurans, but they were content to stay on their own planet and there was no point in kicking over the hornet's nest until much, much later.

The reason as to why Danny was now working around the clock to get the tech to work was the latest update from Thor about the system where they laid the trap. He reported that most of the Replicators had passed the event horizon, but a large mass was still to cross it, and that worried Danny. He knew that there were probably human form replicators over there, so there was a slight possibility that they might escape by using the time dilation field to speed up time in a small section of space, thus partially negating the gravitational and time distortions created by the black hole and allowing sub-light engines to push the ship out of the gravity well. It was a similar process to the one that contained the micro-singularity in the bomb casing itself.

So far, Danny had managed to create the weapon but it was still untested and faulty. So far, simulations have showed that in 50% of cases the weapon would be ineffective. Danny knew he could finish the weapon almost instantly if not for the fact that he was afraid to even step foot in the galaxy of Othala. He really didn't want to test his mental barriers against human form replicators that, unlike the Asurans, were capable and willing to kill him, or test his ships' shields and Gideon's cyber defenses against a replicator virus/ infestation. Oh how he wished that Thor was here with his ship, but the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet was on guard duty.

Besides the disruptor weapons Danny was also working on a theory behind what he liked to call a singularity projector. It was basically a black hole gun, the ultimate doomsday weapon. It wasn't like Danny intended to have that as his main weapon system, he had the three massive anti-proton relativistic cannons for that, but he needed to know if that type of technology was possible and what would be the cost of building such a weapon. He already knew from experience that creating a micro singularity for the black hole bombs had depleted two VEMs and that was with the combine reactor output of most of the Asgard fleet and the Executor. The only reactor he knew of that was capable of generating that much power was an Arcturus Zero-Point reactor (AZP). In fact one AZP might not even be capable of powering such a weapon, so unless Danny was prepared to give the go ahead to build a Death Star, this weapon will stay a concept, and one buried deep inside the Executor's memory banks. If he ever showed this concept to anyone except maybe Tucker he would instantly be thrown on a uninhabited planet with a space gate and satellites in orbit and left there to rot or grow bored enough to Ascend and let the Others to deal with him.

Another more humane project that Danny was working on was a containment device. This was the task that had Danny's full attention with the others being worked on by Gideon or undergoing simulations. He knew that the Lanteans had developed a containment chamber for energy beings, but the question was if it could hold something like Anubis. This little fact was currently driving Danny mad. He knew next to nothing about Ascended beings and how they work. Could they be trapped? Could they be killed? Danny didn't know that. He was ascended for a total of 5 days and while he retained the memories of that time it was only because he spent so little time on the higher plane.

Suddenly Danny felt a shift in the ascended currents in the lab.

"You need to stop working so hard, son. You're going to get yourself killed" said Liam

Danny sighed "Then maybe you could help we with this?" asked Danny hopefully

Liam shook his head and Danny groaned, throwing his head back in the backrest of the chair he had been sitting at

"I hate the First Law" muttered Danny

"You're a Phantom, of course you hate it" said Liam as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Is there a reason for you beeing here, father?" asked Danny

"Can't a father see his son once in a while?" asked Liam, but the disbelieving stare that Danny gave him said it all

"How are the kids doing?" asked Liam in an attempt to make conversation

"You spy on them often enough, shouldn't you know?" shot back Danny

Liam winced "Dam I forgot you can sense ascended being" muttered Liam

Danny grinned "I'm not so sure about Damian, but I can say that Adrian does to. Maybe even better than I do"

"Of course he does" said Liam with an eye roll. His grandkids were a strange bunch, and coming from him that was saying something "I actually came to see if you intent to build the… Death Star, I believe it was the name" Liam shrugged "Anyways the council is worried and…"

Danny interrupted Liam" It's fine, I'm not planning on building it, not now and hopefully never. It was just a little side project to see if it could be done" said Danny

Liam still looked skeptical "Sure, whatever you say. Just a head's up, if you actually build it the Others are going to interfere"

Danny's eyed went wide at that statement "What?"

"There has been a vote in the council. If you go around with weapons of mass destruction blowing up planet after planet without regard for life, then they will intervene" said Liam

Danny stood there blinking for a few moments

"Do they really think that I'm some mass murdering psychopath? I developed the BHB in response to the Replicator threat and I've used the weapon only twice: on Hala's sun and on Tartarus. I only have one BHB left and that's in a vault on a barren world in a system in the void between the Milky Way and Triangulum. There is an almost zero chance of anyone except me finding the bomb. I even went as far as erasing the navigational data from Gideon's memory banks" said Danny, visibly annoyed at his predicament.

Why didn't the Others trust him? Do they really think he is some sort of monster that needed to be caged?

"You're not a monster, son" said Liam softly as he patted Danny on the back aquwardly "If there is any monster in this room, that is me. I failed you" said Liam

"Again with the failure, dad?" asked Danny with a smirk on his face

"Wipe that smirk of your face, boy, or I'm going to do it for you" warned Liam in a playful tone

Danny laughed "Well, I'd better get back to work"

Liam stood still for a bit.

"It's a marvelous thing, isn't it?" asked Liam. Danny stopped working but didn't turn around "You can change it and mold it to shape even transfer it to different planes of existence. If you really want to you can make powerful devices with it, but containing pure energy in itself is tricky. That is why the Potentia is our one of our greatest creations. It has the ability to store pure energy without having to alter it, if one knows how to channel said energy into it" said Liam while observing the disruptor "Also you don't need to disrupt the link between molecules and subspace signals. Only signals will be sufficient"

Liam turned into a ball of white bright energy and vanished though the roof. Meanwhile Danny was smirking; he now knew exactly what he had to do.

 **Higher plane of existence**

When Liam returned to the higher plane he found Illum waiting there with his arms crossed and a disapproving expression on his face

"Oh don't give me that look, I didn't do anything" defended Liam

"But you said something" said Illum

"We were just discussing some aspects of high energy physics and I gave my opinion on the disruptor. There's nothing wrong with that" said Liam

"Be careful Liam, there are those that would like to see bought yourself and your son and grandchildren out of the way" said Illum cryptically

Liam growled "Let the cowards come. I'll show them why the name Phantom is feared"

Illum didn't say a thing and allowed Liam to go on his own way to blow off some steam. Illum felt no premonitions in that moment, which was strange. Something was about to happen and he could not interfere in any way, not even observe it before it's time. This meant that it was a core event, one of the few that cannot be changed no matter what one does with the timeline. One would say that they are the manifestations of the forces of destiny itself, but Illum knew it to be more, much more.

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

Now that Danny knew what had to be done he left Gideon to work on it alone. Danny needed to go deal with other things and chief among those was an apparent truce between the Goa'uld System Lords and Earth. This was a major event and Danny knew it. The worst part was that Danny didn't know what might become of the meeting.

"So what do you think?" asked Weir

They had been discussing possible strategies as to why the System Lords would want to make truths with Earth

"Honestly Dr. Weir, I'm not sure what to think. The Goa'uld have not paid much attention to you in the past, but that was mostly due to the fact that we were a bigger threat than you were" began Danny

"And you're saying that's not true?" asked Jackson.

He was the only member of SG1 that remained in the SGC. The rest had gone to support O'Neill in the Antarctic as he was station there for the time being until the situation could be resolved.

"It _was_ true, but since you don't have to worry about Earth so much now that the Outpost is operational and you have the necessary equipment and knowledge to build powerful battle cruisers not so much. Given enough time I have no doubt that you could field a fleet of comparable strength to my own" said Danny" my only concern is what could have made the Goa'uld come groveling at your feet for help, since I am certain they wouldn't have even spoken to you otherwise"

"So what do you think happened?" asked Weir

"It is possible that, since Anubis's death one or more System Lords have decided to take more than their fair share and if one of them managed to reprogram the Kull drones…" Danny shook his head "We need to know what the situation is out there and the AID doesn't have the necessary resources or assets to send in men on the ground and simply watching the hyper-wake of their ships will yield nothing"

"So this leaves us with what?" asked Jackson

"The Antarctic Outpost. As I've said in my report to the nations knowledgeable of the Stargate, the VEM in the Antarctic is at 89% of total power and you still have enough Drones to launch 12 more salvos of equal strength to the one O'Neill fired. After that bought the VEM and the Drones in the bays will be depleted" said Danny

"So we know that we can actually defend ourselves, that's good" mused Jackson

"Yes, but I'd like you not to mention that it was we that helped you uncover the weapon. Also, if it is within your power I would like you to negotiate the surrender to our care of the following worlds" said Danny giving Weir a piece of paper with gate addresses

"Why do you want them?" asked Weir

"Those are planets that we have liberated from the Goa'uld and are currently tying down assets that could be used else were" said Danny

"Makes sense, you can cut off the Goa'uld's supply of raw Naquadah, and it will make it harder for them to build ships and other weapons" said Jackson

"Yes. If at all possible try to get them under the Protected Planets Treaty. If you claim dominion over the planets in the treaty you will become a dominant force in the Galaxy" advised Danny

"What?" asked Jackson surprised "You want us to annex the planets to our territory?"

Earth, even thought it was a single planet, still had a territory of equal size to that of a minor Goa'uld. Earth had 10 off world site, including the Alpha site and the surrounding space in every direction for 4 light years.

"No, he wants us to claim protectorate status over those worlds so that his forces could be freed to move against the Goa'uld" said Weir

Danny leaned back in his chair with a grin "Well done, Dr Weir. Your deduction was excellent"

"So, you want us to bluff the Goa'uld in leaving those planets alone so that you can put more resources into the fight. I don't see why not" said Jackson

"It might be sound in theory, but I don't know how the other nations will react to that" mused Weir "Our forces will have to be spread thin to cover so many planets"

"That is why I am prepared to lend you defense and sensor satellites in exchange for protecting those worlds" said Danny

Weir looked at him skeptically, obviously not buying it.

"We will take that in consideration. Just how many planets are we talking about?" asked Weir

Jackson studied the list a bit "46" he said and Weir's eyes bulged out of her head "47 if you count Earth. There are 20 more planets over what the Protected Planets Treaty holds"

Danny saw the looks on their faces and cold guess what it meant. They were uneasy to expend that many resources to protect nearly 50 planets. Especially since the Ancients were already doing it. The problem was that protecting those 20 liberated planets was a drain on Danny's fleet and assets. Right now, Danny had only 2 Auroras to fight the Goa'uld, and one of them was Tucker's personal flagship. Besides that Danny only had 5 heavy cruisers that weren't tied down to any plant's orbit, even the fleet guarding Earth will have to depart in the next few hours for the offensive against Baal's main shipyards in 4 days. If Danny could he would be leading the charge from the Executor himself, however the massive Ancient flagship was unknown to the Goa'uld. Any ships unlucky enough to cross its path met their maker, and Danny literally burned the planet where he found Bra'tak and Rya'c imprisoned. Few survived.

"We can't defend 47 plants!" said Weir exasperated

"I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking is to claim protectorate status over them to free up my assets" said Danny calmly as e watched Weir sink into her chair a bit

"Well my father used to say 'bet big when you're bluffing', however I'll still have a problem with selling this to the other countries" muttered Weir

"I know that you can barely defend your holdings with the ships you have, but if the Goa'uld are desperate enough to come groveling at your feet for help then we can use that for our own advantage in the war. I also doesn't hurt that they will provide intelligence on what exactly we can expect when facing Baal's fleet" said Danny

Jackson and Weir turned to each other. The plan was sound; all they needed to do is find a way to sell it to the other nations.

Seeing their nods of acknowledgement, Danny rose up from the chair he was sitting on and mentally ordered Gideon to beam him to the bridge

 **Executor**

 **Orbit**

 **Main Bridge**

As soon as Danny materialized on the bridge, Gideon appeared next to him in hologram form

"What is it Gideon?" asked Danny

"My long range sensors have detected an unknown ship headed for Earth. It is traveling at a speed of 28.654ly/s and will arrive in system within 40 seconds" reported Gideon

Danny's eyes widened and he ran to the command chair. The chair lit up as he sat down and holographic displays popped up next to him

"Gideon open a channel to the other ships and prepare the ship for battle" ordered Danny

Gideon complied. Deep inside the Executor the massive N/N reactors were brought to life and soon they were at maximum sustainable output. The VEMs were also activated and were ready to pump terawatts of power though the ships power conduits. Meanwhile the cloak was dropped and the shield was raised. Weapons all across the hull began charging their capacitors and rising from their positions.

"Colonel Pendergast, Colonel Caldwell, my sensors have detected an unknown vessel traveling in hyperspace on a direct course for Earth. I suggest you power your weapons and shields" said Danny

A few seconds later, the Daedalus took position below the Executor while the Prometheus took position above the ship. A hyperspace window opened up and a ship twice the size of the Daedalus shot out of it. From what Danny could make of it, it was clear that the ship was of Asgard design, but that meant replicators

"Gideon scan the ship" said Danny as he listened to the message being beamed out by the Prometheus

"Scans are conclusive, the ships is of Asgard origin. There is one Asgard life sign aboard, no signs of replicator presence. The ship is hailing us" said Gideon

"On screen" ordered Danny

"This is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet on board the Daniel Jackson. I request permition to enter orbit" said Thor

"Permition granted" responded Pendergast

"Gideon open a secure channel" ordered Danny

"Chanel is open, Supreme Commander" said Gideon

"Thor, what happened?" asked Danny

"What you warned us it would happen. The replicator mass was indeed centered on the time dilation device. They used it to escape the singularity. When I faced the ship, it escaped into hyperspace; I fear that it may have somehow gained knowledge of the planet of Othata, where we are attempting to restart the Asgard civilization. Its last course showed the ship heading in that direction" said Thor

Danny cursed

"Gideon, inform the SGC of our little problem and tell Thor to dock in the ventral bay and tell him to come to my lab" ordered Danny

"At once Supreme Commander" responded Gideon, but Danny was already out of the room by then and heading to the lab

The next few hours saw a flurry of activity. Dr. Weir send SG teams 2,3 and 4 armed with machine guns and shot guns to assist Danny in case of a boarding action. Danny was grateful for Thor being there, as the diminutive alien organized the teams at the entrances to the engine room, the bridge and the main reactor and VEM room. Danny was also not sitting still. With the research the Asgard had done on the replicators, Danny was easily ale to devise an anti-replicator weapon with a rotating cipher lock so as to prevent the replicators from adapting to it. With an hour left on the timer, the fleet guarding Earth jumped into hyperspace, leaving only the Executor and Earth's battle cruises for protection.

Not long after, the Executor opened a massive hyperspace window and sped inside, its hungry hyper drive gorging itself on raw power supplied from the ships reactors and VEMs while propelling the ship at speeds previously attained only by city-ships. They will reach Othala in a couple of hours.

 **Executor**

 **Hyperspace**

 **On route to Othala in the galaxy of Ida, new capital world of the Asgard**

Danny was on the bridge, sitting in the control chair with his eyes closed as his mind linked with the ships computer and was testing the prototype anti-replicator weapon in simulations. Thor was standing beside Danny with a frown on his face. This was his first time on board the Executor, having previously only seen the mighty ship. The Executor was bigger than any warship the Asgard ever built and Thor could not hope but feel jealous.

"We will arrive within 10 minutes" said Danny

Thor's frown deepened, they had spent only about 2 hours in hyperspace and they were already in throwing distance of Othala. Thor's ship could make such journey in 6 hours, maybe 5 if he pushed the engines. The Executor on the other hand was screaming through hyperspace at speeds in excess of 50ly/s, completing a journey of several million light years in less than half the time it would take for even the fastest Asgard ship.

"All right, Thor, spill. What's got you in such a mood?" asked Danny opening his eyes and looking straight at the little gray alien

"I do not know what you mean" defended Thor

"Come on, even if I couldn't read your mind, I could tell that something was bothering you. I have a psychologist as a sister" said Danny

Thor remained silent for a few minutes, staring at the blue nether of hyperspace

"Did you ever feel this helpless? To know that the fate of your race is not something you can alter by yourself anymore?" asked Thor looking at Danny with big black eyes

Danny hummed as he too stared in the blue twisting nether of hyperspace

"A number of times, though not under the same circumstances as you" said Danny "I know how it feels like, Thor. How it feels to be helpless, no matter what power you hold, what knowledge you possess, but I promise you this. The Asgard will not die today" finished Danny

Before either of them could speak any further Gideon interrupted

"We are about to exit hyperspace"

In the blackness of space a blue vortex ripped open and the Executor exited hyperspace at high speed, only to come to a stop near moments after, with shields raised and weapons powered and locked on all ships in Orbit.

"Gideon, open a channel to the planet bellow" ordered Danny

A few moments later, a link had been established, even if the image wasn't of the best quality

"Penegal, I am relieved you can communicate" said Thor

"Can you inform us of what has happened?" asked Danny

"The replicator ship arrived as you predicted, Thor and was destroyed before it could raise its shields. However we were unable to stop countless replicator blocks from reaching the surface. The replicators have infested many of the systems of our colony" said Penegal

"Major Jefferson" called out Danny after a moments thought

The Major in charge of SG4, the team guarding the bridge came inside

"Sir?" asked Jefferson

"I need you and your team to go to the surface and secure the city while I configure my ships shield emitters to produce the disruptor pulse. Gideon will provide you with the necessary weapons" said Danny

A moment later, Gideon materialiesed a pedestal with four of the new AR weapons right in front of Major Jefferson. The stunned human took a moment to process the information before grabbing the weapons and yelling at his team to get ready. Gideon then beamed them to the surface, where they began to systematically mop up the remaining replicators.

"How long Gideon?" asked Danny

"10 more minutes until modifications are finalized" replied the VI

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Thor

"Of course I am, that's why I had SG4 test the weapon for me" replied Danny nonchalant while checking the results from the AR guns on board diagnostic system

"I am begging to see a pattern here, Phantom. Why do you keep manipulating humans to do your dirty work?" asked Thor accusingly glaring at Danny

Danny glared back "Your kind still numbers in the hundreds of thousand, Thor. Mine is but a few hundred and I have already pledged myself to the war with the Goa'uld. All that remain now are the Wraith to be dealt with and then we will be able to begin our recovery"

"It still does not provide a reason for manipulating Earth the way you do" argued Thor

Danny's hands became fists and his knuckles turned white while Danny glared at the space before him.

"The weapon is ready" announced Gideon

"Fire" Ordered Danny with steel in his voice

From the Executor a pulse of energy expanded out over the planet engulfing every inch of it. Without prior warning, or enough time to construct an escape ship, Five perished alongside the remaining replicators.

Finally the Replicator menace was destroyed.

Seeing the results, Thor beamed back to the Daniel Jackson and left the Executor, which reentered hyperspace soon after

 **Terra**

 **Orbit**

 **Debrie field**

Millions of light years away, in the field composed of the parts from destroyed Ha'tak ships of Anubis's once mighty fleet, a shadow moved about. This shadow was Anubis, the half ascended Gao'uld. Here he waited for when an Earth space station or ship would enter the field, so he could poses one of the crew and escape.

While traveling through the field he saw a strange peace of technology. Maybe a weapon? Curiosity getting the better of him, Anubis approached the odd looking cylinder. As soon as he touched the metal surface, he began to be sucked inside. Anubis tried to fight it, but it was on no use.

Several hours later, or what appeared to him to be hours, Anubis woke up and saw where he had arrived. His screams of rage were never heard as they could not hope to escape the pocket dimension of subspace time that existed within the modified Potentia that Danny had constructed.

The cylinder sent a sunspace signal, just as its protocol commanded and in a few hours the Executor returned to pick it up.

Danny smiled as he removed the Potentia from the device. He twisted the top and the central red button rose upwards, revealing several crystals. Danny added a crystal that he had fabricated prior and resealed the Potentia. The device turned from its normal golden glow of its active state to a dormant state, one in which no one would be able to access Anubis's prison and release him if he was not an Alterran of the House of Phantom. The only thing left to do now was to take the prison to the dead world between galaxies where the BHB was stored.

Danny could say that he was happy with what he did today. Two great evils were now gone; now only the Goa'uld and the Wraith remained. The Goa'uld would be next on the list, but first, now that the threat to Earth was over, the Pegasus Galaxy was now the focus of Danny's attention.

 **A/N: I'm back! I hope you've had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Sorry if i didn't publish the chapter exactly on the 10th as I said. There is good news and more good news. Since I had nothing to do these past few weeks, I have managed to finish the remaining chapters. There are 10 more chapters to go including this one and each will be released on a weekly basis. There is a planned sequel and spin off story based off The Last Ancient, further updates will be found in future chapters. My bio contains information on planned stories as well as a small description of their setting.**


	28. Chapter 28: Beginning of the End

Chapter 28: Beginning of the End

 **Hippofalacus**

 **Hyperspace**

 **En route to Ba'al's main shipyard**

Newly promoted Grand Admiral Tucker Andromedus of the 2nd fleet and Commander of all ships assigned to the Milky Way galaxy was sitting in his chair on the bridge of the Hippofalacus. This mission was to be one of the biggest hits the Ancient Navy had undertaken against the Goa'uld since Tabalem, but this time it would be without the help of the Asgard. Though it did not matter much, Tucker supposed. Now that the Outpost on Terra was uncovered, the ban Danny had instated on large scale deployment of drone weapons was lifted. It was a true game changer, and it wasn't difficult to see why.

The Goa'uld, unlike the Wraith, did not evolve technology and ships for the sole porpoise to fight Ancients, or Lanteans as was the case, and develop defensive systems against drone weapons. That meant, that unlike the Wraith whose massive Hive ships required hundreds of drones to be destroyed, Goa'uld Ha'tak ships could be destroyed with a mere two drones, since the Ha'tak boasted weak armor, having been designed to rely on its shield as its main defense. It was literal paradise for ship captains of the Ancient fleet, who up until now had to watch out for large concentration of Ha'tak and steer clear. The usual tactic for dealing with a cluster of enemy warships was to chip away at the edge with long range weapons, but that couldn't last for long when a ship is under constant bombardment. With the ability to use drones, captains could easily send a spread of several hundred drones to destroy the enemy formation, and if not at least scatter them, making them easier picking for other ships.

With the Treaty of Earth between the Goa'uld and the Terrans in which the Terrans claimed that the worlds liberated by the Ancients now fell under the Protected Planets Treaty, and that The Terrans were now the custodians of the treaty, Tucker could pull his ships from guard duty over liberated worlds.

Previously he only had a small force to attack the Goa'uld. Two Auroras, one of which was his own ship, three Imperator Heavy Cruisers, and five Resurgent battle cruisers and two corvettes. Tucker made a request for another heavy cruiser in exchange for his corvettes, but was denied, so he made due with a simple battle cruiser. However, the situation changed, along with the Fleet distribution.

As it stood, the 1st Ancient Fleet, under the direct command of Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom, was comprised of the Executor, four heavy cruisers, two Auroras, 6 battle cruisers, an Octavius class carrier and 1 corvette. The corvette was usually parked in the carrier, just because it wasn't needed most of the time, but overall, the 1st fleet was the main striking power the Ancient High Command had at its disposal. One of the Auroras, the Tria, captained by Rear Admiral Marcus, was the flagship of one of the two task forces, with the other being under the Executor's command.

The 2nd Ancient Fleet, under Grand Admiral Tucker was the second most powerful fleet of the Ancients, and the fleet that was to stay behind in the Milky Way to help deal with the Goa'uld while the 1st fleet was off in Pegasus. It was comprised of the Hippofalcus and another Aurora, an Octavius carrier, four heavy cruisers and four battle cruisers. This fleet had been on the front lines for most of the war with the Goa'uld, mostly because the 1st fleet was guarding the worlds the 2nd fleet conquered, and the fact that the 1st fleet was tasked with the protection of Ancient assets in the galaxy.

The 3rd Ancient fleet was under the command of Admiral Albinus. This was the fleet meant to replace the 1st fleet as a defensive force in the Milky Way while the 2nd fleet was allocated to an offensive role. It was comprised of an Aurora, the Talio witch served as flagship for Albinus, two heavy cruisers, 7 battle cruisers and 2 Ghost corvettes. Albinus was an aging man, being over 400 years old, he was one of the few that knew life before the hundred year war with the Wraith. His command of the Talio was his last command, until Mark passed the exams in military training that Danny required all commanders pass to earn their stripes. After that, the Talio would be his to command while Albinus took a desk job in Atlantis and helped managed the logistics of the four fleets.

The 4th fleet was widely referred to as the Shadow Armada. It was under the control of the AID and was their main information gathering tool as well as a tool for providing logistical support for the other fleets. It had the Retribution, an Ocatvius class carrier, as a flagship under the command of Admiral Mala Oristis. She was the actual head of the AID, even if her department fell under Grand Admiral Tucker's purview and officially Tucker was the head of the AID, Tucker usually gave her a carte blanche on most operations. This fleet was the weakest of the four, with only two heavy cruisers, and three battle cruisers as front line warships. The fleet also numbered within her ranks 7 Ghost class corvettes, the Orion and 24 transport ships along with 12 multipurpose ships. These ships were automated, so their inclusion in the fleet was mostly administrative in nature. This fleet was the beating heart of the AID, mostly because it held most of its assets that were soon going to be spread over two galaxies.

"Grand Admiral, we are approaching the planet now" said the helm officer

Tucker snapped out of his daydream

"ETA to arrival?" Tucker asked

"5 minutes, sir" replied the Helm officer

"Run a sensor sweep of the system" ordered Tucker as he mentally ordered the ship to display the sensor readings

While Tucker did not have telekinesis or full blown telepathy, he was still one of the most competent people when it came to operating a neural interface chair. It was a byproduct of the process Danny used to evolve him, so that he could live for hundreds of years.

"We're detecting 70 Ha'tak class vessels in orbit around the 4th planet from the sun as well as multiple orbiting stations" announce the sensor operator

Tucker hummed" Threat assessment?"

"Minimal, sir"

"Very well then, proceed as planned" said Tucker

The shipyard about to be attacked was one of the most advanced in the entire Goa'uld domain and one of the biggest. Removing the shipyard from use, would severally cripple Ba'al's fleet and his war effort against the System Lords. Even so, the System Lords were going to surrender any day now. Their fleets were all but destroyed and the Jaffa Rebellion's ranks were swelling at a rate far greater than anticipated. Danny had originally planned for the war with the Goa'uld to last 10 years. It was supposed to be a war of attrition by employing asymmetric warfare tactics against the Goa'uld, thus giving the Ancients time to rebuild the fleet to at least some extent and Danny time to manipulate Earth and it's governments into forming a central entity in control of the Stargate and all off-world assets, while also nurturing and aiding the Jaffa Rebellion. Now, four years after Atlantis's return to the Milky Way the Ancient High Command was convinced that the war in the Milky Way was winding down, the invasion of Dakara was being planned for five months from now, and once that happened, the Jaffa would flock en mass to the Rebellion's side. High Command was now confident enough to pull the 1st fleet from action in the Milky Way, and once the agreement with Terra was settled, the fleet would depart for the Pegasus Galaxy to begin operations against the Wraith from the Outpost on Korvis.

"We have arrived" announced the helm officer

Out in the darkness of space several blue hyperspace vortexes opened up and spat out the 2nd Fleet.

"Assume attack pattern beta, signal the carriers to deploy fighters" ordered Tucker

From the Indomitable fighters were launched. More than 4000 drone fighters; the full complement of an Octavius class carrier was being deployed into combat, alongside the 500 fighters from the two Auroras and Heavy Cruisers.

Seeing the newly arrived threat, the Goa'uld defense fleet assumed defensive positions and began launching gliders.

"Sir, enemy warships have deployed gliders and Al'kesh. Our fighters will engage them within two minutes" announced the tactical officer

"Have the fleet split in the predetermined battle groups. Make course for the planet, maximum military thrust" ordered Tucker

The engines on the two Auroras and the four heavy cruisers flared as they propelled the ships forward into battle. Across the hull of all six ships, weapons rose from their positions as capacitors charged.

"We are in proton beam range, sir" announced the tactical officer

"Fire" ordered Tucker

From the collection of Ancient warships, 16 beams of angry green light erupted. The deadly beams of energy smashed into the Goa'uld defense fleet, reducing nearly 20 ships to dust. Meanwhile the drone fighters were busy engaging their counterparts. Needles to say, it was a slaughter. The Goa'uld death glider was slow and bulky compared to the Drone fighters, the Ancients used. Added to that was the fact that the drone fighters were able to execute maneuvers that would be fatal for a Death Glider's pilot ensured space superiority.

Closing the range, the Ancient capital ships unleashed a hailstorm of baryon beams and ion cannons bolts on the Goa'uld fleet. Bolts of cobalt blue energy and beams of red light smashed the Goa'uld fleet to bits. Added to that was fire from the proton beam canons and point defense and secondary plasma batteries.

The battle was relatively short, since even outnumbered more than 10 to 1, the Ancient armada made quick work of the Goa'uld fleet

"Sir, the orbit is secure" announced the tactical officer

"Beam the strike teams down and prepare for orbital bombardment" ordered Tucker

On multiple locations around the shipyards, several teams of the Dark Trooper Legion were deployed. They quickly overwhelmed any resistance and proceeded to download the database of the shipyard

"Sir, you'd better look at this" said an aid as he walked into the bridge, handing Tucker a pad

Tucker frowned. Preliminary reports suggest that Ba'al was attempting to recreate Anubis's super weapon and use it for himself. That was something that could not be allowed.

"Are this reports accurate?" asked Tucker

"Yes, sir" replied the aid

"Is there any way to hold the planet?" Tucker asked his tactical officer

"Not with the men we have on board. We would need a full contingent from Earth" replied the tactical officer

"How many Ha'tak have been captured?" asked Tucker

"10. 5 are in flyable condition, and the rest are still incomplete" answered the sensor officer

"Have the teams secure the 5 Ha'tak in flyable condition and tell them to get a move on. Have the second battle group regroup with them and tow them to the Alpha Site" ordered Tucker before pausing a bit, looking uncertain "Ready a Nova bomb warhead for deployment and prepare for a full scale orbital bombardment of the shipyard"

"Sir?" asked the helmsmen uncertain with a slight shake of his hands and a pale face

Tucker remained impassive. He knew what he was ordering be done, but he had no choice. There were at least 1 million humans on the planet and several thousand Jaffa. Tucker felt sick to the stomach when mentally he classified them as acceptable losses.

A Nova bomb was a planet killer. It used anti-matter in much larger quantities than a regular proton bomb and the energy it released was sufficient to light the very atmosphere on fire. Nothing on the planet will be left alive; it would be as if the planet was scorched by a supernova, hence the name

"You heard me. Computer, command lever authorization LSA9/21TZ0, Grand Admiral of the 2nd Fleet Tucker Andromedus activate Nova deployment sequence" said Tucker

"Command authorized, Nova deployment sequence activated. Nova deployment in T-15 minutes" said a computerized voice

There was silence on the bridge as none dared look the Grand Admiral in the eye. From the beginning, Tucker knew that this war was going to change him, it was impossible for a war not to change a soldier. He just hoped that at the end of it all, he would still be able to kiss his kids goodnight without feeling sick at what he'd done that day.

"Sir, the…um… teams are reporting that they have met up the second battle group" said the sensor officer

"Tell them to depart for the Alpha site. Bring us above the shipyard and begin orbital bombardment" ordered Tucker

In space, the fleet of 5 captured Ha'tak made its way to the second battle group comprised of the carrier and battle cruisers. The Indomitable was still in the process of recovering fighters as the Ha'taks positioned themselves under the Ancient ships in order to be towed. A few minutes later the Indomitable opened a giant hyperspace window and the fleet jumped through.

Meanwhile the first battle group was not still. The six ships moved into position above the shipyard and turned to bring the maximum number of guns on target. A few moments after that, the bombardment began. Hundreds of cobalt-blue bolts descended from orbit and smashed into the unshielded shipyard on the surface. The workers there had no chance of escape as the floating docking rings lost power and came crashing down to the surface. Not long after beams of red and green energy were added to the mix as well as glowing white stars, in the form of antimatter torpedoes that pounded the surface to dust. There were those that escaped through the Stargate, but Tucker wasn't worried about them. In fact that was the goal of the orbital bombardment, to make as many people flee as possible.

"Sir, the Nova is ready. You may fire when ready" said the tactical officer in a monotonous voice

Tucker reached around his neck, feeling the crystal key pendant that every high ranking officer had. That crystal key was bio-encrypted with his DNA alone; the only one beside Tucker able to utilize the crystal key was the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet, Danny himself. The reason for this kind of security was that the crystal key contained the necessary codes for the launch of a Nova bomb or BHB bomb. It also contained the codes to the ship's VEM self destruct sequence. That alone would wipe out an entire solar system.

Tugging at the string, Tucker snapped it from his neck. After that he inserted the key into an open slot on the console before him. When the connection was made, the crystal key lit up in blue light. Tucker turned it a bit and the light turned red.

"Grand Admiral Tucker Andromedus of the 2nd Ancient Fleet, identification code TTXL9. Initiate Nova launch sequence 10/alpha strike-strike-strike"

As soon as Tucker finished speaking, the Hippofalacus stopped firing along with the rest of the ships in the fleet. From the Ancient battleship, a white streak launched, heading for the planet. It traveled a while until it reached the halfway between space and ground. There the Nova bomb detonated.

To the outside world, a new sun popped into existence, while to the world of the subatomic particles, 200kg of anti-protons and positrons in the form of anti-hydrogen and anti-helium collided and annihilated 200 kg of matter, in the form of oxygen atoms. Unprecedented amounts of energy were released into the atmosphere, igniting the air itself on fire. With its dying breath, the warhead carrying the antimatter raised a small concave force field, thus directing the energy that would have normally have been lost into space back towards the planet.

From orbit, Tucker looked at the ring of fire spreading in every direction across the planet's surface, turning the once green world into a volcanic wasteland. Even when the ring could no longer be seen, since it had long passed the horizon of the planet, the epicenter of the explosion could still be observed as what could only be described as a small sun burning in the planet's atmosphere. It will eventually die out, and leave the planet just like it began life, a desolate volcanic rock, devoid of any atmosphere.

"I have become death, the destroyer of worlds" muttered Tucker

It was after all, the first field test of the Nova bomb.

"What?" asked the helmsman, the only person on the bridge, not staring at the devastation caused on the planet bellow

"An Earth saying, one spoken by the man who invented their atomic bomb" said Tucker and for the first time in minutes he looked away from the devastated planet "Helmsman, pot a course to Atlantis. Let's get out of here" said Tucker

The helmsman didn't respond, but a few second later, the Hippofalcus was once again in hyperspace heading to Atlantis. Tucker knew that the crews of the ship in his battle group needed a few days off to clear their head, and he needed to talk to Jazz again.

 **Terra**

 **Antarctic Outpost**

Danny was walking through the ice filled hallways of the Alterran Outpost on Earth. He was actually searching for something very specific in the lower levels of the outpost, but so far, the only thing that he had found were some quarters and a stasis room. There were no Alterra in stasis that he could revive and add to the growing population on Atlantis.

Danny walked some more until he reached a locked room. Looking at the inscription above the door Danny smiled.

"There you are" Danny muttered

Just as Danny was about to open the door he heard a voice

"Hello! Anyone there?"

Danny groaned and let his head bang on the door before him. Why on earth did he agree to be babysat in the first place?

"Over here, Sheppard" Danny called out

From the corridor, a man, a bit older than Danny himself came out.

"Why did you disappear on me like that? You could get lost" scolded Sheppard

Danny fixed him with a stare that said it all

"Well, not lost, because, well, you know" said Sheppard gesturing around him

"It's not like my people built this, you know" said Danny with as much sarcasm as he could fit into his voice

"Oh, there you were, I was just looking for you two" said a voice that neither Jon nor Danny wanted to hear

Since coming down to the Outpost, now that the matter was settled between the individual countries and that the IOA was formed; Danny was fed up with one Dr. Rodney McKay.

"Dr. McKay, what a …pleasure to see you" said Danny forcing a smile, even though he was itching to grab the pistol holstered on his leg and shoot something, preferably McKay.

John noticed Danny's fingers twitching towards his weapon, but said nothing, after all he needed all his concentration not to shoot McKay himself, and his weapon didn't have a stun setting

"Yes, yes, I get you're happy to be in the presence of an intellect such as mine. I was going to ask you about some theories I've been working on relating the Zed-PM" said McKay

"The what now?" interrupted John

"The ZPM, Sheppard, or as we call it the Potentia or VEM. The device is one of our greatest achievements being that it draws power from a region of artificially created subspace-time" explained Danny

"It does what now?" asked Sheppard even more confused

Danny groaned. Sheppard was worse than O'Neill and that was saying something. After all, O'Neill only understood as much as he did because he needed to help babysit Damian and Adrian while Danny and Sam were away.

"It's a thingy about this big, it glows and when you plug it in you get power" simplified Danny

"Ah, that makes… sense" said John, no less confused

"I'm sure it does, now help me get this door open" said Danny

"Shouldn't we wait for someone to…right, Ancient, got it" said McKay after seeing Danny's look of absolute disbelief

The three men tried to open it, but was to no avail, the door wouldn't budge

"Well, it's stuck"

"Not for long" said Danny as he unclipped and ignited his energy blade, making John and McKay jump back in shock

"You never told us you were a Jedi!" exclaimed Sheppard

"I never told you a lot of things" said Danny as he stabbed the door with his blade and began turning it in a circle big enough for him to pass through.

The next few minutes were passed which John and Rodney arguing over some thing or another that Danny said or did. With the hole complete, Danny telekinetically removed the plug and entered through the hole.

The room was dark and the only source of light was Danny's energy blade. As soon as Danny entered consoles began booting up and screens turned on, displaying data. Danny moved to one of the consoles and began sifting through the data present, hoping to find the Source. The Source was a device that was used to anchor the Ghost Zone to the real world and it was also the device that contained the Zone itself, or at least what was left of it.

"What is this?" asked Rodney in awe at his surroundings

"A lab dedicated to multiverse and extra dimetional research" said Danny as he pushed some buttons

The column in the center of the room hissed as it split apart, showing an empty space with a single ZPM in it. The ZPM was different though, it was green, larger than usual and that was beside it having a giant crack going down the middle, but it still glowed, but glowed green and it was leaking some green smudge. That smudge was proto-spatial-ectoplasm, the very fabric and life essence of the Ghost Zone. Danny moved forward and removed the entire assembly, connection harness and ZPM from the Colum.

"What are you doing with that?" asked John

"This is something that belongs to my people alone, and it's something that is best kept unsaid" said Danny "Gideon beam the container in containment room 4" said Danny into his comm. and the device disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

Danny was walking down the hallways of the SGC with a smile on his face. He had to doge people left and right, but he was happy. His plan had finally come to fruition.

After long and tiresome negotiations, Danny managed to convince the representatives of each individual nation to approve a joint mission to Pegasus. This was merely the first wave of a larger scale offensive and Danny was sure of it. This offensive was fully endorsed by every government on Earth, if only for the fact that they didn't want the Wraith as a galactic neibourgh.

Arriving in the beefing room, Danny was greeted with a very nervous looking Dr. Weir staring out at the gate.

"Elizabeth" said Danny, startling the doctor

"Oh, Danny, please stop that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" scolded Weir non to serious

Danny chuckled "Mind if I keep you company?"

"Not at all"

Danny moved near her and stared at the gate himself

"I just can't believe that this is happening" said Weir, finally breaking the silence

"Neither did I, but I am happy it did. The people of the Pegasus Galaxy do not deserve to live in fear of the Wraith and my people are not strong enough to fight them by ourselves, even with the Asgard's help, we are simply too few" said Danny

"And that's where we come in, isn't it" said Weir with a knowing look in her eye

Danny let out a chuckle "I have to say, you saw straight through my ruse. But no, I don't see you as some kind of expendable resource and I don't expect you to take a bigger part in the liberation of Pegasus than what you are prepared to offer"

"Honestly with the amount of possible discovery and the amount of technology that will become available to us, we would be fools not to spare a few hundred men for a noble cause. God knows we've killed a lot more for more foolish causes" said Weir

Danny remained silent for a while until the pad on his arm beeped. Checking it, Danny motioned Weir to follow him.

Arriving in the gate room, Danny moved, so that he was standing just behind the MALP loaded with mission critical supplies. The gate room was filled with people and soldiers from all over Earth, almost 700 men and women will be departing through the stargate to Korvis and the outpost there. The outpost itself could hold twice the number of people going, even if it will have a crew of only 10 Ancients. After all, the outpost on Korvis was to be used only until the city-ship Borealis could be repaired and upgraded to become the new mobile command base in Pegasus.

After the Second Taskforce under Rear Admiral Marcus arrived in Pegasus, the Orion was ordered to depart the Pegasus Galaxy at FTL and begin surveying the Andromeda Galaxy, mostly on the path left by the seed ships from Destiny's mission. They were to search for a planet with a large ocean, with no sentient life and with enough Trinium Naquadah and Neutronium in its crust to sustain shipyards and a fleet.

As Danny walked up the ramp leading to the gate, the room quieted down. This situation felt eerily familiar, were it not for the fact that General Hammond was no longer in command Danny could say that it was almost the same. Danny wore the same white and black suit with a white cape as that day almost three years ago when he charged through the gate at Revanna.

"I am not a man of many words. Like you I am a man of action, but let me tell you this. More than 10 thousand years ago, the people we appointed to watch over the Pegasus Galaxy fled Atlantis and came here, to Terra. In another time, maybe you would have discovered Atlantis on your own, maybe not, but the fact remains that you have managed in nearly 8 years what others could not in thousands. You showed this galaxy that the Goa'uld are not gods, that they are not unbeatable and for that I salute you. Now I come before you asking for your help, asking for your support in freeing the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith, asking for you to help us right the wrongs done to the people of Pegasus when the Lanteans abandoned them 10 thousand years ago. I will not lie to you, there will be dangers and some of you may not return so I am offering you one last chance to withdraw your participation" said Danny

Danny looked over the men and women in the gate room with a clam expression on his face making eye contact with each and every one. What he saw warmed his hearth. Danny saw conviction in the hearts and minds of the people before him. They were ready to go out into the unknown and restore hope to a galaxy that has all but lost it. In the end, none moved from their spot, staring expectantly at Danny.

"Begin the dialing sequence"

 **A/N: And cut. I hope you liked it. I know that I will somewhat be bypassing 'normal protocol' when it comes to Sheppard getting his promotion, but the plot demands what the plot demands.**


	29. Chapter 29: Frontlines

Chapter 29: Frontlines

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Korvis Outpost**

Danny was walking down the halls of the Korvis Outpost. The expedition from Terra had arrived at the outpost only days prior and they were still settling down and unpacking. The Outpost on Korvis had in its databanks the same database as Atlantis had, before Danny raised the city from the ocean floor and gained the Repository. This was done to help the Terrans at the outpost and because there was no real reason in Danny's mind to keep an Ancient presence in the Outpost. Even so there would be Lanteans milling about, since the entirety of the 1st fleet arrived in orbit only hours prior and until the location of different Wraith ships and installations could be discovered the majority of the 1st fleet would remain in orbit with the Executor along with Danny doing occasional trips to the Milky Way to check up on things there. The Daedalus was scheduled to arrive at Korvis within two months, just as the ship had its hyper drive modified from an interstellar variant to an intergalactic one.

Danny walked into the gate room where he was greeted by Colonel Sumner and Major Sheppard along with several other men.

"Colonel, Major, are you ready to depart?" asked Danny

"Yes, sir" answered Sumner

Danny swore he would never get used to being called sir all the time, but he was in charge of operations in Pegasus after all, so it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"Good. I want you to report back in six hours. The city of Emege was abandoned early in the war, so there is no telling what might be waiting for you there" said Danny

"What are we to do if the Wraith show up?" asked Sheppard

Danny thought for a bit

"Engage them and try to destroy them before they reach any populated places. If they manage to abduct anyone, place this on the DHD as they are dialing out" said Danny giving Lt. Ford a small device

The device itself was actually a recorder. It would record the gate address and any signal going through the gate, such as an IFF.

Ford pocketed the device and nodded to Danny in thanks.

"Dial the gate" ordered Danny

The blue Pegasus model Stargate began dialing and shortly after it opened with the typical kwoosh

"Godspeed, Colonel" said Danny as Sumner stepped through the gate.

Danny remained there for a couple of minutes longer and then beamed himself to the Executor. He was needed in the Milky Way.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Western Pier, Gardens**

Tucker was sitting and relaxing on a bench in the gardens on the Western pier. These gardens were originally commissioned by Sam even before Atlantis left Pegasus. They were a way to relax and enjoy the simpler things in life, to get away from the harsh reality of the real world for a while and the wars going out there. Tucker relished times like these, when he was home with his kids. Derek and Lydia were growing well and they had already formed a friendship with Damian and Adrian, not that it was unexpected, after all they spent most of their time together. Even little Laura was part of their little group of friends, even if she was half a year older. Laura was 4 years old while Damian was 3, almost 4. Tucker's kids had just turned 3, after all they were born nearly a year after Damian. Little Adrian was a few months away from his second birth bay. Tucker smiled when he thought of how lucky Danny was, at least in his private life. It was nice to see a smile grow on his friend's face when he held his children, and Tucker was sure that he looked the same in Danny's eyes. Still the energy blade Tucker saw every day for the past 5 months clipped to Damian's belt reminded him that the happy childhood Tucker had planned for his children would not be shared by Damian. Tucker was certain that Danny would wait until Damian was at least 8 to begin his training and even so, Damian excelled at every physical and mental test thrown his way. Those three months he spent with his father on that planet in Pegasus really did a number on the boy. Damian was competent with his energy blade, for an adult's standards. For someone his age, he was a literal god with a saber in his hand. Damian's mental abilities were also way above the level they should be at. Tucker remembered Danny ranting about that when he first came back. According to him, Damian was a protégé in almost every field. He was slower when it came to matters of the mind such as sitting on his but and learning the hard way not playing, but that wasn't saying much, since, like his father, he was a genius and it was no small feat to be considered a genius by Alterran standards.

"Tucker?" asked a voice

Tucker's head snapped to the source of the noise and his hand instantly fount the grip of his holstered the pulse pistol holster on his leg.

"Sam, how are you" greeted Tucker, relaxing a bit

Sam smiled gently and sat down next to him with Adrian in her arms

"Good, very good actually, all things considered" Sam shrugged then sighed "Why does he do this Tucker? Why does he insist that we go to such extreme to eradicate the Wraith and he Goa'uld. I could understand the Goa'uld, but why the Wraith?" asked Sam, more to herself than to Tucker

"Sam, you know how Danny's like. When he sees someone in need he will help that person, no matter what. The only difference between now and when we were on Earth is that he doesn't care the lives he takes to achieve his goals, to a certain degree mind you" said Tucker "The fact of the matter is that now we are powerful, powerful enough to take on the Wraith. Sam you know that he's not doing this for us"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam confused

"Sam, if he wanted the Wraith gone, the most effective way would be to disseminate that anti-Wraith virus in Pegasus. I've seen what the thing could do, Sam. This is an extinction level event we're talking about that even the Great Plague could not compare to. There were survivors after the Plague, there won't be any after this" said Tucker

The virus developed was one of the most potent biological weapons ever developed. It was a doomsday weapon and one Danny would use if necessary. The whole war with the Wraith was a way to bring the people of Earth together to face a common threat and to temper them for what was to come, but the virus remained as a failsafe. You could never be too careful, that and there was a small possibility that Wraith would adapt to the virus in witch case their extermination would be done the old fashioned way

Sam thought for a moment then relented, setting Adrian down by his brother. Adrian crawled to Damian who began playing with his younger brother.

"They really are something, those two, aren't they?" asked Tucker

"They are. They have so much of their father in them; I can see Danny every time I look at one of them. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do if one of them dies" said Sam, hugging herself

Tucker sensed that this was going into dangerous territory, so he carefully put an arm around her

"You shouldn't worry about that, Sam. I'm sure that Danny won't let anything bad happen to them, not of he can help it" said Tucker as bought his and Sam's pads chimed.

They looked at the small computer stuck to their forearm.

"I have to go" said Tucker

"Yes, go and save those Jaffa from their overegerness" said Sam with a grin

Tucker rolled his eyes, bent down and hugged his children before leaving to get suited up and head for the gate to go to Earth. The Hippofalacus received some nasty damage when one of Ba'al's Ha'tak decided to ram her, but her vengeance was felt as drones savaged the remaining Ha'taks before their crews could even process what had happened.

 **Executor**

 **Intergalactic Void**

The Executor was floating silently in the black abyss of space. Danny had spent the past week on his journey here researching enlightenment, as one would put it. There were a few more months before any major offensives were scheduled and the recovery of Borealis was scheduled to begin in about a year as well, after they finished consolidating a power base in Pegasus. This was one of the rare moments of peace that Danny had at his disposal and he was planning to use this time to its fullest. One of the things that still remain a mystery to Danny was the Ascended Plane of existence.

He knew the basics, after all he was a former ascended being himself, but Danny was still unfamiliar with the deeper aspects of the Ascended.

To that end he was going to do something so stupid that he had to do it in the intergalactic void for fear of someone finding out.

"Supreme Commander, I must insist that you reconsider. There is only a 3.4455% that this will succeed" said Gideon as Danny ignored her

"Come on Gideon it's not that bad" said Danny

"You are attempting to advance yourself far beyond anything the Alterrans have ever encountered. We do not know what this experiment will bring, but it will most likely result in your death" warned Gideon

Danny snorted. In truth what he was about to do was really, really stupid. He got the idea from the Lantean's ascension machine, the same device he used to advance his wife and friends. He had always wondered what it would be like if he was to use the device, but he could not. While humans and Lanteans were fairly close, genetically speaking, an Alterran differed too much for the device to work. In fact the only reason why Danny was even born was that Liam used his ascended abilities to change the genetic structure of his mother's egg before it was fertiliesed. Danny did the same so that Sam could give birth to Damian and Adrian.

For the past year a good portion of the Executor's mainframe processing power was focused on the sole act of processing an evolutionary algorithm for Danny. And now it was ready.

Danny was in his lab on the Executor standing in front of a stasis pod that he modified with a time dilation device and a healing unit. He planned to spend the next couple thousand years in stasis. The time dilation device would allow him to spend that time in stasis while in the real world only a few hours would pass.

Once Danny was done with the coding, he moved to undress himself of the armor he wore and dress in some more comfortable clothing

"Supreme Commander, I beg you to reconsider your decision" said Gideon

"Look, Gideon, I'm not going to change my mind. You either help me with this or I shut you down, it's your choice" said Danny

"Very well, but let it be known that I objected to this" relented Gideon

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that" said Danny

With that he entered the stasis pod. The pod activated and put Danny in a coma like sate. Danny had already used the Lantean device before going into the pod and it was changing him, he could feel it. The pod was designed to shorten the relative amount of time required for his transformation. Danny hoped that with his new advancements he would be able to have a better understanding of the ascended.

The next few hours were terrifying for Gideon. Her commander that just so happens to be her creator was attempting something very dangerous. She already had to dial down the time dilation field several times in order to allow for his body to adjust to the changes it was undergoing. Gideon just hoped that he would be all right.

When the time came, Gideon shut down the pod and waited. The artificial ice-like material retracted and Danny stepped out of the pod

"Commander?" asked Gideon unsure

Her sensors were telling her all kinds of wacky things, things that normally should not exist in the mortal plane

Danny took another step, then he began wobbling and fell face first on the floor right through Gideon. Danny ascended moments later, leaving a very distressed and worried Gideon to wonder what happened

 **Ascended plane of existence**

Danny blinked a few times as he opened his eyes. It was too bright. Everything was too bright. Danny moaned as his head began to hurt. Memories began to flood in.

"Well, at least I'm here" said Danny to himself

Looking down at his person, Danny observed that he was glowing much brighter than before. For an ascended being that meant that he was more powerful, but the question remained, how powerful?

Danny continued to look around. The Higher Plane didn't change while we was gone; it was still the same endless white abyss as Danny remembered it. Slowly Danny tried to get up from the floor even though there wasn't really a floor. Stumbling up, it took Danny a few moments before he regained his balance.

"Who are you?" asked a voice

Danny turned around and saw himself face to face with another ascended being.

"Hi, I'm Danny, and I'm new here, can you help me?" asked Danny

The being cocked his head in curiosity and began to study Danny.

"Who are you?" asked the being again

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, suddenly feeling nervous

"I do not recognize you, and by the level of your power you cannot be Alterra, that means you are Ori, so I ask again, who are you?" said the ascended being as a couple more ascended beings popped into existence next to Danny.

Danny could see energy gathering around them. Even with all his power, Danny was very much a beginner at all the ascended stuff. He doubted that he could survive against one Ascended, let alone four.

"My name is Daniel Phantom, current Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. I request your aid in getting back to the Milky Way" said Danny

Silence befell the other ascended in the vicinity. They were looking at him with amazement, curiosity or disbelief

"Impossible, Liam's son has not been seen in the higher plane for nearly 5 years and even when he was there, he was not as powerful as you are" said one of the beings

"Check the mortal plane, the Executor is right below me…I think" said Danny, mumbling the last part to himself

The first being that Danny encountered disappeared for a moment before returning. It spoke in hushed voices with the others. The one who challenged Danny stepped forward.

"You will come with us and present your case in front of Liam Phantom and the Elder Council"

Danny nodded and the other two grabbed him and began to fly off. It was amazing, from Danny's perspective. They crossed in seconds a distance that would take the Executor at flank speed more than a day through hyperspace.

Once they were in the Milky Way, Danny noticed that there were a lot more ascended beings around. Most of them were content to sit back and watch, but there were a few that approached the small procession. They would speak with his 'captors' for a few seconds then they would leave, but not before casting a look his way. When they finally arrived at what Danny deduced to be their destination, there were several hundred Ascended beings there with more pouring in every moment

From the mass of people, a man stepped forward. Like the rest of them, he was dressed in white and had dark brown, almost black eyes with black hair

"Who is this?" asked the man

"Forgive us, Elder, but we found him in the void between Pegasus and Avalon. He claims to be of the House of Phantom" replied the leader of the party witch found Danny

Whispers began spreading among the gathered crowd and another man stepped forward. Danny recognized him, it was his father, Liam.

"Son, what are you doing here? What has happened?" asked Liam with concern as he moved to help Danny up

The ones holding him released him and backed away respectfully at Liam's admition of Danny.

"I need help" said Danny

A person near Illum snorted and Liam glared at him. Danny looked at him confused.

"Of course you need help. What kind of fool are you, going after the Wraith when the Goa'uld still draw breath"

"I don't see you offering a better solution, Alistair. Until you do, I suggest you mind the way you speak with my son" said Liam in a cold tone

"Of course, only a spawn of Phantom bloodline would be so idiotic" sneered Alistair as others began to speak and mumble

"ENOUGH" yelled Illum and the place fell silent "Liam, go and take care of your son. We will meet again to hear Daniel out"

Liam nodded in thanks to Illum before flying off. Once they were a sufficient distance away, Liam spoke

"What happened son?"

"An experiment gone right, for once" answered Danny with a chuckle

Liam looked at him confused

"I used the Lantean's ascension machine on myself" answered Danny, and answer which caused Liam to stop dead in his tracks

"Are you nuts?"

Danny frowned

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Danny, you know what you did was dangerous and downright stupid!" yelled Liam

"I admit that it probably wasn't one of my best plans ever, but I needed it done" said Danny

Liam frowned "What do you mean?"

Danny sighed "I've been having visions" Danny paused to look at his father's surprised face

"Visions?"

"It's the only way I know how to describe them. They are always about some great battle or another, but the thing is that most of those battles didn't happen, yet" explained Danny

Liam thought for a moment "Is that the only reason you did this? To get answers about visions?"

"And to get some training, the ascended kind, you know. Last time I was here for 5 days and now I can't even walk straight, let alone fight in the higher plane" said Danny

"Why would you need to fight in the Ascended Plane? Your wars are in the mortal world" said Liam confused

Danny bit his lip and looked around

"No one can hear us"

"Oh, good. Look in one of my visions I was fighting someone, a girl. I don't remember her name or any features, but I remember the pendant around her neck" Danny paused "It was Ori"

Liam remained stunned at what he heard his son say. If his vision was true then the Ori were a threat once again, not that they ever ceased being a threat, but it meant that some way, somehow, the Ori found out about human life in the Milky Way and that would mean invasion.

"This is very bad" said Liam "We must bring it to the attention of the others at once"

"They won't believe me, dad" said Danny sadly "To them I am some impure thing and you know it. I don't have the backing of people like Frostbite and Clockwork here"

"You still have me, and you uncles, aunts and cousins and most of our people don't think of you like that" said Liam

Danny cracked a smile "Well I do have that. How is mother?"

"She is well and she misses you very much" said Liam

Martha Phantom was actually in exile from the rest of the Ancients for interfering in the lower planes. The only reason she wasn't dumped back in the lower plane herself was the fact that Liam stood in Alistair's way and while Alistair had the backing of many Ancients, he was not one willing to face a warrior, and especially not a Phantom as revered as Liam was.

"I should visit her" said Danny

"She is in a dwarf Galaxy about 6 million years away, at the edge of the local group. I could give you the address if you want" offered Liam

"She has a gate?" asked Danny surprised

"Yes, she actually spends most of her time in the mortal plane on a remote uninhabited world. As far as I know there is no life in that Galaxy and the world is almost a replica of Celestis" said Liam referring to the ancestral home on the Phantom clan, the first in a long line of Fortress Worlds constructed to be strongholds to protect the people in case of war

"That's good to know" said Danny

"Rest now, son. I will deal with the council" said Liam

Danny was grateful for that. He was really beginning to feel weak as he was not used to the higher plane at all.

Not long after, Danny fell asleep guarded by other ascended members of House Phantom. After assuring that his son was all right, Liam sped towards the meeting point of the Elder Council. They sensed him coming from a distance and quieted down.

"There is a matter of great importance we must discuss" began Liam

"Yes, yes, what to do with your son. I say dump him in the lower plane with no memories. That should be a fitting punishment for the crimes he has committed" said Alistair

"And what crimes would that be?" asked Liam in a hiss, attempting to reign in his anger

"He used weapons forbidden by the council" said Alistair

Others murmured in agreement, weapons like the Nova Bomb and the Black Hole Bomb were forbidden by law in the Alterran domain because of their destructive power.

"Have you all forgotten that he used them when he had no other choice" said Liam

"Not with the Nova Bomb, Liam" said Illum

"Even so, they are at war. There is but a handful of Alterra left and not even a thousand Lanteans and you want him to what? Not use every advantage at his disposal! He is the Supreme Commander and let's not forget that the current High Council and High Command abolished _that_ law" said Liam

"It still was not warranted. He attacked first" said Alistair

"He is at WAR, you fool!" thundered Liam, silencing everyone in the vicinity

Illum observed the proceedings with interest

"Now, I know that you think this is all for nothing, that my son shouldn't have gone to war with the Goa'uld and the Wraith, but you are fools. You were all born in a time where peace reigned supreme, when my family was all but gone and there was no need for us anymore. Don't think that I forgot when that idiotic order passed to dissolve the fleet, but this is a time of WAR, not of peace" sneered Liam "Your idiotic notions are what made the Lanteans weak in the first place. How many of you even remember the last war?" asked Liam looking at the group assembled before him. They were ashamed, good. "I do. I remember when I lead the Fleet in defense of Praclaroush, when I stopped them before they could arrive at Terra and my son has more experience now than I did back them, or did you forget that. Did you forget at the age 14 he took it upon himself to protect the city of Amity Park against those who would harm its inhabitants? Did you forget when he put a permanent end to Pariah Dark? When he ended the Observants and freed our brothers and sisters in Terra Immortem. We should not criticize him for what he has done, for Danny did more in a decade that any of us did in or lifetimes" finished Liam

None spoke when he was done, and most of the Ascended present were agreeing with him. The Lanteans among them felt ashamed that they failed in their mission and the Alterrans felt ashamed for their incompetence in training the Lanteans.

"Thank you for putting that point forth, Liam" began Illum "What is it that you require?"

"Permition to train my son" said Liam

The Others nodded their acceptance and began to move away

"One more thing" said Liam "Danny had a vision in which he was fighting an Ori"

Wishers began to spread again and several beings were staring wide eyed at Liam, mostly in fear

"We knew that we could not hide forever in this Galaxy, and we knew that the Ori would eventually find us and the humans in the lower plane, but they will not attack" said Illum

"I hope you are right, for if not, the Terrans and Danny would be our last line of defense" said Liam

He dared not speak about Athar. Not many people knew about him, but Liam knew him quite well, and if Athar succeeded in his plan, then Danny would get a proper army to command.

Liam moved at great speed towards the place where he left Danny. Once there he was confronted by two of his brothers who announced him that Danny was awake.

Time in the higher plane was a finicky thing, mostly because as ascended beings they had no concept of time. Ascended beings were immortal and it was difficult for an ascended mid to understand the concept of time like mortals do. So while Liam was away, Danny awoke and began conversing with his kin. There were at least 300 of the House of Phantom left most of them Ascended, with Danny being one of the latest additions to the family. This group was one of the most powerful in the ascended plane, if only by the fact that they were warriors in their time as mortals and that translated here as well.

"Father, how did it go?" asked Danny

"Well, my son. We begin your training now. I will have the Executor wait for you at Atlantis" said Liam

Danny nodded and sat down while Liam began explaining to him the mechanics of Ascended movement and fighting. It would take much time before Danny began to truly master each technique.

 **Sometime later**

Danny was currently practicing his control over the energies in the higher plane. He was just about to complete the set of motions when his vision turned black.

 _DANNY'S MIND_

 _It was dark. Jaffa were everywhere. Danny looked at the forehead of one of them. He bore a golden symbol belonging to Moloc, the archenemy of the Hak'tyl. Danny watched as he fired his weapon along with several hundred Jaffa._

 _Danny's vision turned black again and he saw two scenes play out before him._

 _One in which Teal'c was brutally murdered by Moloc and one in which Moloc destroyed the Hak'tyl by killing Ishta_

Danny gasped for breath as he rose up to a standing position, scrambling to regain his footing

"Breath, Danny, breath" said Liam "What happened?"

"Vision" Danny said visibly shaken

"What about?" asked Liam

"Teal'c and Ishta…ambushed by Moloc's Jaffa, they…dead" said Danny

Liam truly did not know what to do. What do you do when your son has a vision in which one of his closest friends dies.

"I have to go" said Danny as he rose from the ground

"Danny, you don't. We can figure this out another way" said Liam

"No, dad, I have t do this" insisted Danny

Liam relented "You can't use your ascended powers on mortals"

"Wasn't planning to"

With that Danny transformed into pure energy and sped towards Atlantis to retrieve his armor and sword.

 **Somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy**

 **Hak'tyl meeting planet**

Teal'c was not having a good day. He had been captured just as he had taken the vial of Tretonin. Ishta and Aron had been captured as well and had been presented before Moloc

Moloc tortured them as was the usual Goa'uld custom. They were just beginning to be transported to the gate when something happened

The sky turned dark with clouds and white lightning began crackling above. Teal'c knew of only one being that could do such a thing.

The clouds began to rotate, forming an almost funnel like shape. In the middle a white beam of light appeared as it struck the ground. The Jaffa around Teal'c and Moloc were deeply afraid as they should be. The beam sent a shockwave as it hit the ground and another smaller one when a pulse traveled down the length of it and impacted the ground.

Suddenly the light subsided and in its place stood a man, with a white cape fluttering in the wind.

Teal'c had never seen Supreme Commander Phantom like this. True, he saw the video from Revanna, but this was something different. Maybe it was the lack of a mask, the glowing white hot eyes or the white aura emitted by him that made the difference, but there was something more, a primordial power that should not belong in the mortal realm that seemed to radiate from Danny.

" _Jaffa of Moloc"_ said Danny in a booming voice that made all on the planet hear him; no matter where they were " _You are deceived. The Goa'uld are not gods"_

"Liar!" cried a voice

"Die, demon!" cried another

" _If that is your wish, so shall it be"_ said Danny

Danny spread his hands and air formed around him in a vortex like fashion, lifting him off the surface of the planet. Above him lightning crackled, awaiting its master command to release its energy on the people below.

Several Jaffa fired at Danny, but their shots were intercepted by bolts of lightning before they ever reached Danny. For a moment, Danny's eyes seemed to glow brighter, just as two white hot beams of energy erupted from his eyes and scorched the earth and the people standing on it. The Jaffa who fired were no more. Rising his hands in the air, stones and dirt began to float off the surface of the planet in a display of power that even Moloc was terrified off

Moloc begged for his pathetic life, but Danny did not hear him. Lightning came crashing down from the heavens, killing every Jaffa that was on the planet except Aron Teal'c and Ishat. Moloc suffered the same fate.

With his task complete, Danny lost the glow in his eyes and the wind vortex holding him up dissipated along with the clouds, winds and lightning. Danny plummeted 100 meters to the ground.

Not knowing what to do Teal'c ran to him and checked him. Luckily Danny had his personal shield online, so that took the blow instead of Danny, but he still slipped into uncountiosness from the effort he displayed.

"We must take him back to the SGC" said Teal'c

"Teal'c, what is he?" asked Aron frightfully

"The last of the Gate builders, the last of the Ancients" said Teal'c as he moved to dial the gate

 **Higher plane of existence**

Liam, Illum and Oma were watching the scene below

"I have to admit that I have never seen such power" said Liam impressed and somewhat terrified

"Neither have we. Is it possible that whatever experiment he did gave him these abilities" asked Illum

"It's possible, but even so, he is generating Ascended energy on the mortal plane and that is something we have never seen before" said Oma

"I agree, this warrants further investigation" said Illum

The three ascended left their separate ways in search of answers

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

Danny was resting comfortably in his quarters as Sam walked in.

Cracking open an eye, Danny smiled

"Hello, beautiful" said Danny

"Well, hello to you to. Seriously Danny, are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Sam jokingly as she kissed him

"Not really"

"Danny I have something to tell you" said Sam as her smile grew

Danny was confused by this

"What?"

"Danny, I'm pregnant"

 **A/N: And cut. This chapter is mostly filler. Next we have the Dakara two parter. As always please leave a review with any thoughts and suggestions you might have.**


	30. Chapter 30: Dakara Part 1

Chapter 30: Dakara Part 1

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **War Room**

Deep inside the northern pier of Atlantis, a meeting of the Ancient High Command was being held. The entire command staff of the Ancient military was here: Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom, Grand Admiral Tucker Andromedus, Admiral Albinus, Admiral Mala and Rear Admirals Opsia and Marcus. This was one of the most important meetings since the meeting to decide their course of action in Operation Pegasus. They were here to discuss the most important operation in the entire war against the Goa'uld.

The conquest of Dakara

Dakara was a planet of high importance to the Goa'uld even though it held an even darker secret that no one in the galaxy knew about, except for the people in that room.

To the Jaffa, Dakara was a holy world. It was the world where their 'gods' gave them their strength and longevity, the site of the first Prim'ta ritual. To Danny and the rest of the Alterrans in Atlantis, it was the site of their first landing in Avalon, the galaxy now known as the Milky Way, after they fled the Ori. Dakara was also the site of a massive super weapon. It was capable of destroying all life within the Galaxy and in Danny's mind it was woefully undefended. This was understandable since it was built and used at the height of the Great Plague and the designer probably didn't have time to install better precautionary measures other than a stone wall with Alterran writing on it.

"I trust you all know why we are here" said Danny

The others nodded, even Marcus who was looking at him a bit weirdly. Ever since Danny came back from his once again brief time in the higher plane, some 5 months ago, and a lot of people had been giving him that look. According to Thor, he glowed. It wasn't visible to an Alterran, Lantean or human, but it was quite visible to an Asgard. Of course when Danny went to Lya to ask for advice on his current condition, she just smiled and said to exercise his mental and physical abilities. Danny had not felt like this since he stepped into that portal 12 years ago. It was not a feeling that he wished to relive and of course his ascended brothers and sisters were of no use.

"We do" answered Tucker as he leaned over the holographic table inputting some commands on the small console before him.

A hologram of a planet appeared over the table. The hologram was different than usual; it wasn't the same type of hologram used in image projection. It was slightly transparent and had a blue tinge to it, illuminating it without the necessity of overhead lighting. Perfect for planning a military invasion

"We are here to plan the invasion of Dakara" continued Tucker

"I had a corvette swing by and deploy some stealth satellites" said Mala "This is the current situation"

Mala inserted a crystal into an open slot. The crystal contained the codes for deciphering the subspace signal sent by the satellites, a signal so week and carefully hidden that it took the communication array of Atlantis and the Executor to pick up and verify a signal boosted by several satellites.

Above the planet, several red pyramids appeared along with other red shapes.

"Their defenses are not as good as I expected" mused Danny

"Probably the Grand Admiral's doing" said Marcus "After all; we've seen only a marginal increase in Ba'al's forces"

It was true. Since Tucker turned the planet where Ba'al had his main shipyard into a barren rock, Ba'al's fleet had increased by only 10 ships and not all were Ha'tak class. The war with the System Lords and the Ancients as well as the Jaffa Rebellion had drained Ba'al to the limit of his military capabilities. While the System Lords were nothing but a flimsy coalition with only a couple dozen ships and a couple thousand Jaffa, they were still difficult to kill for Ba'al at least. Not so much for Danny

"And let's hope it stays that way. What are the estimates on Ba'al's fleet?" asked Danny

"He can't have more than 200 ships. In every engagement he loses more and more ships and planets. It won't be long until he will have no more shipyards to fix his ships and construct new ones" said Opsia

"That's why it is imperative that we strike now" argued Tucker

"It may be, Tucker, but there are other pieces that must fall into place first" said Danny

"Like?" asked Albinus

"Earth and the Jaffa Rebellion" answered Danny

There was silence in the room for a while

"Ok, so how do they come into play?" asked Mala

"For one, we can't defend an entire planet from atack" said Danny gesturing to the planet" It will drain too much of our resources and we can't afford to have too many ships tied down to protect one planet, especially since we opened the new front in Pegasus"

Tucker grimaced when thinking of the mess that was Pegasus. The Daedalus was due back home in three weeks for repairs. Danny offered them the hangar bay/ shipyard at the outpost for them to conduct repairs, but Colonel Caldwell was insistent that he return to Earth. He said something about shore leave. Colonel Sumner died shortly after the expedition arrived in Pegasus thus making Major John Sheppard the highest ranking military officer. In their time together, Danny had come to like the now Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Yes, he was a smartass, but he truly cared about the people under his command, something that was quite evident when he went to rescue not only his people, but also the captured Athosians from the Wraith with a single Jumper and a 10 man team. The Athosians were relocated to Korvis where their new settlement was protected by a cloaking field, so that even if the Wraith discovered and destroyed the outpost on Korvis, the Athosians would remain free from the Wraith forever.

The major downside to that mission was that they managed to wake the Wraith early. Danny found out from Sheppard that when he found Sumner a Wraith queen was making a meal out of him, which means that she probably probed his mind and found out about Earth. The thought of billions of people ready for consumption must be really appetizing for the Wraith. Fortunately, she didn't find out about the Ancient resurgence and with Danny all but pulling out from Pegasus for the time being it would take some time for the Wraith to fully awaken, giving Danny the time he needed to implement his strategies. Namely, have the Pegasus version of SG1 with Sheppard in the lead make the tour of the Galaxy and meet with as many people as possible in as short a time as possible. They would need their full support if they wanted to win against the Wraith. The majority of the 1st fleet hadn't left Pegasus, seeing as they were guarding the outpost there, but they weren't making any incursions into Wraith controlled space either. Danny didn't want the Wraith to move any quicker than they had to.

Even so, it appeared that the universe liked throwing curveballs at Danny from time to time. The first among them being that the anti-Wraith virus Danny had his scientist develop could not be used anymore. Apparently some sick twisted Wraith put certain sequences of Wraith DNA into some humans and then released them back into the Galaxy. The Virus was meant to kill all things Wraith and that would mean the people with the Wraith gene too, so it suddenly became a no go. Next in the line of disappointments came from their first allies that could have proven useful in their fight against the Wraith, the Genii, who were nothing more than manipulative bastards that were on the verge of creating nukes. They even tried to take Korvis from the Terrans, but Danny put precautions in place to make sure that didn't happen long before the Terran leaders even knew of Danny's intention of going to war with the Wraith. Their leader, a man named Kolya, and some other people managed to escape, but the majority were either captured or killed by the Outpost's automated defenses.

"If we're still on the subject of Pegasus, I have to ask, what are we going to do with that galaxy?" asked Marcus

"For now, nothing" answered Danny

"Nothing?" repeated Tucker with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, the plan was to unite the people of the Pegasus Galaxy in relative secret and to strike at the Wraith while they slept. We can't do that now and I'm not willing to risk ships and men of a fool's errand. This will unfortunately be a war of attrition that the Pegasus Galaxy has to suffer" said Danny sadly

"What about the Asurans?" asked Albinus

Danny frowned

"We'll deal with them after we're finished dealing with the Goa'uld for good"

"Now that that's settled, we should go back to the matter at hand" suggested Tucker motioning at the planet still being holographically displayed on the table

The rest nodded. Danny made a gesture with his hand and the image zoomed on what was the only city on Dakara. It was in that city that housed the Weapon of Dakara; a weapon Danny would make sure could never be used without his say so.

"This is the main problem we are faced with. The garrison at Dakara is small, no more than 2000 strong" said Danny referencing the readings coming out of the life sign detector on board the spy satellite "we could easily overrun them with the ground forces we have available, however we would not be able to hold the city against any kind of attack"

"We would need greater numbers of men as well as vehicles and experts that know how to turn that city into a fortress. We need Earth on this one" agreed Mala

"I'm sure that they will aid our endeavor, but will the Jaffa?" asked Albinus

"Last we spoke, the Rebellion had 6 Ha'tak at their disposal and several Al'kesh. Their forces number just over 4000 warriors. I have no doubt that they will support us; actually they will leap at the chance. The main problem here, is Earth" said Danny

"We seem to be relying on Earth a lot these days" muttered Opsia with others nodding in agreement

Danny could not blame them. Earth was the main force behind almost every engagement. They were the ones to spearhead the liberation of Pegasus, they were the ones that originally killed Ra and the Ancients' reliance on their ground forces just went to show how crucial the Terrans were the Ancients. Without support from Earth, Danny would still be struggling with getting his people enough food to survive and other necessities and not really worrying about building warships or going to war. In fact he may have even went to the Andromeda Galaxy and remained there for the next thousand years while the population of Atlantis grew in numbers.

"That we are, but what other choice do we have? We are less than 1000 and at least a quarter of us are children, toddlers even. The 4 people we lost when the Servicus was destroyed by Anubis put a dent in our population, and I don't think I need to explain to you what that sais about us as a race and civilization" said Danny

"At least we're having kids…for now" said Marcus, muttering the last part

Danny knew what he was talking about. He was worried that as more people ascended there would not be enough children to replace them. It would be the exact same thing that happened to the Alterrans and nobody wanted that.

"Now, does anyone have any idea on how we can defend the city from orbital bombardment?" asked Albinus

"I think that we could come up with some shield" began Tucker "not as powerful as what we're currently using, but enough to keep us from being bombarded from space"

"That could work" agreed Danny "If I'm not mistaken, Earth's Area 51 are developing some type of ground based plasma canon for the orbital defense of Earth in case the Outpost's weapons fail. They might be willing to lend some of them to help defend Dakara"

"That coupled with our combined fleet in orbit should be enough to keep the ground forces safe" continued Tucker

"Yes, but for how long? How long are we to keep our ships in orbit and the Terrans on the ground?" asked Opsia

"However long it takes" said Danny "Once word goes out that Dakara in the hands of rebel Jaffa there will be riots. We can be certain that at least half of Ba'al's fleet along with at least half of the remaining Jaffa still loyal to the Goa'uld will turn. Once that is done, it would be a simple matter of hunting down the System Lords and finishing them off"

"Especially since they would have several million pissed off Jaffa on their collective asses" said Marcus

"I will go to Earth. Hopefully I can convince them to lend a hand" said Danny as he began to collect the necessary intel on a data crystal

"And what if they don't want to help?" asked Mala

Danny paused for a moment before removing the crystal

"Then we will find another way"

 **Terra**

 **SGC**

Danny stepped through the gate on Earth. He was instantly greeted by General O'Neill

"General" greeted Danny

"No, not you" said O'Neill

Danny was confused

"You call me Jack, understand. I have enough to deal with as General O'Neill" said Jack frustrated

Danny grinned. It was good to see his old friend, even though the days when he almost slept in Atlantis were gone, they still retained a close friendship

"Ok, I get it, but I have something to discuss. Are Teal'c and Bra'tak here?" asked Danny

He sent word to them to meet him on Earth

Jack frowned

"Yeah, they are, Jacob as well" answered Jack "So what do you have to tell us?" asked Jack as they moved out of the gate room

"Nothing new I'm afraid, when it comes to galactic politics at least. Good news is that I think I may have found a way to end the Goa'uld in one fell swoop" explained Danny

"Then why didn't you start with that?" asked Jack, now a bit more worried or was it excited, Danny couldn't tell

Danny gave him a depend stare

"Right, and I suppose that you want us to help, which means that I'll have to pull some strings to get the president to release some troops" said Jack muttering the last part to himself

They arrived in the briefing room

"Teal'c, Master Bra'tak, thank you for coming" said Danny

"You said in you transmition that this was an urgent matter that we had to discuss" said Bra'tak

"Yes, I believe that we can begin stage 3 of Operation Downfall" said Danny

This left the other occupants of the room surprised. Stage 3 was considered by most Earth tacticians that had studied the plan made the Ancient High Command to be the final swan song of the Goa'uld. With the rise of the Terran Fleet it was generally considered that the plan went into Stage 2: all out war between the Ancients and the Goa'uld; with Earth using asymmetric warfare tactics on Goa'uld worlds while the Ancients took most of the heat from the Goa'uld. Danny did that because his fleet could take it and he wasn't tied down to a single planet. If need be he could always relocate, Atlantis was after all a City-Ship and the Executor was built in such a way that it could function as a mobile base and shipyard.

"Are you certain about this?" asked Teal'c

"I am. My Admirals are already planning the next few strategic attacks we need to make before we can do this, but it won't be long" said Danny

"And what are you planning to do?" asked Jacob

Danny pulled out the holo-projector that he had used previously when he invaded Revanna and inserted the data crystal. Instantly a holographic image of Dakara was projected over the table for all to see.

"This is the planet of Dakara, deep within Ba'al's territory. If we can take this and hold it we will forever shatter the Goa'uld image as gods in the eyes of the Jaffa" explained Danny

There was silence in the room, while Teal'c and Bra'tak stood there gaping at the boldness of that plan.

"What you propose can't be done" said Bra'tak

"And why is that?" asked Jack

"Dakara is heavily guarded. It is the site of the first Prim'ta ritual and a holy site for all Jaffa. Normally a fleet of mother ships patrols the system. That system is a fortress" explained Teal'c

"Danny?" asked Jack

Danny obliged "While it may seem like an impenetrable fortress, I assure you it is not" said Danny as he pressed some buttons on the holo-projector. The imagine began to display some red shapes

"We have places spy satellites in orbit and this data is being feed to us in real time. As you can see there are only 10 Ha'tak class ships and several Al'kesh in orbit. I don't think that I need to remind you that our ships have drones and what those can do to a Ha'tak. Taking the planet will be easy enough. There are barely 2000 Jaffa on the ground. The trick would be in holding the planet long enough to shatter the Goa'uld's imagine as gods once and for all" said Danny

The room was silent for a few moments

"I don't think that you can or that you are willing to expend so many resources as to defend an entire planet" said Jack

"You are correct. We believe that your ground cannons in combination with a shield provided by us would be enough to safeguard the city from any kind of orbital bombardment. This would allow us to keep a smaller fleet presence in orbit. Ba'al would undoubtedly send a big part of his forces to retake Dakara and while he is occupied, we will strike at his more vulnerable worlds, manufacturing plants and remaining shipyards" said Danny

"But that would leave you open from ground attack" said Jacob

"I think that's where we come in, Jacob. How many do you need?" asked Jack

"A thousand, maybe two" said Danny" with artillery support along with an engineering corps to fortify the city"

"When?" asked Jack

"Best estimate? A month, two at the most" answered Danny

Jack rose from his chair along with Bra'tak and Teal'c

"I'll go talk to the president about this. T, Bra'tak are you in?" asked Jack

"We most certainly are, O'Neill. This is an opportunity we cannot let pass" said Bra'tak

"Have your fleet and army rendezvous at Atlantis. In the meantime we will have to deal with the remaining Goa'uld System Lords before they go into hiding" said Danny

 **Executor**

 **En route to Goa'uld space station**

Danny was on the bridge of his flagship. His spies told him that the System Lords were having a gathering to discuss the terms of their surrender with one of Ba'al's subordinates. Danny was planning to cut the head off the snake completely. It didn't matter now that the System Lords were no longer there to oppose Ba'al, since Ba'al himself would die soon, of that Danny was sure.

"Sir, we're about to come out of hyperspace" announced Gideon

"Bring shields and weapons online" ordered Danny

Out in space a huge hyperspace window opened and spit out the Executor. Before the mighty Ancient flagship was a collection of 5 Ha'tak class mother ships, no doubt sent there to guard the station

"Sir we're being hailed. They are warning us to stop our approach or be fired upon" announced Gideon

"Open a channel" ordered Danny

"This is Daniel Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. The age of the Goa'uld in over, surrender or die. You have 30 seconds to comply" declared Danny

"Sir, they're powering weapons. They are firing" announced Gideon

A hailstorm of yellow bolts impacted the shields of the Executor, making the shields flare brightly

"They are launching fighters" announced Gideon

"Deploy the flack wall" ordered Danny as he was imputing course corrections into the nav computer

The 'flack wall' was inspired by old ocean going ships from Earth. Where ships as big as the Executor or an Aurora were concerned, fighters and more specifically Wraith darts were an annoyance that they were ill equipped to handle without massive drone deployment since their point defense could not keep track of swarms of hundreds upon hundreds of small fast moving ships. To that end, the researchers in Atlantis modified the containment field of the plasma bolt fired by the PD system to fail and explode at a set distance from the ship, creating a field of deadly plasma around the ship. it was meant to dissuade fighters from engaging capital ships.

The Executor was going to use this system now, for the first time, in a combat scenario. After all this was a test since their normal PD operational protocols were more than enough to deal with gliders. The turrets on the Executor rose from their locations and began to fire. Soon the area of space between the ship and the approaching fighters was a field of expanding plasma. Some gliders were unfortunate enough to stray into the field and were destroyed.

"The flack wall is working as advertised" announced Gideon

"Good. Switch to normal PD operation protocols and power the ion cannons and proton beam cannons. Target the Ha'taks and the Al'kesh first. Charge Antiproton Beam Cannon 2, 50%" ordered Danny

"Yes, sir, Antiproton Cannon will be ready in 98 seconds" announced Gideon

Across the hull of the Executor, the ion cannons rose from their places and began firing bolts of ioniesed cobalt blue plasma at the offending Ha'taks. Meanwhile the PD systems began systematically clearing the sky of gliders. Green beams were also streaming out of the Executor and crashing into the shields of the Ha'tak, overloading them and destroying the ship.

At the bow of the Executor a blue glow began to gather as antimatter was generated by the giant cannon.

"Antimatter cannon is ready" announced Gideon

"Fire" ordered Danny

The blue glow shot out from the ship in the form of a blue beam of energy and crashed at relativistic speed into the station shield. The shields folded into themselves allowing the beam to pass through. It stuck the station's hull with explosive consequences. When matter and antimatter mixes there is only one thing that results from that reaction: raw energy. The station was pulverized in mere moments as equal amounts of matter and antimatter reacted turning the area where the station previously resided into a sun.

"All enemy vessels and assets are destroyed" announced Gideon

"Fire a spread of antimatter torpedoes at the wreckage then gets us home" ordered Danny

The Executor fired several white stars in the direction what was formally a fleet of Ha'tak. Stars were formed as the wreckage was pulverized. With that done, the massive Ancient Flagship turned and with a flare of her massive engines, it sped into hyperspace towards Atlantis, after all there was a war to prepare.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: And cut! I hope you liked it. This is the first part in the Dakara ark. I always found how the show portrayed the taking of Dakara as lacking, and since in this story the replicators are gone there will be no need to fire the Weapon of Dakara. As always leave a review with any thoughts or suggestions you might have.**


	31. Chapter 31: Dakara Part 2

Chapter 31: Dakara Part 2

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

Danny was currently in his penthouse apparent, the same apartment that his father before him used when he was Supreme Commander. He was currently staring at himself in the mirror.

A man in black and white armor greeted him. It was a sight he recognized but the armor was a new one. It featured many improvements over the previous model as well as several design changes. One of the many improvements was a layer of nanites sandwiched between the skintight layer and the actual armor layer. The armor layer also featured several changes. It was made of a strong energy dispersive material and underneath it boasted a metal mesh made from trinium fibers and carbon nanotubes that reinforced the base Kevlar like material. This gave the wearer great protection against bought kinetic and energy weapons. The armor also boasted the same technological pack as its previous model, only now it also had a small graviton drive for zero-g warfare and finer in atmosphere control. It wasn't powerful enough to make you fly, but the engineers were close. On his back Danny had an Mk II projectile energy rifle. If featured an improved energy cell and higher magazine capacity. He also had a newly developed pulse pistol which was more powerful than its predecessor and more accurate. He had no lance on his person, since the energy blade was more than enough to deal with anyone foolish enough to enter melee combat range.

The design changes were few. For one Danny now wore more black than white and he no longer had a cape. No point in having one, it would only slow him down anyway.

Danny picked up his helmet and left the room, but not before kissing his wife and children goodbye. He would return to see his unborn twins grow, that was his promise to Sam.

As he passed through the corridors, Danny was greeted by a flurry of activity. Terran personnel had been swarming though the gate while the transport ships that were on Earth were taking on supplies and other equipment as well as an entire company of soldiers, the few hundred that came through the gate were Special Forces and were there to take the cityand hold it.

The history books will mark this day as the end of the Goa'uld war and the beginning of the Free Jaffa Nation, but it was much more than that. The entire period since Earth's first trip through the Stargate up until that moment could be counted as the prelude to what was to come. It was a learning curve that had made Earth strong. It was the beginning of what will come to be known as The Great Hyperspace Wars.

Arriving at a ring station, Danny ringed himself aboard the Executor.

"Gideon, is everything ready?" asked Danny in an even voice as he entered the bridge and sat down in his chair

"Yes, sir, everything is ready. All ships report that they are ready to depart on your order" said Gideon

Danny looked outside. It was truly an amazing sight to behold. Seven Ha'tak, five Al'kesh, two Auroras, one of witch being the Hippofalacus, and four heavy cruisers from the 2nd Fleet, the Prometheus and Daedalus and finally the Executor. Two transport ships under escort from a battlecruser were scheduled to arrive at Dakara after the space battle was finished.

This was the fleet that would take and hold Dakara and they will not fail.

"Gideon, give the order. Make the hyperspace jump in 3…2…1…mark!" ordered Danny

In front of the fleet several hyperspace windows opened. A giant blue vortex opened up in front of the Ancient ships as they sped into it followed by the Executor. Another blue vortex opened up in front of the Daedalus witch accelerated into it. The Prometheus sped into a purple cloud while the Ha'taks opened up a giant purple cloud hyperspace window, not to dissimilar from the Prometheus and sped into it, each and every ship heading to Dakara

 **Dakara**

 **Orbit**

In the void of space several hyperspace windows opened and deposited the entirety of the combined Tok'Goa'uld Alliance fleet. The enemy ships in system attempted to call for reinforcements, but the hyperspace block put in place by the Executor and the two Auroras prevented any long range subspace communication from occurring. The Jaffa vessels in the fleet attempted to make the other ships surrender. They did not, after all they were in numerical superiority, and that meant more in the mind of a Jaffa than technological superiority. If Danny was being honest, he could have dealt with the meager fleet before him on his own with the Executor, but this was not his fight.

"Gideon instruct the other ships to remain back and deploy their drone fighters" ordered Danny

"Yes, sir. Commander we are receiving a communication from the lead friendly Ha'tak" announced Gideon

"On screen" ordered Danny

The holographic screen lit up to show Teal'c and Bra'tak

"Supreme Commander, is something the matter? Why have you slowed down?" asked Teal'c

"Teal'c this is not my people's fight. If you are to be free, then you must earn that freedom yourself. I cannot fight every battle for you. We will provide fighter and long range weapons fire support as you advance" said Danny

"Understood" said Teal'c and with that he cut the connection

With the Ancient warships staying back, the Terran and Jaffa ships charged forward to meet the enemy in battle. The Terran's ships entered weapon's range first, unleashing a massive volley of plasma at the enemy. Two Ha'tak met their doom when their shields failed allowing plasma to pass though.

Meanwhile the F-302 s were not idle either. Forming into wings, they charged at the enemy fighters, firing missiles and rail guns. This seemed to enrage the enemy as the glider pilots became reckless in their flying.

While this was happening Danny was watching the battle unfold on a large holographic display on his bridge. He could have easily synced with the ship through the chair interface and directed the battle from there, but there was something to be said about actually seeing something as opposed to it being projected on your visual cortex.

"Gideon charge Antiprotons cannons 1, 2 and 3 to 25% power and target the three outermost enemy vessels" ordered Danny

"Antiproton cannons charging, time to fire 30 seconds" said Gideon

"Fire at will" ordered Danny

A blue glow began to emanate from the bow of the executor. 30 seconds later three beams of blue particles sprung forth at relativistic speeds. They crashed through the shields of the Ha'tak like they weren't even there and pulverized them when the beam struck their hull. Three new suns appeared above Dakara for all to see.

This action was not missed by the other ships engaged in combat. They were all awed at the power displayed by the Ancient warship

"Sir, I'm detecting the Prometheus's shields reaching a critical level" announced Gideon

They had already lost one friendly Ha'tak when one of the remaining enemy Ha'taks rammed it

"Give me a line to Prendergast" ordered Danny "And move forward into the engagement zone. Tell the other ships to flank the enemy and prepare to close the pincer"

The Executor lurched forward with the other vessels. They moved off to the sides of the mass of friendly and enemy ships, not daring to fire their weapons as they could very well hit their allies

On Danny's bridge a holographic display popped in existence and displayed the grim situation on the Prometheus's bridge. There was coolant leaking from conduits in the ceiling and sparks were flying everywhere while people were yelling at each other

"Colonel Prendergast my senor are telling me that your shields are critically low. Retreat at once" said Danny

"We can't do that, our escape has been cut off! We require assistance!" yelled Prendergast as Danny lost communications with the ship.

Danny growled and leaned back in his command chair

"Time to end this pissing contest, Gideon inform all ships. Authorization 10 brake alpha launch drones" said Danny

What came next made the people on the bridge of all Ha'taks piss themselves. From each of the Ancient warships, their sensors detected a massive bloom of energy which was followed by a stream of a few hundred drones from each ship. They had all heard of the powerful weapon at the disposal of the Tau'ri, even though few knew it was of Ancient design. They heard of what it did to Anubis a year ago and they were very afraid as they should have been.

Under Danny's command, the drones savaged the opposing fleet and allowed for the allied fleet to enter orbit

"Signal the other ships to deploy assault pods" ordered Danny as soon as they entered orbit around the planet

The assault pods were a new design concept. It was basically a ring platform placed on top of a reentry vehicle with a small shield generator so that troops will not be slaughtered as soon as they ringed to the surface.

The Executor and the Auroras turned on their axes o present their broadside to the planet. From special tubes on their sides they released a dozen pods. Most will not reach their target, most likely being destroyed by incoming fire, but the three that were targeted for the areas right next to the temple reached their intended destinations. Through them rebel Jaffa and marines poured on the surface of Dakara and engaged in battle against the defenders.

In space Danny watched the holographic display showing him the status on the ground. The enemy was more effective than he thought when it came to mounting a resistance. Danny rose from his chair and took a few steps forward. He took the rifle from his back and put his helmet on, relishing the feeling of the protective metal coiling around his neck.

"Gideon beam me to the temple square behind the gate" ordered Danny

In the next moment Danny disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on the planet's surface behind the gate. He asked to be transported here since he knew that Jaffa would never think to guard that section of the compound.

Looking up at the ring of ruins that surrounded the gate, Danny noticed that a couple of soldiers were working their way to his position. Taking aim he killed them bought with a single shot to the head. Using all his skill in stealth, Danny made his way to a vantage point on top of a building. Looking down the scope of his weapon Danny began to open fire at targets of opportunity and crews manning staff cannons. After two clips all his targets were exhausted and Danny decided to move forward into the temple.

"Gideon, what's the status of the invasion?" asked Danny in his comm. unit while he displaced additional Jaffa

"They have breached the city and are converging on your location" announced Gideon

"Get some people to secure the gate. Don't let anyone escape" ordered Danny

After some searching, Danny found what he was looking for a locked door of almost solid gold. Putting his rifle back in its place on his back Danny drew his energy blade and retracted his helmet. He wanted the snake to know who killed it.

Ignighting the blade, Danny stuck at the space between doors, cutting the wooden barricade in two. Using his telekinesis, Danny pushed open the doors. As soon as he entered the room he was met with staff weapon fire from the Jaffa. Their weapons splashed ineffectively against the personal shield Danny had.

The Goa'uld in charge of the planet attempted to flee, but he was cut off from his escape as Danny threw his sword, impaling the Goa'uld through the chest. Turning to deal with the Jaffa, Danny used the full extent of his newly gained might. The power he had now easily dwarfed those that he had prior to his second ascension and use of the Lantean evolutionary machine.

Taking a deep breath Danny reached inside of him and tugged at the core like structure that kept most of the power contained. To Danny that core felt similar to the one he had as a halfa only several orders of magnitude more powerful. He also didn't feel like dying every time he accessed the core. Opening his eyes, Danny could feel the fear begin to mount in the Jaffa before him, as they saw him glow an ethereal white while his eyes turned dark clouds began to form as lightning rained down on those that opposed the allied forces. In the end, no enemy Jaffa survived the conquest.

 **Dakara**

 **Temple grounds**

It had been a few hours since Dakara was secured from the hands of the Goa'uld. The gate had been in almost constant use since then. The transports carrying the shield generator and Terran ground cannons arrived in orbit an hour ago. Once the shield and the ground cannons had been emplaced, most of the Ancient fleet guarding Dakara had jumped away. Tucker was needed on the battlefield and there was no point in keeping anything more than a battle cruiser in orbit to guard the transports mostly because the Executor was also there and nothing Ba'al had could even dent the shield on that thing.

One of the first to step though the gate was General Jack O'Neill and Colonel David Anderson **(A/N: I know, sue me I like Mass Effect)** followed by an entire company of men. Danny came up to greet them.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Anderson, welcome to Dakara" said Danny

"Didn't I tell you to call me Jack?" asked Jack

Danny chuckled

"That you did, but as you know I'm a man of etiquette and as stubborn as a goat, so no chance, Jack" said Danny

Jack rolled his eyes. He looked over at Anderson who was still doing his best impression of a goldfish since he stepped through the gate.

"First time?" asked Danny pointing at the colonel

"Oh, yes. He wouldn't even believe us until we showed him your transports descending into the atmosphere and the gate activating. I think he is still trying to wrap his mind around it" said Jack as he looked at Anderson like a scientist would at an intriguing experiment

"Oh well" said Danny as he shrugged a bit "Come we're needed at the command post"

Danny led them through the mass of people that were hard at work preparing for the defense of the city. They entered the actual temple and Danny led them to an open room. This room held several tables, with the largest one in the middle being a holotable. It was a Terran version of the War Room on Atlantis, only smaller.

"As you can see, the defense is going well. We will have the city completely on lockdown in 24 hours" said Danny as he motioned to the holographic map before him. On it was the location of every person and piece of equipment brought through the Stargate or from the ships in orbit

"Dam you move fast" said Anderson, only now coming out of his awe induced trance

Danny chuckled. In that moment as very winded and excited Dr. Jackson ran in the room

"Daniel, what happened?" asked Jack all to used to Jackson's nerd out moments

"Come with me, there is something that I need you to see" said Jackson

Danny had an idea of where he was leading them but he hoped he was wrong. Needles to say the universe hated him.

Jackson stopped in front of a very familiar wall which had Alterran writing was carved into it.

"Daniel what is this?" asked Jack

"We don't know" said Jackson

"We?" asked Danny

Carter popped up from behind a pillar in the next moment

"Oh, there you were" said Jack "So why did you wanted to see us?"

"Actually, sir, we wanted to talk with Danny" said Carter, sheepishly pointing at Danny

Jack raised an eyebrow "Not that you aren't welcome to stay" was quickly added by Carter

Danny shook his head "So why do you need me?" asked Danny attempting to play it cool

"We can't make heads or tails of the writing on the wall" said Carter

"Yeah, well unless 'midday the darkness is high in the sky', 'the wind blows on the pillow' or 'three days to the chicken' mean something in Alterran culture that I am unfamiliar with, then we're definitely at a loss" said Jackson

Jack raised an eyebrow "'three days to the chicken'?"

Jackson shrugged "That's what it said"

"That makes no sense"

"I know"

"It's not supposed to make sense" said Danny suddenly halting any and all conversation

"What do you mean?" asked Carter

"That wall is actually a lock and a key all in one. When the great plague hit us we were at a loss. With no way to eradicate the virus short of bombarding the planet it infected into dust we devised a weapon similar to the disruptor wave technology I used to defeat the replicators. The weapon is not powerful enough to destroy an entire planet but it will eradicate any trace of life from its surface. With it and with the help of the Stargate network we ended the plague" said Danny

Carter, O'Neill and Jackson were looking at him with wide eyes and hanging jaws

"Wow, that actually explains it" said Jackson more to himself than to others

"What explains it?" asked Jack confused

"There is a section of the text that says 'this device must only be used for the betterment of life or self preservation'. I should have guessed that it had something to do with a weapon" said Jackson

"Wait, you said that this was a weapon capable of eradicating all life in the galaxy, how can it be used for the betterment of life?" asked Carter

"While true that the device can take life it can also give it. After all this was the tool we used to seed life in the Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies" explained Danny

"I have a question. Where is it?" asked Jack

Danny smirked "You're standing on it"

Jack looked down and actually yelped while attempting to be as light as possible on his feet for fear of triggering the weapon. The same went for the other members of SG1. Seeing this Danny began laughing so hard he had to sit down

"Oh, man, that was priceless. Calm down will you, that wall over there is the door to the weapon's control console" assured Danny

Calming down from the fright he just had Jackson asked

"How do you open it?"

Danny grinned and extended his hand in the direction of the door. The four discs began to rote into the position they were meant to be and the wall rose up from its place and the wall behind it parted revealing a passage. With confidence Danny stepped into the control room of the most powerful weapon ever created by his race. Stepping up to the control panel, Danny began pressing the stones making alterations to the base code.

"What are you doing? Because it seems to me like you're trying to activate the thing" said Jack

"Oh, no I'm just imputing some safety measures. If this is to be the capital planet of the Jaffa then this weapon will need to be secured as just a door that can be blown in is not very secure and I doubt anyone save one of the original members of the Great Alliance could understand it's operating protocol once I'm finished" explained Danny

"So you don't trust the Jaffa not to use it?" asked Jackson

Danny paused from his work to look him in the eye.

"No offense Dr. Jackson, but I wouldn't trust the Nox with this weapon. What makes you think that I will trust the Jaffa of for that matter you with this weapon. I've already given you more weapons technology than most of the High Command is comfortable with, but this is something that even I must put my foot down" said Danny in all seriousness before returning to his work

The silence that followed was awkward to say the least. Fortunately for every party member involved, SG1 took the silent queue and shown themselves out. Though Carter had to drag them out since she knew that they were no longer welcome in the hidden chamber with Danny.

With his distractions removed, Danny began his real work. He installed another data crystal in a tray at the bottom of the console and inputted a complex firing code. It was the solution to the ninth chevron dialing equation. It wasn't used on the Orion due to the relative short distances involved. This problem was specific to the Destiny and one could not hope to solve it without the entire Alterran database in Atlantis at his disposal. Fortunately Danny had the foresight to remove several key pieces of information from the database transmitted to the Korvis Outpost, so that it was impossible for even the Terrans to access the Dakara Weapon.

With his work done, Danny exited the chamber and sealed it again, just like it had been for the past 5 million years.

 **Dakara**

 **Orbit**

Danny was bored. He had been sitting in orbit of Dakara for three weeks waiting for Ba'al to arrive and try to retake the planet. He did attempt it three times so far and failed.

Four days after Dakara was taken Ba'al sent a fleet of 12 Ha'tak to retake it. The ships charged into the mass of Jaffa, Terran and Ancient ships while disgorging gliders like there was no tomorrow. Danny would have laughed were he not busy with piloting his ship. He honestly could not believe the stupidity of these Jaffa especially since they probably knew about the power his ship had at its disposal. The Daedalus and the Prometheus were docked within the Executor's hangar bay and were making use of its facilities to repair and rearm themselves so they were out for the count as far as this fight was concerned. It did not matter though.

In a single volley, Danny wiped out most of Ba'al's fleet. The power the Executor has, even without the use of drone weapons is truly staggering. The three antiproton beam cannons were charged and primed even before Ba'al's fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Once they entered weapons range, from various parts on the Executor a blue or green glow could be seen. Eleven beams leaped out from the Ancient Flagship and struck eleven of Ba'al's Ha'tak. Three of them turned into suns as antimatter and matter collided while the rest were speared through and exploded in giant fireballs. The ion cannons were not silent though. From the 10 cannons that had a targeting solution on the one remaining Ha'tak cobalt-blue bolts were fired. The Ha'tak was destroyed even before the 3rd bolt reached its target.

The rest of the gliders were taken care of by the Executor's drone fighters and point defense weapon systems. By the end of the engagement no other ship had fired a shot and the bridge crew on the Terran ships was feeling distinctively lucky that they were not in the crosshairs of that monster of a ship.

A week later three more Ha'tak came. This time though they attempted to circumvent the fleet by dropping out of hyperspace right at the edge of the planet's atmosphere. They were instantly greeted by massive balls of plasma courtesy of the Terran ground cannons installed around the city. They fired a couple of shots, but they only hit the golden domed shield the city now possessed.

A few days later another three Ha'tak came out of hyperspace, this time on the far side of the planet. They launched troop transports which they landed and troops began marching on the city. Danny actually felt sorry for the poor fools. To say that they were using Napoleonic tactics would be insulting to the guy that used them 200 years ago. The Jaffa formed phalanx stile formations, using their staff weapons like spears. In their mind they thought that they would righteously take back the city. That thought was thoroughly erased from their minds courtesy of airburst artillery fired shells. Danny said it once and he would say it again, if there was one thing Earth knew how to do better than anyone else in several Galaxies, was kill things. The engagement was short but it still took the lives of more than 6 thousand Jaffa combatants at the expense of 20 men lost on the allied side. They were mostly accidents caused by falling debris and the occasional luck Jaffa that survived and managed to sneak into the city.

Meanwhile Tucker was having the time of his life, Danny was certain of it. From the reports he received via Tok'ra spies and his own AID it was clear that Ba'al was losing the war and losing fast. Estimates show that he barely had a hundred ships left and any ships not captured by the Jaffa were destroyed by the Ancients per Danny's orders. He even got a message from Thor asking if he needed help and honestly how could he say no to 20 O'Neill class Asgard ships. Truth be told Danny was certain that Thor was just experiencing some weird form of withdrawal, if the joy he blows Ha'taks up with is any indication. The majority of the 1st fleet was also in the Milky Way aiding in covering as much of the galaxy as possible to ensure that no Goa'uld survived. The forces left in Pegasus were small, but then again they weren't really needed there. From the sound of it Tucker was having lodes of fun blasting ships to bits while Danny was stuck on this rock while the Jaffa pulled their heads out of their asses and decided to rebel.

"Sir, I am detecting a massive armada heading for the planet" announced Gideon

Danny groaned

"Great, just what we needed. Give the order for all ships to assume defensive positions and get the Prometheus and Daedalus out of the bay and into the fight. We're going to need every gun we have" said Danny

Unlike the rest of the ships in the fleet, the Executor did not have baryon weapons. When he built his ship, Danny decided to forgo the baryon beam cannons in favor of the more powerful proton beam cannons and ion cannons. Now he was sort of regretting not having additional guns, especially since the opposing fleet was 65 Ha'tak ships strong and unknown numbers of Al'kesh were probably also there

"Sir, I'm detecting an additional fleet. They will exit hyperspace on the far side of the planet" announced Gideon

' _So this was his plan'_ Danny thought. He figured out that Ba'al was going to attack him on two fronts: on the ground and in space.

"Gideon order the Prometheus into the atmosphere. They are to assist in the defense if any fighters breach through, which something tells me they will. Have the Daedalus and three of the Ha'tak take station on the far side of the planet with the battle cruiser. If the fighting gets to rough then they are to retreat" said Danny as he once again synced with the ship

"Let the show begin" Danny muttered as he closed his eyes

The enemy ships dropped out of hyperspace before him, all 65 of them

"Sir, the enemy ships are launching gliders and Al'kesh" announced Gideon

"On screen" ordered Danny

A holographic display popped up in front of him. His ship was colored white and the friendly ships were golden. The enemy ships were red and the red dots were appearing to be multiplying. Danny growled in frustration

"Battle stations, bring all reactors at 100 percent and activate ZPMs" ordered Danny

Danny had no idea what made him say ZPM instead of VEM. He figured it was McKay's fault for nagging him about the thing. Danny usually didn't order his ship to full power often, even in battle. He was usually satisfied with 30-40% of the total power output and there was the slight problem that the reactors liked to eat the Naquadah/Naquadriah rods like there was no tomorrow and that material was expensive. At full strength, the Executor's shields could withstand and attack by a fleet of 14 Wraith Hive ships for an hour before failing completely. It was only due to the insane amounts of power generated by the reactors and ZPMs that the Executor was able to withstand that kind of senseless beating. After all each reactor was the twice size of the Prometheus and the entire reactor room took up a large portion of the back end of the ship, but then again, the Executor was designed for a crew of one, with the possibility to accommodate 200 if used at maximum capacity. It wasn't a passenger ship, it was a warship.

"Gideon 2/3 sub light thrust, take us out zero/zero intercept with the enemy fleet and charge the weapons and prime the antimatter torpedo. I am authorizing Nova Bomb deployment LD4RT56, Daniel Phantom Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet" said Danny while quickly finishing the necessary procedures to deploy a Nova.

This time unlike the last time the devastating bomb would be used, there will be no apocalypse. While it was true that the bomb would most likely destroy half the opposing force and leave the other half crippled, nothing significantly bad would happen since they were in space and far from the planets atmosphere.

The Executor powered its sub light and moved forward to meet the enemy. Seeing the massive warship advance, the Ha'taks slowed down their own advance towards the planet.

"We are in weapon's range" announced Gideon

"Fire all batteries!" ordered Danny

Beams of blue and green leapt from the Ancient ship and in seconds 13 Ha'taks were destroyed. The ion canons were not silent either. From numerous points across the hull the ion cannons rose along with the point defense plasma repeaters. There were several plasma cannons scattered around the hull acting as a supplement to the already impressive ion cannon arsenal. From these weapons a wall of cobalt blue and yellow bolts flew towards the enemy ships.

Despite the massive amount of firepower being dished out by the Executor, the enemy Ha'tak entered weapons range and began to pummel the Executor with their plasma cannons. On the bridge sparks were flying as the shields struggled to fully compensate for all the damage that was being thrown at it.

"Shields at 92% efficiency, I have not detected any decrease in shield strength" said Gideon puzzled

"The bastard is probably modulating his weapon's energy signatures and with that many ships firing at us a loss in efficiency was to be expected" said Danny "Status of the fleet"

"There are 48" a ship exploded" 47 remaining Ha'tak. Our other forces are struggling to deal with the 40 Ha'tak that were sent against them. The Jaffa Ha'taks that were sent had already retreated and the Daedalus is being pummeled as well as our battle cruiser" said Gideon

Danny nodded. The battle cruiser were not all powerful and they certainly could not take so many ships single handedly especially since they would be unable to launch drones at such a close range to the enemy ships without risking catastrophic damage

"Tell our people to begin their withdrawal. We will regroup over the city. Get us out of here Gideon and deactivate Nova deployment sequence LYT65, authorize" ordered Danny

"What about the enemy fleet?" asked Gideon

"Fire antimatter torpedoes to halt their advance and when we are far enough drone them to death" said Danny

The Executor banked as it turned away from the enemy, spewing white stars of antimatter in its wake and accelerating hard towards the planet. Danny was right in predicting that the allied fighters would not be able to stop the enemy gliders but it did not matter anymore. They were far enough.

"Gideon launch drones" ordered Danny

"Drones launching"

From the top of the Executor a single pillar of golden death emerged. It twisted into beautiful patterns then it split into two coloums. One became cloud like and dove into the atmosphere of Dakara while the other coiled around the Executor as the ship turned around for another round. The bridge crews of the Ha'taks pissed themselves at the sight before them. Acting as one the Executor unleashed its full might upon the remaining Ha'tak while the coloum of drones dived onto the midst of the enemy fleet. The result was utter chaos as no one knew in they should turn left or right, but they all were killed soon enough. After all not many races had the sheer might to withstand such an attack, the Goa'uld certainly didn't.

"Gideon what is the status of our remaining forces?" asked Danny

"The other fleet has been half destroy, but they still held a big part of the planet's orbit. Our ground forces are currently engaged on all sides against Ba'al's forces" responded Gideon

"Beam me down to the command center and then deal with the other Ha'tak" ordered Danny

In a flash of light Danny found himself staring at the holographic table in the middle of the improvised war room in the temple of Dakara. Anderson and O'Neill were currently hunched over it as the situation kept going from bad to worse.

"Gentlemen" the roof shook a little and dust fell from the ceiling" I see the defense is going well" said Danny sarcastically

Jack gave him a glare "You're welcome to help you know"

"That's why I'm here for" responded Danny as he took his place at the table "What's the situation like?"

"Not good, they're coming at us from all sides and we don't have enough artillery support to take care of them all. They are sneaky bastards, split off into smaller groups and they just keep coming. The Prometheus had to land because her shields were too stressed from all the weapons fire hitting her. Prendergast wanted to thank you for the drones by the way" said Anderson

"Is there any large concentration of troops?" asked Danny

"Here" said Anderson pointing at the northern gate "This is where we are at our weakest. If they breach that they'll kick us out of the city"

"Then that's where I'm going to start" said Danny as he began to walk away

"What do you think you're going to do? You're just one man!" yelled Anderson after him

"This is where you're wrong. I'm no man, I am an Alterran"

Once outside Danny launched himself into the air with a powerful jump, vaulting over the city walls. The soldiers were staring at him with jaws hanging. Above them the skies darkened and lightening began to crackle. Just before Danny hit the ground he created a bubble of rapidly moving air around him. This was able to keep his from actually touching the ground. The enemy Jaffa were frightened but kept firing only for their shots to splash harmlessly against the mental barrier that Danny placed around him. The pillow of air under his feet began to swirl and in no time it became a cyclone that Danny used to propel himself hundreds of meters in the air. By this point Danny's entire body gained a white halo to it and his eyes were pure glowing white.

Without further worlds and with his energy blade held high and crackling, Danny charged at the enemy ranks as bolts of lightning rained down upon them. The poor Jaffa stood no chance against the might of an Alterra let alone one as powerful as Danny was. Plowing though their ranks on a tornado, Danny slashed an cut enemy soldiers left right and center, several times using whit beams of white light shot from his hands or eyes to melt hundreds at a time. Thousands fell that day by his blade. Once inside the formation of Jaffa, Danny sped though them killing everyone and everything that stood in his path. With renewed vigor the Terrans fought knowing that this powerful being had their backs made their confidence swell. A hailstorm of bullets was spewed forth from every nook and cranny that the city walls had to offer. The Jaffa began to retreat, but they did not know that no Ha'tak was waiting for them. When Bra'tak came out to request their surrender, Danny made sure to look as imposing as ever sitting on top a tornado.

When Danny returned to the city and landed in the courtyard that housed the Stargate he was met with cheers from every soldier. It warmed Danny's hearth who had expected to see fear and resentment in their eyes, after all he had just painted the sands of Dakara red with the blood of countless Jaffa.

Their celebrations did not last as the Stargate dialed in. Standing ready to greet whatever was foolish enough to step through with a hail of bullets and ascended lightening, Danny, Jack, Anderson and a couple of hundred men waited. No one came though.

A hologram of Ba'al appeared before them

"O'Neill, Phantom" he greeted

"Hi Ba'al, so you've come to insult us after you've just lost what I think was most of your fleet and armies. How nice" said Danny sarcastically

"You are a fool, Phantom to think that you have won" sneered Ba'al

Jack snorted "Oh please enough with this, Ba'al. He's got most of his fleet and a good portion of the Asgard fleet out to get you and with the looses you just took today he's just going to have an easier time now"

"Oh yes, but you forget, while you were here, who would defend Earth" said Ba'al with a smirk on his face

Danny began to feel that something was wrong. Why was Ba'al bringing Earth into a discussion?

"Earth is protected by the Outpost's weapon" said Danny

"Yes, but a little birdie told me that that weapon is currently offline as someone took the ZPM for study" said Ba'al with a growing smirk at seeing Danny and Jack's faces contort in horror as they finally understood what he was implying.

The Stargate disconnected soon after

"DIAL THE SGC NOW!"Roared Jack as Danny was whisked away in a flash of light to the Executor. Not wasting any time Danny sped into hyperspace at flank speed towards Earth. It would only take a minute to get there, but it would be already too late

 **Terra**

 **2 hours earlier**

The gate at the SGC activated just as three Ha'tak class mother ships dropped out of hyperspace and entered orbit around the planet. The immediately began to orbitally bombard the world. New York, Washington, Los Angeles, Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Stalingrad, St Petersburg, Tokyo, Hon Kong, Beijing all suffered heavy damage.

By the time the attack had ended more than 500 million people were declared dead or missing.

The world would not be the same tomorrow, and if Ba'al knew the kind of monster he would unleash upon the universe when he ordered the attack he would have thought twice before attacking.

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it. There are 5 more chapters to this story after this one. I have to admit that I had taken the liberty to draw inspiration from Seraphin2011's Stargate stories when it came to doing the Battle at Dakara, particualrly Ba'al's attack on Earth. I strongly recommend reading his stories since they offer an unique perspective over the Stargate universe. And now to answer some questions that arose in the reviews concerning the path Danny should have taken in restoring the Ancients. Honestly i could give you a spiel of how he wanted Earth to learn to stand on it's own and whatnot, but the truth has more to do with what I intend to do with certain characters that would have been rendered obsolete by the action they propose. That and I really didn't want to end the Goa'uld conflict in a week since that would have been the most likely outcome should Danny have command over a fleet of thousands of Alterran designed warships (imagine a fleet of Executor class superdreadnaughts vs a couple hundred Ha'tak and you get the picture). As always leave a review with you thoughts and suggestions.**


	32. Chapter 32: Aftermath

Chapter 32: Aftermath

 **Terra**

 **Executor Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

Danny was standing on the bridge of his ship looking out the window at that blue marble that held so much of who he was, of what he was.

When he arrived in orbit not one hour ago he let loose three beams of antiprotons, instantly vaporizing the enemy Ha'tak. There was no point in being subtle anymore and there were at least 50 gliders in the atmosphere. 50 drones were dispatched to end them.

The world had changed. More than 500 million people died during the attack on Earth and Danny could not help but wonder what it would had been like had he given Earth control over Sol's other defenses. Danny shook his head. He could not allow sentiments to cloud his judgment now. These were perilous times. The Wraith were in full swing and odds are that they would be heading for Lantea sooner rather than later and when they would find nothing but ocean on that world they would surely begin to scour the Galaxy for the location of Korvis. Danny hoped that by the time they did find it, Borealis would be fully repaired and modified from its old specifications to newer more modern ones that would transform the city-ship into a proper military base, into a tool of war.

The people of Earth were having a hard time swallowing all that had happened. The news that they had been attacked from space by aliens was hard enough to swallow on its own, but learning that another group of even more powerful aliens were responsible for the defense of Earth, Danny was sure that something had to give and it won't be pretty when it happened. Even so, he had prepared for something like this.

The Verimas Protocol was now in effect, but it would take some time for it to yield any kind of results. Still it was better than nothing, having a plan of action was the best thing to have in such uncertain times.

"Sir, I have a ship approaching in hyperspace at high speed" announced Gideon, breaking Danny's staring

Without turning from the window, Danny asked

"Who is it?"

"The Hippofalacus, sir. Grand Admiral Tucker has asked me to inform you that your family is also on board" said Gideon

Danny nodded. Several thousand kilometers away, a hyperspace window opened and spit out the Hippofalacus back into normal space.

Moments later, the bridge was filled with light as the Hippofalacus's transporter system deposited a small group of people in the room. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valery and Mark along with Damian, Adrian, Derek, Lydia and Laura appeared on the Executor's bridge.

Sam stepped forward with her two year old son in her arms and Damian following closely

"Danny, love, are you ok?" asked Sam softly

Danny exhaled and shook his head. Bending down he picked up Damian who was already begging to be held his father.

"Sit down, Sam" said Danny motioning to his chair. Sam was 6 months pregnant with twins and Danny was not taking any chances

"Tuck, is everything ready?" asked Danny

"As ready as it can be. We never expected to implement the Verimas Protocol after Anubis was defeated" said Tucker

"I know, and I hope that they would do the right thing for once" said Danny shaking his head "What of the Jaffa?"

Tucker sighed as he rubbed his eyes "A guy named Garek; former first prime of Montu rebelled and killed his master. He is currently sitting in command of a pretty decent fleet chasing the remaining Goa'uld System Lords"

Danny raised an eyebrow "You don't approve?"

"No. The guy is a good military commander, not great mind you, but good. However he does not share the same vision as Teal'c or Bra'tak do and I fear that if he ends up leading the Jaffa Nation it will only lead to infighting and ruin" said Tucker

"So we should remove him?" asked Danny

"Boys, can you please not scheme right now. Earth just had its butt whooped and galactic politics really are the only thing on your mind? Honestly sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't ve better suited for politics than war" said Valery exasperated

Danny chuckled while adjusting his hold on Damian "Sorry, but this is usually how our discussions go"

"I miss the time when our biggest worries were video games and ghosts trying to kill us" said Tucker

"Me too, bro, me too"

The room fell into silence as they all gathered around the command chair forming a circle. Sitting on the ground they talked with one another, catching up on things each of them did in the previous few weeks while watching their kids play in the middle of the circle. It felt good to unwind and still act like one big family even after all they've been through. While unspoken, they all knew that their family will be the one to restart the Order of the Guardians, the order that stood vigil for millennia over the Alterran people and protected them from the horrors of the universe. The order that had its head in the House of Phantom.

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **One month later**

Danny was walking through the halls of Atlantis while working on a pad. He had been summoned by the High Council to discuss their stance towards Earth's internal politics. A discussion that Danny would rather not take part in, but it was vital for the future of Earth. Reaching the gate room, Danny ascended the steps towards the council chambers. The doors opened and he stepped into the room, schooling his expression into one of neutrality.

Danny took his seat by the High Councilor and said nothing

"Now that all our members are here, I call this meeting to order" announced Albertus

"The first topic of discussion today is the war effort against the Goa'uld and the Wraith. Supreme Commander if you will" said Helia

"Of course Councilor" said Danny as he activated the holographic emitters in the room. They projected an image of the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies "Since our offensive at Dakara, the Goa'uld Empire is in shambles. Garek is chasing them with his fleet of ships and Ba'al has lost most of his fleet and army when he attempted to retake Dakara. We expect no trouble to come from the Goa'uld any further"

"And what does that mean in terms of our fleet's disposition?" asked Helia

"The first fleet will return completely to the Pegasus Galaxy as well as a half of the second fleet. The Wraith are preparing to assault Lantea and while they may not know that we have abandoned that planet, it poses the perfect place for a trap" said Danny

"What do you mean?" asked Antipho leaning forward curiously

"I propose that we simulate Atlantis, underwater, where it had been for the past several thousand years, that coupled with a power bloom from under the ocean's surface should be enough to trick the Wraith long enough to gather a sizable fleet to attack the planet. From there several Nova bombs would be used to destroy the Wraith fleet. The Wraith will think that they are still fighting Lanteans, that is not the case and it is a strategic advantage that we could use" said Danny

Albinus bowed his head slightly in recognition "I trust your judgment and tactics, Supreme Commander. I know that you will not fail us"

"I propose that we direct our attention to a more pressing concern" began Antipho "Earth"

The rest of the high Council agreed. Danny became uneasy. He knew very well how the High Council viewed the Terrans mostly because of Danny and Ayiana's love for them. They were gelous of their younger siblings and Danny had no idea on how to dispel such feelings. Danny was not blind. He knew that the Lanteans, at least the small civilian portion of the population, felt utterly replaced by the Terrans. It was an expected consequence, but Danny had expected them to see reason by now. Not all have. No matter how many times Danny explained to them that they were too few and too weak to stand alone and be the protectors they envisioned themselves to be, feelings of replacement still lingered in their hearths. Danny didn't blame them; he just hoped that those feelings would not get in the way of reason.

"The situation on Earth is growing more concerning by the moment. Several nations had to impose martial law to prevent full on rebellions of their population and there is a clear divide between the nations of the IOA" said Antipho

"I know. That is why I propose we guide them to a more sustainable path. O'Neill already has considerable influence among his people and Dr. Jackson's thirst for knowledge is legendary" said Danny

"What do you propose?" asked Albertus

"The outpost on Korvis has an almost exact copy of the Atlantis database. In there are also files pertaining to our chosen form of government and how it is constituted" began Danny

Slowly it began to dawn on people the true extent of Danny's plan.

"Why?" asked Albertus

"The meritocratic high council system has served the Alterra well for over 45 million years and if I'm not mistaken it was the same model of government the Lanteans used and the same one we use today. I see no reason why we should deny Earth a stable and tested form of government" said Danny

"Especially one in which you get to pick the councilors" said Albertus, eyes slightly narrowing

Danny fell silent at that statement. It was true. He did forge close relationships with the members of SG1 for that particular reason among many others. It was always Danny's intent to have at least one member of SG1 ascend to high ranking position among a united Earth government.

"I may not approve of your methods, Supreme Commander, but I and those of us here have seen their effectiveness. You have our consent to proceed" said Albertus

Danny rose from his chair "Thank you High Councilor, I will depart at once"

 **Terra**

 **Orbit**

 **Executor Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

As soon as Danny arrived in orbit around Earth he beamed on board Jack O'Neill and Dr. Jackson.

Danny raised an eyebrow at how they appeared before him "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting something"

Jack had a fishing pole in his hand and a still alive fish in the other while being dressed in the stereotypical fishermen clothes while Jackson had in one hand a very large book that Danny remembered having given it to him not two months ago. It was almost 10 thousand pages thick and held a significant chunk of the history of the Alterra after they first landed in the Milk Way. By the looks of it, he was nearly finished with it and Danny knew that it was written in one of the oldest Alterran dialects he could remember. In the other hand he had a glass of wine. To top it all off he was dressed in his pajamas.

"Is there a reason for this kidnapping?" asked Jack as he got slapped in the face by the fish's tail

Danny shook his head and telekinetically killed the poor fish earning him a 'hey' from Jack

"I hate to say but Jack is right, we've just got back from a worldwide tour as 'heroes of humanity'" said Jackson

"Well the information that I'm about to share with you is pertinent to Earth's survival as a hole, but if you want I can come back later" said Danny nonchalant

Groaning Jack sat down in one of the bridge chairs, specially beamed in for this occasion, with Jackson doing the same

"What have you got for us?" asked Jack sounding none too happy

"Read this" said Danny handing them two pads

Taking one look at his pad Jack shook his head "No, not doing it"

"What?" asked Jackson confused

"Have you seen the thing? It's 50 pages long!" said Jack

"So what" said Jackson not truly understanding what had bothered Jack so much

Seeing Jackson as a lost cause, Jack tuned to Danny

"Don't you have a shorter version?" asked Jack

"That is the short version" said Danny "I have the long version if you like, it's 500 pages long"

40 minutes later Jack finished reading it. Setting it beside him he looked at Danny before yelling

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"What?" asked Danny surprised by his outburst

"Don't what me! What you are proposing we do is treason!" yelled Jack

"Jack calm down and think. This may be the best solution out of this mess" said Jackson

"Really, Daniel, have you seen what he is trying to have us do. We'll be charged with treason and he wants me to be in charge of it all" said Jack gesticulating wildly with his arms

"Yes, I know, Jack, but I'm sure that he wouldn't have proposed it without thinking it through first" said Jackson

"Daniel is correct, Jack. You have the support of the Great Races behind you and the pertinent files you will require to make this look convincing exist within the Korvis Outpost database. All you need do is step through the gate and 'accidentally' locate those files" assured Danny

After a good hour of arguing, Danny and Jackson were able to convince Jack

"Ok, I'll do it"

Danny was caught by surprise by this "You will?"

"Yes, but you must do something for me as well" said Jack with a grin

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" asked Danny rhetorically

The sympathetic look he received from Jackson was all the proof he needed

 **Terra**

 **Amity Park**

Danny had to admit it, when Jack O'Neill wanted revenge he most certainly knew how to make one suffer. Danny was in his best clothes, actually in his best armor. It was the same armor he wore to his wedding all those years ago, not very good in combat, but very pretty. The white and gold of his suit made him glow, or at least that's what Sam said. All in all he looked like some sort of deity since, according to Sam he had a perfect body, but that might just be hormones talking, Danny surmised. He knew that the cape was a bit much, but if he was to look the part, he should dress the part.

Danny was currently on the Executor in geosynchronous orbit over Amity Park along with the Asgard O'Neill class vessel Iskr, the flagship of the Asgard Fleet and personal ship of Supreme Commander Thor and lastly there was a Nox ship. It was purple colored and had the design of a leaf with two thrusters mounted at its aft. Receiving a signal, Danny shook away his nerves

"Let the show being"

Meanwhile, on the surface of Earth, a giant stage was emplaced in the little town know as Amity Park. It was here that Earth would receive its first official delegation from another intergalactic power. What marked this day as special wasn't the presence of almost every news agency in the world, but the fact that mere days after O'Neill's radical proposal all of the three remaining Great Races came to Earth in a move to support him. To the majority of Earth's populous the message was clear. The Alliance of the Four Great Races approved of O'Neill's plans, and if they approved of it, that meant that he must be doing something right. It also didn't hurt that most of the world's politicians heard of Danny's Vader like policies and tendencies when dealing with politicians or those he particularly disliked or he felt annoyed by, case in point: Kinsey.

While to the great majority of Earth, Jack O'Neill and SG1 were heroes; to the politicians he might as well be the devil in the flesh. Politicians never liked not having power or one person having all the power, but there wasn't much they could do, not while the most powerful races in the known universe had his back.

The proceedings began just like any other time O'Neill had stepped into the spotlight. Once the introductions were finished, Jack took to the stage.

"Hello and thank you for coming here. In the time since the SGC has begun its operations we have encountered many races, some more advanced than others. I'm sure that most of you know about the Alliance of Great Races, but for those that don't let me refresh your memory for you. Millions of years ago there was an alliance of four great races in the galaxy. The Asgard, the Nox, the Furling and the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates and much of the advanced technology later usurped by the Goa'uld. For the past 10 thousand years the Ancients had been all but extinct after a brutal war with an enemy called the Wraith and the Asgard were facing a similar problem in the Replicators. The Nox retreated into isolation on their home world and the Furlings departed this galaxy even before the Great Plague struck the Ancients. Today three of these four races honor us with their presence in this time of change. It is my greatest honor to introduce to you the representatives of the Ancients, Asgard and Nox" said Jack

From above three great fireballs could be seen hurtling towards the ground at incredible speed. Hundreds of cameras directed their attention to the sky. Passing one thousand feet, the ships slowed down enough that flames no longer engulfed their form. A gasp fell over the crowd at the sight of the three ships and slight fear overtook some onlookers at the sheer size of the Ancient and Asgard ships. Banking to port the three ships made a complete turn to position themselves over the stage. Only now did the people on the ground see the difference between ships. From this point of view it was clear who was superior by the mere size of their ships.

A flash of white light erupted on stage and deposited Thor. Next to him a cloud of purple particles signed the transport of Lya. Finally from the Executor a beam of light shone down on the stage and a set of rings descended with their telltale sound. They deposited on Danny on stage and retracted into the Executor.

Danny looked around at the people before him. It did not take him long to find the birth families of each of his friends, even Sam's parents were here. Scouring the crowd further his eyes landed on a group of young people. They looked at him in recognition. In that group he also found Lancer who nodded slightly.

"I would like to introduce to the people of Earth some of the most important people in multiple galaxies. Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, and one of our first allies in the fight against the Goa'uld" said Jack while pointing at Thor. The diminutive alien bowed slightly "Lya of the Nox who have helped us greatly in our endeavor to free the Jaffa from the need to carry a symbiote" Lya gave a polite bow as well "and finally, I would like to introduce to you the man who saved my life countless times and had given us the weapons, technology and knowledge that we needed not only to defend Earth, but also to take the fight to the enemy. He is directly responsible for the creation of our first interstellar ship and has helped us greatly by pledging his own fleet in the fight against the Goa'uld oppressors. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet and last of the Alterra, builders of the Stargates and the greatest race ever to inhabit the stars" said Jack in a dramatic way

A roar of applause followed the introductions along with many camera flashes. Danny had a kind smile on his face, while he was internally smirking at the sight of his former classmates bulging eyes and hanging jaws when they finally connected all the pieces of the puzzle together. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom used to be separate, now there is only Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, last of his kind, Ayiana and his kids not withstanding but Danny had to admit that it made him look much cooler to say that he was the last of the Gate builders.

The reception went well even though it was made more for show than anything else. Danny was instantly swarmed by news agencies who wanted to know every little bit of detail about him. It was a good thing he did not meet with his classmates, because Danny did not know how they would react.

Returning to his ship after the proceedings ended, Danny took the Executor into hyperspace.

It was unfortunate that his flight path collided with the energy wave from a solar flare. The last thing Danny remembered before loosing consciousness was him being thrown into the glass wall that separated the inside of his ship's bridge from the vacuum of space.

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Unknown Nebula**

 **Alterran space station**

For the first time in 10 thousand years Athar opened his eyes. The stasis pod he was in powered down and allowed him access to the outside world. Naturally he fell face first on the floor.

A few hours later his strength returned just enough to crawl his way to a console and boot it up. It was time to put his plan into action.

 **A/N: And done. This is the last chapter of the main storyline in Stargate: The Last Ancient. There will be more chapters after this one, but they are mostly a setup for a spinoff story (Stargate: The Galactic Civil War, Star Wars Rebels/Stargate crossover). As always leave a review with any thoughts or suggestions you might have.**


	33. Chapter 33:A New Dawn Part 1: The Hero

**A/N: The following chapters are mostly separated from the overarching storyline of what I like to call The Alterran Saga. They will serve a mostly introductory role, a prolog if you will for Stargate: The Galactic Civil War (see my author bio for further explanation). The important thing to note is that the events in the following chapters take place in another universe. The timeline in that universe goes like this: Danny got ghost powers at the age of 13 and he is now 16, nearly 17 (important note, in this universe, when Danny met Dan, Danny killed him and began to resent his own ghost half); it is the year 2010, the Destiny expedition is in full swing (early into season two of SGU) and Atlantis remained on Earth after the events at the end of SGA becoming the new HQ to Home world Command. Also, I'm not sure, but I believe that the SGC's code name was Project Blue Book.**

Chapter 33: A New Dawn Part 1: The Hero

 **Ghost Zone**

 **Clockwork's tower**

In the vast expanse that is the Ghost Zone, a powerful being exists. He is one of the few that could call themselves Masters of Time. This being is Clockwork, brother of Illum and one of the oldest and most powerful Alterra in existence.

Peering into his time portals, Clockwork watched as events unfolded. Past, present, future, it did not matter to him for he had no use of concepts such as time. He was one with time, an avatar of the universal force of time.

He knew this event was coming for a long time, ever since Liam's child had been born.

Clockwork smiled at the thought of his apprentice. The boy was a true marvel, his desire for knowledge and his intelligence put him in an entirely different league from his peers, and how could he not be. That boy was the culmination of millions of years of evolution, the last of what was once the greatest race among the great races: Danny Phantom, Hero of Amity Park, Savior of the Ghost Zone and unbenounced to him Last of the Alterra.

In truth Clockworks hearth broke in sadness over the boy's cruel life. In these rare moments he wanted nothing more than to strangle Alistair and Illum for making a child undergo such trials without a father to guide him or a friend to watch his back, but in an ironic twist of fate he was also glad for it. Watching over him since his birth as his father requested, Clockwork saw the ancient might of Phantom blood stir within him, and over the last four years since he gained ghost powers that part only grew. It saddened Clockwork to see him push his friends away, now becoming nothing more than mere acquaintances that would, sometimes, hang out at school. It was unfortunate that the boy became a soldier, a warrior, that he had to fight in a war not of his own making and that his innocence had been stripped away at such a young age. It was a fate that befell all off Danny's selves across the multiverse. Some became scarred and broken, while others died, either from stress, or from some kind of self harm and self loathing or an unforeseen enemy, while others became what they swore never to be, cold, ruthless killers with no higher cause than vengeance. Those were the cases in which the Ascended intervened ascending the poor boy and healing him, finally granting him a home among his own. A few, though, stood out from the rest for their strength and valor. Now the universe ordained that two of them shall meet.

Clockwork watched as in the depths of space a giant yellow-greenish hyperspace window opened and spit out the Executor. The ship floated dead in space without main power, tumbling through the vast interstellar expanse.

"It is time, isn't it?" asked a voice

Clockwork turned to see Frostbite there looking at the view screen displaying the damaged ship

"It is" replied Clockwork curtly

"What will become of us?" asked Frostbite

"This realm will be our home as well as our prison for the remainder of our existence, such is our fate. The final battle has come, now Earth's fate rests solely in the hands of Phantom, bought of them" said Clockwork

"I shall gather the others; we will be ready for when we are be needed"

With that Frostbite left and Clockwork resumed his staring at the viewing screen, only this time it depicted a battle

 **Amity Park**

 **Industrial district**

It was a normal day in Amity Park, or at least as normal as one ghost infested city can be. From a particular section in town strange green lights flickered. Were one to look closer, he would see a fight between two beings, two ghosts to be more precise. On one side there was a metal armored ghost with an unhealthy obsession for hunting and on the other side there was a boy, no older than 17 dressed in black and white battle armor with a black cape with a white inside lining. He had white hair cut in a military manner and glowing neon green eyes.

"Give up ghost child, you can't beat Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" proclaimed the metal ghost

Danny grits his teeth in annoyance as he sent another wave of ecto-blasts at Skulker nailing him in the chest several times. Flying at high speed, Danny ripped Skulker's head off and snatched the glob that was Skulker from it

"Enough games, Skulker! What is Plasmius planning to do with the Skeleton Key? Answer me you idiot" yelled Danny as he continued to pound Skulker into the asphalt.

Relenting his assault on Skulker, the latter spit up a glob of ectoplasm and grinned

"What wouldn't you want to know, eh? A new age is upon us and you will die soon ghost child and your pelt will hang from my wall!" declared Skulker

"In your dreams" said Danny as he sucked Skulker into the thermos.

Taking flight again, Danny headed for a cave he had dug out for himself right under the old factory. It was near Fenton works so he was relatively close to his home if anything happened. Going intangible he slipped through the ground and through a gap in the ghost shield protecting his sanctuary. Once inside, Danny landed and a white ring appeared at his waist, changing him from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. Even so, he wasn't the scrawny little kid he was when he first started this crusade against ghosts. He had grown and filled out nicely. In his human form he wore black jeans with black combat boots along with a black form fitting T-shirt. He also wore a black trench coat filled to the brim with weapons and technology stored in hidden pockets.

Putting the thermos on a table, Danny made his way to a chair in front of a large computer screen. Entering his password and other biometric data necessary for opening the files he needed, Danny began going over the information he had so far.

Plasmius was certainly up to something, Danny's allies in the Ghost Zone reported having seen him around Pariah's keep and the ruins of Mal Observatum'ul'a. Danny had to wonder why was Plasmius searching the ruins of the Obervant's Keep, after all, once the battle was over Danny looted the place taking anything that was even remotely valuable and stored them in a vault. The vault was actually a cave he learned off from Clockwork. It was at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean so no one should find it anytime soon.

Going over some more of the data his network of connections gathered for him, Danny reviewed what he already knew. For the past 3 months Plasmius has been unusually quiet. He made no attempts on his foster parents' life, nor did he try to make him his son/apprentice. There were rumors from contacts Danny had inside the criminal underworld that Vlad was making deal with a group calling themselves the Lucian Alliance and the Trust. These contacts were nothing more than thugs Danny overshadowed from time to time when he needed to find something out and there were no more legal means to do it. In all honesty, Danny was beginning to suspect something and it had to do with the government. When the GIW were still a problem, Danny paid close attention to the amount of funds going dark or being rerouted to black funds accounts. They had been steadily increasing over the last few years, but after the fiasco 2 years ago when the GIW murdered a child because they thought he was Danny, the US government disbanded them. Unfortunately, Vlad reinstated them as his own private militia and with his political hold over Amity, there was little Danny could do to stop him. At that time, Danny didn't even have the necessary connections to stop him, not that he could at any rate. Anyone that stood in Plasmius's path was bribed, overshadowed or assassinated. It was fortunate that Vlad's plans were mostly centered on Danny and subsequently Amity Park or he might have just been President instead of Henry Hayes. It was a horrifying thought.

Over the past few months, Danny's tracking of shell companies he knew were linked to Vlad in some way saw the purchase of massive amount of weapons and ammunition as well as a highly classified material. From what Danny had been able to hack into the mineral was a compound known as Naquadria, highly radioactive and unstable. Unfortunately Danny had not been able to hack into any files of Project Blue Book. He saw that the Naquadria was linked to this project as well as the F-302, X-303 and BC-304 programs. Danny had no idea what this was all about but he knew that it was something big.

It was times like these that he wished Tucker was there to help him. Ever since he got ghost powers, Danny pushed his friends away. He could not bear to see them hurt even if it hurt him. Without Danny holding them together, their group fractured. Sam and Tucker were not able to stand each other, mostly due to their constant arguing over veggies and meat. Danny could not help but roll his eyes at their discussions. They were children thinking themselves adults. Danny was no better at the start of his crusade, but fire, blood and battle had forged him into the man he was today. He did not wish his fate on his worst enemy. His foster parents were brilliant in a lab, but they were idiots in the field, always basing their theories on prejudice and falsehoods, refusing to see the truth before their own eyes. That meant that it was up to Danny to deal with the ghosts and Vald's pet assassin. Danny really didn't know how he convinced Valery to be his assassin, but everyone knew that the Red Huntress was not someone you wanted to trifle with. It didn't matter if you were ghost or human, if you were in her way, she would kill you.

An alarm blared in his sanctuary. Another ghost causing trouble, looking at the clock Danny sighed as he transformed into his ghost half. It was 5am, and he needed to be at school by 7. He hoped that this fight was quick.

 **Amity Park**

 **Vlad's Mansion**

Vlad stood in his chair staring out the window behind his desk. His plan was finally coming together. It was a shame that _that boy_ managed to capture Skulker before he could deliver the intel he requested on Project Blue Book. Still it did not matter. All his work for a whole year had played off. The Naquadria bombs were built and were emplaced in secret locations around the world. No one would think to look for them in the places he hid them.

"My liege, it is done" said a voice behind Vlad

Vlad turned to see the Fright Knight kneeling before him. Oh how he loved people bowing to him

"Do we have what we need?" asked Vlad

Wordlessly the Fright Knight pulled out the Ring of Rage from his satchel and presented it to a gleeful Vlad

"Finally, with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, I will be unstoppable!" said Vald "Ready my army. The world will come to heel tomorrow"

"It will be done, my liege" said the Fright Knight

Seeing his servant leave, Vlad resumed his staring while petting his cat

"Soon, my love, you will be mine and so will your son"

The plan was simple. Use the power of the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire to take hold of the city of Amity Park then threaten the world into submission with his bombs. It was brilliant.

 **Amity Park**

 **The day of invasion**

Danny was walking down the halls of his school. Underneath his baggy clothes he had his battle armor. He had a feeling that he would be using it later that day. It was already passed lunch time and all Danny wanted to do was to get to his cave. Ghosts had been quiet the entire night, something that did not usually happen, which meant that something big was going down.

"Hey, Danny wait up" said Tucker

Danny groaned. He really didn't have time for this "Yes, Tucker"

"Yeesh, lighten up bro. I was going to ask if you want to come by my place later to play this new game I bought. It's about aliens and space ships" rambled on Tucker

Danny stopped listening to him after the world game. It wasn't like he didn't want to, but he had no time for such childish endeavors.

A scream broke Danny from his thoughts. Looking around he saw horrified students pointing at the sky. When Danny finally pushed himself to the front of the window, he immediately understood what it was all about. A giant pink dome spread over the entire city, clearly Plasmuis's work. He was the only ghost in existence to have pink ectoplasm that Danny knew of anyway. Snapping himself out his starring Danny turned to see Tucker shaking.

"Oh, man, oh man, oh man, we're goanna die, I'm too young to die, WE'RE GOANNA DIE!"

Danny slapped him hard

"Tucker, listen to me. Go gather as many people as you can find and get them to the auditorium. That's the most defendable position in this building" said Danny

"What about you?" shrieked Tucker

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you there, now GO! ALL OF YOU, GO!" shouted Danny as he sprinted for a broom closet. He knew that he could not use his ghost half.

GIW agents were most likely already swarming the building and most likely that he'll have to fight his way out with at least one hundred scared kids after him. Arriving at the closet, Danny put on his gloves and holstered his guns that he kept there as well as a long sword. Pandora had trained him in the use of bladed weapons, and while he could create his own out of ectoplasm, he had to appear human to the GIW, that way they will be more likely to underestimate him and make his time easier. Danny kept the trench coat. His armor had the inverse colors of the one he wore in ghost form, so it was mainly white with his symbol in black on his chest. Retaining the black trench coat would give him an edge in stealth that he would have otherwise lost.

Kicking open the door, Danny was greeted with a two man GIW patrol. He killed them bought with his knife. This was no time for prisoners, this was a time for war, and Danny was going to bring war to the man responsible for this. With his hands bloodied, Danny put the two agents into the closet and closed the door. On his way to the auditorium he encountered several more patrols. None survived him. By the time he reached the doors, Danny was bloodied and wounded. Some luck bastard managed to clip him on the shoulder with a bullet. It was a grazing shot, but they hit him where he wore no armor so it still hurt.

Peering though the window of the door, Danny saw that the auditorium was infested with agents. Steeling himself, Danny kicked open the door with his sword in hand. The agent didn't even have time to react as he was impaled by the sword. Almost as one the other 12 agents rushed Danny. Removing his sword from the rapidly cooling corpse, Danny hit the agent trying to sneak up behind him with the pommel before slicing his neck open. Blood spewed on Danny's pristine white armor. Dogging a wave of bullets and ectoplasm, Danny brought his sword down on another agent, hitting him on the shoulder and leaving him to bleed to death. Twisting around, Danny grappled another agent and vaulted over him, breaking his neck in the process. Finding himself face to face with another agent, Danny used his sword's guard to stab him through the eye. Grabbing the blade, Danny thrust it into the neck of another unfortunate agent. Failing to notice the agent behind him, until it was too late, Danny got stabbed in the side by a knife. He killed the agent that stabbed him and then Danny took out the knife and threw it at the last remaining agent. It hit him in the head, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile the students were stunned, horrified and slightly sick at the bloodbath before them. How could one person bring about so much death? Sam and Tucker on the other hand were horrified at the sight of their friend bloodied with the blood of his enemies. It was a chilling sight to see the eyes of a child be so devoid of life and so uncaring at the sight before him even as some of their more 'tougher' classmates was puking their guts out.

"All those who want to live follow me and stay quiet" boomed Danny bringing everyone back to reality

Turning on his heel, Danny ignored his name being called and just led them to the back gates of the school. Turning around Danny came face to face with the principal. Not letting her speak, he continued

"Follow that road to Fenton Works and get inside the house. It is shielded so they won't be able to hurt you. I will hold them off and give you time to escape" said Danny as he drew his blade once more

The principal nodded and made a run for it. In the distance, Danny could see the blue shield being erected as dozens of agents charged at him. Danny fought valiantly unlit the last man they had. Their fighting pushed him into an alley. Barely conscious and severally wounded, Danny saw a clock portal appear before him. Pushing himself off the wall with the last ounce of his strengths he stepped through the portal and into an unfamiliar room. He saw some people running towards him, but he was too weak to do anything. He dropped his sword and collapsed into uncountiousnes.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but there wasn't really that much to say about this universe's Danny (I want to keep his back-story mostly unknown). Next chapter we get a meeting between our Danny and the SG teams of this universe.**


	34. Chapter 34:A New Dawn Part2: The Warrior

Chapter 34: A New Dawn Part 2: The Warrior

 **Earth**

 **San Francisco bay**

 **City of Atlantis**

It was a slow morning for General Jack O'Neill. He woke up in his bed in Atlantis, had coffee and was currently reviewing paperwork. Sheppard had been nagging him ever since Atlantis landed on Earth to let him take the city back to Pegasus to fight the Wraith. Unfortunately the IOA had other plans for the city and since they had no other assets in Pegasus that were worth protecting they were not likely to send the city back where it belonged.

O'Neill heard a voice over the intercom

"General O'Neill please report to the Stargate Operations immediately"

Setting his paperwork aside, O'Neill rose from his chair and began walking to a transporter booth. The trip was short, whomever the penthouse apartment he occupied was intended for had to be important. McKay said that much of the city's tactical systems were routed to his quarters including long range sensors and communications.

Arriving at Stargate Operations, O'Neill made his way to the control stations on the second floor. There he was greeted by Woolsey looking like he wished he was anywhere else and McKay and Zelenka arguing over something

"Ok, I'm here, what do you want to show me" said O'Neill eager to get it over with

"A couple of minutes ago, deep space sensors detected a ship" said McKay.

He pointed to a monitor that showed a white pulsing dot some distance away from Earth

"And?"

"Well, it's a ship that is less than 5 light years from Earth" said McKay

O'Neill frowned

"Wouldn't sensors have detected a vessel traveling through hyperspace long before it got so close?" asked Woolsey

"Yes, they would, but that's not the big kicker. I think that that ship is Ancient" said McKay with a grin

"Like, old?" asked O'Neill uncertain

"No, not like that! Ancient as in the Ancients" explained McKay

"Not to rain on your parade, but last time we found Ancients they kicked us out of the city. Who's to say that these ones won't do the same" said O'Neill

Jackson took that moment to appear

"Hi guys, what's going on?"

"We've detected an Ancient ship 5 light years from Earth" said Woolsey

"Well what are we standing here for, let's go meet them" said Jackson, practically skipping with excitement

"Have you forgotten what happened last time we met Ancients?" asked O'Neill

"Come on, Jack we go there and we have a look. We don't say anything about Atlantis" said Jackson

O'Neill frowned deep in thought

"Having an Ancient at our side could prove invaluable" said Woolsey

"Fine, you have a go. Take Sheppard and Mitchell's teams with you. The Hammond is in orbit, I'm sure that Sam would be happy to see you" said O'Neill

Jackson nodded and left Jack to stare at the pulsing white dot on the screen. He wondered what new adventure or crisis this will bring about

 **Hammond**

 **Orbit**

The trip was short. After all 5 light years is a walk in the park for a vessel such as the Hammond whose speed could rival that of an Ancient battle cruiser, if it had more power generators. After all, all Earth ships with the exception of the Odyssey who had an Asgard Core and a ZPM were underpowered when compared to their system's recommended power requirements.

On the Hammond's bridge Jackson, McKay, Sheppard and Mitchell gathered to be the first to set eyes upon the Ancient ship.

Carter walked into the bridge

"We're ready. I had a jumper transported into the hangar bay. I figured that if the ship had automated defenses the presence of an Ancient jumper would be much more acceptable than the Hammond" said Carter

"Good, let's go then" said Jackson

Carter nodded to her helmsmen. Moments afterwards, the Hammond disappeared in a vortex of energy.

Five light years away it dropped out of hyperspace coming out several hundred kilometer of the Executor's side.

"My god!" exclaimed Carter at the sight of the massive ship before her. She, like everybody else on the bridge was equal parts awed and terrified at the sight of the massive ship.

The Executor certainly lived up to its namesake. The massive ship was mostly black with stripes of silver running across its hull. The silver stripes were actually repair nanites hard at work to repair the Executor.

"That is a big ship" said Sheppard surprised

"That's an understatement" said McKay from one of the stations. He had a look of worry on his face that one didn't usually see unless something was wrong "That ship is the size of a Hive Ship and if these readings are correct, much deadlier"

"What do you mean Rodney?" asked Sam with worry in her voice. A Hive Ship was powerful enough as it was. Nobody wanted another Super hive running loose.

"Well, its shield is down, so I can't get a reading of its shield strength, but the armor is unique. I have no doubt that it could survive a plasma beam strike with relative ease. The silver lines you see on the hull, are actually nanites fixing the ship" said Rodney

"Is it Asuaran?" asked Sheppard. It was a possibility and they were the only ones known to have Ancient technology

"No, this ship is too advanced to be Asuran" said Rodney

"Too advanced? Are you serious? Are you telling me that this ship is more capable than an Aurora?" asked Carter surprised

"Oh yes, very much so. The armor is dispersing my scans, but from what I can see that thing has enough guns to send a Super Hive running for its life. Power readings indicate the presence of at least three active ZPMs in there" said Rodney

Three ZPMs. If they could get their hands on those, they could send Atlantis back to Pegasus without fear of being without power, or at least that was what Sheppard thought. However if there were Ancients milling about on that ship they wouldn't be too happy with them stealing they power sources.

"Any life signs?" asked Mitchell

"One, but its faint" answered Rodney

Sheppard looked at Carter

"You have a go"

"Rodney beam us to the location of the life sign" ordered Sheppard

 **Executor**

 **Bridge**

Several silver columns of light appeared on the Executor's bridge, depositing people in their wake. Sheppard took stock of the situation before him. The bridge was is semi-darkness, with only what appeared to be emergency lighting running.

"Fan out, secure the area" called out Sheppard to the marines accompanying them

Walking forward, Sheppard came to a slightly elevated platform. On top of it was a Drone Chair, but it was different than the one on Atlantis or the one that existed on Earth. This chair appeared to have screens to either side of it that were displaying ship status reports.

"Colonel Sheppard! Over here" called Jackson

Running to the place where he was called, John came face to face with an incredible sight, there on the ground, with his face towards the floor was an Ancient. He had a white cape and what appeared to be ceremonial armor on. It was different than what he had seen when he encountered the Tria and her crew. That usually meant that he was more important.

"Help me get him on his back!" said a field medic

Sheppard helped the medic turn Danny on his back. Once he was on his back instead of on his stomach with his face in the ground, Danny let out a moan.

Hearing the noise he made, Sheppard turned his attention to Danny's bloodied face.

"Hey, hey, look at me. We're going to take care of you, ok. You're going to be all right, just hang on" said Sheppard

Danny opened his eyes for a bit before closing them

"Comdo…a-asordo" he managed to wisper

With that Danny faded back into uncountiousness

"We need to get this man back to Atlantis to be properly treated. Jackson, what did he say?" asked Sheppard, snapping Jackson out of his trance

"He said 'please help'" said Jackson still unsure of what to do with himself

"Rodney, any luck with the ship's systems?" asked Sheppard

"None what so ever, I have to give props to the guy that designed this ship. There is more security on these systems then we have ever seen the Ancients put into anything. Not even Janus's lab could compare. In fact I can quite confidently say that if he doesn't wake up we aren't getting our hand on anything from this ship" said Rodney

"That bad?" asked Jackson

"Worse. From what I've seen this ship is actually sentient. I think it was built to be operated by one person, the guy we just beamed to the Hammond, and honestly I don't know how the ship will react once it awakes from its slumber and is fully repaired, but I sure as hell don't want to be near it when that happens" said Rodney looking around nervously

"I will return to the Hammond in case our guest awakes. Once we drop him off in Atlantis Sam will come back after you" said Jackson as he was beamed away

 **Earth**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Medical observation room**

O'Neill, Jackson and Dr. Jenifer Keller were watching through a window the bed where Danny lay. He was in a sealed quarantine room with guard posted on the outside and an anti-prior device ready to be activated at a moment's notice

"So doctor, what can you tell us about him?" asked Jack

"Well, he seems to be ok, save for a concussion and some cuts and bruises. Based on the way he is healing, I would say that he would be back on his feet in a day or so. What intrigues me is the fact that he appears to be more advanced than the Ancients we found on the Tria" said Keller

"Any idea as to why?" asked Jackson

"None at the moment" replied Keller

"I got a message from Carter earlier about this all shebang" said Jack

"And?" asked Jackson

"She said that on closer inspection the ship had a different quantum signature then our own ships have. I'm not sure how the rest of our discussion went, she rambled on and I spaced out, but the basic idea is that this guy is from another universe" said Jack

"Possibly one in which the Ancients still exist on the lower plane?" asked Keller

"Possible" said Jack

An assistant walked up to them

"He's awake" she said

Danny felt odd. His head hurt and as far as he knew an Alterran can't get drunk on human beverages, less he consumes a lot. Then it slowly began to come back to him. His trip to Earth to pose in front of several dozen cameras and basically use himself and the other great races and the treaty promises they bring as leverage to get O'Neill's proposal passed, even if it was actually his proposal, but they didn't need to know that.

Danny opened his eyes. It was bright and his eyes hurt. Where was he? Last he remembered he was on the Executor running his monthly maintenance checks while the ship flew to Atlantis. The very last thing he remembered was him flying out of his chair and smacking head first into the bridge's window. Well that could explain the headache. Danny tried to open his eyes again. It was still bright, but he managed to get a glimpse of the room he was in. The architecture was definitely Alterran. Atlantis? No it could not be. If he was on Atlantis then he would not be in what appeared to be a quarantine room and his wife and children would have assaulted him with questions by now. Turning his head to the side, Danny saw some people milling about. This was not good. He did not recognize them, but he knew that dress style. They were Terrans. Was he on Korvis? Most likely no, the Executor was a great ship, a powerful and highly advanced ship but after a violent exit such as the one Danny experienced when he came out from hyperspace, the Executor wouldn't have been able to reenter hyperspace, let alone make the long journey to Korvis. That meant that he was in Atlantis, but not his Atlantis.

Suddenly the door opened and three people stepped through. Danny recognized two of them as Dr. Daniel Jackson and General Jack O'Neill. The third he assumed was some doctor sent to fetch them as he woke up. Danny looked at them. They were bought older, though that was more visible in O'Neill's case as his hair was almost completely white. There were guards in the room, Danny noted. Their weapons were not pointed at him and he was not restrained, but the message was clear. Danny peered into their mind; it yielded some results as well as knowledge of a device capable of disrupting his abilities, even if it was only for a short period of time.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, this is General Jack O'Neill. Your ship was damaged and you were injured. We brought you here to treat you injuries" said Jackson in broken, but passable Alterran

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Jackson" replied Danny in perfect English startling the humans in the room

"You can understand us?" asked Jackson shocked

"I can" replied Danny "Why are you on Atlantis? This is our city" asked Danny narrowing his eyes at Jackson

"We found the city abandoned on the ocean floor in the Pegasus Galaxy. We are currently on Earth. The city was moved here less than one year ago" said Jackson

That did not bode well. One of the pressing concerns Danny had was how in the world they got their hand on 3 ZPMs. He could guess where they found one, maybe two, but he had no idea how they got their hands on three. Did they steal them from the Asurans? Furthermore, where was he? Danny knew for a fact that Earth had no vessels or capabilities to generate enough power to reach Atlantis from the Milky Way before he did. Did they find the Orion? What of the Asgard? Danny's mind swirled with questions, but he put them down focusing what was important

"What year is this?" asked Danny

"2010 anno Domini after Earth's calendar" said Jackson

6 years? Had he been gone for 6 years? Danny's mind swirled with questions yet again. With the date in mind and other proof Danny had he theorized that he might be in another universe where he was never born. The Alterra had proven that there were an infinity of other universes other than their own.

"You're in another universe, or at least that's what we theorize. The quantum signature on your ship doesn't match our owns universe's" said Jackson confirming his fears

Danny let his words sink in. This was a conundrum of epic proportions. Wait, where was his ship?

"The Executor, my ship, where is it?" asked Danny

O'Neill's eyebrows rose slightly

"That's an awfully fitting name for that monster you call a ship and to answer your question it's dead in space 5 light years from here. One of our ships is standing guard over it" said O'Neill

"Before we go any further, can you tell us your name?" asked Jackson

"Forgive my impoliteness, but it is not often that I find myself in these kinds of situations" apologies Danny "I am Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet and commanding officer of the super dreadnaught Executor. It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jackson, O'Neill, even if it is not the first time we meet" said Danny with a smile

"Not the first time we meet?" asked O'Neill confused

"Jack, he's probably referring to the other versions of us" said Jackson

"Oh, that makes sense" said O'Neill

"Thank you for saving me" said Danny

"It was nothing, you're certainly more friendly than your officers" said O'Neill, grumbling the last part to himself. Unfortunately the Alterra have excellent hearing

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Danny

"Nothing. Rest, we'll talk when you are healed some more" said Jackson. Danny could sense that he was hiding something big

Danny narrowed his eyes. They won't be getting away that easily. Danny's body took on an ethereal white glow that faded shortly after. He was evidently changed, since he now wore Alterran clothes and all his injuries were gone.

"I am healed, we can talk now" said Danny with finality in his voice

O'Neill and Jackson looked at each other. They were evidently awed and slightly spooked. They have encountered the Ori, or more precisely, Adria, but she never exhibited the abilities Danny did. They chalked it up to his advanced physiology and Ascended mojo.

"Follow me" said O'Neill

 **Earth**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Conference room**

Danny entered the conference room and took his place at the chair he was led to. In the room he was already expected by one Richard Woolsey as the IOA's representative.

"Firstly I would like to ask you some questions of you don't mind and please be truthful" said Danny

"Sure" said O'Neill

He didn't want to have bad first contact or second contact with the Ancients

"How did Atlantis come to take residence on Earth?" asked Danny

"A year ago a Wraith created a Super Hive with a ZPM stolen from the Asuran home world before we managed to blow it up. It found the location of Earth and came here. Our ships, even upgraded with Asgard tech were no match for the super hive. In a desperate attempt to save Earth, Dr. Becket flew Atlantis to Earth to do battle with the super hive until Colonel Sheppard could manage to get a nuclear warhead in the super hive and blow it up from the inside" said O'Neill

Danny frowned and closed his eyes. His mind connected with Atlantis and control consoles through the city flickered before shutting down. Atlantis fully awoken at the touch of Danny's Alterran mind as situation logs and reports were downloaded via neural interface into Danny's mind.

Outside people panicked

"What are you doing?" yelled an angry O'Neill

"Calm yourself general, the city is mealy linking itself to my mind and downloading situation logs. You should be thanking me actually since only now has Atlantis fully awoken from its millennial slumber" said Danny opening his eyes

Consoles across the city returned to operation much to the bafflement of the scientists. In the Conference room a hologram of a woman appeared. She was dressed in Alterran clothing had dark hair and blue eyes. All in all she looked much like a female version of Danny

"Hello" she spoke

"Phantom, what is this?" asked Woolsey

"General O'Neill I would like to introduce you to Atlantis, the city's virtual intelligence modeled after my kin, Rava Phantom of House Phantom. Normally she does not appear in hologram form like this, but since this city is now yours for the foreseeable future, I figure that you should be able to use it to its full potential" said Danny

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person and to meet my brother's child even if it you came to this world a bit too late for my liking" said Rava

"My father was never a very punctual man, but he was always there when it mattered, so am I" chilled Danny

"True" responded Rava

"Rava, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Richard Woolsey, civilian commander of Atlantis and this is General O'Neill, military commander of the city and head of Homeworld Command" said Woolsey

"I know who you are, Richard. You are similar to my old Lantean commander, the one I had before my slumber" said Rava

"Moros, I believe. It was a mistake to leave our legacy in their hands" said Danny sadly to witch Rava nodded

"Ok, hang on a minute, this just became very confusing. Why are you speaking about Lanteans like they are separate people, aren't they Ancients as well?" asked O'Neill

"They are not, General. You see, there is a clear difference between Alterran and Lantean. When we left for Pegasus, we were few and over time as we seeded life, those numbers began to diminish as more and more of our people ascended. We did not wish for the Pegasus Galaxy to be without its protector, so we took a race of humans that showed the most promise and we uplifted them. We thought them everything we knew of our science and technology, but we made a crucial error when we omitted to impart upon them the art of war. They were the Lanteans. You see for most of our history, even before the split with the Ori, we were a peaceful people. When we unified our home world more than 200 million years ago, we knew that we would not be able to survive without a military, but most did not wish to lead the life of a soldier. It was my ancestor along with 11 others that forwarded a proposal to the ruling body. They would for an order of guardians that would take upon them the duty of protectors. We journeyed to the planet of Celestis where we built the Eternal Temple on what is now known as Ortus Mallum. There we trained to keep our skills shard as we stood vigil over our people, separate form their government and the schemes of the corrupt and powerful. We were meant to protect our kind in it's entirety, not to be a pawn in someone else's game. Our Supreme Commander since then has a spot on the High Council to advise in military and security matters. We would be called upon many times during our service to defend our people. When the Great Schism happened we took the Alterrans under our protection. The fighting was brutal as more and more of our soldiers turned their arms against their brothers and sisters. Once we were finally able to devise the Armeria Verimas, there was only my family left to guard the Alterra. Deciding to not sacrifice our ideals in order to preserve them, we sealed the weapon and boarded a great Ark. My family took all they could from the Eternal Temple before its shield collapsed, so that our order may start anew. We journeyed for a thousand years, if not more, until we were certain that our enemy could not find us, here in Avalon we rebuilt our civilization and the rest is history" finished Danny

The humans stood there stunned as Danny unloaded Alterran history on them by the bucket load

"Wow" said Jackson

"It was truly saddening to see our chosen heirs do so poorly, but the blame rests mostly with us. For too many times the Asgard had to put their foot down when the High Council chose to ignore a threat rather than deal with it, until it was too late. In Pegasus, we had no Asgard to bring us out of our idealistic views on life, and with his father, Liam Phantom, the last of our family and the last Supreme Commander ascended, the High Council decided to forget a lesson thought to us time and time again" said Rava sadly

"This is why you are our true heirs, the true descents of the Alterra. You have everything of us that was good without the baggage, without the history. You are a clean slate, ready to forge you own path in the universe as the Fifth Race, while learning from the mistakes of your forefathers" said Danny

It was all too much for Jackson, O'Neill and Woolsey to handle. To have an Alterra, a true Ancient stare you in the face and tell you that humans are better than his people that you could do better than the Ancients did in their time

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Jackson

"Isn't every parent's desire to see their children to surpass them?" asked Rava

"I guess, but even so, why have you been so open with us? I understand that Rava probably had a lot of time to get to know us, but we barely know you" said Jackson

"Because, Dr. Jackson, I was born among the people of Earth. I walked among you for 18 years and for the first 14 I thought of myself as a human. While my priority will always be the Ancient people, Earth and its people have a special place in my heart. There is much I must know and there is much you must know, but for now, go and inform the rest of Atlantis's staff of Rava's presence" said Danny

"One final question" said O'Neill

Danny nodded

"Is she our babysitter?" asked O'Neill pointing to Rava

"No, she is here to assist you in the daily operations of the city. You cannot interface with the city the same way I can, so the avatar's presence is required for the city's optimal performance" explained Danny

"I see" said Woolsey

 **Destiny**

 **Across the Universe**

 **FTL**

When Danny opened his eyes, he was not on Earth. It took some convincing, but O'Neill agreed to let him visit Destiny to see how the ship and crew were doing. That and Danny wanted to see the ship of legend. While the Orion was similar, Destiny was still Destiny.

In front of him there were several people. A tall man with short black hair and a rugged look to his clothes there was a patch on his chest that said Young. Danny guessed him to be Colonel Everett Young, the Destiny's 'captain'. Next to him was a young man, who Danny guessed was Lt. Mathew Scott. Then there was an old man, with long hair and a slight bear. By the way he dressed, this was clearly Dr. Rush. Behind him was a woman dressed in a suit, Camille Wray, the IOA's leash on Destiny as O'Neill put it. The last one was a young man, dressed in a red T-shirt. Eli Wallace, the boy genius who solved the mathematical proof needed to channel the right amount of power into the gate. He was also the man who figured out that the ninth chevron address was actually a code.

"Supreme Commander Phantom, welcome to the Destiny" greeted Young

"Remarkable" said Danny as he rose from his chair. Even in Colonel Telford's body and he still moved with the same grace of his own body "Never in my lifetime did I think that I will get to see this ship" said Danny

The others in the room were surprised by the awe Danny had for the ship. It was almost like he revered it.

"It's a fine ship, a bit old for my tastes and the entertainment is lacking but a fine ship nonetheless" said Young

Danny chuckled and exited the stone room with his company in to. He was silent until he reached the Gate room.

"It is different than the Orion" observed Danny. The Orion was cleaner

"Who's the Orion?" asked Scott

" The Destiny's sister ship" answered Danny as the eyes of those on board went wide "Did you really think that we would dedicate one thousand years of research and development just on one ship?"

"Where is the Orion?" asked Rush

"Right now, rotting in an outpost on Praclarous's moon, her revival will be the first thing I do once I get back, but for now I want to meet your boy wonder" said Danny looking straight at Eli who blushed

"It wasn't that big of a deal" Eli mumbled

"Not that big of a deal?" asked Danny stupefied "The equation you solved in _a month_ , might I add, would have taken a team of Lantean scientists' months, maybe even years to solve. I would have still needed weeks to finish all the calculations and my personal ship has a built in quantum computer and several super computers. I won't mention the fact that you did it while learning Alterran. It is a truly impressive achievement, don't think of yourself so lowly in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you turned some heads upstairs as well" said Danny

The crew looked at Eli with wide eyes and hanging jaws, while Eli blushed harder. After all he was getting praised by an Alterran, the same people who built the very ship he was standing in

"May I ask what is Destiny's purpose?" asked Rush eager to get everyone's attention off Eli

Danny smiled mysteriously "To find the destiny of all things. Come I have something to show you"

With that Danny led them though the corridors to the control interface room and sat down at one of the consoles

"It's been a while since I used these" mumbled Danny as he began working over the console

"What are you working on?" asked Wray

"From what O'Neill said, you were on your way to unlocking Destiny's master code. I want to check on your progress and… oh" Danny fell silent as he looked over the report

"What is it?" asked Young

Dread began to pile in Rush's stomach

"Lt. Scott, cease Dr. Rush" ordered Danny

The moment Danny uttered that order, Scott had his weapon trained on Rush who had his hands in the air

"Do you know what this is Rush? Do YOU?!" yelled Danny pointing at the screen while staring at Rush with an expression that showed just how much he was restraining himself from murdering him

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Wray confused

"Come here, look at this" said Danny pointing at the screed. Eli stepped forward to look it over. His eyes went wide as he read what it said "That right there is a notification telling you that the algorithm he made to crack the mater code was a success and it is dated to two weeks ago" said Danny as Rush flinched

Suddenly it dawned on the people in the room what that meant

"You had control of this ship the hole time and you didn't tell ANYONE?!" yelled Eli outraged

"I didn't know who I could trust. Once I unlocked the code, an entire new section of the database was unlocked. It had to be handled carefully" argued Rush

"And by that you mean ignore the warnings Destiny has given you and make them go on a mission that not only cost you the life of one of your crew, but also cost you your last remaining shuttle!" yelled Danny

"You're responsible for Riley's death" said Young in a low growl, his fists turning white

Danny seeing this grabbed him and held him back

"Scott place him in a confined room, Eli will man the controls" said Danny and Scott nodded, leading Rush away

With him gone, Danny sat down on a bench and began muttering in Ancient.

"What do we do now?" asked Wray

"Now we get to the bridge" said Danny

Danny left the interface room with his company save Rush and Scott in toe. He guided them though the maze of corridors until they reached a sealed room. Walking to the control panel, Danny imputed the code. The room unlocked and opened.

"Welcome to Destiny's bridge" said Danny as the others looked around

"Wow" said Eli as the bridge rose from its location

"I suggest that you familiarize yourselves with Destiny's systems before you attempt to take full control of the ship. The auto-pilot has kept Destiny together this far, I trust that you won't break my ship" said Danny with a pointed glare to Wray and Young

"I have a question" said Eli "Why did you build it?"

"What?" asked Danny confused

"Why did you build Destiny? You told us that the Alterra spent a thousand years building this ship alone, and I can't imagine how long you spent working of the ships to seed the Stargates, so why did you do it?" asked Eli

Danny walked over to a console on the wall. After a bit of searching he found what he was looking for.

"Many millions of years ago, when Alterra and Ori were still one, our scientists discovered something impossible. A message buried deep within the microwave background radiation, an artificial structure at what appeared to be the beginning of time" said Danny as his words dawned on the people in the room

"How can that be?" asked Wray

"That is the very same question we wanted to answer when we launched Destiny. That message was also the spark that started the Great Schism. The Ori believed it to be a message from some sort of divine intelligence, while the Alterra wanted to study it further. This escalated until an ideological war broke out between the Ori and the Alterrans. When we arrived in Avalon we poured hundreds of years of research and debate into this subject, and the culmination of our work is Destiny" said Danny

 **Earth**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Gate room**

Danny was watching people milling about in the gate room. During his time on Destiny, Gideon managed to repair the Executor enough to make a short hyperspace jump to Earth. The Executor was now submerged on the ocean floor beneath Atlantis as the automated repair facilities worked their magic. It was going well, at least in Danny's mind. Carter had an idea of how to create a reality drive for the Executor while Danny worked on actually locating his universe. The reason Danny was waiting and not doing anything was because Carter still hadn't figured out a way to breach the multiverse barrier and Danny forced her to take a break and relax, which meant that Danny gave Carter the keys to the Executor and told her to have fun.

Suddenly alarms began to blare in Atlantis. Shooting up with his hand on his pistol, Danny went to the control panels. What he saw made him think that the universe hated him.

Ectoplasmic radiation was present in the room and building. Suddenly a clock portal ripped open right in front of the Stargate. Out of that portal a teenager exited.

Danny's eyes went wide as he recognized himself. He wore the same armor he once did and had the same weapon he once had.

The room became deadly quiet at the sight of the teen. Suddenly he dropped his blood coated sword and fell to his knees, slipping into uncountiousnes before he even hit the floor.

"Get a medical team in here NOW!"

 **A/N: And cut. Hope you liked it. We have two more chapters to go, and spoiler alert: the next chapter will have actual action. As always reviews are always welcome.**


	35. Chapter 35: A New Dawn Part3: The Battle

Chapter 35: A New Dawn Part 3: The Battle

 **Earth**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Medical Observation room**

Danny was nervous. It has been several hours since this world's version of him stumbled through a ghost portal and fell uncountious on the floor in Stargate Operations. Teen-Danny was rushed to the quarantine room where he had been for several hours while they fixed him up. Meanwhile Danny was left staring at the bloodied sword his younger version carried. The similarities to his own weapon from before his departure were disturbing That sword had not left his presence since it came into his possession.

"Ok, who is the kid?" asked O'Neill "You know it's not every day a kid comes to Atlantis though a method we didn't know _existed_. Let's not add the fact that he is covered in blood from head to toe and from the looks of that sword, this isn't his first rodeo"

Danny knew he was right. The sword was way too well cared for and battle worn to had been used in only one engagement

"That kid is me" said Danny

O'Neill looked at him like he was mad

"You're shitting me!" exclaimed O'Neill. Before he could speak further, Danny interrupted me

"Before I left Earth, my Earth, I used to be a protector, a hero" Danny chuckled "I was a kid, 14 years old when I began. I know that this might sound unbelievable but I was fighting against ghosts"

O'Neill was positive at this point that Danny had a screw loose in his head "Ghosts? Like Ghostbusters?"

"Not exactly, what you know as 'ghosts' are actually extradimentional beings. At the end of the Great Plague, there were still those among us that had not yet ascended, or could not ascend. This was after Atlantis departed for Pegasus. To fix this, a few scientists banned together and created a new dimension. They used a modified ZPM to 'store' this dimension. They placed it inside a device that allowed for portals, much like the ones you witnessed to form between our worlds. This device acted also as a funnel, in that it captured the consciousness of a person and transported it to this new dimension and placed it inside a body. The body was made from an artificially generated element, originally used in the creation of the ZPM. You call it ectoplasm. Over time, human consciousness managed to find their way inside. They were flawed, obsessive and while some were good, most were bad. They envied my people for the might we possessed and they decided to take it for themselves. A war ensued that destroyed all but 7 of the Alterrans within the Zone" finished Danny

O'Neill was once again left speechless as another rant from Danny shook his world to the core

"So, what is he? Because the nerds tell me that his DNA is fused with some unknown element" asked O'Neill

"That would be ectoplasm, as for what he is, he is a halfa. Half human, Alterran in this case, and half ghost" said Danny

"There are more halfas?"

"One that I know of" Danny frowned "Vlad Masters/Plasmius, a billionaire and a really sick and twisted man, he wanted me to renounce my foster family, and at that time I did not know them to be my foster family, and join him to be his evil minion"

"Great guy" said O'Neill sarcastically

"You don't know the half of it. If Clockwork sent my younger self here, then there's trouble brewing in Amity Park" said Danny

"I'll go and check" said O'Neill

"Be careful, I have a feeling that something is coming and usually my feelings are right" warned Danny

O'Neill nodded, taking to hearth his advice.

 **Earth**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Quarantine Room**

It was bright, too bright. Danny moaned as he attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down. He didn't have the energy to resist.

"Easy there, you're still suffering from exhaustion and blood loss" said a voice

Danny opened his eyes to see a woman with blond hair in what was obviously hospital clothing

Danny groaned "Where am I?"

"You're in the Atlantis infirmary" responded the woman

"Atlantis?" asked Danny. Why did that name sound familiar, oh wait

Danny looked at the doctor like she was mad, then he took a good look around him. The architecture was definitely unlike anything that exists on Earth, even if it was strangely similar to Clockwork's tower.

"Indeed it is" said a deep voice behind him. Danny felt a shiver go down his spine at the similarities between that voice and his.

Turning his head to look at the other side of his bed, Danny's eyes went wide at what he saw. There were two men before him. One was clearly military, a general O'Neill if Danny red his name tag correctly. The other one was what caused Danny's eyes to go wide. He looked like an older version of Danny, but not the same. His hair was different and his eyes seemed a lot darker blue than Danny's. He was dressed in what appeared to be white clothing that looked futuristic but also spiritual. You could almost say that it was a suit of armor.

The man smiled "Hello, son"

 **Briefing Room**

 **Central Spire**

Danny, adult extra universal Danny that is, was sitting at the U shaped table in the briefing room waiting for his younger counterpart to arrive. He managed to track down this universe's version of Liam, his younger self's father. He found this quite easily, since no ascended being wanted to trifle with him once they found out who he was. No one wanted the Phantom clan after them.

Danny was currently waiting for when his younger counterpart and this universe's Jack O'Neill and Liam Phantom would arrive in the meeting room. Danny thought that Liam would be best suited to introduce Teen-Danny to the ways of the Alterra. He was his father after all.

After several hours of waiting the doors opened. Danny rose from his chair to meet the people entering the room.

"So how did he take it?" asked Adult-Danny

Teen-Danny was looking around with an awed expression on his face. When he heard the unknown voice, he instantly snapped into a battle stance ready to confront any adversary. He was still a bit jumpy around new people and unknown locations

"Well, it's good to know that you're reflexes haven't dulled" drawled Adult-Danny

Teen-Danny sneered at the comment. Taking a good look at his older counterpart he relaxed

"So I take it that you're the other me form another universe" said Teen-Danny

"They told you?" asked Adult-Danny surprised. It had only been 2 hours since his younger self had awoken

"They told me the basics; Dad downloaded the rest in my head. Saves time this way" said Teen-Danny

Adult-Danny nodded

"Now not that I am not pleased that you're having a happy family reunion, but I still want clarification on why you stumbled into the gate room drenched in other people's blood and looking like you've just killed an army" said O'Neill who had been previously content with silent observation

Teen-Danny grimaced "You'd better sit down"

They did, only Teen-Danny and Liam remained standing, with Liam being there as a show of silent support for his son. Woolsey also sneaked into the room. A glance from Adult-Danny was all he needed to know that he had to be quiet.

"You'll probably hear of it on the news really soon, but the gist of it goes like this. Somehow, and I don't know how, Plasmius managed to get his hand on Naquadria through some organizations know as the Trust and the Lucian Alliance and plans to use it to dominate the world" said Teen-Danny bluntly

Silence fell upon the room with everyone except Ault-Danny looking at Teen-Danny with wide eyes.

"Wait you're telling me that this mad man got his hand on Naquadria _and_ is working with the planet's enemies!" yelled O'Neill outraged

Teen-Danny nodded grimly "Yeah that sounds like something Vlad would do. He will stop at nothing to achieve power. Form what my less than willing spies gathered, Vlad's got enough Naquadria for 10 bombs and if he's going to do what I think he's going to do, that means that he'll have had his agents plant those bombs in 9 of the world's major cities, or even some countries' capitals. I'm certain that he somehow placed a bomb in Washington DC. One of my allies tracked one of Vlad's agents there. The agent died in the interrogation, cyanide pill should have seen that coming" said Teen-Danny, muttering the last part to himself

O'Neill was shocked. The kid couldn't be older than 17 and yet he was sitting here criticizing himself over failing to prevent a suicide during an interrogation. That, and the way this conversation was going made O'Neill feel like he was sitting in a Black Ops debrief, rather than actually talking to a kid.

"Naquadria is a highly unstable element. If he created nuclear warheads with Naquadria in them then we must find them" said Adult-Danny. He knew that he was stating the obvious, but he had a feeling that his younger self didn't actually now a lot about these sort of things.

"Chances are that Vlad shielded them just enough to pass through regular radiation sensors however, judging by the amount of tech here, I can quite confidently say that you can locate them without too much of a hassle. The problem would be when Vlad makes his big speech. He will probably threaten the world with nuclear annihilation if they do not surrender full control to him. That will lead to global panic and I think that I can speak for everyone here that no one wants that" said Teen-Danny nodding to his older self for the information provided

"When will he make his speech?" asked O'Neill

"As soon as he has control over Amity Park, Fenton Works has a basic version of a shield but it won't hold forever. He most likely intended Amity to be a trap for me to funnel my resources and allies in so he can take care of them at once by blowing the city up, collateral damage be dammed. If we succeed in retrieving all the bombs, I think that I can create a jamming field around the city. Amity's citizens are used to this sort of stuff happening, they can take it" assure Teen-Danny

"I need to speak with the President and the IOA; this just became a matter of Home world Security, on top of it being a matter of national security. We need to take this bozo down. I want you to plan a liberation mission for Amity" said O'Neill pointing at Teen-Danny who was shocked

"But I'm just a kid" Teen-Danny tried to argue obviously confused as to why he was the one chosen to do the work that a trained general should do, not that it would be the first time he did it

"You're also the only one who knows what we're up against and has a good knowledge of the terrain and the situation as well as having the local's support on your side. You're older counterpart can't do this because he had been out of the loop for the past 8 years" said O'Neill pointing at Adult-Danny

"That and you have allies in the Ghost Zone and an intelligence group that I never had during my time as a hero. You are also half Alterra half ghost and if you've been through even half the shit I went through when I was your age, then I think that you're more than qualified" said Adult-Danny. He frowned "Where are Sam and Tucker in all of this? Shouldn't they be out fighting with you?"

Teen-Danny winched at the mention of his friends and averted his eyes, hugging himself. It was a gesture that attracted the attention of every being in the room

"Son, tell me, what happened to your friends?" asked Liam softly

"They aren't my friends any more, Dad" said Teen-Danny quietly much to the shock of his older version "I got my powers when I was 13. During that first year, I went from Superman to Batman" Teen-Danny chuckled at his own analogy. It was true, he went from being a boy scout to a brooding broken child, something that would be apparent when he killed his first man, the High Observant "I couldn't do that to them, I couldn't put them in danger like that. They were kids, I was not, and I would be dammed if I allowed anything to happen to them. They'd probably be angry with me that I didn't tell them, they'd probably yell at me and tell me that they could handle it, but I know better. I'm guessing that wasn't your case?" asked Teen-Danny

Adult-Danny shook his head "I got mine when I was 14, they were there with me at the beginning and they were with me through thick and thin, they still are. Sam is my wife and mother of my children and she is also the General of my army and in charge of the military's logistics. Tucker is the second in command of the fleet, has his own Improved Aurora and the station of Grand Admiral, commander Milky Way, Jazz is, well, the only psychologist in Atlantis. Trust me, Lanteans have a lot of problems, and that's saying something coming from me. Anyway, she is married to Mark, who recently gained a promotion as one of the other Aurora commanders, since Admiral Albinus was getting too old to serve. Oh and Tuck is married to Valery, who just so happens to command our black ops, which is most of the military anyway"

Teen-Danny smiled sadly "At least you still have someone with you. My Valery is Vald's pet assassin. I haven't found anything that he might be using against her for leverage so she must be doing this willingly, or she has been brainwashed, I don't know. If it were anyone else she'd be dead by now. I already spilled so much blood, what's one more" said Teen Danny sadly

"We'll discuss this later; right now I want you to get some rest. Once I brief the President and the IOA we'll have to see what we can do in Amity" said O'Neill

"I'll have Gideon run a full planetary scan" said Adult-Danny

O'Neill nodded and left the room. There was much to do, and he didn't know here to begin

 **Earth**

 **Amity Park**

 **Fenton Works**

Sam and Tucker were looking though the window of the Fenton's living room. It had been several hours since rogue GIW agents stormed their school and Danny went berserk on them. It was still hard to imagine that the cute boy Sam had a crush on since she was 13 was capable of what they just saw. It horrified her to see him kill those agents, but the way he moved and the ease he killed with showed that this wasn't his first time spilling blood. What had happened to the shy sweet boy she and Tucker used to be friends with?

Sam remembered when she was 13 that Danny had an accident in his parent's lab. Eight grade was definitely strange with Danny running out of class almost every day and with detention becoming a normal occurrence for him. After the whole Pariah Dark fiasco Danny began to change. He wasn't shy anymore and didn't stammer. He'd become more confident. He didn't stand up to Dash when he was being beat on, but you could see defiance in his eyes. Up until the summer break between the 8th and 9th grades they had been friends. Sure, Danny might ditch them once in a while, but they still hung out.

That summer Danny was sent away by his parents to live with a friend of theirs in New York. Sam remembered that the day he left, Mayor Masters was inviter over to her house for dinner looking quite furious. Sam was getting a bad vibe from that guy.

When Danny returned he was different. He no longer smiled and his body seemed to have gone though boot camp at the amount of muscles he put on and his hair wasn't the shaggy mess that Sam liked. It was short, cut in a manner that would suite any soldier. He also wore a lot of black, if Sam didn't know better she'd say that he turned Goth. When she confronted him about sealing her look, Sam was rewarded with a glare and a sneered response in the lines of 'it's my life, I'll do what I want with it'. This he said in front of the entire school in the cafeteria. Later that day, when he turned down Paulina and Dash went to beat him up for it, Danny left Dash a bleeding mess in middle the school's parking lot. According to the doctor he had 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, a concussion and a broken leg. In one fell swoop Danny destroyed Dash's future as a football star since the bone in his leg had actually cut through part of a tendon at the base of the leg. All in all, Dash was lucky to be alive and Danny showed no remorse over what he did. When Dash's parents sued him for it, Danny countered with the fact that Dash had bullied and tormented him and others for years as well as sexually assaulted a 12 year old girl. How Danny was able to provide evidence and a testimony from the girl astounded Sam. He made his own defense, with only a legal advisor backing him up. That marked the end of Danny's friendship with Sam and Tucker. He finally cut ties with them when they got mad that he couldn't come to a concert due to a broken arm.

"Hey, Goth freak, move, you're blocking the view from outside. The Ghost Boy must be searching for his me, his soul mate" said Paulina

Sam sneered

"Do you think he'll come?" asked Star frightfully

Paulina snorted"Of course he will and then he will take me in his arms and we'll fly off into the sunset and then we will marry and have kids and…" Paulina trailed off

Sam rolled her eyes at her behavior.

"Mr. Fenton, do you think that the shield will last?" asked Mikey in a trembling voice

"Of course, it's meant to stop GHOSTS. Those poor ghost infested humans have no way inside" said Jack Fenton with an idiotic grin on his face

"Hey, what's that?" asked Kwan pointing out the window

Looking up in the sky they could see the dome coming under fire. It held for some time before it broke. Bolts of golden and cobalt-blue energy came flying though the gap as the dome collapsed fully. With every second the hole widened and more fire poured through. White stars and green beams crashed into the ground taking down buildings in a single strike. Suddenly the bombardment stopped and several projectiles landed thorough the city.

"What was that?" asked Dash frightfully

"I don't know, but whatever it was it came from orbit" said Tucker with a frown

"What are you talking about, nerd?" asked Dash

"Look at the way they struck. Those were directed energy weapons and those things travel in a straight line, so the only logical solution for them to follow that trajectory would be to put them on a satellite or a ship" said Tucker

Some people gulped. Nobody wanted to think about what Tucker had just said. Sam directed her attention though the window. There, in the shadows, figures appeared to be moving about. Suddenly a sword flew out of the shadows and implanted itself into on agent's back, killing him instantly. The others were mowed down by gun fire. Out of the shadows a group of men exited. One of them, significantly younger than the others pulled the sword out of the rapidly cooling corpse, that man was Danny

 **Earth**

 **Several Hours Earlier**

 **City Of Atlantis**

Once O'Neill finished speaking with the President the entire city went on high alert. With the new information provide by Teen-Danny the President had declared it a national emergency. Of course the other countries had been contacted since this affected them too.

Samantha Carter was taken from the project to help Adult-Danny go home and was placed in charge of developing an anti-ghost weapon. Teen-Danny's knowledge proved useful, but most of the aid came from his older counterpart. The Executor was built not only to serve as Danny's flagship and as one of the most powerful warships ever constructed by the Ancients, but also as a mobile base, shipyard and production facility. When Danny constructed the Executor he did so with the thought that one day he may be forced to flee the Milky Way galaxy without any new planet available. In that case the Executor would be called upon not only to guard the fleet leaving the galaxy, but to also help in the construction of a metal dome for Atlantis so that the shield could be lowered when in normal space. This was one of the major disadvantages of Atlantis class city-ships. They were quite fragile if they had no shield. With the aid of the industrial constructors in the Executor, Danny had Gideon produce improved version of the specter deflectors along with personal shields, ectoplasmic weapons and one of the Ancients early battle armor suits.

Meanwhile Teen-Danny was going over the plan to liberate Amity with General Maryland and O'Neill. The main idea was to insert a small team lead by Teen-Danny into Amity via Asgard transporter. From there they would approach Fenton Works and guide any survivors held up there through the Ghost Zone to another portal that would take them outside the city and into the waiting arms of the National Guard. Then Fenton Works would be used as a staging ground for a full scale invasion while McKay unplugged the modified ZPM from the Antarctic outpost, forever sealing the ghosts away. It also had the bonus that it would destroy any existent ectoplasm in the real world, so long as it wasn't shielded since ectoplasm is an artificial construct able to exist only because the pocket ZPM universe does.

With that in mind, Adult-Danny set out to create a portable portal generator for the Executor so that they could use it not only to enter the Ghost Zone, but to also allow for Earth vessels to enter the Zone. Gideon had, under Danny's command, instructed the crew of the Hammond on how to modify their shields and weapons so that they could work against ghosts. The same modifications would be made the Executor's systems, assuring that no ghost could get on board the ship.

Now came the moment of truth. Adult-Danny walked into the cargo hold of the Executor in full battle armor dress. His younger self had a suit of armor almost identical to his own, but it was slightly smaller and was more geared towards ghost fighting. With him he had a squad of 15 people taken from the SG teams in Atlantis and the SGC. Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard would accompany him, though that would be more for Teen-Danny's credibility in front of the other soldiers who didn't appreciate taking orders from a kid, even if Danny had more experience than them on the terrain and enemies they would be fighting.

"Are you ready?" Adult-Danny asked his younger counterpart

"Oh, yeah, I am" answered Teen-Danny snapping out of his staring at his now clean sword, no doubt picturing the blood on it

A bright light filled the room and deposited Liam Phantom in its wake

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Teen-Danny surprised

Adult-Danny was surprised. This was at least the tenth time he heard his younger self call Liam 'Dad'. He certainly took the news of his heritage better than him.

"I wanted to give you this" said Liam handing Danny an energy blade "This was your great-great-great-great-grandfather's blade, one of the first energy blades ever constructed. It has been in our family for generations and now it is yours" said Liam as Danny looked at the weapon in his hands with wide eyes.

It was similar to the one Adult-Danny had, since it had the same cross-guard design, but you could see that this was much more than a tool. This was a piece of art with intricate carvings on the handle detailing some of the greatest achievements of the last several generations of Phantoms

"Wear it proudly, son. You have earned it" said Liam

"Thanks, Dad, I won't fail you" said Teen-Danny clutching the sword in his hand like his life depended on it as he attempted to not let his tears fall. He spent enough time in the presence of warriors to know what this gift symbolized

"I know you won't" said Liam as he smiled at Teen-Danny reassuringly

"I'm sorry to interrupt" bean Adult-Danny "but we must get going"

"Understood" said Sheppard who then proceeded to yell out orders to the people in the cargo hold

With that Adult-Danny walked out of the cargo bay and headed to the bridge. Sitting down in the control chair, Danny spoke

"Gideon give me ship status"

"Hull integrity is at 100%. All shied emitters are operational and modified to the new specifications. All secondary weapons are operational; however the main Antiproton cannons have been damaged beyond current repair capabilities. Several crucial parts will have to be replaced before the antiproton cannons are operational again. We have also several proton beam cannons that are offline due to extensive damage to the power conduits in that section" announced Gideon

"Good, take us out and into orbit above Amity Park" ordered Danny

With a roar the Executor's engines came to life as a blue hue encompassed the rear of the ship. Power flowed though the newly repaired conduits to the inertial dampers and sub-light engines. With a tremor the Executor lifted from the ocean floor and began to ascend to the surface. Originally the people on Atlantis had dismissed the tales they heard about the Executor from the crew of the Hammond. After all, they had not seen the massive ship since Danny more or less crashed it into the ocean before Atlantis arrived to take station over it. Now there was no doubt. It started as a shadow on the ocean surface that grew larger and larger by the second. When the Executor broached the surface all were left speechless at the sight of the great ship, water flowing off its hull like a cascade. With a flare of its engines, the Executor ascended into orbit and took geosynchronous station over Amity Park.

"We are in position" announced Gideon

"Begin orbital bombardment" ordered Danny

The Executor rolled and twisted to present the best side to the planet bellow. The area around Amity had been evacuated. The cover story was that Axion Labs had a chemical spill. Weapons rose from their positions all across the Executor's hull and took aim at the dome covering Amity. As one, the guns let loose, sending a massive barrage of white stars, green beams, orange and cobalt-blue bolts to the surface. To General O'Neill and Colonel Carter standing on the bridge of the Hammond this was like nothing they had ever seen before, and they have seen several Goa'uld orbital bombardments. Even the Siege of Atlantis wasn't that brutal as the power displayed by this one ship. For the people in Amity it looked like all hell broke loose. Bolt after bolt flew from the barrels of the Executor's guns as massive amounts of power from the reactors were diverted to the weapon energy buffers.

Vlad struggled to keep the dome from collapsing under the strain of the bombardment, but it was impossible, even with all the power granted to him by the Crown and the Ring. Eventually the dome broke and the energy bolts intended for the dome broke though and struck the city. Buildings were turned to rubble in seconds. A couple of moments later the bombardment ceased and the Executor fired drop pods into the city. Those ring platforms would take soldiers inside the city and provide them with the needed beachhead necessary to begin to retake the city. Seeing the dome collapse under the bombardment, the National Guard advanced on the city. Amity will be freed.

 **Earth**

 **Amity Park**

 **Fenton Works**

Danny looked down at the people he had killed in disgust. He never liked killing, but it was a necessary evil. If front of him was the weird looking Fenton Works household.

"So this is where you grew up?" asked Mitchell

"Yeah, not what you were expecting?" asked Danny

The colonel shook his head "I expected weirder"

Danny shot him a bemused look

"It's just that it's not often you find out about and Ancient of all things running among us 'primitive' Earth humans" defended Mitchell

Danny shrugged, not knowing how to take the comment

"So, any idea on how to crack this thing?" asked Sheppard

"Don't worry, I've got it covered" assured Danny pulling out a small box from his belt.

Danny placed it in the domed shield covering Fenton Works and the shielded sparked a bit before giving out, allowing access to the building itself

"Dam, I can't even begin to tell you how useful something like that would have been" muttered Sheppard, but Danny, with his excellent hearing heard him

"Then stick around, something tells me that the next few years will be a lot of fun" said Danny with a smirk on his face

Arriving at the door, they found it locked. Stepping back, Danny unclipped the blade gifted to him by his father and ignited the ancient blade. A beam of silver light sprung forth from the main socket in the shape and length of a typical long sword. The guard also came out as thin blades of the same ancient silver color as the main blade. The soldiers and Danny looked at the blade with awe.

In a single motion Danny struck the place where the door met the wall, destroying the lock and kicking the door open. This got him an ectobolt to the face, fortunately Danny was able to deflect bought bolts fired by Jack and Maddie back at them, destroying their weapons as he strode inside the room. Behind him the 10 men squad led by Mitchell and Sheppard entered the house.

"Colonel Mitchell, secure the house and see to it that we don't have any uninvited guests. Colonel Sheppard, you're with me on babysitting duty" said Danny ignoring the glare he received form Sheppard

"Danny, what is the meaning of this! Who are these men?" asked Maddie outraged, though she did not dare approach Danny since he still had his energy blade ignited

"We're Air Force ma'am. My name is Colonel John Sheppard and we're here to rescue you" said Sheppard

"You don't need to rescue me, the Ghost Boy will find me, he always saves me" said Paulina while checking her hair

"That is one of the few decisions I made that I regret" muttered Danny loud enough for the people behind him to hear, but not others

"Area is secure" called out Mitchell over the radios

"Meet us at the basement, we're a go for stage 2" said Danny in his own radio

"Copy" was the short reply

"Good, now I need you to head down into the basement while we raid the kitchen and pantry. Grab a bag and fill it with as much food and water as you can carry" ordered Danny

"Why should we listen to you Fentina?" asked Dash in his stupid jock way

Danny leveled him with a glare that sent chills down the spines of everyone in the room, including the highly trained Special Forces soldiers that had been watching. It was quite terrifying to thing that a 16 year old kid could strike fear into the hearts of men that fought Goa'ulds, Wraiths and Replicators. To be fair the soldiers knew what kind of powers the Ancients possessed, so their fear was somewhat justified.

"First off, don't call me that, I'm not a Fenton, never was to begin with" said Danny not caring for the heartbroken look on Jack and Maddie's faces " and secondly you will listen to me because I tell you to, and because I'm your one chase of getting out of here alive, understand?" said Danny darkly

The room gulped as one and nodded

"Good then mover your asses downstairs and wait for my order" said Danny

"Where are we going?" asked a fearful Mikey

"The Ghost Zone, I have some contacts there that will help me get you out of this town" said Danny

With a signal from his hands, the soldiers dispersed and Danny began walking down the stairs to the lab

"What do you mean the Ghost Zone, we can't go there, we'll all be killed!" yelled Maddie

"If they go with you, the yes they will, but in case you haven't noticed there are some highly trained men with me all armed with top of the line ectorifles capable of killing a ghost in one shot" said Danny

"But we're the leading experts in ectology! There's no one better than us and we couldn't create a weapon to vaporize ghosts in one shot" argued Jack

Sheppard scoffed loudly, compared to the likes of Colonel Carter, Dr. Lee, Zelenka and McKay they were nothing. Sheppard wanted to say something but a look from Danny silenced him. Danny was right this was not the time for bickering

"We've got everything we need" announced Mitchell as he came down the stairs with five men behind him all caring backpacks

"Good, activate the self destruct on this place" said Danny as he looked up from his arm pad

"Wait, don't we need this as a forward operating base?" asked Sheppard

"Not anymore, the National Guard managed to secure one of my bunkers, that is a substantially better location than this house" said Danny

"Wait! You can't blow up our house, this is our property!" yelled Maddie outraged

"And it is also a liability filled with technology that we don't want our enemies to get their hand on. As this is a matter of National Security I have Presidential Authorization to eliminate anything and _anyone_ I think is a threat to this country's security" said Sheppard with a pointed glare as his hand gripped the stock of his sidearm.

Jack and Maddie got the message and retreated from the line of armed US soldiers. Danny walked over the wall next to him and pressed his hand on it. A small panel popped out and a red button appeared. Danny pressed the red button and an alarm started blaring. Without a word said o anyone Danny stepped through the portal followed by the rest of his class and the soldiers.

 **Ghost Zone**

 **Location unknown**

Danny walked on the barren rocks that made paths through the zone. It was an easy trek to the Far Frozen and then a quick beam up to the Executor.

Several hours later they reached an island

"We'll stop here until our ride arrives" said Danny

Many students groaned and flopped on the ground not charring where they stood. Only Danny and the soldiers were still standing watching over their class mates.

"Hey look!" exclaimed a boy as he pointed at the sky

A portal was beginning to form. Danny's hands lit up with green fire and his eyes burned bright green for a second before he relaxed. Once the portal was finished a single ship came out of it, the Hammond.

"Wow, what is that?" asked Tucker in wonder

"The USAF Hammond BC-304 class deep space carrier" answered Sheppard as if it was the most normal thing in the world

Mitchell and Danny glared at him while the entire class plus adults stared at him with wide eyes and hanging jaws

"What? They asked" defended Sheppard

"You know that you shouldn't tell people that we have intergalactic battle cruisers…I did it, didn't I?" asked Mitchell realizing his mistake

"Unfortunately" said Danny

A bright flash of light appeared in front of them depositing Colonel Samantha Carter. Everyone except the soldiers and Danny were stunned

"Wow, hottie" said Tucker looking Carter over "What's your name, beautiful?"

Sam laughed and Carter smiled at Tucker not at all offended. Danny had warned them that this might happen

"Colonel Samantha Carter, commanding officer of the USAF Hammond" said Sam leaving Tucker shocked while some people were looking up at the big space ship hovering above them

"You'd better give it a rest Tuck. She could kick your ass so hard not even the Ascended would know what hit you and you really shouldn't trifle with someone who can say that they've blown up a star" said Danny casually

Some people fainted

"You aren't going to let me live that down, are you?" asked Carter

"Witch part?" asked Danny

"Blowing up a sun"

"Never" responded Danny "By the way where is the other me, wasn't he supposed to pick us up?" asked Danny a little confused

"Well, he's a little indisposed at the moment" said Carter with certain uneasiness

"He's out massacring people in Amity, isn't he?" asked Danny

Carter nodded

 **Meanwhile**

 **Amity Park**

Adult-Danny was having the time of his life. Seeing how the battle was progressing he beamed down to the city and began to fight. Those involved in the battle would later tell you that they had never felt more scared in their lives.

As soon as Danny finished beaming himself in the middle of a road he searched out his arm and erected a shield around himself. Flexing his full ascended might, dark clouds gathered over Amity Park and lightning struck down on GIW positions. Clenching his fist, Danny telekinetically gripped two buildings o opposite sides of the road and smashed their support pillars to bits. With one mighty pull he smashed the two buildings together. Not satisfied with his work, Danny stomped on the ground causing it to crack open, then Danny used his telekinesis to pull a pillar of earth from the ground which he then lobbed at another building full of GIW, destroying it.

Gathering a small amount of telekinetic force behind him, Danny launched himself into the air, fully intent to rip another building from its roots only to be tackled by the Fright Knight.

Landing roughly, Danny kicked him off and ignited his own saber. Unlike the ancestral blade of House Phantom, this weapon's blade was cylindrical and crackled with white energy at the amount of raw power Danny was channeling into it. The duel against the Fright Knight was short, since he had never encountered someone of Danny's strength and skill. Defeated, Fright Knight kneeled in exhaustion. Looking up at Danny he saw his glowing white eyes and whispered frightfully

"Alterra"

Danny plunged the blade into his chest before he could say anything else, leaving him to dissolve as a puddle of ectoplasm.

Using his senses, Danny felt a group of people in need as they were coming under assault from ghosts. Gathering his power, Danny formed a vortex bellow him and lifted himself in the air speeding over buildings as the winds that formed the pillar he was standing on tore through houses and GIW agents. Arriving at the place where he heard the cries, he saw Spectra and Bertrand preparing to feed on some poor humans.

" **ENOUGH** " thundered Danny

The two ghosts turned their eyes towards him and gasped when they saw Danny sitting on top a tornado, cape whipping in the wind, and impassive look on his face and glowing white eyes. Their eyes fell upon the symbol on his chest, the mark of House Phantom

"Impossible" whispered Spectra

" **I Daniel Phantom of House Phantom find you guilty of crimes against sentient life. Under the law of the Great Alliance the sentence is death** " spoke Danny in his booming deep voice, the sound being boosted by his Ascended powers

Two bolts of white lightning descended from the sky and struck the two ghosts, vaporizing them in a very painful manner.

His work done, Danny departed, leaving the stunned and frightened humans behind.

 **Earth**

 **Antarctica**

 **Ancient Outpost**

McKay was searching the outpost for the room specified by the adult version of Phantom. He had Ronon with him, so he wasn't worried. Walking down a corridor he reached his intended destination. When he attempted to open it, the door wouldn't budge

"Ronon, a little help here" said McKay

Ronon grunted and with the help of a few Marines, he managed to pry open the door.

Walking inside, Rodney found himself in a dark room. It didn't respond to him like it would to Danny. Walking to a console on the wall, Rodney activated it with his touch. Following the instructions provided by Adult-Danny, he unsealed the central pillar to reveal the G-ZPM as some people had began calling it.

"What now?" asked Lorne

"Now you let me work" snapped back Rodney while rubbing his hands.

An hour later, Rodney managed to get through the encryption and figured out how to operate the device

"Atlantis, this is McKay, we're ready on our end" said McKay in his comm.

"Copy, hold until the Hammond is out of the GZ" said the person at the other end of the comm. line

Messages were quickly relayed through the massive ghost portal the Executor was holding open in space. With its passengers aboard, the Hammond exited the portal witch shut down a few moments after. The Hammond tuned to present to show their guests a view of the Executor. Again many people were amazed by what they were seeing.

"McKay this is General O'Neill, you have a go" said O'Neill from Atlantis's central spire

In the Antarctic, Rodney received the message and introduced the sequence. At first nothing happened, then a wave emitted from the column holding the G-ZPM. It spread over the entire planet destroying every piece of ectoplasm, it could find.

 **Earth**

 **Rocky Mountains**

 **Underground base**

For Vlad it had been a very bad day. In the beginning he really thought that he had finally beaten Daniel, Amity Park was his and the world would soon follow, of course he hadn't accounted for _aliens_ and the government having _space ships_ , but he still lost. If that wasn't enough, he couldn't implement his retaliation plan, since they had apparently found the bombs he had his minions plant for him. Vlad barely got out in time to avoid getting hit by that wave in Amity. Of course it still hit his when he was nearing his base. Vlad didn't know how, but Daniel managed to create a weapon that eliminated ectoplasm. It didn't kill Vlad, but it left him extremely weakened.

Sighing, Vlad placed his head on his desk. He heard a shuffle of feet.

"Come out my boy, I know that you're there" called out Vlad

Out of the shadows, Danny, Teen-Danny, stepped out, still in his battle armor and still covered in the blood of his enemies. Walking forward, Danny stood in front of the desk where Vlad was seated. Vlad picked himself up and leaned back in his chair, waiting for Danny to make the next move. Looking down Danny found a chess board on the table. It had two kings and two rooks, one on each side. Bought kings were in chess. Silently Danny picked up a white queen; his side had the white king and placed it on the table so that it was checkmate.

"Checkmate, Vlad" said Danny

Vlad chuckled

"I assume that you're here to drag me off to jail" said Vlad

"No" answered Danny grabbing his energy blade

Danny placed the energy blade he received from his father on the table so that the point where the blade would come out was pointed at Vlad. Seeing this, Vlad's expression faltered. He looked at Danny, but was only met with cold indifferent eyes.

"Surrender" said Danny emotionless

"I… surrender" said Vlad as he closed his eyes accepting his fate

Danny activated the blade. The energy pierced Vlad's hearth. Danny drove the blade further, until he was sure that Vlad would be dead. Removing the blade, Danny disengaged it. Vlad fell face first on his table, knocking down his king and rook in the process. Danny's peaces remained still as the man bled out on the chess board, coating the board in a puddle of read.

Danny looked at Vlad's corpse and uttered a single sentence he had waited for so long to speak

"I have won"

 **A/N: Well, one more chapter to go.**


	36. Chapter 36: Tale of the Ages

Chapter 36: Tale of the Ages

 **Earth**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Northern pier, residential tower**

Danny was sitting in his quarters in Atlantis. So much had changed in the last week that he didn't even know if it was all real. The Battle for Amity Park, the removal of the Ghost Zone and lastly Vlad's death, it was too much. And he didn't even get to the part where he is supposed to be the last of this great and powerful race that once ruled the galaxy.

Danny sighed and fell on his back in the bed. While his dad, which still sounded weird, did implant some knowledge into Danny's brain it was far from enough. Thankfully, General O'Neill arranged for a laptop with all the SGC's mission reports be sent to his room. Danny was not even a quarter through all the files and was already beginning to feel overwhelmed. How could one not be? Since he was but a mere kid, Danny had wanted to see the stars he always felt that his destiny was out there, in space. The reality of it was so much more earth shattering than he could have ever imagined.

Turning his head slightly, Danny glanced at the nightstand near his bed. It was Earth built, so it differed from the futuristic architecture of Atlantis. Not that Danny was complaining, he still needed some semblance of normalcy in his life. Looking at the blade resting on top, Danny couldn't help but smile. For so long he had wanted a place where he could belong and be accepted for what and who he was, even if he didn't know who he really was. Atlantis was his home, his real home. Danny would never fit anywhere else, and certainly wouldn't fit in back on Earth. Since he was a boy, other children had picked on him for being weak and extremely smart. By the time he was 4 he was able to read any book given to him without too much trouble, he could have even skipped a grade or more if he really wanted to, but he was small for his age, despite his big brain. Apparently his other self's children didn't have that problem. It still felt weird when he thought about it. He knew that there were other dimensions, but other universes were still theoretically unproven. This turned out to be false, since the SGC had more than their fare share of extra-universal encounters. His apparent physical weakness came from the very fact that he was Alterra. According to his other self, the Alterra were high gravity worlders, their home world having two and a half times Earth's gravity. This meant that Danny muscles and bones had to adapt in order to compensate for the reduction in gravity. This is why most Alterrran babies were either born in rooms with artificially enhanced gravity or lived most of their early life in one, just so they did no loose the changes millions of years of evolution did to them.

Still something had been bugging Danny for a while. His older self talked about a legacy of some kind, and while Atlantis would make quite the inheritance, he was sure that wasn't what he was referring to. But if Atlantis wasn't then what was? The best Danny could come up with was knowledge, a Repository of Knowledge to be precise. Danny had read the report of when they encountered the first Repository and if the text on the floor was any indication, then Danny was quite sure that he would soon be getting his head pumped full of Alterran knowledge. Not that he minded he quite liked the discussion he had on the Hammond with Colonel Carter about hyperspace physics.

"Daniel Phantom, please report to the conference room immediately"

Danny groaned as he sat up. He got dressed quickly in his Alterran clothes. He didn't have time to pack his belongings when he blew up Fenton Works. Clipping his energy blade to his belt, Danny exited his room and went to the nearest transporter. The tower he was in was one of the least populated and the room he was given had a nice view of San Francisco bay and the city.

Arriving at Stargate Operations, Danny instantly took notice of the tense atmosphere in the room and the guys dressed in black standing in front of the briefing room. The doors were closed for some reason. Danny recognized them as being Secret Service Agents and that meant that the President or someone very important was on Atlantis. The Secret Service agents intercepted Danny and attempted to relieve him of his weapons. Danny flashed his eyes green and placed a hand on his sword while glaring at the offending agents. They wisely backed up, looking slightly shaken. Danny was vaguely aware that someone was laughing in the background.

Danny entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him were several people that he knew very well. General O'Neill was sitting there with a shit eating grin on his face as Danny was still staring wide eyed at Henry Hayes, the President of the United States.

"Ah, Mr. Phantom, welcome. Or is it Commander now?" asked Hayes as he watched Danny with a smile on his face

Danny schooled his expression into the best poker face he could put up in this kind of situation

"Commander, Mr. President and it is an honor to meet you" said Danny

Liam had originally suggested that he take the title of Supreme Commander, but that was just too ego pumping, in Danny's opinion. What was he Supreme Commander of again? He was the last of his people and he didn't even own a god dammed ship. Danny calmed himself. He still technically owned the city they were standing in and he intended to capitalize on that fact.

"I presume you know why I'm here" said Hayes

"To discuss your continued existence in my city your continued study of Atlantis's systems as well as your continued access to Atlantis's database" said Danny calmly enacting his plan

O'Neill's eyes went wide and Woolsey's jaw fell. The other people in the room were also stunned. Only Hayes remained impassive

"You can't do this! We've bled for this city and worked our asses off to keep it safe and now you want to take it from us?" said Carl Storm, head of the IOA and their representative to the meeting.

Danny surveyed the room. Besides the President, O'Neill and Woolsey there was also Sheppard acting as military commander of Atlantis as well as Carl Storm, head of the IOA and a Chinese woman, no doubt IOA.

"You have worked a lot to keep and maintain the city, but the fact remains that this city is mine and that is idndisputrabile. I may be young but I have enough experience to understand how to play the game of politics" said Danny coldly

Hayes broke into a smile

"See, I told you he wasn't stupid. Now what do you want?" asked Hayes

Danny smiled back. He knew that this was a gamble but he had to do it. Danny's older self had spoken to him at length about the many intricacies of Earth's political system and had also conveniently given him a solution to his problems. Get the military on his side and then strong arm the politicians into doing what was best for the people.

"Firstly, I want the IOA gone from my city" said Danny

Storm and the Chinese woman reddened as they sputtered

"You can't do that!" yelled Storm

"And why is that?" asked Danny calmly cocking an eyebrow

"We do not recognize your right to the city" said Storm decisively

Danny stared at him a bit. Suddenly the lights flickered as consoles through the city shut down. All experiments that had been running had been turned off and access to the ZPM room had been cut off. The IOA representatives were looking around warily as well as the other people in the room with the exception of O'Neill and Hayes, even if O'Neill still had no clue of what was happening.

"Mr. Storm, the city is under my direct control and the city's VI will only recognize the authority of my father in overruling mine and he is ascended" said Danny

That basically translated to 'you have no hope of taking the city from me'

"Therefore your point is moot. For all intents and opposed, Atlantis can be considered foreign land under Earth law and since I am not a signatory of the Gate Alliance treaty, the IOA lack any say in how Atlantis is run" said Danny directing the last part towards O'Neill who picked up on it and began grinning like a maniac

Storm sputtered a response, but was cut off by Danny.

"This being said, I see no reason not to continue our current… partnership" said Danny "I will allow for your use of Atlantis as a base by the expedition with several conditions. Firstly, I will have absolute authority over what happens in or to Atlantis as well as over any Ancient technology that you find within her and the Pegasus Galaxy. This also includes the Alterran shipyards and facilities in the Milky Way" said Danny

That got their attention real quick.

"I'm sorry did you mention shipyards?" asked O'Neill not quite believing what he was hearing

Danny grinned and that was all the confirmation anyone needed.

"If we accept, does that mean that you will allow us to use your facilities for our own proposes?" asked Hayes

"Of course, Mr. President, you will always be welcomed in Atlantis" said Danny

"Very well, by order of the President of the United States, the United States government acknowledges your claim to the city and any and all Alterran facilities and technology and also wishes to open diplomatic relations between our people" said Hayes formally

"Thank you, Mr. President" said Danny with a nod

Storm and the Chinese woman left the room in an angry huff

"Eh, what just happened?" asked an obviously confused Sheppard

"I used the fact that I am Alterran to claim dominion over the city and all within effectively removing any authority the IOA had here" said Danny

"He basically blackmailed us in giving him the city, but by the look of that grin on his face, it's more likely that he just cut off the red tape from all operations happening in Atlantis using our scissors" explained Hayes

O'Neill looked at Danny with wide eyes "Have I ever told you how much I love the Alterra"

Danny laughed for real in what seemed like ages. His laugh was so infectious that it spread to the others in the room

"You might have mentioned it a couple of times, but now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to make" said Danny

He was finally riding himself of parasites, first the IOA and now his Ghost Half

 **Earth**

 **Orbit**

 **Executor, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

 **Genetics lab**

Adult-Danny was working o a new device in the Executor's lab aided by Samantha Carter. He was working on a modified version of the Lanteans ascension device since it could manipulate DNA and Danny really didn't want to spend the next few weeks working out the designs of a DNA manipulator, especially since he already had a tested design.

The new device was different, since it included a chair to sit on while the transformation was taking place. This way there was less of a risk of one loosing countiousness and hitting his head.

A swish of the lab doors announced Teen-Danny's entrance into the lab. Looking up Adult-Danny was surprised in seeing his younger counterpart dressed in Alterran clothes. It had taken him a few months before he relinquished his original Earth clothes for Alterran ones, and he only did so because he was forced to. All in all, Teen-Danny looked much like Adult-Danny did when he first met SG1.

"I take it the plan worked" said Adult-Danny

"What plan?" asked Carter from an Earth console in the corner of the room.

Danny had actually beamed it for her from the Hammond

"Oh, the usual, I used the fact that I am Alterra to take control of Atlantis from the IOA, no big" said Teen-Danny with a shrug

Carter was gaping at him

"You did what?!"

"Relax, Colonel, I talked about this earlier with the President. This was all a big show we put up so that we could get the IOA off our asses. This will be giving the teams on Atlantis a carte blanche on what they should and shouldn't research. However they will still be subjected to scrutiny by the Atlantis leadership and current owner" said Adult-Danny

"I'm still keeping the administrative staff and the leadership intact, it's just the IOA bureaucracy that went down the drain along with their plans for dissecting Atlantis" explained Teen-Danny "Once my ship is complete, I don't expect to spend much time on Atlantis anyway"

"Your ship?" asked Carter suddenly becoming curious

"Every high ranking Phantom that ever lived had a ship of his own, just like I have the Executor so will he have a ship of his own. Each ship is tailored to suite the commander's fighting stile and the necessities of the time period it was built in" explained Adult-Danny

Carter nodded in understanding "So have you come up with a design yet?" asked Carter

"Not yet, I still don't have the Repository in my head and I was actually wanted to ask if I could incorporate Asgard tech in my ship" said Teen-Danny

"You'll have to ask General O'Neill for that, but after what you pulled with the IOA, I wouldn't get my hopes up" said Carter

"It's done" announced Adult-Danny bringing their discussion to a halt "All you have to do is sit in it and the device will do the rest

Teen-Danny looked skeptically at the chair like device. Shrugging he moved forward

"Wait!"

Danny stopped and looked at Carter confused. She seemed to be fighting with herself

"Can you show me your ghost half?" asked Carter

This time bought Dannys' were surprised at the strange request, but then again, Teen-Danny hadn't morphed since the battle for Amity. Teen-Danny shrugged and closed his eyes.

He reached inside of him and pulled at the white ball of cold energy he found there. The feeling he got when he activated his core would never stop to feel awkward.

The ring of white light snapped into existence around Danny's waist, startling Carter who backed away. The ring split into two and traveled up and down his entire body length, replacing his 'casual' outfit with black and white battle armor, DP logo on his chest and black and white cape hanging off his back. The energy blade was still clipped on his belt, unaffected by the change. Danny opened his eyes, revealing them to be a toxic green color. His hair had also turned white.

"So what do you think?" asked the Danny currently in ghost form.

The echo in his voice startled Carter a bit

"I…How is this even possible?" asked Carter utterly bemused

"Honestly, I don't know. There have been some changes done to may DNA but I'm no geneticist. The other guy, Plasmius could probably explain it better, but he's dead now" said Danny, his voice gaining an edge when he spoke about Plasmius. God how thankful he was that the lunatic was finally dead.

"Now that your curiosity is settled, Colonel, I suggest that we proceed" said Adult-Danny

Teen-Danny nodded

"Morph back into human form and remove any weapons on your person then sit the chair" instructed Adult-Danny

The ring of white light appeared again, changing Teen-Danny into his human self. The hidden knife and energy blade were removed and placed on a nearby table. Taking a deep breath Teen-Danny stepped on the elevated chair platform and sat in the chair. With a metallic noise his arms and legs were locked in position. The chair reclined, much in the way a control chair would.

Adult-Danny was watching his progress at the main control station. With a push of a button, he engaged the stasis field around the chair, sending his younger counterpart into a sort of coma. The field will sustain his body, but will not slow down his metabolism, allowing the DNA to fully recover after it had been altered.

Pushing more buttons on the console before him, Adult Danny increased the gravity under the chair so that it simulated being on the original Alterran home world. One last push of a button and the first stage of the younger Danny's transformation would begin.

A bright beam of light erupted from the emitter on the ceiling and enveloped Teen-Danny. The process was not as instantaneous as it had been with Adult-Danny, but then again, Clockwork had millennia or more to perfect the device, while Danny had a week. The white beam of light still coiled around Teen-Danny's body began to take of a greenish glow. Suddenly Teen-Danny began to convulse in the chair

"What's happening to him?" asked Carter

She was completely out of her depth here and had wisely decided to not interfere

"His ghost half is more tightly bound to his genetic makeup than I had originally thought it would be. The process would have been painful, even if everything went according to plan, but this error will cause him even more pain" explained Adult-Danny

Adult-Danny was now cursing himself. He should have known that this situation would be different than his own.

A scream tore itself from Teen-Danny's throat as his green eyes shot open, with his hands struggling against the chair's restraints. Suddenly the green glow of Danny's eyes was replaced by a white glow, not unlike the one Adult-Danny had first exhibited when he first discovered his powers. A ghostly figure emerged from Teen-Danny's body. It was a child, no more than 13. It was the ghost that was formed when Teen-Danny stepped inside the portal. The now green beam of light had passed through Teen-Danny as the ghost half was removed and it was currently holding the struggling ghost. Once the ghost was out Teen-Danny's convulsions had stopped and he slumped in the chair.

Adult-Danny pressed several buttons on his control panel. The green beams turned an angry red and the ghost let out a terrifying scream as the beams literally began to dissolve it. The red coloring was a byproduct of Blood Blossom essence in its most concentrated form. No ectoplasm entity would be able to survive it.

It did not take long for the ghost to be destroyed.

"Well, that was… different" said Carter, still stunned after what she had witnessed

Adult-Danny cracked a smile. Pressing a few more controls, the clamps released his younger counterpart and a transport beam enveloped the chair, transforming it into a table.

"He's stable for now. Gideon will monitor his progress and the Knowledge will be added when his genome is stable again" said Adult-Danny

"So, what do we do then?" asked Carter

"Well, I was planning a field trip to Arkos station, but the Executor has burned out her main sub-light drives when I took her to orbit. Gideon is doing what she can, but this ship needs to see the inside of a shipyard and soon" said Danny

Turning to Carter he saw the slightly crazed smile on her face

"I don't suppose that you'll give me a lift, will you?" asked Danny

Carter grinned

 **Sol System**

 **Outer edge of the system**

 **Near Arkos Shipyards**

The Earth battle cruiser Hammond was slicing through the void of space as it passed by Pluto. On the Hammond's bridge the crew was manning their stations while Danny, Jackson and Carter were staring out the main viewport into the vastness of space

"I still can't believe that Arkos is in our solar system" said Carter

"Makes sense, though. What better place to have your greatest shipyard then close to your capital world" argued Jackson

"Then why haven't we detected it so far? Atlantis has been on Earth for the better part of a year and the sensors on Atlantis are the most advanced we've ever encountered" asked Carter slightly frustrated

"It's simple" said Danny, cutting off their conversation "Arkos shipyard was one of the greatest creations my kind ever made. It was the forge that birthed Destiny and Atlantis and my grandfather used it to enlarge our fleet by a factor of 10 in a mere month. With that kind of power and technology in the hands of a tyrant the Galaxy will fall within a year. Arkos will be the key to unlocking Sol's full defensive systems, restoring Terra's planetary shield generators as well as unlocking millennia of Alterran ship building experience and technologies. It will also grant you the ability to build ships at an unmatched rate. I should also mention that Arkos is the last facility capable of producing Zero Point Modules in the entire Ancient domain" said Danny

Just as expected the bridge crew, Carter and Jackson stopped and stared at Danny with wide eyes and hanging jaws.

The silent staring was broken by the helmsmen's slightly shaken voice

"Sirs, we have arrived at the specified coordinates"

"Good. Follow me to the jumper" instructed Danny

"Why can't we take the Hammond?" asked Jackson

"The shipyard has been dormant for the better part of 5 million years and does not recognize any BC-304 class vessel as friendly in the same way the Executor did. The automated defenses will destroy this ship if it attempts entry to the shipyard, but a Puddle Jumper is of Alterran design and much more acceptable than an Earth built vessel, even if it carries Asgard technology" explained Danny as they made their way to the hangar of the Hammond. There a Jumper was waiting for them.

Danny entered last and as soon as he crossed the threshold, the Jumper lit up, the door closed and it proceeded to fly out of the Hammond's hangar bay, much to the surprise of its passengers

"You haven't touched the console" observed Jackson

Danny grinned "I don't need to. Just like Atlantis, the Jumper shares a neural interface with me and accepts commands even at a distance; however it takes a great deal of concentration or a lot of practice to fly a Jumper this way"

The Jumper came to an abrupt halt several thousand kilometers away from the Hammond and began transmitting. Suddenly an energy bloom appeared on all ships' sensors followed quickly by a flash of light. When the light subsided, Arkos was finally visible after 5 million years.

The shipyard was truly massive. It was twice the size of Earth's moon, with giant holes that burrowed deep in its metallic surface, each hundreds of kilometers across. The construct was entirely artificial and its construction took the collective resources of several planets, effectively draining a section of space of Naquada, Trinium and Neutronium. The holes borrowed down to the very core of the station that was also the power source of this massive construct. In its center was a marvel of Alterran engineering and science. It was a black hole contained within powerful force fields and time dilation fields all the while providing more power than the sun at the center of the system ever could. The technology was similar to what the Ori used to power their supergates when they attacked the Milky Way, but this was several orders of magnitude more powerful and complex.

"Wow" said Jackson looking with awe at the massive construct before him

"This is amazing! How could you even have built such a thing, the power requirements must be enormous" said Carter, not really asking, just vocalizing he shock and awe

"In time you will learn the secrets of Arkos as you will learn the secrets of Atlantis, but that is not important now" said Danny his tone becoming serious as the jumper flew through one of the holes of the shipyard, passing hundreds of berths, each capable of housing a ship twice the size of an Aurora

"You must understand, Colonel Carter that I was extremely surprised when I woke up in Atlantis with humans hovering over me and even more so when I found out that the Asgard not only died, but that they had entrusted you with their legacy. From what Atlantis and Rava have told me, you have done your best to fight threats bought in the Pegasus Galaxy and here with limited resources and manpower. This is the Alterra's final gift to you, the Terrans, as payment for your sacrifices in the hopes that one day you will rise up to take our mantle as well. _Ir_ _qua videum_ "

 **One month later**

The month since Adult-Danny unveiled what was now called the Ancient Legacy had been hectic. The nations of the IOA and Gate Alliance Treaty decided that in light of recent events disclosure was necessary. With Adult-Danny's help they reprogrammed the Ark of Truth to show the entire planet the truth about the Stargate. There was opposition from the more power hungry elements of the IOA, but the overwhelming majority acknowledged that this was the way they needed to move forward. To this end, once Disclosure was done the IOA's mandate will cease. A new political and military body will be established to represent Earth's interests in the universe. Taking a page from the Ancient's model of government this Terran Alliance will be a meritocracy ruled by a council. Adult-Danny offered Earth the same proposal and long term plan he offered to his own Earth in his own universe and the plan was quickly accepted.

A week after the discovery of Arkos, Teen-Danny woke up from his long sleep with the entire knowledge of his people in his mind. He took his leave of Earth to remain on the Executor for another week, time in which the Executor's sensors monitored his progress and watched for any signs of genetic degradation. In this time he used the virtual construction facilities on the Executor to design himself a ship like no other in existence.

The ship was smaller than the Destiny coming at just shy of 700 meters long. The design itself was based off the Destiny itself and it had the same shape as the Destiny, but the newly dubbed Infinity was a completely new type of ship when compared to the Destiny. Where the Destiny was classified as an exploration cruiser, the Infinity would better fit the definition of a battleship with an exploration package. The hull was three times as thick as the Destiny and made from the same energy resistant material that the Executor's hull was made off. The interior was laced with defensive systems to prevent any hostiles from ever boarding the ship. In fact, most of the ship was not meant for human habitation, with much of the winglets being one giant engineering section. The Infinity was to have a VI similar to the Executor's own VI, Gideon as well as being loaded with the latest in Asgard, Human and Alterran technologies. Seeing as this ship was meant to be operated and lived in by only one person on a permanent basis, the interior design was built to reflect that. The entire tower on the dorsal hull was Danny's quarters and living space, which included a giant library and art collection that he received as a gift from General O'Neill, President Hayes and Daniel Jackson. The ship's weapon systems were also spectacular. It boasted a single antiproton cannon supported by a main weapon much like the one mounted on the Destiny. Asgard Plasma Beams littered the surface as well as several ion cannons and plasma cannons, which also doubled as point defense weapon systems. The shielding system was the same as on the Executor with an auxiliary skintight Alterran shield to boost protection. The Infinity also had the capacity to carry two Jumpers. Deep within the ship was an automated factory, much like the one on the Executor, along with thousand of nanites that served much the same auto repair function as on the Executor and will keep the ship space worthy for millions of years, far longer than Destiny ever could. The power will be derived from stellar fusion, much in the same way the Destiny recharges. The reactors will be supplemented by 3 ZPMs along side with naquadah reactors for backup power.

Atlantis would remain under Teen-Danny's direct control only until Disclosure happened. After that, Atlantis would be 'loaned' to the Terran Alliance as a headquarters. In truth Danny would give full control of Atlantis to the Terrans. Even if Danny was not exactly human anymore and was technically part of the Ancient Military, General O'Neill agreed that he be permitted to attend US military school along with Jake O'Neill, the Asgard clone of Jack O'Neill. Disclosure would not happen for several years as there was a lot of preparations to be done before it could happen.

With the aid of Arkos shipyards the Executor was once again at full operational capacity and the data provided by Earth allowed Adult-Danny to create a Reality Drive for the Executor. It took slightly longer to isolate his exact universe and time he was from, but he succeeded. After a month, the Executor was ready for the journey back home.

Adult-Danny couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he looked out of his bridge to see the blue marble that was Earth. Not his Earth, but Earth nonetheless. He only hoped that his Earth will be able to brave the dangers that were to come. And he hoped that his younger self will become what he was always meant to be, a beacon of hope to the people of the galaxy and beyond.

"Gideon, power the Reality Drive. Take us home" ordered Danny softly

A hum reverberated through the ship and in the next instant the Executor disappeared in a flash of white light.

In another universe, the Executor reappeared in the deaths of interstellar space

"Where are we, Gideon?" asked Danny

"Checking… standby. We are currently 210 light years from Averium. We have been gone a total of three days, based on star positions" said Gideon

Danny smiled "Set course for Atlantis, engage hyper drive. Take us home, Gideon"

A blue vortex opened in front of the Executor and the ship sped into it, heading full speed to Atlantis, heading home at last. Whatever was to come, Danny was sure he could take it.

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N: Well, this was quite a journey if I do say so myself. I've enjoyed writing this story, but like all good things this must come to an end. This being said, there will be a sequel and spin off from this story, but don't hold your breath. I have the first 2 chapters of Stargate: The Galactic Civil War and the first chapter of Stargate: The Great Hyperspace Wars completed, but I don't want to post them yet. I know how frustrating it is when authors don't update regularly and I do not want that to happen to me as well. the following 4-5 months will be hectic for me, but I hope that by summer I will be able to post at least one of those two stories and be able to write it well. Trust me when I say that the fun has just begun, this has been a prelude for things to come and in the end we shall see our heroes either victors or destroyed. But one must ask oneself, what if the price of victory is too high? What will one do when he if forced to choose between to evils? At what point is the hero turned into a villain?**


End file.
